Out of the Ordinary
by Rayc Petite
Summary: Au, Rogan. A twisty turny story about the relationship between Rory and Logan. Spans from their first meeting to the realization that everthing they thought was important means nothing if you don't have the one you love by your side.
1. Stone in a Gutter

**This story was conceived through a not so vivid dream I had. I wrote this story before I even found fan fiction. I wanted to find a way to make my story heard. The story does not comply with the show. The stories are different but it is based on the characters. The story contains characters from Gilmore Girls and other television shows, but mostly Gilmore Girls. I hope you enjoy it, and reviews would be appreciated.**

**That was my original author's note. I would just like to say that I am editing my chapters, because I can. **

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Gilmore Girls in any way…**

**Out of the Ordinary**

**Chapter One**

**Stone in a Gutter**

LLL

"Stupid repetitive parties," scowled Logan as he left his friend's apartment feeling sober and tense. He usually always left Colin's parties feeling smashed and with a girl on his arm, but tonight had been an off night. He kicked a rock up the street as he replayed the night's events in his head. Not only had he not gotten laid, but he was also rejected by one of the easiest girls on the Yale campus. Maybe it was because he had already slept with this girl and had not called her back…

Logan was getting sick of going to these stupid college keg parties, where there were always the same stupid girls, who he had already had sex with at least once. Everything around him seemed to be coming at a stand still. He felt as if his life was going to peek at the age of twenty-one. Everything after that was going to be all down hill. He just hoped that something would be different, that something would give him hope for the future.

Logan continued to kick the rock. He had only just started his junior year at Yale and already, he had gone through all the slutty girls on campus. He continued to brood about his situation.

His mind wandered to the crummy summer he had just spent at his parent's billion dollar mansion in Orange County. He had hung out with his high school friends, but he had also had to hang out with his psycho high school girl friend, Summer. He had hooked up with Summer multiple times over the three months, thinking it was 'no strings attached.'

Summer had given him a note the day he left and he had read the letter on the plane. He was shocked and annoyed by its contents. It said that she loved him, and she wanted to 'rekindle' their 'lost love.' She said that even though it would be a long distance relationship, their love would pull them through it. Logan's felt queasy just thinking about it, this note was just so not Summer. He didn't even know any body who actually_ talked_ like that.

She had said these things, thinking Logan would swoon over the contents, then they would get back together and she would continue sleeping with different men. She wanted Logan to call her, so they could figure out the details to their relationship. It was a week later, and Logan had still not called her. Not only did Logan not want to get back together with her, he also knew she didn't want to get back together with him. They didn't exactly have a traditional relationship, in fact when they were together in high school, they couldn't go two months without breaking up, fighting, or cheating on each other. It had been two years of hell, and he wasn't about to rush back into it.

He would have asked his godfather for advice, but he was in South America for three months and would be unreachable. Logan sighed and kicked the rock into a gutter. It disappeared with a loud 'clank.' Logan chuckled. It was like an allusion to his life.

He took out his cell, and ran his hand through his short, messy, blonde hair. He was just about to dial Summer's number, when he heard a loud 'bang,' coming from the ally down the street. He snapped his phone shut, and ran down the street to investigate.

He turned the corner into the dark ally, where a man and a woman were arguing. The man appeared to be drunk and was in his early 20's. The girl, from the back, appeared to not be drunk and was college age.

"Come on baby, you know you know you want me," slurred the drunk man.

"Go home Josh, you're drunk," sighed the girl. The girl started to walk away, but the guy pulled her back.

"Josh get off of me!" yelled the girl. The guy continued to pull her towards him, and then he pushed her against the wall.

"Stay still!" commanded the drunk.

"Help!" She screamed. He put his hand over her mouth and she kneed him. He fell to the ground and she tried to run away, but he grabbed her and puller her down with him. He was holding her down, and she was struggling.

"Rory, hold still!" commanded the guy.

"No get off of me!"

Logan, who had been watching all of this in awe, walked towards the drunk.

"Hey man, the lady said no," he said calmly.

The guy stood up and told the girl to stay there. She sat there obediently, crying softly in the shadows. The guy walked towards Logan and smiled smugly.

"Yeah well, that's not how I heard it," he sneered.

"Maybe all the alcohol has impaired your hearing, because from what I heard she turned you down," retorted Logan.

"Hey man why do you care, she's just some common whore?" complained the drunk. Considering they were in New Haven, he didn't take the whore reference seriously.

"Man, just leave her alone," he said calmly. The drunk walked up to Logan and stood inches away from his face. He began pointing and yelling at Logan, but all he could focus on was his breath, which smelled like a mixture of alcohol and beer nuts. Logan knew he wasn't going to be able to reason with him in his state of mind.

"You got that punk?" asked the drunk, he then poked Logan in the chest. Logan gave him a look of disgust. He sighed inwardly and shook his head. He could only think of one thing to do. With a loud 'crack' he punched the drunk hard in the face. The drunk hit the ground with a loud 'thud' and groaned from pain.

Logan stood over him and saw that blood was streaming from his obviously broken nose. Logan pulled the guy up by his collar and pinned him against the wall.

"If I ever see you trying to molest a young lady again, I'll punch you so hard you it'll be ten times worse than the hangover you're gonna have tomorrow morning!" warned Logan. The drunk looked up at Logan with wide eyes. The blood from his nose was getting every where. Logan was so disgusted by the guy that he couldn't look at him. He released the drunk. "Get out of here!" commanded Logan. The Drunk frantically scurried away into the night. Logan watched as he escaped, he couldn't help but smile as he pictured the guy tomorrow with a broken nose. He heard a whimper from the corner and focused his attention on the girl.

She had her head buried in her arms and was sobbing quietly on the cold ground. Logan's heart broke at the sight. He pursed his lips together and kneeled down to comfort her. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed comforting circles into it.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Logan asked softly. The girl lifted her head and Logan was astonished by her beauty.

She had long curly brown hair, pale porcelain skin, and had the most magnificent light blue eyes that shimmered in the moon light. She was so gorgeous that Logan had a hard time catching his breath. She looked so fragile in the state she was in. Logan wished he had done more than give that drunk a broken nose. He wished he had castrated that punk for trying to violate someone that seemed so perfect, so untouchable.

The moon seemed to reflect off of all of her features, giving her a radiant glow. She looked like an angel. Her eyes were watery, because she had been crying and Logan reached out to dry her tears. She smiled. She had the most beautiful smile. Logan couldn't help but beam back at her.

"Yeah she gasped, "thank you." Logan realized he was staring and looked at the ground.

"Do you always get into situations like this?" he asked.

"Only when there's a really handsy drunk around," she replied, sniffling. Logan smiled and helped the girl up. She seemed happier, safer even. She blushed and gave him a quick kiss. Logan looked up at her surprised. He felt his face get red hot. Was he blushing?

"Wow, uh thanks," he stammered. The girl giggled and looked at the ground embarrassed.

"You're welcome," she gushed.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger." He stuck out his hand for her to shake. They both heard a loud crash and turned their heads. A tall drunk blonde girl appeared at the end of the ally and waved at the brunette girl.

"Hey you," she slurred, "c'mon we're heading home! What are you standing in an ally for, you'll get rapped?" The blonde ran away. The brunette girl started after her and turned back to look at Logan.

"Nice to meet you Logan Huntzberger, but I'm the designated driver!" she ran off and her curls bounced as she ran. Logan's heart leapt as she ran away.

"Wait," Logan called after her, "what's your name?"

"Rory Gilmore!" she called back.

"Rory Gilmore," he said to himself in amazement.

**Author's Note: Okay, time for those reviews and keep reading. It gets better I swear! **


	2. Independent Woman

**Author's Note: Authors note: Thanks for the reviews, they were nice to get. Also, just elaborating on what one of the reviewers said; I know Rory wouldn't just go kiss some guy she just met, but it's important for this chapter.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Independent Woman**

RRR

"So he saved you?" inquired the tall blonde. Her name was Hailey and she was Rory's roommate and best friend. Rory had just finished telling her about how the tall, mysterious, cute, charming, blonde boy had saved her last night. Rory nodded her head at Hailey's question.

"You see," Hailey ranted, "this is exactly why we need a van to take us students' home at night!" Hailey was a self-proclaimed activist. She felt it was her duty to save animals, trees, the ozone layer, destitute children, and basically the whole world. So far, she had accomplished becoming vegan and she had saved a couple of trees, but it seemed she was moving on to woman's rights.

"Oh my god, Hailey," Rory groaned, "we don't need a van, I was fine." Hold stood up from her bed and went over to her closet.

"Yeah, only because of your blonde knight in shinning armor that saved you." Hailey pointed out. Rory wrinkled her nose. She didn't like the idea of people thinking she was some kind of damsel in distress. It was too cliché. She was not the type of girl who appreciated cliché things. She rolled her eyes at Hailey, and changed the subject.

"I'm meeting my mom for breakfast, want to come?" Rory asked. Hailey stood up in mock anger.

"Don't change the subject young lady!" She stomped over to Rory and dragged her back over to the bed. "We still have a lot more to talk about!"

"No we don't," Rory argued. She knew where this conversation was leading and she did not want to discuss it.

"You kissed him!" exclaimed Hailey.

"It was out of gratitude!" Rory cried defensively. She blushed. She really did not want to talk about her kissing a perfect stranger in an ally. Sure he was cute, charming, and had just saved her from a purvey drunk, but it was still way out of character for her to do something like that.

"So," Hailey said expectantly, "Do you like him?"

"Hail, I have a boyfriend!" cried Rory, she was really embarrassed now.

"Oh yes," Hailey said disgusted scrunching up her nose. "Peter!" Rory rolled her eyes, she knew Peter wasn't the perfect boyfriend, but he was low maintenance and that was all Rory could handle for this school year. She had just started her sophomore year at Yale. She needed to focus on her studies.

"Leave Peter alone," insisted Rory. Hailey rolled her eyes,

"I don't care what you say, Peter is a butt head!" She exclaimed.

"So does this mean that Peter is out?" asked Lorelai excitedly.

"No," Rory mocked, "it does not mean that Peter is out. It means absolutely nothing; I'm not interested in him!" Rory had just had breakfast with her mom, Lorelai. Lorelai had had Rory when she was only sixteen, so they were more like friends than mother and daughter. Now, they were walking to the coffee cart in search of caffeine.

"Yeah sure," Lorelai said sarcastically, "and I have no interest in Bono. Come on Rory, he was the only thing you could talk about during breakfast!" Rory loved her mom, but sometimes talking about boys with her was impossible. "I think you should give this new guy a chance, I mean he saved you! C'mon you owe him!" Lorelai joked cheerfully.

"No," Rory said stubbornly. She looked down at the ground and sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever see him again."

"So if you ever do see him again…"

"I'll make sure I throw myself at him." Lorelai gasped.

"Just for mommy?"

"Just for you," Rory deadpanned.

"So tell me, what does this Logan look like again? Blonde hair, brown eyes, well dressed, nice smile?" Lorelai inquired. Rory blinked.

"Yeah I guess," she said, surprised that her mother was able to describe him so easily.

"Well is that him over there at the coffee cart, 7 feet away?" Rory's heart raced. She turned around quickly and sure enough, there he was. He was obviously getting coffee, and he was with two other guys. One looked frustrated and the other one looked sick. Rory felt sick too and she was blushing furiously. She ran behind Lorelai to hide and peeked out over her shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes," said Lorelai laughing. Rory glared at her. She did not think this was funny. She wanted to hide in a cave for the rest of her life.

"Mom," Rory whined, "can we go please?" Lorelai smiled devilishly,

"No, I want coffee. Plus, you have a boy to throw yourself at!" Before Rory could protest, Lorelai skipped off to the coffee cart, leaving Rory exposed.

LLL

Logan walked out of the dinning hall with his friends Colin and Finn trailing behind him.

"So let me get this straight," Colin exclaimed, "You left my party early, saved a pretty girl from a potential rapist, and still didn't get laid?" Logan nodded. He was getting annoyed with Colin being angry for saving some one and not getting anything in return. "So tell me, how is this a good story again?" Colin joked.

"You're right Colin!" Logan exclaimed, "I should have just let the drunk molest the pretty girl. I could have even asked to join!" Logan gave Colin a little smirk. Colin rolled his eyes.

"At least you would have gotten some!"

"Well I thought it sounded utterly romantic!" Finn mocked, "I can see it now, you and the blue eyed beauty, getting it on in the near future!" Colin and Finn held hands and looked optimistically into the distance. Logan sighed, talking to his friends about a serious subject was apparently impossible. Colin and Finn burst into laughter.

"Knock it off you guys, Rory Gilmore and I are never going see each other again anyway." He added sadly. He scuffed his feet against the side walk. It's not like Logan cared if he ever saw her again, there was just something about her that captivated him. Logan looked over at Colin, who looked shocked. "Finn, why does Colin look like he's been run over by a car?" asked Logan.

"I don't know mate, but it looks like Lassies' trying to tell us something!" Mocked Finn, as Colin motioned for the guys to follow him. Colin ran towards the coffee cart and slammed his backpack down onto a near by bench. Logan and Finn ran after him.

"I hate you," panted Finn, as they caught up to Colin. "You know I can't run when I'm hung over, especially at this ungodly hour in the morning." Logan looked at Finn skeptically.

"It's almost noon," Logan pointed out.

"Key word _almost_," said Finn.

"Will you two shut up? I'm looking for something!" commanded Colin, as he riffled through his bag. Logan and Finn looked over his shoulder expectantly. "Ah ha!" cried Colin as he waved an edition of the Yale Daily News in the air.

"Please," whined Finn, "no 'ah haing' before 8 o'clock PM!" Colin put his finger up, indicating that he needed a minute, as he searched the paper.

"Right," said Colin proudly, "I found it! Is this the girl you saved last night?" Colin pointed to a section of the paper where a picture of a girl with dark curly hair, she was smiling shyly. Logan recognized her instantaneously, it was her alright.

"Yeah," Logan sighed, "How did you-"

"I've been trying to get this girl to go out with me for almost a week," Colin interrupted. "I met her at the meeting for the paper. You know the one you blew off to go help Finn find that girl."

"We never did find her, did we mate?" asked Finn sadly.

"Wait this girl works for the paper?" asked Logan, ignoring Finn.

"Yeah," Colin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "she's the star reporter, have a look." Logan looked at the paper and noticed they were looking at the staff page, next to Rory's name it said, "Featured Beats." Logan stared at it with his mouth gaping open.

"Hey," said Colin, "maybe you'll actually come to the news room every once in a while!"

"Yeah," Logan mumbled distantly, "maybe…"

"Hey," Finn blurted out, "isn't that the girl?" Finn was pointing to an area about seven feet from the coffee cart. A girl was frantically trying to hide behind a woman, but the other woman came running towards them.

"Woo am I tired," panted the woman, "I need coffee!" The other girl followed reluctantly and up close Logan could see that it was Rory. The woman pushed Rory into Logan's arms. "Whoopsie!" giggled the woman.

"Uh sorry," Rory said awkwardly. Logan was still holding on to Rory and he was staring into her big blue eyes. He became lost in them. He was brought out of his daze when Colin and Finn chortled, so Logan let go of her.

"Nice to see you again," said Logan smoothly, he smiled, which made Rory blush. The woman was staring at him grinning and Logan gave her a quizzical look. The woman noticed this.

"Uh Ror, I left... My thing at the dinning hall… Bye!" The woman informed Rory. Rory opened her mouth to protest, but the woman had already scurried away. Logan looked at Rory and saw the annoyed look on her face,

"Do you need to go with your friend?" he asked politely, hoping that she didn't

"No," sighed Rory, "that's just my mom, she'll find it." Logan was taken aback that that woman was her mother. She looked like she was in her early thirties. He must have looked surprised, because Rory gave him a small smile. "She had me when she was sixteen," she explained.

"Oh," he said. He turned around; Colin and Finn were smirking and making kissy faces at him. Logan turned back around to face Rory. She looked even prettier in the sunlight. He noticed she had a cluster on freckles scattered on her nose. They were undeniably adorable.

"Do you uh," Logan stammered, what was his this effect she was having on him? Why was he suddenly so tongue tied? "Want to go get some coffee?" Rory giggled and looked at the coffee cart. "Oh right, we're at a coffee cart," he felt so stupid.

"No," she said quickly, "I know what you mean. It's just… I have a boyfriend…" She shifted uncomfortably. Logan's heart fell. Of course she had a boyfriend. He could hear the jeers from Colin and Finn.

RRR

She could see the disappointment in his eyes, and she became uncomfortable. Why did she have to say she had a boyfriend? All he did was ask to have coffee!

"Uh, then I didn't mean it as a date, I meant it as a friend thing," he recovered. He flashed her a smile that made her swoon and feel all tingling inside. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'd like that," she said sincerely. Logan smiled and backed away, not taking his eyes off of her. He reached out her hand for her to grasp. She took it and her smile grew.

She had just agreed to go have coffee with him. What could one coffee do?

**Author's Note: REVIEW!!!!! Then press the other pretty lavender button to proceed with the story! **


	3. White Castle, Boyfriends, and Blondes

**Chapter 3**

**White Castle, Boyfriends, and Blondes**

LLL

Three months had passed since Rory and Logan had gone out for coffee, and Rory and Logan had become fast friends. All of those gushy nervous feelings for each other had eventually disappeared. She was the only girl he had only been strictly friends with, but he liked it. She had also become friends with Colin and Finn, but their relationships weren't as strong as he and Rory's were. He had not met her boyfriends yet, but he knew about him.

Logan and Rory were having their weekly Wednesday night movie nights. It was on Wednesdays because it was the only night they were both free. They alternated picking movies, Rory had picked first. They had already watched 'The Odd Couple,' 'Pulp Fiction,' and to Logan's Horror; 'The Adventures of Pippi Longstockings.' This week was Logan's turn and he had chosen 'Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle,' Rory was less than pleased.

"No!" She protested.

"C'mon Ror, I watched Pippi!" He cried.

"You didn't like Pippi?" She pouted. Logan sighed. He was not going to let her win this argument.

"Just watch it. If you don't like it then you would have only wasted two hours of your life!"

"Two hours?" Rory cried.

"Ror!"

"Fine, but if I don't like it I get to complain forever!" She ran over to the couch and plopped down on the cushions. Logan couldn't help but smile. She was always so stubborn, but he could always wear her down.

Logan turned off the TV and rotated in his seat to face Rory.

"So?" Rory looked at him annoyed. "You didn't like it?"

"I can't believe you wasted your Wednesday night movie pick on that!" She said flatly.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!"

"They rode a leopard!"

"Pippi lifted a horse with one hand!"

"Logan, Pippi is a movie that you're supposed to mock. What scares me is that you liked this stoner movie about two guys in search of burgers that taste like card board! Logan laughed. Rory blinked at him.

"So are you still coming to the pub tomorrow night to meet Peter?" Rory asked hopefully. Logan cringed, he had no desire to meet this Peter guy, because the way she described him he sounded like an ass. He was into sports, which Rory hated so the two seemed like an odd match. They only saw each other once a week, because he went to Princeton. That was what Rory liked about the relationship; it was low maintenance. Logan racked his brain for excuses, but decided to give into Rory's request.

"Can I bring Colin and Finn?" He asked unenthusiastically.

Rory squealed, and reached across the couch to hug Logan.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me!" She cried.

"No problem," He sighed, "No problem at all…"

RRR

'_Where is he?'_ Rory thought to herself as she sat at a table at the pub with her boyfriend, Peter. He was already on his third drink and was looking bored. Rory tapped her finger on the table impatiently. Hailey was there, but she was no help because she was hitting on a guy at the bar. Rory looked over at Peter.

"So why do I need to meet this guy again?" He asked for the umpteenth time that night.

"Because he's one of my best friends and I want him to meet my boyfriend!" Rory pouted and gave him the old Bambi which she had mastered over the years. Peter sighed and looked away so he would be immune to her powers.

"So I only get to see you once a week, and I have to spend it at a bar waiting for some guy to show up?" Rory glared at him. "Fine we'll wait, but if he isn't here in fifteen minutes can we leave?"

"You don't have to wait fifteen minuets," Hailey said as she sauntered over from the bar, "There he is right now…"

LLL

Logan took a deep breath as he, Colin, and Finn pushed open the doors to the pub. They walked in and he could smell the strong scent of booze. Logan searched the room for Rory, and spotted her at a table with Hailey and who he assumed was Peter. They walked over and Logan greeted Rory.

"Hey sorry we're late, we had stuff to do," he said coolly, stuffing his hands into his pockets, awkwardly.

"Hey no problem," the guy sneered, "we've only been here for what forty five minutes?" Logan looked at the guy. He had medium length messy brown hair, green eyes, a scruffy face, and looked muscular. He looked like an athlete, but also looked like an ass. Logan gave him a little smirk and opened his mouth to retort, but Rory cut him off.

"Uh guys, this is my boyfriend Peter. Peter these are my friends; Logan, Colin, and Finn.

"Nice to meet you," Colin said coldly, as he stretched out his hand for Peter to shake. Peter ignored his hand and turned to Rory.

"Rory baby, can we go now?" he asked while playing with Rory's hair. Colin retracted his hand back in and frowned at Peter. Finn rolled his eyes and went over to the bar. Logan looked down at the floor and wondered how Rory could be with such a jerk. Logan looked at Rory, who was biting her bottom lip, something she always did when she was nervous.

"Uh," she stammered. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "they just got here, have another drink."

"Fine," he said rudely. He got up to go to the bar.

"I'll get you something, what do you want?" Logan offered.

"Uh, scotch on the rocks."

"Right, be right back." Logan walked towards the bar. He didn't like getting drinks for people, but anything to get away from that guy. He looked back at the table and noticed that Colin had taken a seat next to Hailey and was staring at Peter coldly. He could tell Colin was thinking the same thing he was.

Logan got to the bar and order Peter's drink and one for himself. Just then, Logan felt some one tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw a familiar tall blonde.

"Jenna," Logan cried, "how are you?" Jenna was one of the girls Logan had had flings with in the past. The difference was, he and Jenna were still friendly towards each other.

"Good," she said casually, "how are you doing?"

"Good, I'm just here with some friends." He gestured towards the table where his friends were sitting. He turned back towards Jenna, who paled noticeably.  
"Oh my god," she gasped. She held her hand up to shield her face from the people at the table. "Is that Peter Nicholes?" Logan looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Do I know him," she scoffed. "I went on a date with him last week, slept with him, and then he never called me back!" She gave Peter a dirty look from across the room. Logan looked over at the table as well. He saw Peter lean over towards Rory and whisper something in her ear. She laughed. He felt his heart drop at the sight. He swallowed hard. He turned back to Jenna and smiled weakly.

"Uh well, I got to go Jenna. I'll see you later." Logan went over to the table and put his hand on Rory's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Uh Rory, Colin and I have got to go, but we'll see you tomorrow." Logan said awkwardly. Rory's face fell.

"Uh yeah sure, see yah."

"Whoa wait man," Peter said, "where's my drink?" Logan scowled at Peter.

"Oh sorry man, they're… out." Logan grabbed Colin and they quickly exited the pub, leaving Rory and Peter wearing puzzled looks.

"Holly crap man," Colin said when they got out side. "That guys' worse than I thought he would be!"

"You don't know the half of it," Logan mumbled softly. He didn't know what he was going to tell Rory. The news he had received inside had left him with a serious stomach ache. He knew he had to do something. He just didn't know what…


	4. Friend is a Four Letter Word

**Authors Note: I hope you're enjoying the story, and in case you didn't notice; Peter is cheating on Rory.**

**Chapter 4: Friend is a Four Letter Word**

"He's cheating on her?" Colin asked angrily.

"Apparently," sighed Logan, they were having lunch the next day and he was explaining to Colin and Finn about what he had learned last night.

"I'll kill him!" cried Colin.

"Oh and what are you gonna say to Rory at his funeral?" Logan asked frustrated.

"Well aren't we going to tell her?" Logan had been thinking about that all night, he didn't know what he was going to do; if he told her, she would be so upset and she might also get mad at the messenger. Also, Logan could be wrong, and he didn't want to cause Rory any pain. So he decided unless he was certain Peter was cheating on her, he wasn't going to tell her.

"Uh no," Logan replied flatly. Colin stared at him puzzled,

"Why not?" Colin inquired.

"Because Colin, I don't want to be the barer of bad news!"

"Logan's right Colin, Logan has no chance of getting with Rory if he is the one who tells her that her boyfriend is sleeping around," Finn said flatly. Logan raised his eyebrows,

"I'm not interested in Rory Finn, we're friends," Logan stated.

"Yeah right," scoffed Colin, "that's exactly why you two spend so much time together."

"Uh Colin," Logan said, "Rory and I spend time together because we're friends, there's no hidden agenda there."

"Yeah right" said Finn, "mate everyone knows you have a thing for Gilmore."

"No I don't Finn, Rory and I are friends, we have fun together and that's it!" Logan said angrily. He didn't understand why his friends didn't believe him; they were friends with her too and didn't have feelings for her.

"Okay sorry man, we just thought you liked her, no big deal," Colin said trying to calm him down.

"Right," Logan said calmly, "you two are friends with her and you don't like her like that right?" Colin and Finn exchanged glances, and smiled. "Oh no," said Logan said realizing his friends thoughts.

"No mate," said Finn, "we just think she's freaking gorgeous!" Logan gave them a puzzled look.

"Yeah I don't think of her that way," Logan said flatly.

"Yeah well, Finn and I would do her in a heart beat if she ever gave us a chance," said Colin. Logan gave them a look of disgust.

"Oh god I can't believe I'm hearing this," Logan said as he put his hands over his ears.

"Oh grow up Logan," Said Finn, "You know she's hot, don't deny it!"

"Uh no," Logan said abruptly, "I know she's pretty, but she's not my type guys!"

"What, girls who are beautiful, smart, funny, have a nice ass, and have amazing eyes aren't your type?" Colin asked with a smirk.

"That just screams fugly!" cried Finn sarcastically. Logan shook his head; he didn't like talking about his friend this way.

"You guys just drop it!" Logan said with a smile.

"Okay, on one condition," commanded Colin, "next time you see your "friend" Rory in one of those button down hently shirts, take a look and notice that she isn't wearing a bra, if that doesn't set you off then your obviously gay!" Finn and Colin continued to talk about Rory, but Logan's mind trailed off, he didn't feel that way about Rory and he didn't think he ever would… Would he?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was Wednesday again, and he was going over to Rory's dorm for movie night. The things that Colin and Finn had said last week were still going over in his head, and he was dreading having to spend the evening with Rory. He got to the door, and before he could knock, it swung open. Rory had opened the door and was has a mischievous look in her eye,

"I rented "Cujo"," she said excitedly. Logan smiled,

"That's a movie I recommended, it's not my turn this week!" he said proudly, this wasn't going to be so hard, once he was with her all the doubt was erased from his mind.

"I know, but this week I had a hankering for "Cujo", so I got "Cujo", live with it!" She skipped into the dorm, Logan followed shaking his head.

"Well I'm glad," he said, "now I get to see you really scared!"

"Hmm, we'll see about that Huntzberger, I'll be right back I wanna change really quickly." She ran into her room and slammed the door. Logan found the movie, put it into the DVD player, and sat down on the couch.

"Rory!" He called, "I'm starting the movie!"

"No wait, I'll be right there, hold on!" She ran out of her room and sat down next to him on the couch. Logan turned to face her and his heart stopped, she was wearing a hently shirt, his gaze drifted to her bra less chest and he quickly averted his eyes.

"Uh so, do you want to start it?" He asked avoiding eye contact. Rory gave him a puzzled look,

"Uh sure, press play." Logan did as he was told and sat there stiffly watching the movie.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They were almost half way through the movie and Logan was still uncomfortable, his palms were sweaty and he felt unbelievably horny. Logan was so mad at Colin for telling him about Rory's hently shirt that he cussed under his breath. For the first time since he started the movie, Logan looked at Rory; she was totally engrossed in the film and was watching it intently with her amazing blue eyes that reflected light from the TV. She pulled a loose piece of hair behind her ear, and Logan stared at her in amazement. She really was very beautiful, and Logan felt himself staring at her, she finally noticed him staring at her and looked at him and smiled.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Uh nothing," Logan stammered, they went back to watching the movie. About ten minutes later a really scary moment in the movie was happening and Rory was freaking out.

"AHHH!" She screamed she averted her eyes by burrowing her head into Logan's chest; Logan wrapped his arms around Rory and held her tightly. He could feel her chest moving up and down as she breathed and Logan smelled her hair, it smelled like tangerines.

"_Crap!"_


	5. Advice from a Drunken Aussie

**Author's Note: I'm on a roll tonight, so I'm just going to keep typing. This is going to be a short chapter, but the next one will be longer.**

**Chapter 5: Advice from a Drunken Aussie**

Logan shut the door to his apartment, he couldn't have feelings for Rory, he just couldn't! He couldn't figure this out on his own; his head was filled with too many thoughts! He would have called his Godfather, but he was still in South America. Logan opened his pantry door and got some aspirin, his head was pounding and he couldn't get Rory out of mind. He went to his room to crash on his bed, but there was some body already in it.

"For god's sake Finn," Logan scowled, "can't you find some place else to pass out?" Finn got up slowly and gave Logan a dirty look,

"Well what's eating you, Mr. Crabby Pants?" He asked. Logan sighed; he did not feel like dealing with Finn at the moment.

"Finn can't you just go some where else?" Logan asked. Finn shook his head,

"I could but I can't find the keys to my apartment, and I knew you kept a spare key above the door, so I decided to crash here. Aren't you excited?" Logan rolled his eyes, and sat down on the bed next to Finn.

"Not exactly," he sighed. Finn obviously sensed something was wrong because he sat up and put his hand on Logan's shoulder,

"Something wrong Buttercup?" Logan brushed his hand off his shoulder,

"It's nothing, I just wish I could reach my Godfather, he would know what to do in this situation. We share everything together; he's kind of like my mentor."

"Well," said Finn sincerely, "tell me what's wrong, I might be able to give you some advice." Logan looked at Finn, he seemed serious.

"Okay fine," sighed Logan, "you know Rory."

"Yes we've met," said Finn

"Yeah well, you know how you and Colin were talking about her the other day?"

"When we were talking about her nice ass?" Logan cringed.

"Yeah well, something about what you guys said got to me and tonight at movie night I may have realized I have more than platonic feelings for her."

"Ahh."

"Yeah."

"So you like her… A lot."

"Yeah, and I don't know whether I should act on this feelings, or what." Logan looked at Finn who seemed to be thinking.

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Absolutely Finn, what should I do?"

"Nothing." Finn said blankly.

"Nothing?" asked Logan confused.

"Yeah nothing, Logan I know you, Rory knows you. You don't commit to girls, you don't girlfriends besides Summer, but that wasn't even a normal relationship. Rory on the other hand, is a boyfriend girl, she needs someone who will commit and will be faithful only to her, not that her current boyfriends is, but Logan I think the best thing to do is ignore these feelings and just be her friend.

"Just her friend?" Finn nodded,

"Just her friend." Logan sighed, he knew Finn was right, he didn't want to hurt Rory, being just friends with her was the logical answer he knew that. He had just hoped that Finn would have told his he was right for Rory.

"Your right Finn, I don't want to hurt her."

"Good, now I'm gonna go sleep on the couch!"

"Uh Finn, don't tell Colin about this conversation." Finn blinked,

"Right, goodnight Logan!"

"'Night." Finn slammed the door to Logan's room, and Logan rubbed his eyes, he wanted to think about something else but Rory, but all he could think bout were those haunting blue eyes.


	6. Strictly Platonic

**Author's Note: I'm on a roll and I'm just going to keep typing until the writers block kicks in or until I pass out!**

**Chapter 6: Strictly Platonic**

It was a week later and Logan was finding it difficult being around Rory, she always smelled so good and looked so good. He just wished he could grab her and kiss her, but he had decided to take Finn's advice. Logan had not been on a date for over a week and he was starting to feel pathetic.

"_You're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself, because you can't have what you want."_ Logan looked at his watch it was almost 8'oclock and Rory would be at his apartment soon for movie night, he was seriously dreading this night. How could he sit here with the girl he cared for so much and not do anything about it? He heard a faint knock on the door and got up to open it.

"_Maybe he could pretend to be sick, and then she would go home! No, she may want to take care of him. No she wouldn't do that, she was with Peter. Why was he analyzing this so much?" _Logan opened the door quickly to reveal a sobbing Rory, she lunged towards him and they embraced in a hug. Logan moaned, because she had hit him with such force, it had surprised him.

"We broke up," she sobbed.

"_YES!"_ he cheered to himself. "What happened?" Rory extracted herself from the hug Logan guided her into his room and they sat on his bed. Rory was still crying, so Logan reached forward to wipe her tears.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"He cheated on me!" She cried, she put her head on his shoulder, she had come to Logan seeking comfort, hoping he wouldn't question her, but apparently when a girl comes to your door with tears streaking down her face it's unusual.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Yeah, he had come a night early and was staying at a motel down the street, I had told him that I needed to work at the paper tonight and I wouldn't be able to join him." Rory knew this wasn't true because she was really going to movie night with Logan, but after he had met Logan at the pub he had gotten really jealous. "I had finished at the paper early and I had decided to go see him before I came here and-"she choked.

"You caught him cheating on you," Logan finished for her.

"Oh no, not just with one girl, with TWO!" She started sobbing again.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan hated seeing her like this, all he wanted to do was make her pain go away, he wanted to see her smile again; he wanted to erase Peter completely from her mind, he placed his hand on her knee.

"I left there and he tried to chase after me, but he tripped over one of the girls, I didn't want to go home, because he would show up there, so I came here, I-"Logan wanted to make her stop her wanted to make her forget about Peter, so he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever gotten, his lips caressed her lips and her lips were soft. She pulled away quickly and looked up at him with her watery blue eyes. His heart fell and he racked his brain for apologies,

"Uh I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," he said ashamed. He got up to leave but Rory pulled him back by his arm, she stared at him.

"Just... Hold on a second…" She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss, this one was more passionate that the last one, she broke away. "Wow," she cried softly. They both leaned in for another kiss, and Rory put her arms around his neck. Logan's hand was still on Rory's knee and he slid it slowly up her leg. Logan and Rory separated for air and Logan moved his lips on her neck. He continued to rub his hand on her thigh, Rory moaned. Logan stopped kissing Rory's neck and they looked into each other eyes, Rory nodded and started slowly taking off Logan's shirt over his head. Logan started getting excited, and they began kissing again. His heart was pounding as he took off Rory's shirt to reveal a blue bra. He laid Rory on her back and slowly slipped off her skirt. Rory moaned again and Logan undid his jeans to reveal silky bluish purplish boxers. He lay on top of her, and began to erase was Peter did from Rory's memory; he comforted her the only way he knew how.

"I can help you forget…" he whispered into her ear.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Two hours later, Logan rolled off of Rory and lay next to her panting. They were both sweaty and exhausted. Logan rolled towards Rory and pulled her head towards him for another kiss. They broke apart, but their foreheads were still touching, they lay next to each other and held each other. Finally Logan rolled on to his back and Rory laid her head on his chest along with her hand. Logan put his arm around her, she felt safe with him. She could hear his heart beating and she smiled; they drifted off into a deep sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan awoke the next morning and looked to his left, where Rory was laying next to him. The events from last night replayed in Logan's mind, and he smiled. He rolled over to face Rory, who was sleeping with her hand under her head. The sunlight was streaming in and Rory looked radiant wrapped in white sheets. She stirred, but Logan prayed she wouldn't wake up; he wanted to watch her a little longer, for when she did wake he knew the night would be over. Logan tucked a loosed piece of hair behind her ears and watched her in amazement; he had never watched a girl sleep before. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed and she smiled. Logan laughed softly and Rory's eyes fluttered open, she stared at him in wonder, her bright blue eyes staying focused on him.

"Good morning," she cooed softly. Logan gave her a big smile,

"Good morning." Rory sighed; Logan pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. They began kissing again and Logan held her head. They broke apart and stared into each others eyes; they both knew that nothing would ever be this perfect ever again.


	7. That's Called Guilt Mate

**Authors Note: I haven't updated in a while, but that's because I have school. Here's the latest installment. Your reviews made me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, I'm no where near as creative as ASP!**

**Chapter 7 **

**Mate That's Called Guilt**

Finn smacked Logan upside the head,

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Finn inquired. Logan had just confessed to Finn about what he and Rory had done last night, and Finn was less than pleased. "I gave you advice and you deliberately ignored it! I swear you Americans only care about yourselves!" Logan looked at his hands. He knew what he had done was wrong. After Rory had left, Logan had felt sick to his stomach. "You took advantage of her. She came to you in her time of need and you literally screwed her!" Logan had invited Finn over in hopes of getting some compassion, but all he was doing was reiterating what he already knew. "Why?" Finn asked flatly, "Why did you do it?" Logan was thrown by this question.

"I," he stammered, "I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to help her forget." Logan looked at his hands again ashamed. Finn's face softened,

"Logan, what you did was wrong, and it shows how messed up you are." Logan stood up,

"I know that, I've had this gnawing, sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach ever since she left. I can't seem to make it go away!" Logan sat back down on the bed exasperated.

"Mate, that's called guilt." Logan sighed,

"I know, I just don't know what to do."

"Me either mate."

"I just, I think I may love her." Finn sighed,

"Again, I don't know what you should do."

I'm just going to have to avoid her, until I can sort this out."

"I think that's for the best my friend."

"You and Colin should avoid her as well."

"Alright," Finn sighed sadly, as he was getting up to leave, "Bye mate."

"Bye," Logan grunted. Finn closed the door on the way out. Logan lay down on the bed and rubbed his eyes, _"How did I get myself into this?"_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory opened the door to her dorm room to find Hailey sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She entered the living room.

"Peter called," Hailey said flatly, not looking up from her magazine.

"He did?" Rory asked, not interested. Her mind was more on the events of last night.

"Yeah," Hailey said, putting down the magazine, "He sounded pretty upset."

"Huh," Rory grunted.

"So," she said, folding her arms, "where were you last night?"

"Logan's," Rory replied nonchalant, "I'm going to go take a shower." She walked towards the bathroom, Hailey followed her.

"Are you going to go wash the stench of sex off of you?" She inquired. Rory stopped in her tracks, and turned to face Hailey.

"How did you-" Hailey cut her off,

"Well that's why you went over there right, to get him inside you?" She asked, raising her voice.

"Oh my god!" Rory cried, she folded her arms and headed towards her room. She opened the door, but Hailey closed it and leaned against it.

"What were you thinking?"  
"I don't know!" Rory walked over to the couch, sat down, leaned forward, and rested her head in her hands. Hailey sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" Hailey asked sincerely.

"Oh yeah I'm great," Rory said sarcastically. She began to cry, I just ruined my friendship with Logan by having sex with him!"

"Rory," Hailey coaxed, "you did not ruin your friendship." Rory was hysterical now,

"How do you know he's not there right now, talking to his friends, snickering about the time he screwed that brunette chick by pretending to be her friend?" Rory wiped her tears and hugged her pillow.   
"He is not," Hailey said trying to comfort Rory, "He's not like that." Rory stared at the floor, she knew that.

"I just wish it could go back to normal…"

(()))(((&)(((+)((()())(()(()(((()(((((()()((

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was a week later and Logan was still avoiding Rory. Every time he saw her he would hide or run away. Finn copied his actions. Logan felt horrible about it, but he wanted to get his head together. Every time he was near her, he couldn't think rational thoughts. Finn had advised Logan to wait until his godfather came home, to decide on anything. Logan was going to get his godfather's opinion on the subject, because he trusted his judgment. Logan, Finn, and Colin had just finished breakfast.

"Hey do you guys want to go get some coffee?" Colin asked. He was still unaware of the Rory situation, and the coffee cart was one of her favorite hanging spots.

"Uh," Logan stammered, "I'll meet you guys later I have class." Logan walked away leaving Colin looking puzzled.

"Class? He has been acting really weird lately." Colin pointed out.

"He's just stressed abou- ah ah AH!" Cried Finn.

"What's wrong?" Asked Colin, Finn pointed behind Colin. Rory was heading towards them looking steamed.

"RUN!" screamed Finn, he ran away faster than Colin had ever seen him run before.

"Why?" Colin called after him. He turned back around to face Rory who was standing in front of him looking furious.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Uh hey Rory, what's up?" Colin asked nervously. Rory glared at him; Logan, Colin and Finn hadn't talked to her since the incident. Now she was determined to get some answers. Rory grabbed Colin by the ear and pulled him into a corner.

"Ow!" he cried, "That's was my ear!" Rory hit him upside the head. "What was that for?"

"What do you think it was for?" Rory asked angrily.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking! Ow, I think you pulled my ear out of its socket!"

"Don't change the subject!" Rory reached out and pinched him.

"Okay, you have got to stop hurting me!"

"No, not until you tell me why!"

"Why what?"

"Why you three have been avoiding me all week!"

"Huh?"

"Well I know why, but I don't understand why he can't be more mature about this. I mean it was only a one night stand, and it will never happen again! I just want things to go back to normal!" She blurted out.

"Whoa slow down Rory, you're rambling." Colin guided her to a near by bench and sat her down. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong, I know you know about it. He tells you guys everything, plus its obvious Finn knows by the way he ran away!"

"Rory tell me what you're talking about!"

"I'm talking about last week when Logan and I had sex!"

"You did WHAT!?!" Asked a shocked Colin, by the look on his face Rory could tell he had no idea.

"Oh so you didn't know?" Rory asked embarrassed. She explained to him the whole story, and Colin looked truly angry.

"So he took advantage of you like that?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, but I came there knowing what would happen," Rory said ashamed, looking at her hands. Colin grabbed her hand,

"He knew what he was doing to Rory and I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" He said running off, before Rory could stop him. Rory just sat there feeling empty.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan turned around to find Finn running towards him. Finn stopped and leaned against him panting.

"What the?" Logan said confused.

"I hate running!" Cried Finn. He stood up straight still gasping for air.

"Then why did you do it," Logan said with a smile, he was enjoying his friends condition.

"Ha ha, I had to run because Rory was heading toward us looking ferocious!" He cried, waving his arms around.

"Us?" Logan asked looking around for someone else. Finn was doing the same thing,

"Oh my god, she got him! Poor soul never had a chance!" Finn said dramatically crying on Logan's shoulder.

"Nuh uh man, here he comes now!" Logan said pointing to Colin, who looked pissed.

"Oh no she got him!" Finn cried falling on the floor, clutching his heart. Colin came up to Logan and dragged him away by his ear. Finn followed interested.

"Ow, what the fuck man?" Logan asked angrily, he didn't like being pulled by the ear.

"Mother's angry Logan, it's best not to struggle!" Cried Finn. Colin ignored Finn and began screaming at Logan,

"How could you do something like that to such a sweat girl!?!" Logan's face fell, Colin knew and there was no way of denying it.

"Uh-" Logan started, but Colin cut him off.

"You know what I don't want to hear about it! I just talked to get and had my ear almost pulled off, because you're an idiot!"

"Colin I love her!" Colin stepped back,

"You what?"

"I love her…" Logan fumbled. Colin looked to Finn, who nodded.

"Well have you told her this yet?" Colin asked calming down.

"No I was advised not to," Logan said looking at his feet.

"By who?" Colin asked, Logan gestured towards Finn who was beaming.

"Oh no," said Colin, "tell me you didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Logan asked interested.

"Tell me you didn't ask him for advice!" Colin pointed at Finn who was scratching himself.

"Yeah I did," Logan said confused. Colin smacked his head,

"No wonder you're in this mess, you asked a drunken Australian for advice about girls! Look at him he's a mess!" Colin stated. Logan looked at Finn, he realized his mistake.

"Oh crap," Logan said hitting himself on the head, "stupid Logan!"

"Okay, now listen to me-"Colin started.

"No," Logan yelled, "I'm not taking advice from anyone any more. I'm going to wait for my godfather to get home and I'm going to ask him what to do!"

"When is he getting home?" Asked Colin, giving in.

"Tonight," replied Logan, he had already planned what he was going to say to him.

"Well, he better have some damn good advice to get you out of this mess!" said Colin staring at Logan. Logan walked away, thinking about his conversation he would be having with his godfather later tonight. Colin looked at Finn and said,

"What did you tell him to do anyway?"

"I told him to do nothing!" Finn said pouting.

"That's horrible advice Finn; he was penning up all of his emotions. No wonder he had sex with Rory." The two walked away, but little did they know Peter had just overheard their whole conversation,

"Logan Huntzberger's ass is mine!" He cried angrily. He walked away looking like he was up to something.

Later that night, Logan called his godfather in the O.C., who had just come home from South America earlier that day.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" His godfather greeted him cheerily. Logan smiled; it was good to hear his voice. His godfather always knew what to do.

"I have a problem," Logan said uncomfortably.

"Oh I see," his godfather said sarcastically, "you only call me when you have a problem, I feel used!" Logan smiled, "So what does this involve; sex, friends, sex, school, sex, your father, or sex?"

"Uh part sex part friend." Logan said.

"Uh oh, you didn't sleep with Finn did you? Because you don't know how many STDs that guy has!"

"No… It's about this girl…" There was a silence on the other end,

"Logan Huntzbergers' in love," he cooed.

"Uh yeah, actually…" Logan said as he ran his hands through his hair. There was silence on the other end again.

"Oh."

"Yeah and you see, she's my friend-"  
"Tell her how you feel and don't sleep with her until you do!" His godfather said.

"Uh, too late on the sex part…" Logan sighed.

"How long ago?"

"Over a week…"

"Damn!"

"Yeah what do I do?" There was silence on the other end, and for a minute Logan thought he had hung up on him. Then his godfather sighed,

"This may not work because you've waited so long, but listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once!" Logan listened intensely to his godfather's instruction, and hung up the phone satisfied, tomorrow morning Logan was going to tell Rory Gilmore how he felt!


	8. But, I Punched Him Out Of Love!

**Authors Note: Hey, I wasn't going to update again today. But after my new chapter had only been up for like 10 minutes I got a review. So that motivated me not to be lazy, and now I'm typing.**

**Disclaimer: I'm no where near as brilliant as ASP, so I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Chapter 8**

**I Punched Him Out Of Love…**

Logan walked out of his apartment the next morning and headed towards the coffee cart, where he was sure to find Rory. He knew what he was going to say, but that didn't keep him from feeling like he was going to hurl. Logan quickened his pace, so he could reach the coffee cart, and Rory, faster. Logan approached the coffee cart and saw two silhouettes of people. As he came within three feet of the cart Logan recognized the figures, and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Rory and Peter, together.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory approached the coffee cart and ordered a large. She was already having a bad day, and it was only nine. She had called Colin this morning, only to have him hang up on her in surprise. This was not a good sign. Rory had said that she wanted things to go back to the way it was, but the truth was she had never felt this way towards a boy in her entire life. Rory was unable to place these feelings in a category, but she knew it was something big. She took a sip of her coffee and turned to her right. There was Peter grinning his stupid grin, she was in no mood to deal with him.

"Well well well, don't we look pretty today," swarmed Peter as he approached Rory. Rory felt herself throw up a little in her mouth, and it wasn't because of the coffee.

"What do you want Peter?" She asked only half interested; she had no feelings for this boy anymore. She didn't even hate him, she just didn't care. Peter held her hand and pulled her in closer to him.

"Rory," he whispered, "I still care about you and I want to make this work. This thing we have going here, it's magical." Rory rolled her eyes when he described their relationship as magical.

"Peter," She said taking her hand out of his grasp, "I don't think that's going to work…"

"Why?" He asked shocked, "Is it because of the trust issues? Because if I'm willing to forgive you for sleeping with Huntzberger, then you should be able to forgive me fo-" Rory interrupted him,

"Wait what, where did you hear this?" She asked disgusted.

"Why he was talking about it with those lackeys of his, three days ago. He said you were a good lay, but he wasn't going to bother calling you again." Rory rolled her eyes,

"Did he tell Colin two days ago too?"

"I swear he did!"

"Oh my god, I almost believed you for a second!" She said as Peter looked at her puzzled, "Colin didn't know till yesterday when I told him!"

"Uhhhh," he stammered, "Rory I love you!" Rory sighed,

"Wow that was kind of sad, and it made me throw up in my mouth a little bit," She crossed her arms and turned away from him. There she saw Logan looking back at her looking shocked. She waved at him, timidly, but he just shook his head angrily and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Rory called. She ran after Logan leaving Peter looking angry. "Logan I need to tal-"She started but Logan interrupted her,

"You needed to tell me what? That you got back together with that ass hole?" Logan pointed to Peter who was glaring at the intently.

"No I-" Rory said flushed, she was going to tell him that she didn't expect anything from that night and she just wanted to be friends. But she could tell that wasn't going to happen, she started to get misty eyed.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"You know what?" Logan said angrily. His heart felt like it had been torn into a million pieces, he could barely swallow let alone talk. "I don't care what you do, let him hurt you again!" He didn't even care that Rory had just started crying, he just couldn't believe that she was getting back together with Peter after what he did to her, _"What you did was pretty bad to remember?" _Logan's face softened as Rory started to cry harder, he gave her a hug and held her head. She pushed away,

"No! You don't get to just hug me and make it all better," she cried, "I'm the one who should be mad, you haven't called me or talked to me in over a week!" She looked at him with those intense eyes that Logan had missed so much. All he wanted to do was hold her again, but he knew the damage he had caused was beyond repair. He started to walk away, when some one grabbed him by his shirt,

"Rory what the h-"Logan started. He was whipped around to see that it hadn't been Rory at all, it was Peter. Peter hit Logan in the face, and he felt the warm blood drip out of his nose.

"That's for fucking my girlfriend!" Peter said as he pushed Logan on the ground. Logan could here the cries from Rory,

"No Peter, leave him alone!" She cried. Logan got up and pounced on Peter, and the two started to wrestle. Colin, Finn, Hailey, and a bunch of other people ran up to investigate the fight.

"No," Cried Hailey, "give peace a chance!" The two ignored her pleas and continued to fight. Logan had pinned Peter and was punching him repeatedly in the face. Peter pushed him off of him, and they stood up. Peter pounced on Logan's back and Logan flipped him onto the ground. Rory ran over to Hailey and a terrified Finn for protection. Colin ran into the fight and tried to separate them, but ended up getting punched in the face. Logan was on the ground now and Peter was standing up, both of them were panting. Rory ran up to comfort a bleeding Logan, Peter looked at her amazed.

"Rory what the hell?" He asked, still exhausted.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She asked angrily.

"I was defending your honor!" He defended.

"By doing what, killing him?" She screamed.

"I punched him out of love!" he pouted.

"Peter, you don't love me! And I don't love you!" Rory yelled. Logan smiled, despite his wounds. Peter walked away looking defeated,

"Fine," he called back, "I hope you two are very happy together!"

"Yeah that's right, keep walking!" Called Finn. Peter looked back to glare at Finn, who whimpered and hid behind Colin.

"For heaven's sake Finn, grow a back bone!" Cried Colin. Rory leaned down to comfort Logan again. She ran her hands through his hair.

"Are you okay?" she asked sweetly, Logan nodded and sat up,

"Rory I need to-," he said,

"Hold that thought," she lay him back down and got some tissues out of her bag. Then she tended to his bloody nose.

"Thanks," he mumbled, he smiled, and Rory smiled back. Maybe things weren't as damaged as he thought they were. After the blood had stopped, Logan sat back up, and took Rory's hand.

"Rory I have something to tell you," He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and he was sure of his feelings, but he wasn't sure of hers. He decided to bite the bullet.

"I love you and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting this week bu-." Rory grabbed his head and kissed him. The sparks flew, and that familiar feeling in his stomach returned. All of his pain went away as he kissed her back, finally they had to release for air. Rory stared at him intently,

:"I love you too," she sighed, they continued kissing. The crowd around them started to cheer and Logan felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Little did he know that this blue eyed girl would change his life forever. This was only the beginning…

**Author's Note: Yeah this really is only the beginning, you won't believe how many chapters I have planned. Also we'll be seeing people from other shows soon. That's what I like about fanfiction, you can intertwine shows so they over lap.**


	9. Kicks, Blondes, and Jon Stewart

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews they are motivation despite my procrastination ways. Just to elaborate on one of the reviews; I have already written the outline for the story (a story map), so I can't alter the general story line. So I am going to have characters from different shows, but I promise it won't be confusing. They are just filler characters, and will add entertainment to the story. **

**Chapter 9**

**Kick, Blondes, Jon Stewart**

"Stop it!" giggled Rory. She and Logan had been together for a couple of months and they couldn't have been happier. It was already March and Rory couldn't believe how the months had flown by. She and Logan where now sitting on the couch in his apartment, watching a movie. Logan wasn't paying attention to the movie, and was growling at Rory. "That's not cute, it's just creepy," she said, but Logan ignored her. He went in to kiss her, but she got up and moved to another chair. Logan acted upset and started whimpering like a dog. Rory rolled her eyes; she knew where this was leading. Logan sneaked up behind her and lightly kissed her neck. Rory giggled and ran away, but Logan ran after her, caught her, and spun her around.

"I got you!" He exclaimed. He threw her down on the couch, and kissed her passionately. He moved his way down to her neck, "What do I win?" He asked.

"Hmmm…." Rory said teasing him, "I don't know."

"Tease!" he cried. He lay her down and laid on top of her, Rory could feel his manhood bulging. Rory took off his shirt and slid her hand across his chest. Logan put his hand up her skirt and she moaned. Logan slipped her tee-shirt off revealing a blue bra and they continued kissing. Logan moved his kisses down to her stomach and was fiddling with her skirt. There was a click in Logan's lock and someone had opened the door, but neither of them noticed.

"Jesus Christ Logan!" A mans voice cried.

"Whoa," said a younger voice, "ride her Logan!" Logan looked up quickly and Rory brought up her knees too fast. She kneed Logan in the face and he tumbled down onto the ground.

"Oof!" cried Logan. Rory gasped and kneeled down beside Logan.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked concerned.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Never better," he groaned sitting up. His head was pounding and blood was trickling out of his nose.

"Oh geeze, you're bleeding! Be right back!" She cried, she got up and ran to the kitchen. She was still only wearing her blue bra and her skirt. Logan looked at the door to identify the jerks that had interrupted his pleasure. He saw the figures at the door frame, and was surprised.

"Dad, Hunter, what are you guys doing here?" He asked. Before they could answer, Rory came back in bearing paper towels. She knelt down beside him and held the towels on his nose. Logan smiled, he liked that she was taking care of him. He tucked a loose piece of hair behind Rory's ear and stared at her. She blushed and held his hand.

"Uh excuse me," Logan's father grunted. Rory's hand flung to her chest to cover them up. They had both forgotten they were there. Logan looked towards his father who was staring at the ceiling.

"Uh Ace, this is my father Mitchum, and my seventeen year old Brother, Hunter," Logan said not knowing what else to say. Rory waved timidly, and Logan looked up and noticed Hunter was staring at her menacingly. Rory must have noticed this too, because she got up to look for her lost shirt.

"Logan," his father said awkwardly, "can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure why not," Logan said unenthused, "Rory could you go into my room for a while?" Rory gasped,

"You mean I actually get to watch the Daily Show Live?" Logan smiled; she clapped her hands and ran towards the door, abandoning her search for her shirt. When she shut the door Logan turned towards his father.

"What do you want?" Logan asked angrily.

"Wow that will teach me to use your spare key!" Mitchum said.

"Why are you here at twelve o'clock at night Dad?"

"Because our plane just got in, and I need to talk to you. But first, who was that?"

"No one." Logan said stubbornly. He and Rory had decided to keep their relationship a secret from their family (besides her mother), because it would put too much pressure on their relationship.

"Oh," his father said disappointed, "another one of your one night stands?"

"Yep," Logan said shortly, he just wanted his father to say what he had to say and leave.

"She's pretty."

"Dad!" Logan cried embarrassed.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you why I came here. First put a shirt on," Logan did as he was told and sat down on the couch opposite his father. "I've come to ask you a favor."

"On this the day of my daughter's wedding?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Seriously Logan," His father said with stern eyes, "I need you to let Hunter stay here a few days." Logan rolled his eyes,

"Why?"

"Because he got kicked out of his last school, and he's looking at schools on the East coast. I was going to stay with him, but I have to go to London for an emergency business meeting." Logan got up and rubbed his temples, his brother was a horny pain in the ass, just like he was at his age.

"Do I have to take him to see these schools?" Logan asked.

"No the driver knows where to take him. He'll only be here at night." Logan sighed,  
"I guess, but he has to behave!" Logan said sternly. They heard a loud "slap" inside Logan's room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hunter was only half listening to what his brother and father were discussing. He was here to look at boarding schools on the East coast, because his brother said the girls where hotter here. His brother was right. He slowly creaked open Logan's bedroom door to peak at the girl inside. He could feel himself getting hard from the show.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory shut the door to Logan's room, and turned on the TV to channel 39, Jon Stewart's band had just started playing the theme song. Rory went into Logan's closet and grabbed his white Velvet Underground and Nico tee-shirt. She took off her bra and slipped the shirt on. Then she took off her skirt and put on a pair of Logan's boxers. She plopped herself onto Logan's bed and turned up the volume, she laughed as Jon Stewart did his Bush impression. Her gaze shifted to Logan's door where the young blonde boy from before was letting himself in.   
"Hi," he said quietly, he shut the door behind him. Rory smiled he looked like a younger version of Logan.   
"Hi," she said with a little wave and a smile. She sat up on the bed, "You're Hunter?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," he said as he sat down beside her on Logan's bed, "and you are?"

"Rory," she said shaking his hand, still smiling.

"Uh huh," he said smirking just like Logan did, "so how long have you and my brother…" she cut him off.

"Oh," she said getting red, "Um since the beginning of the school year."

"That long huh?" He asked still smirking away, "You must be getting sick of him." He put his hand on Rory's thigh, and Rory frowned.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You know I did learn everything from my brother," he said while leaning in for a kiss. Rory stood up, so she could get away from him.

"Ew!" She cried. Hunter stood up and went over to her,

"What you'll fuck my brother but you won't fuck me?" He grabbed Rory's waist, and she pushed him away, and slapped him hard. "What was that for," Rory rolled her eyes, and pulled his arm behind his back and directed him towards the door. "Ow!" Rory opened the door and pushed Hunter out. She looked at Logan and his dad who were staring at her.

"You're brother is a perv," she said simply, and she slammed the door to Logan's room.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan looked at his brother, who was smirking evilly.

"Uh uh no way, deals off," he said to his father.

"Now Logan, you already agreed," his father said smiling.

"That was before my brother… What did you do exactly?"

"I hit on her and she hit me! It was very kinky," he said proudly. Logan rubbed his temples again,

"Dad!" Logan cried.

"All right," he said, "Hunter that was very bad… Bye you two!" He got up and headed towards the door and left, before Logan could protest. Logan looked towards his brother, who was staring at his bedroom door.

"She wants be," he said.

"No she doesn't, now your room," he said pointing towards the door on the other side of the living room, "is over there!"

"You're no fun," Hunter pouted.

"When you're here you follow my rules, now stay here I'll be right back." Logan opened the door and saw Rory watching the Colbert Report.

"Political satire rocks," she said not taking her eyes away from the TV, "are they gone yet?" Logan gulped,

"Uh not exactly…"

"Why what's wrong?" She sat up and turned off the TV.

"Uh well," he stammered, "Hunter's going to stay with me for a few days…"

"Oh then I should leave," she said getting up. Logan shook his head,

"No," he said, "you can stay."

"Uh no I really can't," Rory said gesturing towards the door. Logan looked at the door and saw that Hunter was watching them.

"HUNTER!" He cried, Hunter shut the door quickly. He looked at Rory who put her hands on her hips.

"I'll see you later Logan," she went to the door and opened it, to reveal Hunter trying to peek through the key hole. Rory walked past him and left Logan's apartment.

"She's not coming back is she?" Hunter said with a frightened smile. Logan looked at him angrily and hit him upside the head. "Ouch, that's child abuse!"

"Well get used to it, because while you're here I'm not getting any and that makes me really cranky!" Logan went back into his room and slammed the door.


	10. Huntzberger Intuition

**Author's Note: I'm going to do another chapter today, because I don't get to update that much during the week. This is a really short chapter, but Thanks for the reviews already!**

**Chapter 10: **

**The Huntzberger Intuition**

"C'mon man lets go get some chicks!" cried Hunter. Logan rolled his eyes, Hunter had been there a week and he was driving him insane.

"I'm not going to take you to a bar, you're seventeen!" Logan cried for the millionth time. The truth was didn't want to pick up girls at all, because he was with Rory. But Hunter didn't know that girl he had spied on a week ago was his girlfriend, so he acted uninterested.

"C'mon our Huntzberger intuition is kicking in and it's telling us to get laid!" Logan shook his head; he would be getting laid if Hunter wasn't here.

"I don't think so Hunter, just go to bed!"

"It's 11:43, what the hell is the matter with you? The Logan I know would be out right now scoring some chicks!"

"Hunter, I'm not going to go "score some chicks" with my brother!" Logan sat down on the couch, pulled out a magazine, and pretended to read. Hunter stood in front of him with his mouth gaping open. Logan put down the magazine frustrated, "WHAT?"

"Logan…" Hunter whispered, "Are you gay?" Hunter stared at Logan waiting for an answer, and Logan gave him a disgusted look.

"NO!"

"Okay good, because you are my mentor, and I do not swing that way! I'm Hunter Huntzberger and I do chicks with out feelings!" Hunter said proudly.

"Yeah well maybe you need a new motto, because being a playboy is not as great as it seems…" Logan mumbled. Hunter stared at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Hunter screamed.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked defensively.

"Well for one thing I haven't seen you hit on a single girl since I got here!"

"Every time you've seen me I've been in this apartment!"

"When you came to our house in Martha's Vineyard for Christmas, you were so… Happy!"

"What's your point?"

"Logan, you're usually brooding! You're usually sulking, and that's one of the reason women find you so attractive!"

"Women do not find me attractive because I'm moody. They find me attractive despite my moodiness."  
"Are you even coming home to the O.C. this summer?" Logan thought about that one, he wasn't sure if he was going to go home this summer, because that would mean he would be away from Rory for 3 whole months.

"I don't know yet!"

"See even when you're yelling at me you can't stop smiling!" Hunter said pointing at him. Logan laughed at how horrified his brother was that he was smiling. It was a known fact that Huntzberger's did not smile often. So he could understand his brother's confusion. Logan knew he looked different, he felt different. He was in love, and he couldn't help but smile.

"What's wrong with smiling?"

"You're way to giddy… You're hiding something!" Logan looked away from Hunter, who was still staring at him. "You," He started, "You have a girlfriend, don't you?" Logan looked at him; he was shocked that his air headed brother had caught on so quickly.

"No," he denied unconvincingly. He walked over to his room and put his hand on the door knob.

"Yes you do!" His brother said chasing after him, "You have a girl friend! Who is it?" Logan stared at him with a puzzled look, and Hunter gasped.

"It's that Rory girl from the other night isn't it?" Logan put his hand over Hunter's mouth to make him stop!

"Uh," he stammered, Logan racked his brain for excuses but he always had been a horrible liar. He decided to tell the truth, "Yes…" Hunter pretended to cry,

"My big brother is all grown up!"  
"Stop that!" Hunter got a mischievous look in his eyes,

"And you don't want dad to no either, do you?" Hunter said evilly. Logan glared at Hunter; he was going to black mail him.

"What do you want?" Logan asked, already regretting telling the truth.

"I want to go to the pub, to pick up chicks!" Hunter cried.

"If we go, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Logan asked.

"Yeah yeah sure, let's go!" Hunter was already out the door. Logan shook his head and followed.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory sat in the pub at a table with Colin, Finn, and Hailey. She was bummed because Logan would not be coming because of his little brother. The others at the table noticed her depression.

"Rory love, what's wrong?" Asked Finn, he had already had four drinks and his breath smelled horrible. Rory waved her hand to get the smell away from her.

"Nothing Finn!" She coughed.

"Oh I see," said Colin with an all knowing tone, "she misses her Loggy Poo!" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," said Finn joining the game, "he's with his wonderful perverted brother, who practically worships the ground Logan steps on!" Colin and Finn snickered.

"At least Hunter is leaving tomorrow," whispered Hailey. Rory smiled, she couldn't wait for him to leave. Logan had tried to see Rory when Hunter was around, but Hunter had just ruined it. Rory looked to the door and saw Logan entering, her heart leapt. Then she saw Hunter enter behind him, and her heart fell again.

"Great," groaned Rory, "speak of the devil." Logan spotted Rory and the rest of the gang and sat in chair behind Rory.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Logan mate, what are you doing here? We thought you were babysitting!" Finn said.

"Yeah well he found out I had a girl friend so he black mailed me into bringing him here." Hunter sat down beside Hailey and winked at her, Hailey gagged.

"Wait what?" Rory gasped, "How did he find out?"

"He found out because I wasn't smiling," Logan groaned as Hailey slapped Hunter for whispering something in her ear. Rory smiled, as she remembered when she had to do that to him a week ago. Hunter sulked away defeated and went over to the bar to hit on a blonde girl.

"Aw your brother cares about you," Rory teased, she messed up Logan's hair and he kissed her.

"Yeah we so did not miss that," said Colin disgusted. Logan smiled,

"Oh here comes your brother again!" Rory giggled. Hunter came up to them and sat beside Colin.

"Did you strike out Hunter?" Asked Finn.

"Yeah my line didn't work," he said sadly.

"What was your line?" asked Colin, eager to learn the answer.

"How would you liked to be boned by Logan Huntzberger's little brother?" Hunter stated simply. Everyone at the table laughed, and Hunter turned red from embarrassment, "Yeah yeah," He said, "screw the chicks, can you get me some beer?"

"I'd be glad to," said Finn, "It'll give me a chance to use my new line, "How would you like to be boned by Logan Huntzberger's friend!" Everyone at the table snickered, as Finn skipped away. Hunter stared at Logan, who had his arm around Rory,

"So am I going to be an uncle?" Hunter said slyly. Logan glared at him and Rory giggled.


	11. Summer Blues

**Author's Note: Another short chapter, but the next one will be longer. This is an information chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

**Summer Blues**

Logan closed his eyes as his father's private jet pulled in the Los Angeles International Airport. He was dreading the summer he would have to spend here away from Rory. He wasn't sure if he was going to come back to New Port this summer, but Rory had already promised her father she would spend it with him at his house. So at the last moment Logan decided he might as well head home. He was not looking forward to seeing his ex girlfriend Summer Roberts, because he had still not called her back about her note. He was however looking forward to spending the summer with his two best friends, Seth and Ryan. Seth was goofy, sarcastic, and a jerk sometimes. But he could always make Logan laugh with his antics. Ryan was quiet, and tough, but was always fun to be around. Together they had ruled their school, normally Logan would have been sent to a boarding school, but his Godfather had convinced his dad to let him stay. His godfather, Christopher Hayden was another reason Logan was willing to stay the summer. He may have been his dad's best friend, but he was one of Logan's too. He hadn't seen his godfather last summer, because he was in South America, but this summer he promised he would be there. Chris had also mentioned that his estranged daughter would be visiting. Logan knew Chris would be excited about that, he was always bragging about how smart she was, how perfect she was, and how he regretted every day not being there to watch her grow up. Logan couldn't remember how old she was or her name, but he could just picture this little 12 year old with glasses, reading a book. Logan smiled, as the flight attendant from his father's private jet handed him his luggage.

"Welcome to the O.C. Mr. Huntzberger," she said.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory sighed as she got off of the plane she had just taken to get to California. She and Logan were going to be separated for a whole summer, just because she had already promised her dad she would spend it with him. Rory wasn't sure until yesterday which of her father's houses she would be staying at for the summer. He had told her they were staying at his home in the O.C. Rory didn't know where Logan was staying this summer, he still hadn't decided. She assumed he was going with Colin and Finn who were off gallivanting through Europe. Then she wondered if Logan was staying at his parent's house. She knew his home town was New Port California, and she wondered how far away that was from where she was staying. Rory struggled with her luggage she had found on the conveyor belt, and spotted her father with a sign that said "Miss Lorelia Gilmore the 3rd". Rory rushed towards him and they embraced in a hug.

"Welcome to the O.C. kid!" He whispered.


	12. Just Like the Good Old Days

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter for you, enjoy! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm not that cool!**

**Chapter 12**

**Just Like the Good Old Days**

Logan Stepped out of the terminal and was greeted by his two best friends in the whole world, Seth and Ryan. He had called them on the phone and had told them he was spending the summer in his home town. Seth was wearing a Captains hat and aviator sunglasses and was holding a sign that said "Huntz". Ryan just stood beside him with his hands in his pockets looking embarrassed.

"Logan Huntzberger my man!" cried Seth handing the sign, hat, and glasses to Ryan. He ran up to Logan and they embraced in a brotherly hug. Ryan came up and gave him one too. Logan smiled as he parted from his friend's grasp. They stared at him for a minute and Seth gave him a smirk,

"Seth Ryan, it's been too long!" cried Logan still beaming. Seth continued to stare at Logan,

"Are you smiling?" He asked chuckling. Logan ignored the question and turned to Ryan.   
"I haven't seen this guy in months and all he can talk about is my facial expressions!" Logan exclaimed. Ryan smiled and gave him a puzzled look,

"We're just not used to this particular emotion." Logan continued to smile and he started to walk towards the limo they had come in.   
"C'mon guys let's go visit that family of mine!" Logan said putting his bags in the trunk by himself, instead of letting the driver do it.

"Does he seem different to you?" asked Seth, staring at Logan, who had just gotten into the limo without the driver opening the door for him. The driver scratched his head puzzled; he didn't know what to do.

"Yeah, he's smiling," Ryan pointed out.

"He only does that when he's hitting on girls…" said Seth.

"I'm not complaining," said Ryan shrugging, he headed for the limo.

"Me either," Seth said he followed Ryan to the limo.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory was in the car with her father, he was driving his porche to Rory's grandparent's house. Her grandparents also lived in the O.C., but Rory had only ever visited them in their Hartford home. Rory loved her grandparents, but every time she visited them, she felt like they had a trick up their sleeves.

"So why are we going to my grandparent's house again?" She asked her father for the millionth time.

"I told you," he said smirking, "all they want to do is throw you a welcome to California party.

"I don't believe you," she said while eating some fries her father had brought her.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because Emily Gilmore is always up to something, and I will find out what that something is. And then you'll feel very bad that you didn't tell me." She said flatly.

"What if I don't know what it is either?" He asked.

"Because your smiling," she said, as she pointed at him with a French fry, "everyone smiles when their lying!"

"How do you know I'm just not happy to see you?" he asked.

"Because Emily Gilmore is up to something!" She cried.

"You're impossible!" he cried.

"No I'm a Gilmore!" Chris took out his cell phone and checked his messages; one was from his godson, who apparently was coming into town tonight.

"I'm going to have to leave you at their house for a while, because I have to go greet my godson." He said quickly.

"What," she cried, "are you saying this godson of yours is more important than me?" Her father looked at her,

"Of course he is!"

"You're mean!"

"I try to be."

"You're going to leave me all alone in that big old house. I'm going to have abandonment issues!" She said sarcastically. She crossed her arms and looked straight ahead and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, look how blue that ocean is!" She cried. Chris smiled as his daughter talked enthusiastically about the water.

"_That felt good," _he thought, "_his daughter."_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan and his friends arrived at his parent's mansion and he opened the door.

His family was rushing around like crazy people and Logan had no idea why.

"Mitchum darling," his mother Shira called, "where's my purse. She was dressed in a white Chanel suite, the kind she usually wore to parties. Logan then realized they were going to a party.

"It's in the living room," said his younger sister, Lydia. Lydia looked at the door way, and saw Logan standing there with Seth and Ryan. "Oh my god Logan!" She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to spend the summer here!" Logan's mother smiled and gave Logan a big hug,

"Oh Logan I'm so excited you could join us!"

"Did somebody say Logan?" said a blonde woman, she stopped in her tracks and stared at Logan.

"Honor, are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to hug me?" Logan asked his other sister. Honor ran up to him, hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" she asked hitting him on the shoulder.

"Because I wanted to surprise you," he lied. Logan's father Mitchum came in,

"What's all the ruckus about- Logan, so nice of you to join us! I thought you couldn't make it this summer," his father said. Before Logan could answer someone interrupted,

"He decided he could fit us into his busy schedule!" Logan turned his head and saw his Godfather behind him. He ran up to hug him,

"Chris you got my message!"

"Yeah I did!" Chris cried.

"Oh so he got a call, but we didn't?" Mitchum asked.

"I told you I wanted it to be a surprise!" Logan said.

"Well you're just in time, we're about to go to my daughter's match making party!" cried Chris. Seth groaned,

"Our parents are making us go to that too," He gestured to him and Ryan.

"You up for it?" Chris asked Logan. Logan smiled, which caused people to stare at him funny.

"I thought you daughter was 12?" He asked still grinning.

"12," cried Chris, "Try 20, anyway I got to head back to the party, I'll meet you guys there! You're coming right Logan?" Every one stared at Logan waiting for an answer,

"Sure I'll get to meet this girl you've been talking about forever!" He said enthusiastically. Chris left happy, and his family went back to scurrying around trying to get ready.

"Logan," his mother said, before she walked out the door, "I know you hate it, but can you put on a suite for this event?"

"Sure mom, see you there!" he said. Shira smiled, and shut the door. Seth and Ryan turned to Logan.

"You had a perfect excuse for not going to this party and you agreed?" asked Seth with a puzzled look.

"Guys, Chris wanted me to go, so I said I'd go," Logan said shortly, "Do you guys need to borrow suites?"

"Sure fine whatever, but you do know that at match making parties the girl who is being thrown the party is usually a dog?" Seth said.

"Yeah I know, but there will be plenty of other girls too," Logan said.

"Including Summer man," Ryan pointed out.

"I'm not getting into that mess again!" Logan cried, as he headed up the stairs to get changed. He could hear Seth celebrating to himself, every one knew Seth had a thing for Summer, but she would never give him a chance.

"Good, because when you didn't call her back after last summer, we were the ones hearing her complaining about it at Berkeley. While you were away at Yale, partying," Ryan stated. Logan smiled he handed the guys some suites, and they changed in another room. Logan put on his favorite suite, it was black and the shirt was light blue. The tie was dark blue and the cuff links had his initials monogrammed on them. He stared at himself at the mirror and ran his hands through his hair. He missed Rory already, and he was going to this party to take his mind off of her. Seth stuck his head through the door, he had his hand over his eyes.

"Are you ready man?" he asked with his eyes still covered.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Logan said, Seth took his hands off of his eyes.

"Okay," he said, "we'll meet you in the limo!" He slammed the door and Logan could hear him stomping down the stairs. Logan turned to take one last look at himself in the mirror, he could have sworn he saw Rory standing next to him. He blinked and she disappeared. "_This is going to be a long summer,"_ He thought to himself.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory's grandmother was helping her get ready for the party. Emily, her grandmother, had picked out a simple dark blue Chanel cocktail dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of dark blue strappy stilettos, her hair was loose and had wavy curls. She had to convince her grandmother that she did not need a tiara. Her grandmother had left the room, so she could go down and greet her guests. She left Rory all alone in a room staring at the mirror. She adjusted her bands and sighed.   
"_This is going to be a longs summer," _She thought to herself.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The limo pulled up to a big house that Logan recognized, it was Emily and Richard something's house. Logan didn't wait for the driver to open the door for him and he walked out of the limo. He stared up at the house and sighed, he couldn't believe he was going to another one of these parties. He and his friends rang the door bell, only to have Emily herself answer the door wearing a stern face that scared everyone.

"Emily," Ryan gasped, "why are answering the door?" Logan smiled; he remembered Emily was a little crazy.

"I had to fire the maid tonight; she was completely incapable of getting the house ready for a party!" She said in a scary tone. She turned to Logan and smiled, "Logan I didn't know you were coming?" She said in a sweet tone. Logan remembered that Emily was always fond of him.

"Yes I just got in a few hours ago," Logan said, using his society voice.

"Well that's wonderful that you are able to join us!" She practically sang, "Right this way." The three guys followed her and she led them into a huge ball room. "You three enjoy yourself!" She sang while exiting. Logan looked around and saw a petite brunette figure in the distance, it was Summer, he wanted to run so bad. Ryan must have sensed this because he pulled him over to her.

"Oh no you're not running away now!" Ryan said.

"Who's running?" Logan asked nervously. Logan was right behind Summer now, and Ryan taped her on the shoulder. She turned around and stared at Logan,

"Hey Summer," Logan mumbled. He looked down at his feet. He looked back up and saw that Summer was smiling at him.

"Huntzberger!" She cried, she hugged him tightly and then released, "We didn't know you were coming!" Her blonde friend that was standing next to her turned around at the mention of his name.

"Logan?" She cried, she also ran towards him and gave him a hug. "We thought you weren't coming home this summer!"

"I wasn't Marissa, but then I decided to come anyway." He said he had always liked Marissa; she was his only friend who was a girl. Although they had slept with each other a couple of times when he and Summer were on breaks. He smelled her hair and looked over her shoulder. He saw a tall figure with dark brown messy hair. "Donny Craine!" He cried. The dark haired man turned around surprised.

"Logan Huntzberger," he said with a grin. He and Donny were rivals in high school; their fathers were business partners, so they were always comparing their two children. Logan did not care for Donny, but he had to be nice to him, because some day they would be partners. "It's nice to see you haven't died yet," Donny said coolly.

"Same to you," Logan said.

"So how much money do you want to bet that Chris' daughter is a hog?" He said slyly. Everyone around them snickered, but Logan frowned; he had forgotten how much of a jack ass Donny could be. He was about to retort, but Seth interrupted him.

"I wouldn't make that bet if I were you," Seth said staring at the staircase; his mouth was gaping wide open. Logan looked at the staircase with interest, and so did everyone else in the room. A girl with startling blue eyes was making her way down the staircase; her hand was gliding on the railing. Logan blinked hoping that the vision would go away, but it didn't, she was real.

"Rory," he gasped.


	13. No One Knocks Anymore

**Author's Note: Wow I see that some of you are seriously concerned about the O.C. character's playing into my story. I promise you it's not a cross over, its only for a few more chapters. Also I will be adding other characters from other shows into this story. They are only going to be filler characters. I know the characters in the O.C. live in New Port, which is a town in O.C. which is short for Orange County. I also know that Marissa is dead… But I don't care. This story is a creation of my dreams; I do not question my unconscious mind. I also understand that this is not a traditional FF "Rogan", But I'm not going to define my story as a "Rogan, or a "Sophie", because that would limit my creativity. I read some of the Rogan/Sophie stories and I realize that some of them have the same formulaic plots. Exs: Finn always likes redheads (which he only mentioned in the story once), Lorelai always likes Finn's accent, Stephanie is always in the story (she was only in a few episodes), Stephanie and Colin always have a thing for each other, and Rory's love of coffee is always exaggerated. I commend the people who paid attention to specific detail and then added them to their story, but I want to try and stray away from the ordinary (unintentional pun!). Anyway I hope you all continue reading, I just want to get my story out. **

**Chapter 13**

**No One Knocks Anymore**

Logan looked at the people around him. Ryan had a silly grin on his face; Seth was drooling, Summer looked angry, Marissa looked confused, and Denny looked like he was undressing Rory with his eyes. Logan scowled at not realizing who Rory was, it was so obvious yet he didn't catch it. He stomped on Seth's foot, so he'd stop drooling.

"Ouch what was that for?" Seth asked angrily.

"You were flooding the room," Logan replied giving Donny the evil eye. Seth nodded and turned his gaze back to the girl, who had just reached the floor. Christopher was now kissing her on the cheek.

"That's Chris' daughter?" Seth asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah," Logan sighed, still kicking himself for being so oblivious, "I know her too." Seth stared at Logan,

"How do you know a girl like that?" Seth asked amazed. Logan didn't like his tone. What is so unbelievable that Logan could know a girl that beautiful? He didn't want to know the answer to that question. Instead he turned his gaze towards Rory again. She really did look beautiful in the blue cocktail dress. "What's her name?" Seth asked interested.

"Rory," Logan said.

"I love her…" Seth said. Logan looked at him; he knew how infatuated Seth could get about a girl. For the last seven years he had had a huge crush on Summer, and she liked that he did. Summer whipped her head around and pouted at Seth.

"I thought that you loved me!" She wined. Seth waved her away, and she turned around and crossed her arms. She was obviously unhappy with the lack of attention. Ryan had snapped out of his trance and turned around to face Seth.

"Oh no," He said, "You can't get obsessed with this girl!"

"Why not?" questioned Seth.

"Because not only is she Chris' daughter, but you'll also scare her away!"

"Oh screw Chris! He never told us about how pretty his daughter was, so now I'm mad at him. Oh wait, here they come!" Logan looked in the direction Seth was pointing to. Sure enough there was Rory and Chris, heading towards them.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory reached the bottom of the staircase, where her father greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Rory looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at her. It made her feel very uncomfortable. Emily came up to her and smiled,

"Rory, you look lovely," she said nicely. Her tone surprised Rory. She was used to Emily's shrill voice that would frighten a million socialites. Rory gave Emily a small smile and approached her grandfather, Richard.

"Hi Grandpa," she said timidly. Her grandfather looked at her and smiled.

"Well hello Rory, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good,"

"Well I'd like to introduce you to my associates. This is Sandy Cohen, a defense attorney, he's married to Kirsten Cohen, her father owns the biggest real-estate company in the O.C. This is Mitchum Huntzberger, CEO of Huntzberger Publishing, and this is Denny Crane, he owns many East coast law firms, and is co-owner of Huntzberger Publishing," Richard said proudly. Rory flinched at the mention of Mitchum Huntzberger, but he didn't seem to recognize her from months before.

"It's nice to meet you all," she said shyly.

"Oh but we've met before," Mitchum said coyly. Rory's heart leapt, "Chris has told us so much about you that we feel like we already know you." Rory let out a sigh of relief, but she still felt uneasy. She had no idea her father was so close with Logan's dad, did Logan know about this?

"Oh she's a looker Chris," said Denny Crane.

"Yeah she looks just like her mother," said Sandy Cohen. Rory blushed; she didn't want these business men to think she was only looks.

"C'mon Rory," Her father said, "I want you to meet some one." Chris dragged Rory through the crowds of people and he approached a group of younger college aged kids.

Rory noticed every one in the group was staring at her with different expressions. The brunette guy looked like he had been hit by a bus, the dirty blonde boy looked calm, the brunette girl looked like she was going to kill her, the blonde girl looked interested, and the dark haired boy looked like he was undressing her with his eyes. Rory glared at him and he licked his lips. Rory felt like she was going to gag. "Hey you guys, I want you to meet my daughter Rory," her father said enthusiastically.

"We've met," Rory heard a familiar voice say. Rory's heart leapt and she turned around to see Logan smirking at her, she smiled back.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

When Logan said that, he was amused by the look of terror Rory had on her face. But the she smiled and it made his heart melt.

"How do you know each other?" asked a puzzled Christopher.

"We're on the paper together," Logan said not taking his eyes off of Rory, he was really glad he had decided to come home this summer. "We're good friends, right Ace?"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory stared blankly at Logan,

"Yeah," she said finally, "good friends." The brunette boy stretched his hand out quickly in front of Rory,

"Hi," he said a little too loudly, "I'm Seth Cohen." Rory giggled, and took his hand, it was really sweaty. He shook it and didn't let go. Rory looked at his hand confused.

"Uh Seth you might want to let go there," The dirty said Seth let go quickly and stared at the ground embarrassed. "Hi, I'm Ryan Atwood." He beamed at Rory. Rory took his hand and shook it too,

"Nice to meet you Ryan Atwood, it's a pleasure!" She beamed back at him.

"I'm Marissa Cooper," said the tall blonde girl. Rory smiled at her, relieved that this was not the Summer Logan had previously dated. "And this is Summer Roberts," Marissa said as she pulled the disgruntled brunette girl over to her.

"Nice to meet you," Rory said stretching her hand out for Summer to shake it. Summer stared at her hand and raised her eyebrows. Rory retracted her hand awkwardly.

"Uh Rory," her father said, "Your grandmother wanted you to meet some people." Rory nodded her head and followed her dad. She really wanted to stay with Logan.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan's heart fell as he watched Rory walk away. He turned to Seth who looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Seth," he said, "breathe." Seth did as he was told and smiled at Logan goofily.

"I like her," he gushed. Logan smiled, remembering the first time he had seen Rory.

"She's not even that pretty," said a grumpy Summer. Logan laughed at Summer's obvious jealousy. He had done the right thing by not telling them about their relationship, or else Summer would have killed Rory.

"Are you blind woman?" cried Seth. Summer walked away with Marissa, angry.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It was an hour into the party, and Rory realized a long time ago that Emily was trying to set her up. She had had to dance with numerous "suitable" young men already, and she was getting sick of it. She had just finished dancing with a guy, whose father owned some real-estate company in New York. She went over to the buffet table and grabbed something that looked fancy and took a bite of it. She made a face quickly put it back on the table without anyone noticing. The dark haired boy from earlier approached her.

"Well well well, looks like I finally found the prettiest girl at the party." he said slyly. Rory rolled her eyes. She had had enough of the pathetic lines for one night. "I'm Donny Crane." He said, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it. This made Rory want to puke.

"Oh yes," she said, matching his pompous tone, "I met your father earlier."

"Please don't judge me by his appearance!" He said. Rory cringed, she had only met his father for a minute, but he seemed like a nice man. It bothered her how he talked about him. "Would you like to dance?" He asked already knowing the answer. Rory was obligated to say yes. Otherwise her grandmother would throw a fit. He took Rory's hand and led her onto the dance floor. It was a slow song so he pulled her close. Rory leaned her head against his shoulder.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan scowled as he watched Donny dancing with Rory.

"Why is he dancing with her?" He asked Ryan.

"Apparently there's a bet going around to see who can get Chris' daughter into bed first." Seth had a look of disgust on his face.

"That is not the kind of girl you use for a one night stand!" He cried.

"No it's not," Logan said humoring Seth, "I think it's time I went over there to save her." Logan got up and headed towards Rory and Donny. Seth jumped up to,

"Yes," he called after him, "and bring her back here!" Logan rolled his eyes and approached Donny. He taped him on the shoulder.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"May I cut in?" He asked beaming at Donny. Donny scowled at him, and pulled Rory in closer to him.

"Go away Huntzberger!" He hissed. Logan kept smiling,

"Aw Crane, can't you tell Gilmore here has no interest in dancing with you? Now go along and beat off to the thought of being with her," Logan said. Rory giggled despite Logan's vulgar comment. Donny stared at her and walked off angrily. Logan took her hand and pulled her in close.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gushed. She put her head on Logan's shoulder as they swayed back and forth.

"Your welcome," he said beaming. Rory looked up at him,

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Why aren't you happy to see me?" He asked.

"Of course not, I obviously wanted to go home with that gross, pompous, Crane guy!" she said sarcastically.

"Really," he retorted, "because I think we could still catch him." Rory smacked his chest.

"I'm glad you're here… How do you know my dad?"

"He's my godfather?" He said through gritted teeth.

"He's your what?" She said a little too loudly.

"Shhh," he said trying to calm her down. Rory relaxed as they swayed to the music. The song ended and they parted. "Do you know how we deal with these parties?" Rory shook her head interested, "We form a sub-party." Logan grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the pool house.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan guided Rory towards the pool house where he had told his friends he would meet them. He opened the door and he and Rory rushed in. Rory was greeted with cat calls from numerous guys, and she blushed. Logan pulled her over to the couch where Seth and Ryan were sitting. She sat down in between Logan and Seth. Seth turned his body towards her.

"So having fun?" Seth asked staring at her.

"Uh it's okay, I did not however enjoy dancing with the Crane guy."

"Oh yes," he said in an all knowing tone, "Donny." Rory smiled at Seth's disgusted tone.

"So how do you two know each other?" Ryan asked.

"Uh we know each other from the Yale Dailey News." Rory replied. Logan smiled he know his friends would be surprised at this.

"What Logan actually goes to the paper?" Seth asked shocked.

"Yeah he's a really good writer." She said smirking at Logan.

"Why Ace," he said acting flattered, "I had no idea!"

"Ace?" asked Summer disgusted, "As in Ventura?"

"As in reported, Summer," Logan corrected her. Summer scoffed and turned to talk to Marissa. Logan could tell he was jealous, he couldn't imagine how she would react if she knew they were dating. The rest of the evening went smoothly. Seth, Ryan, and Marissa grilled Rory with questions. While Summer sulked in the corner. Summer liked to be the center of attention. As the evening went on, more and more people left the pool house. Finally it was just Logan and Rory.

"So," he said nonchalant, "hi."

"Hi," she replied. Logan put his hands on the back of her head and brought her in for a kiss. She didn't decline and they kissed each other lightly. Logan pressed his tongue against her lips, begging for entry, she agreed and parted her lips. Their tongues began battling for control, when Logan moved his kisses down to her neck. He lay her down on the couch and lay on top of her. Rory ran her hands through his hair. Logan cupped her breast and began to massage her. Rory moaned, but their reunion was interrupted as the door to the pool house flung open.

"Sorry, I forgot my keys," said Ryan looking at the floor, he looked up to see Logan getting off of Rory. "What the-"

"You saw nothing!" Logan cried running up to him. "Don't tell anyone!"

"What are you doing with Chris' daughter Logan?" Ryan asked angrily. He knew his friend could be selfish sometimes but he had crossed a line.

"This has been going on before I knew Rory was Chris' daughter. Please don't tell!" Logan pleaded; he looked into his eyes and saw true fear in them for the first time.

"I'm not going to lie for you Logan," Ryan said firmly. Rory went up to him and looked at him with her doe eyes.

"Please don't tell," she said. Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed, "It will only hurt him." Ryan stared into the poor girls eyes, and knew he wouldn't be able to tell Christopher.

"Fine." he said angrily, "but you guys need to learn to lock the door!"

Rory smiled and gave Ryan a big huge. Ryan was shocked by the physical contact.

"Thanks," she whisper.

"Uh," he stammered, "any time." She left the pool house and Logan trailed behind her, he turned back to face Ryan.

"Thanks man," he said simply.

"Be careful Logan," Ryan said seriously. Logan nodded and followed Rory into the main house.


	14. Sneaky, Sneaky

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews loyal readers! I'm glad some of you like the O.C. characters in it. Unfortunately they aren't going to be around much longer. I'm glad that you guys enjoyed my fast updates, but that was only because it was a weekend. I won't be doing that everyday. Plus I'm kind of an insomniac and I wrote a bunch of them at around 3 o'clock in the morning…. So I hope you like my new installment to "Out of the Ordinary". **

**Chapter 14**

**Sneaky, Sneaky**

Ryan stopped Logan before he followed Rory through the glass doors to the main house. Ryan stood in front of him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You need to end this," he told Logan seriously. Logan scowled and shrugged his hand off.

"No," Logan said just as seriously. He began to walk away, but Ryan stopped him again.

"You know I'm right," Ryan said calmly. Logan could not date Chris' daughter. As much as Chris liked Logan, he would not be happy that he was sleeping with his pride and joy. Logan told Chris everything, which included Logan's sexual experiences. Needless to say, Chris was aware of Logan's playboy rep.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Logan sneered angrily, standing his ground.

"Logan, how could you be so selfish?" Ryan cried, starting to loose control. "Chris is your father's best friend! Not to mention your friend!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"I started dating Rory long before I knew she was Chris' daughter! I just found out about it when she walked down those stairs!"

"Is some floozy you use for sex worth loosing Chris?" Ryan asked raising his voice.

"Rory is not just some floozy I use for sex Ryan!" Logan yelled, waving his arms, "She's my girlfriend!" Ryan stared at Logan shell-shocked, unable to believe what his friend was saying.

"Don't lie to me Logan!" Ryan finally blurted out.

"I'm not lying to you Ryan," he said exasperated. Logan sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I love her…" he said calmly. Logan sat down on a bench nearby and rubbed his eyes. Ryan stared at him in misbelieve.

"Why do I have such a hard time believing that?" Ryan said drained of all emotion. Logan sat on the bench looking at his hands, ignoring Ryan's comment. He didn't need anyone's approval, especially from someone who hadn't seen the depth of his relationship with Rory. Colin and Finn could see it and so could Lorelai. Ryan had no right to judge what he didn't understand. After sitting in silence of a few minutes, Ryan headed back inside to get his coat.

Logan, Seth, and Ryan got into the Limo and shut the door. Ryan and Logan were still not talking and Seth was sitting in between them, Seth was obviously uncomfortable with the silence.

"So," Seth said twiddling his thumbs "is there a reason you two aren't talking?" Ryan and Logan stared a head not saying anything. "Okay, I can speak for the three of us. Did you guys like the salmon puffs, because I got one from the buffet table and it was half eaten?" Seth turned from Ryan to Logan, but both of them were still staring ahead of them. "Okay," Seth said frustrated, "I'm sick of the silence! I can't handle silence, I need talking so I don't babble about salmon puffs! So can some one fill me in here, so I don't have to continue having one sided conversations with myself?"

"It's nothing Seth drop it," Logan mumbled, "It's no big deal."

"It's no big deal!" Seth said sarcastically "Said that man who knows what the deal is!" Logan glared at Seth, but Seth continued. "I mean if I knew what the deal was then maybe I'd say, "No big deal," but I don't! So I have no way of deciding if the deal is big or not!"

"Oh my god Seth," Ryan said frustrated, "Logan's just doing something very stupid that will ruin his relationship with Chris!" Logan glared at Ryan,  
"I'm not ruining my relationship with Chris Ryan!" Logan yelled. "It's none of your business anyway!"

"It's my business because I had to see it!"

"See what?" Seth said curious, "I wanna see!" Logan and Ryan ignored Seth.

"Just drop it Ryan!" Logan said as they pulled up to his parent's house. Ryan chuckled and pointed to Logan's driveway.

"Looks like you're not going to be able to drop it, Chris's car is here!" Logan looked at the driveway and sure enough, there was Chris' silver Porche. Logan sighed, got out of the limo, and walked towards the door. Ryan followed, smirking. Seth remained in his seat, looking thoroughly confused.

"I definitely missed something," Seth said shaking his head. He got out of the limo and followed Ryan and Logan into the house.

Logan and Ryan entered the house and went into the living room. Seth followed soon after. In the living room, Chris and Rory were sitting around his family laughing. Logan looked at his family in disbelief. His sister Lydia noticed they were there and waved them over.

"Logan, Ryan, Seth, come join us!" She said smiling. Logan hesitated but Ryan sat down beside Rory confidently. Seth sat down next to Chris, and Logan sat between Rory and Chris. Logan shifted uncomfortably.

"So Logan," Chris said, "Rory was just telling us how you met." Logan eyes grew wide. He hoped Rory hadn't revealed anything that would give their relationship away.

"I was just telling them, about how you made that drunk almost wet him," Rory said gleefully. Logan's face grew red from embarrassment, as the room laughed remembering the story. Rory retold the story for Seth and Ryan.

"So I guess Logan is your knight in shining armor," Seth said, winking. Rory giggled and stared at Logan.

"Yeah I guess so," she said, blushing.

"So you two must be pretty good friends," Ryan said glaring at Logan. Logan glared back at Ryan, hoping that he wouldn't reveal their secret.

"Uh," Logan said awkwardly, "I think I'm going to go to bed." Logan got up and headed towards the door.

"Oh Logan," his mother Shira called after him, "could you be a dear and show Rory to the guest room?" Logan gave his mother a puzzled look. "Oh yes that's right. You didn't know that Chris and his daughter are staying with us. Chris' house in under renovation, so your father offered to let them stay with us for a month. Logan gulped, and his palms got sweaty, as he led Rory to one of the guest rooms.

When they got to the room, they stood outside of the door, staring at each other. Logan scratched his head and cleared his throat. This made Rory giggle, and she pressed up against him.

"So weird coincidence huh?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. Logan removed her arms, backed up, and looked nervously down the hall. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want them to see us," he said smiling.

"Oh we have to be sneaky?" She asked, getting close to him again. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist, he couldn't resist.

"Sneaky, sneaky." He kissed her quickly on the forehead.

"Where's your room?" she cooed into his ear.

"Down the hall," he said in a husky voice.

"Oh well," she said opening the door to her room, "maybe I'll see you later." She went inside the room and closed the door.

"Maybe," he said as he stared at her door in awe. He couldn't believe the twisted series of events that had taken place tonight. He shook his head in disbelief and headed towards his room. He would definitely see her later.


	15. Garden Party Mayhem

**Author's Note: I'm updating today!!!! I'm sick from school and my TV is broken so I decided to update. I'm just glad there is no new episode of GG, or I would be so mad at my TV at the moment. RIP Timothy the TV. PS: One of my readers asked why Rory is not mad that they are keeping their relationship a secret. Well earlier on in the story they said that they both wanted to keep it a secret from their families, to keep the pressure off of their relationship.**

**Chapter 15**

**Garden Party Mayhem**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory woke up with Logan's arm around her waist. She smiled as she felt his warm body beside her. She turned around in his arms to find him staring at her.

"Good morning," she cooed. Logan smiled and tucked a strand of curls behind her ear.

"'Morning," he sighed. He got up reluctantly and started to get dressed. Rory sat up and pulled the white sheets around her.

"Where are you going?" She asked puzzled. Logan sighed as he pulled his jeans up.

"It's 7:53,"

"So?" She asked. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back into bed.

"Rory I have to go," she pouted, "Rory don't do that," he said, adverting his gaze to the ceiling to avoid Rory's doe eyes.

"Why do you have to go?" She whined.

"Because your dad always wakes me up at eight."

"What, why?"

"I don't know he just does, it's like clockwork." Rory paused for a minute. She was still holding on to his and then she let go.

"You have to go." Logan smiled and leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

"Love you," he said on his way out the door.

"Love you too," she replied, lying back down.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan quietly headed towards his room down the hall. As he put his hand on the door knob, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Logan's heart skipped a beat.

"Hey kiddo," Chris said, "what are you doing up so early? I usually have to pry you out of bed." Logan relaxed, he was safe.

"Just trying to avoid the struggle," he said giving Chris a weak smile.

"Hey I was just about to wake Rory up, but can I talk to you first?" Logan shrugged,

"Sure." Chris led Logan into his bedroom and they sat down on his bed.

"You know the charity garden party we have to go to today?"

"The boring one the Petersons throw every year?"

"That very one," Chris stated unenthusiastically. The Petersons' garden parties were always boring. Everyone had to get dressed up, but not too dressed up. And they had to go to the country club and watch polo matches all afternoon.

"What about it?" Logan inquired.

"Well, I was wondering, could you keep an eye on Rory?" Chris asked hopefully. Logan smiled at Chris who shook his head. "Could you just do this for me? She doesn't know anyone, and knowing this even I'll be pulled into many pointless conversations with people I don't like-"

"Chris," Logan interrupted, "I'll do it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Chris, she's my friend. I'll hang with her."

"Are you sure she won't mess up your game?" Chris joked.

Logan smiled, "_If only he know the truth_."

"Oh that reminds me," Chris said, "How did it go with that girl a few months ago?" Logan's smile faded. "I would have asked earlier, but I went to Turkey for a few months and was living without electricity." Chris leaned in eagerly, waiting for an answer.

"Uh," Logan stammered, "It didn't work out."

"Oh," Chris said dropping the subject. He got up and headed towards the door. "Thanks Logan," he said as he closed the door on his way out.

Logan and Rory walked out the door and headed towards Logan's black Porche. Logan was dressed in a navy blue suite jacket, with a button down sky blue dress shirt underneath it.

Rory was wearing a white halter sundress, with a blue flower print. The adults had already left for the party and Rory and Logan were just heading out.

"So, who's going to be at this event?" Rory asked.

"Uh," Logan thought about it for a minute, "Seth, Ryan, Marissa, Summer, and their parents."

"Uh huh," Rory said expecting more.

"And a lot of other Newpsies with their husbands," Logan said flatly.

"Newpsies?" Rory inquired curiously.

"It means the housewives of Newport." Logan said with a smile, "Oh and your adoring fan Donny Crane will be there. Rory made a face,

"Ew, he's gross," She said in a disgusted tone. Logan laughed at her reaction.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." He grabbed her hand and they laced fingers. Logan opened the door for her and he went around the other side to the driver's seat. "Prepare yourself for the socialization of Newport Beach."

They arrived at the party, and immediately spotted Ryan, Seth, Summer, Marissa, and Logan's sister Lydia. When they approached Ryan walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Rory inquired.

"He's just a little bent out of shape about the other night," Logan said, watching Ryan walk away. He didn't fighting with Ryan, but as long as he kept his mouth shut, he wasn't gong make things worse. Logan led Rory to the group and started conversing with them. Lydia and Marissa took an immediate liking to Rory, and started talking to her. So Logan turned his back and started talking with Seth and Summer. Summer was looking a little grumpy at first, but after they talked for a while, she went back to her flirtatious self.

"You're jacket looks nice on you," Summer said, while running her hand down his arm. Logan smiled, he was glad Summer wasn't mad at him for not calling her back.

"Yeah well that dress looks nice on you," He said giving her his trade mark smirk. It was true, she was wearing a flowy, canary yellow sundress that cut off right above her knees. She smiled back, not removing her hand from his arm. Seth sat there uncomfortably, and finally walked away to find Ryan. Logan felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Marissa beaming at him.

"Do you mind if Lydia and I take Rory away from you?" She asked sweetly, "We want to warn her about which socialites can get handsy." Logan smiled, he was glad Rory was fitting in so nicely. He nodded his head and the girls ran off giggling. He returned his attention to Summer.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory smiled as the girls pointed out which party members were perverted. She never thought a garden party could be any fun at all. They walked towards the polo match, where all the adults were standing. They quickly got bored and headed back to the food area. The girls got some food from the buffet and started digging in, ladylike of course. The two girls were shocked at how much food Rory could consume.

"How can you eat like that?" Lydia inquired. Marissa looked at Rory with wide eyes. Marissa had a high metabolism, but she couldn't even compete with the amount of food Rory had. Rory simply smiled,

"I have good genes." The girls smiled and filled her in on all the gossip.

"Oh god not again," Lydia said looking over Rory's shoulder. Rory turned around and saw Logan and Summer obviously flirting. She furrowed her brow and stared intently at them. Summer had her hands all over Logan, and Logan was just smirking at her. Rory felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach.

"Aw, Summer's my friend. Don't talk about her like that," Marissa said defensibly. Lydia shook her head and continued.

"You know I love Summer, but her and Logan are not good for each other," she said taking another bite of food. Marissa nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah their relationship was always messed up." Marissa looked over at Rory who seemed thoroughly confused. "Oh that's right you don't know," Marissa said to Rory.

"Know what?" Rory asked puzzled.

"Summer and Logan used to be an item in high school," Lydia stated, "But they were horrible for each other. They were always fighting-"

"Or cheating," Marissa added. Rory looked down at her food disappointed. Why had Logan never told her this? She started to play with her food, she had lost her appetite.

"And when they went away to college, they both agreed it wasn't worth it." Lydia said still watching Logan and Summer. "But last summer, they hooked up again. Summer wanted to do a long distance relationship, but Logan never responded to that."

"This summer, she wants him back," Marissa said.

"What?" Lydia said shocked.

"Yeah, she told me," Marissa said nonchalant, "I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen." Rory stopped listening she just stared at her food.

A little while later Rory felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the stupid smirk of Donny Crane.

"Well, nice to see you again beautiful," He said in that snotty tone of his. Marissa and Lydia stared at him un-phased, and continued their conversation. Rory rolled her eyes at his obvious line and said nothing. Donny sat down next to her. "You are beautiful you know that?" He said, placing his hand on her knee.

"I've been told," she said coldly, brushing his hand off. He replaced his hand and leaned in closer.

"I'm sure you've been told that many times."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan was trying to brush Summer off. He didn't want to be rude, but he wanted to find Rory. Finally he saw her at a table with Marissa and Lydia. He walked towards them, when he saw Donny Crane sit next to Rory. He was leaning in too close for Logan's taste, and he could tell he was hitting on her. He flared his nostrils, clutched his fist, and left Summer to head over to the table. He sat down next to Rory who seemed relieved.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory looked up and saw Logan standing over their table. He took a seat next to her and went into defensive mode.

"Hey Donny, I haven't seen you all day," he said with an edge to his voice. Marissa and Lydia left the table, obviously seeing where this was going. Donny moved away from Rory and looked annoyed by Logan's presence.

"Yeah I've been around," he said nonchalant. Logan and Donny stared at each other for a moment before Logan spoke again.

"Yeah well maybe you should get going," he said looking at Rory. Rory was a little angry at him for not telling her about Summer, but Logan hadn't noticed.

"I'm just talking to my friend Rory over here," Donny said smiling at Rory. Rory folded her arms, annoyed by the both of them.

"Yeah well, I think she wants you to leave," Logan said.

"If she wants me to leave, she'll tell me Huntzberger," Donny said in a snotty tone.

"You would think that wouldn't you Crane?" Logan said with a mischievous look in his eyes, "But you see Rory here is the sweetest person in the world and would never deliberately hurt some one's feelings. So, I'll just tell you what she would say, if she wasn't so nice." Rory rolled her eyes, Logan had no idea how she was feeling at the moment. "She would tell you to go relieve yourself from the obviously huge boner you are experiencing from simply being around her."

Logan smiled and Donny glared at him, and walked away in a huff. Logan smiled and turned to Rory. She looked annoyed.

"That was tasteless," she said flatly. Logan was shocked by her response. He thought she would have been more relieved.

"It got rid of him didn't it?"

"You couldn't have gotten rid of him in a less vulgar and disgusting way?" She asked obviously annoyed at him.

"You can't be discreet with Donny. You have to be blunt to get rid of him." Rory rolled her eyes, and Logan could tell there was something bothering her besides Donny Crane. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Not now," she said flatly. Logan grabbed her hand and led her towards a corner where they could be alone.

"What's wrong?" He asked again. Rory sighed and uncrossed her arms. She let them hang by her side.

"Why didn't you ever tell me Summer was your ex-girlfriend?" She asked. Logan closed his eyes in realization. He had told Rory before that he had dated Summer, but he had never told her they had been boyfriend girlfriend.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory stared at Logan waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. Rory was taken aback by this. She had expected Logan to argue about this. He looked down at the ground, obviously ashamed that he had hid this from her.

"It's okay," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed their foreheads together, and she gave him a small kiss. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know, it just didn't seem important," he muttered. Rory smiled.

"Marissa and Lydia say she wants you back." Logan snorted,

"Yeah I'm not getting back into that mess," he said, "I have you." He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, and Rory replied. Logan pulled her in closer and felt her chest rise up and down with each breathe she took. They heard footsteps but they weren't able to disconnect quick enough.

"Hey Logan, have you seen Ryan-" Marissa said, staring at the two in each other's arms. Logan and Rory quickly parted, and looked at Marissa, who had her hands on her hips.

"How long?" She said simply, not moving from her spot.

"We're really not good at hiding," Rory said as they watched Marissa in fear.


	16. Thank You God, For Whipped Cream

**Author's Note: Again I'm sick, so here's the latest installment of "Out of the Ordinary". I liked the not so subtle hint from IamLorelei. It made my day. This chapter was really hard to write and I don't really like it that much. I wrote it like 5 times, and it still doesn't feel right.**

**Chapter 16**

**Pool Confessions**

Marissa had taken Rory and Logan's relationship much better than Ryan had. Marissa was happy that Logan had finally found a steady girlfriend, and was no longer playing the fields. Marissa explained to Rory why Ryan was not very happy with the arrangement.

"Ryan was not originally from New Port," Marissa explaine , "he was from a poor area near by called Chino. When Ryan was 15, he got into some legal issues. Seth's father, Sandy Cohen, was his defense attorney. The only way Ryan could avoid jail, was if he was under the care of a suitable legal guardian. Sandy and Kirsten, Sandy's wife, had agreed to take Ryan in. The Cohen's were very close with the Huntzbergers and Chris. Chris was like a mentor to Ryan, Seth, and Logan, the whole group is like one big happy family. I'm guessing that Ryan is concerned that if Chris finds out that Logan is dating his only daughter, it would break up the "family". Ryan needs stability in his life, without it he would be lost." Rory nodded in agreement. She hadn't known Ryan very long, but it seemed like he needed consistency. Later she learned from Seth that Marissa and Ryan had once had a relationship.

"They're just being stubborn," he said, "They're perfect for each other, but they always seem to be on the wrong page. They have an off and on again relationship, and right now they are on an off." Rory was amazed by how much information she was getting from these people. That was over a month ago and still the only people who knew about her and Logan's relationship were Ryan and Marissa. They also knew that each other knew.

Rory smiled as she watched Ryan and Marissa mucking around in the pool. She turned to Seth who was sitting next to her. It was a warm July day, and Logan was still not up yet. She had opted to go out to the pool with Seth, Ryan, Marissa, and Summer. Rather than waiting for Logan to wake up. It was almost noon now, and she had still seen no sign of him. She hoped he would wake up soon, because she was going to go have lunch with her dad soon. She wanted to see Logan before she left. Right now Ryan and Marissa were swimming in the pool, Summer was sunbathing, and she and Seth were talking on a lawn chair near by. She and Seth had bonded over the month, and Rory had a feeling that he had a slight crush on her. It seemed to really bother Summer, because every once in while they would hear her grunt in frustration.

"You should really get that cough checked out Sum," Seth had said one time she did it. Summer glared at him and moved to the other side of the pool. "So did you read it?" Seth asked hopefully. Rory rolled her eyes. Seth was like a little child some times.

"Yes I read it," she said.

"So?"

"It was okay," she said flatly.

"Just okay?"

"I liked the movie better," she said smiling. Seth gasped,

"You have to read it again to fully grasp the concept!" He ordered.

"It's not as interesting without Toby Maguire!" She whined. Seth sighed,

"I guess "Spiderman" was too complex for you to comprehend," he said smirking at her. Rory glared at him.

"Too complex?"

"That's right,"

"I'll give you too complex, bend over!" Rory said while punching Seth in the arm. Seth acted afraid,

"Okay, okay I give," he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"That reminds me," she said, "did you read the book?" Seth looked down at the ground.

"Define read?" he said looking ashamed.

"Seth!" Rory said shocked.

"I tried Rory, I really did. But who knew "A Tale of Two Cities" could be so boring. That Dickens really knew how to beat around the bush! By the fifth chapter, I was just like get on with it!" Rory glared at him.

"You're going in the pool!" She said standing up.

"What?" He said shocked at her reply. Rory pushed him into the pool, but not before he was able to grab on to her. He pulled her into the pool. Summer shook her head in annoyance.

"You guys are really immature," she said hotly. Seth splashed her and she screamed. "That was not funny!" She cried.

"Yeah it was," Seth whispered to Rory. Rory laughed,

"What's so funny?" Logan asked, he had finally woken up and was now bending down by the pool edge. Rory smiled mischievously.

"Oh nothing," she said coyly, "just this!" She swam over to the edge of the pool and pulled Logan in, fully clothes. Everyone by the pool laughed hysterically, even Summer.

"I'm gonna get you back for that!" Logan said, swimming towards Rory. Rory screamed and swam towards the latter. She got half way up, when Logan pulled her back in and threw her into the water.

"You're mean!" She cried. Logan smirked. "I have to go get ready, I'm meeting my dad for lunch," she said while getting out of the pool.

"Yeah well I have to go get changed," he said following her. When they were back into the house, Seth got out of the pool and sat on the end of Summer's lawn chair.

"Every time he's around, she always ignores me!" Seth sighed.

"Who?" Summer said not paying attention.

"Logan," Seth sneered.

"I thought you and Logan were best friends," Summer said, still not caring.

"We are but every time I like a girl, he's always in the way." Summer stared at him sympathetically. Seth never was a ladies man, and Logan was. Seth was always over shadowed by Logan, so no girl ever paid any attention to him. "I mean is there something wrong with me?" Ryan and Marissa had swum over to the edge of the pool now, and were looking at Seth. Marissa turned to Ryan and Ryan nodded.

"Guys," Marissa said softly, "there's something we need to tell you." Summer and Seth stared at Marissa expectantly. Marissa opened her mouth to talk, but instead Ryan finished.

"Rory and Logan are boyfriend and girlfriend!" He said quickly. Seth looked down at the ground crushed, while Summer looked furious.

"I knew there was something fishy about her," Summer muttered. Ryan and Marissa looked at each other panicked.

"You guys have to promise not to tell anybody!" Marissa said seriously.

"But-" Seth protested, but Summer cut him off.

"Of course we won't tell right Cohen?" Summer said sweetly. Seth stared at her looking confused. Ryan and Marissa left the pool area looking satisfied.

"What the hell was that?" Seth asked Summer.

"I have a plan Cohen," Summer said evilly, "a great plan."

"Summer," Seth said quietly, "You're scaring me." Summer smiled mischievously.

The next day Summer suggested the girls spend the day together. It was all part of the plan. Summer was planning on torturing Rory until she left. Seth had felt bad about this at first, but later decided he was too mad at Logan to care. He wasn't just mad at Logan for taking away a girl he liked again. He was mad at him for not telling him. That was why Seth was going to help with the plan. And because Summer really scared him. He was going to distract Logan and Ryan all day by having an all guys day.

"C'mon guys!" Seth cried enthusiastically, "An all guys day will be fun!" Logan and Ryan exchanged nervous looks. "I mean, we can go to a strip club, we can play sports, and we can do what manly men do!" He said flexing his arm muscles, or lack there of. Logan and Ryan had reluctantly agreed.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory was having the worst day ever! First they had gone to the spa. Where she had gotten locked in the sauna room alone and she had had her clothes stolen. Rory had left the spa wearing sweats she had had to buy at their gift shop. When she had left the gift shop, the security alarm had gone off, because some how a souvenir shot glass had been placed in her purse. She had had to go down to security and waited for Marissa to bail her out. Summer had thought it was hilarious. Then they had gone down to the beach. Where some one threw a foot ball at her head and she had lost her bikini top in the water. Coincidentally Summer had been near by for all of these events. Now they were back at the Huntzberger mansion, and Summer had thought it would be fun to bake. Rory on the other had did not. She had never baked before in her life, and Summer seemed to be a pro at it. Marissa was okay at it, but Rory couldn't even get the eggs to crack right.

"You guys," Rory said timidly, "do you think I could get some help over here?" She was trying to mix the ingredients together and it was not going well. Marissa motioned to help Rory, but Summer glared at her, so she stopped.

"No Rory," Summer said in a snotty tone, "you need to bake it by yourself, or else you'll never learn." Rory glared at Summer.

"Yeah well I don't think I really want to learn Summer. I've never felt the need to bake before now, and I don't think I ever will." Summer glared back at Rory.

"Nonsense Rory," Summer said picking up a handful of flower, "You'll get the hang of it." She flicked the flower onto Rory's face and she was now covered in it. Rory coughed, wiping the flower off of her eyes. "Oops sorry Ror, bad aim!" Summer said in a snotty tone. Rory glared at Summer, finally realizing what she was up to. She was torturing her, but she wasn't sure why. Then it hit her, she looked at Marissa who was staring at the ground. Summer knew about her and Logan. Rory smiled and went over to Summer's side of the table.

"No problem Sum," Rory said sweetly. She picked up Summer's bowel of ingredients. "Wow these look good!" Rory placed her hand in Summer ingredients and scooped out a handful of goop. Then she rubbed it in Summer's hair.

"What the hell?" She cried.

"Oh sorry Summer," Rory said, "that will come out right?" Rory smiled at Summer who looked like she was going to kill her.

"Why you boyfriend stealing little-" Summer started.

"Boyfriend stealing?" Rory asked coyly, "What ever do you mean?" Summer screamed and poured the entire bag of flour on Rory. Rory screamed and threw an egg at Summer. Summer kicked Rory who kicked back, harder. Summer realized that Rory was bigger than her and ran away from her. Rory picked up a ladle and ran after her. Marissa just stood there stunned. "Get back here Roberts and FIGHT!" Rory cried. Summer pushed Rory into the pan rack and ran away from her. Rory got up and jumped on Summer's back. They were kicking, screaming, and pulling each other's hair. Summer slipped on something and fell on the floor. Rory straddled her and started pulling her hair. Summer was kicking madly underneath her and had grabbed a can of whipped cream and was spraying in at Rory. Rory felt someone grab her by the waist and pull her off of Summer.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The guy day was not going well. All day it seemed like Seth was avoiding him. He was mad at him for some reason but he couldn't figure out why. They had come home to change so they could go to the bait shop, which was a club near by. They walked by the kitchen where they heard screaming.

"What the hell?" Ryan said referring to the screams. The boys ran into the kitchen where they saw where the screams where coming from. Rory and Summer where covered in flower/chocolate and Rory was chasing Summer with a ladle.

"Come back here Roberts and FIGHT!" Rory cried. Marissa was standing at a table with ingredients and was looking horrified. Logan looked at the scene stunned. Rory was now straddling Summer, and Summer was spraying her with whipped cream. Logan looked over at Seth who had his hands together and was looking at the ceiling.

"Thank you god," he said to the ceiling, "for making whipped cream." Logan scoffed, rushed into the scene, and pulled Rory off of Summer. Ryan rushed in and picked up Summer who was kicking to release her self from Ryan's grasp.

"I'll get you Gilmore!" She shrieked. Rory was struggling in Logan's arms and was trying to get to Summer. Finally she gave up and Seth walked up, scooped some whipped cream off of her, and put it in his mouth.

"Mmmm," Seth said, "whipped cream!" Logan threw Rory over his shoulder, and carried Rory out of the room. Seth walked over to Marissa.

"Hey I think you guys should sell tickets, because that was just wonderful," Marissa gave him a dirty look and shook her head.

Logan had taken Rory behind a staircase where they could talk in private.

"What the hell was going on in there?" Logan asked. Rory shook her head and was starting to get upset.

"I don't know," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Summer has been torturing me all day, and I couldn't take it anymore!"

"What did she do?" Logan asked hugging her head.

"The sauna and the clothes, and the shot glass, oh and the flour!" She said hysterically.

"Whoa Rory, slow down you're rambling."

"She knows about us so she's torturing me!" Logan sighed and kissed Rory passionately.

Meanwhile back at the kitchen, Marissa and Ryan were scolding Seth and Summer.

"You guys can't just break them up!" Marissa cried. "Logan would hate you guys forever!" Summer looked down at the ground defeated. She felt ashamed of what she had done today, what she had resorted to to get Logan back. Tears weld up in her eyes as she remembered last summer, when she had thought Logan was ready to commit. Turns out he was ready to commit, just not to her.

"You guys need to find them and apologize," Ryan said seriously. The four of them went out in search of Rory and Logan. Marissa was the first to come across them hugging behind the stairwell.

""She knows about us so she's torturing me!" Rory said hysterically. Logan sighed and kissed Rory passionately. Summer was the next one to come across them. She stared at them for a minute and then ran off. Tears were streaming down her face. The rest of the group caught up with Marissa and stared at the happy couple. After a while the group backed away and left them alone. Later Marissa found Summer crying in a supply closet.

"Sum," she said sympathetically, "what are you doing in here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Summer sobbed. Marissa sat down and rubbed her friends back in circles.

"What's wrong?"

"It's actually over," she cried, "between me and Logan." Marissa stared at Summer for a minute.

"It's been over for a while Sum." Summer sighed and wiped her tears.

"I know," she said, "I just never realized it." Marissa sat with Summer until she was ready to leave. She knew it was hard for her friend to except that she couldn't hold on forever.


	17. The Big Bang

**Author's Note: Okay that did not take as long as I thought it would. So here's the latest installment, enjoy! **

**Chapter 17**

**The Big Bang**

Logan sighed as he buttoned up his blue dress shirt, and tried to tie his tie. Chris' house was done with its renovations and he and Rory would be moving back in tomorrow. Tonight his parents had insisted he come for a goodbye dinner. Logan didn't see the point of it because Chris only lived five minutes away. Logan cursed as he undid his tie for the umpteenth time. He heard a knock on the door and Chris entered.

"Hey kiddo, need some help there?" He asked cheerfully. Logan sighed,

"Yeah a little bit." Chris took Logan's tie and put it around his own neck to tie it. He tied it perfectly and slipped it off of his neck and onto Logan's.

"Hey I was supposed to come up and see if you were almost ready. Hey look you are!" Logan smiled.

"What's with all the smiling lately?" Chris asked. Logan frowned.

"Uh just felt like smiling," Logan lied.

"Please the only time I ever saw you smile before was if you were up to something, or if you were hitting on a girl. So tell me, who is she?" Chris asked coyly. Logan rolled his eyes.

"No one," he said turning his back to him.

"Ah well," Chris sighed, "You'll get her, you always do. Oh by the way, Richard and Emily are coming to dinner as well." Logan nodded and Chris headed towards the door. Logan felt guilty that he had to keep this secret from Chris, maybe he should just tell him.

"Hey Chris," Logan said quickly. Chris turned around.

"Yeah kid?" Logan took a deep breath and prepared himself for Chris' reaction.

"Never mind," Chris closed the door and Logan collapsed on the bed. "_Chicken_!" He thought to himself.

A half an hour later Logan went downstairs and joined the dinner party in the parlor room. He surveyed the room. He saw Rory and noticed that she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a teal cocktail dress and her hair was down with loose curls. She smiled as he entered the room. Emily was sitting next to Chris who was sitting next to Rory.

"Get up!" she hissed to Chris. Chris looked at her puzzled and Emily almost pushed him out of his seat. "You can sit here Logan," Emily said sweetly motioning to Chris' empty spot. Logan looked at Chris who looked pissed, but he sat anyway. Chris sat down on a couch next to Lydia.

"So where is Hunter this summer?" Richard asked trying to ease the tension Emily had just formed.

"Oh he's running around Europe with some friends he met at his new boarding school in Switzerland," Mitchum said casually.

"And where Honor tonight?" Richard asked still feeling the tension.

"Oh she went back home around a week ago, she-" Mitchum said, but he was cut off.

"Logan doesn't Rory look lovely tonight?" Shira asked Logan.

"Yes doesn't Rory look lovely tonight?" Emily echoed. Logan was thrown back by the question.

"Yeah I guess," he stammered, looking at Rory.

"And Rory don't you think Logan looks nice also?" Emily asked eagerly.

"Yeah Grandma he looks nice," Rory said quickly. Emily and Shira smiled, while Chris looked questionably at Mitcum who shrugged. Richard had fallen asleep. The maid came in and positioned herself in front of every one.

"Dinner is served," she said, and she retracted back into the dining room. Everyone got up and followed her. When they got into the dining room, Emily and Shira dictated where everyone should sit.

"… And Rory you sit there and Logan can sit next to you," Shira said beaming. Logan took his seat and he felt Chris glaring at him from across the table. He gulped and averted eye contact with him. The salads came and everyone began chatting again.

"So Logan, you met Rory at school?" Emily asked.

"Uh yeah I met her at the paper," Logan said casually.

"School is such a nice place to meet your future spouse," Emily sang. Chris coughed.

"Uh sure grandma," Rory said quickly, she was obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Who wouldn't be his mother and her grandmother were trying to set them up.

They were about half way through the main course and Emily and Shira had still not slowed down with the hinting.

"I love a spring wedding," Emily cooed. Logan looked over at Chris who looked exhausted. Lydia and Richard seemed oblivious, and Mitchum looked content. Logan looked over to Rory who looked embarrassed. Logan smiled and took her hand under the table. Rory smiled back and laced her fingers with his.

"A spring wedding would look lovely at Martha Vineyard," Shira said, "Rory Logan. Wouldn't you love a wedding at the Vineyard?" Chris slammed his fist on the table abruptly.

"Christopher!" Emily cried. Chris ignored her and looked intently at Mitchum.

"Mitch, can I see you in the parlor for a minute?" Chris asked angrily. Shira sensed the tension and excused Lydia from the table. She quickly scurried of to her room.

"Logan, why don't you give Rory a proper tour of the house?" Shira said flustered. Logan stood up and led Rory out of the room. When they got to Logan's room, Logan locked the door and Rory started asking questions.

"What's going on?" She asked frightened.

"I'm guessing Chris was not happy that my mother and Emily were setting us up," Logan said frustrated. Rory sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"Great," she said. Logan sat down beside her and rubbed circles on the small of her back. Rory leaned her head on Logan's shoulder. "I guess he'll never accept," Rory mumbled.

"Hey," Logan said reassuringly, "at least my parents approve." Rory looked at him skeptically.

"And that's a good thing?" She asked. Logan shrugged.

"It's not a bad thing." He leaned in and kissed her softly. Rory put her hands in his hair and made it a more passionate kiss. Logan put his arms around her and pulled her close. "I like that dress on you," he whispered in her ear.

"I know," she cooed, "you told me earlier." Logan shook his head.

"No Emily told me to say that, I really mean it," They continued kissing and Logan's hand moved to Rory's breast and massaged it. Rory moaned.

"Did you lock the door?" She gasped between kisses. Logan nodded and laid her down on the bed. He lay on top of her and she undid his tie. Logan started un-doing his shirt and Rory kissed his chest. He left the rest of the shirt on and Rory ruffled his hair. He looked into the eyes of the woman he loved and groped her body. That's when he heard the door open. They sat up quickly and Logan's hands where still all over Rory. Logan looked at the face of a shocked Chris, whose shock quickly turned to anger.

"**What the fuck are you doing with my daughter?**" Chris screamed. Mitchum suddenly appeared at the doorway and stopped in his tracks when he saw Logan and Rory.

"Christ Logan!" His father cried. Chris turned to Mitchum.

"**Get your son's hands off of my daughter**!" Chris screamed. Logan quickly took his hands off of Rory and put them in the air.

"I thought you locked the door!" Rory hissed.

"I did!" Logan cried. Mitchum shook his head.

"Logan we took that lock off of your door when you were 16!" Mitchum said. Logan burred his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. He felt Rory get off of the bed and go to the other side of the room.

"Dad-" She started.

"**I'm gonna _kill_ him**!" Chris said lunging forward towards Logan. Rory and Mitchum suppressed Chris and Logan hopped up from the bed.

"Chris calm down," Mitchum said, giving Logan a worried look.

"**I'm not going to calm down! Your playboy son was pawing my daughter!**" Chris screamed shaking himself loose from Rory and Mitchum's grasp. He paced back and forth trying to calm himself down.

"Sit!" He told Logan and Rory pointing towards the couch. They obeyed, and sat next to each other nervously. "Hands to yourself Logan!" Chris added.

"What's going on?" Emily asked appearing at the door followed by Shira, Richard, and Lydia.

"What's going on is Logan was trying to_ fuck_ my daughter!" Chris said pointing to Logan. Logan felt Rory shiver beside him. He looked over at her and noticed tears in her eyes.

"Christopher!" Emily cried, "Watch your tongue!"

"I'm not going to watch my tongue Emily!" Chris cried, "This is you and Shira's fault anyway!"

"Why I never!" Emily huffed, "Come along Richard, we're leaving!"

"Gladly!" Added Richard. They strutted out of the room and closed the door.

"Dad," Rory said timidly standing up, "it's not their fault it's-" Chris looked at her and snarled.

"Rory sit!" She commanded. Rory did what she was told and hugged herself. Logan took off his jacket and put it around her. Lydia noticed this but said nothing.

"Chris what's so wrong about this?" Mitchum asked, "You like Logan, or so I thought!"

"I do like Logan!" Chris cried out in frustration, "Just not with my daughter!"

"Well why no?" Shira asked hotly, "They both come from good breading!"

"She's not a dog Shira!" Chris Cried, "She's my daughter!"

"Well I don't see why you think she's too good for him!" Shira said.

"Logan is a perverted, unfaithful, bastard!" Chris cried. Logan's humility subsided, and anger took over. He stood up.

"That's not true I have been nothing but faithful to her!" Logan cried.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Every one in the room stared at Logan. Rory buried her head in her hands.

"Oh god," she cried. Stupid Logan couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah for the full hour you've been interested in her!" Chris pointed out.

"Rory and I have been dating for over six months!" Logan cried. Rory looked up. She could practically see the steam coming out of her father's ears.

"**What?**" Chris cried. Logan sat back down frightened of Chris' anger rising once again.

"Dad," Rory said standing up. She couldn't believe Logan had told him like that. Rory looked down at Logan and noticed that he seemed to be regretting his decision. "Please just stay calm!" She reasoned.

"**Stay calm? Stay CALM?**" Chris said his anger rising.

"Chris," Mitchum ordered, "That's enough, let's talk about his!" Chris exhaled and calmed down. The adults started having a heated discussion. Rory sat down beside Logan. She rested her head on his shoulder and he flinched, but then he relaxed. She held his hand and they laced fingers. They watched as the adults argued about their life, and planed it. No one seemed to be winning the argument, and Rory could tell no one would.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was two hours later, and no one had talked to them since Logan blurted out his confession. Logan looked over at Rory who was sound asleep with tear streaks stained on her face. Logan brushed a strand of curls behind her ears. He could feel the eyes of his sister, Lydia, watching his every move. He could vaguely hear the discussion the adults were having about their lives without them.

"Well have you ever come to the conclusion that maybe your daughter isn't as perfect as you thought she was?" Mitchum screamed, "Maybe she's a slut!" Logan's blood boiled at his words. He lay Rory down on the couch and stood up.

"Hey!" Logan screamed. "You can call me names all you want, but you can't call her that dad!" Mitchum's nose flared and he exhaled.

"Sorry son," he said shortly.

"I'm not finished," Logan said getting his second wind. He turned around to see that Rory was awake now. "This isn't your decision, it's our decision!" He said motioning to him and Rory. Rory blinked and nodded her head.

"Logan," his father said calmly, "I don't think you realize what you've gotten yourself into-"

"I know exactly what I've gotten myself into! I've fallen in love, and for the first time in my life I'm actually happy! I find myself constantly thinking about her! In the beginning I tried so hard to fight it, but I couldn't keep myself away." He looked over at Rory who was staring at him with her big blue eyes. "She makes me feel like a better person, I like myself when I'm around her." Chris rolled his eyes.

"That still doesn't change-"Chris started, but Rory stood up and interrupted him.

"No dad, You don't get to express your decisions about this!" She said sternly. Chris looked like he had just been hit by a bus. "I love him and there's nothing you can do about it!" Logan grabbed Rory's hand and led her towards the door.

"We're leaving, thanks for dinner." Logan said shutting the door on the confused adults. He and Rory started walking down the hall, when they heard the door open. "What now?" Logan said turning around. He saw his sister Lydia staring back at him.

"I'm proud of you Logan," She said simply, "You're finally growing up." With that said she walked down the hall towards her own room. Logan smiled, it was good to know someone was on their side.

"Where now?" Rory asked. Logan smirked and looked at Rory.

"Up for a plane ride to Connecticut?" Rory smiled and nodded her head. Together they ran down the hall and headed towards the one place they knew they could be safe. Rory's home town Starshollow.


	18. We're Not In Kansas Anymore Toto

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, yes I know INTENSE! I'm not going to make this story all fluffy and happy. I need the drama and excitement. By the way, last night I wrote the last chapter. Hahaha I know how it ends and I'm not telling. Now all I have to do is type them…. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls…. Quit depressing me!**

**Chapter 18**

**We're Not in Kansas Anymore Toto**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory looked out the window of Logan's silver Porsche coop. She saw the entering Stars Hollow sign. Logan noticed too.

"Population 9973?" Logan asked, "Wow, that's small!" Rory smiled.

"Yeah and you have to impress every single one of them!" Rory replied.

"Wow all 9900?"

"And 73!" Logan chuckled.

"I don't know about that last 73, I may have to skip them," he joked. Rory didn't answer instead she stared at the town around her. It was nice to be home. She always felt protected in the small town of Stars Hollow. They were always looking out for her. That's why she was really nervous about bringing Logan home. She wasn't sure how they would react to his flashy car, expensive clothes, and professionally messed up blonde locks. Logan stood out like a sore thumb against the quirky people of Stars Hollow. But then again, everyone stood out in Stars Hollow. Maybe that's how he would fit in. Rory was particularly nervous about introducing him to her mother's boyfriend, Luke. Luke was always like a father figure to Rory, because Chris was always absent. Luke had never approved of any of her boyfriends before, except for maybe Jess. Rory was determined to make Luke like Logan, she just wasn't sure how yet. Logan was everything Luke hated; rich, and confident. To Luke that translated to; wasteful and full of himself. Rory looked out the window and watched people staring at Logan's car, and pointing at it. They were drawing quite a crowd by just driving into town. "_Yeah he's not going to fit it_," Rory thought to herself.

"Why are they all staring," Logan laughed, "Do they always get so worked up by someone driving in?"

"Only when that someone is driving a Porsche," Rory said. Logan looked over at her.

"This is really important to you isn't it?" He asked seriously. Rory nodded her head.

"Super important!" She cried nervously.

"Then I'll be on my best behavior," he said simply.

"Super best behavior," she said. Logan chuckled.

"Super best behavior," he repeated. Rory smiled.

They pulled into Rory's driveway and Lorelai was outside waiting for them.

"Rory, apple of my eye, fruit of my loins, Sunny to my Cher!" Lorelai cried running towards her embracing her in a hug. "Don't leave mommy alone again!"

"You weren't alone," Rory mumbled through Lorelai's tight hug, "You had Luke!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Yes, but Luke's not that fun to go shopping with!" She cried letting Rory go. She turned to Logan. "Protector Boy it's nice to see you again!" Logan chuckled.

"Nice to see you again too Lorelai," He said politely. She nodded and turned back to Rory.

"Sorry daddy was a butt head," she told Rory. They had called Lorelai when the plane had landed, and filled her in. She was very excited to hear they would be staying the summer. She had insisted however that Logan stay at the Dragon Fly Inn, which she owned. She didn't want her daughter having sex under her own roof. She didn't mind if Rory sometimes had a "sleep over" with Logan ever once in a while. But they would have to be at the Dragon Fly. Logan liked Lorelai.

"Okay, so do you guys want to go get some lunch at Luke's?" Lorelai asked enthusiastically. Logan nodded his head, he was hungry.

"Maybe later," Rory said nervously, "can we drop Logan's stuff of at the Drangon Fly first?" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"You can, but I'm hungry," Lorelai said as she walked down the driveway towards town. "See you later Ror, Protector Boy!" Logan turned to Rory who was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Why don't you want to go eat?" He asked. Rory never turned down food, something was wrong.

"I just want to get this out of the way first," she said getting into the car. "We can go to Al's later for dinner." Logan looked skeptically at him.

"Al's Pancake House?" He asked. Rory nodded.

"It's seafood night, all you can eat oysters." She said gleefully. Logan's stomach curled.

"Why don't we go to Luke's?" He asked. Rory shifted uncomfortably.

"Because," she said shortly.

"Because why?" He asked.

"Because, I don't want you to meet him yet." She said quickly.

"Why?"

"I'm nervous."

"Isn't he your mother's boyfriend?"

"Yes and I'm not sure how he'll react," Rory said folding her arms. Logan got into the car next to her.

"To what?" He asked staring at her blankly.

"To _you_," she stressed.

"Ace," Logan started.

"I'm not sure if he'll like you," she said simply.

"What's not to like?" He asked defensively.

"That!" She said pointing to him.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"Your attitude, Luke is a simple guy and he likes simple things. He's not impressed by flashy things, or confidence. He's impressed by hardworking people."

"Ah," Logan said feeling slightly ashamed, "I promise I won't be flashy or confident."

"Logan," Rory whined.

"Rory, come on let me meet him," he pleaded, "Let him make his own judgments. I can take them."

"I'm not sure if I can though." Logan kissed her.

"I've been known to charm the strangest of people Ace." Rory smiled.

"I guess we can go for dinner."

"Okay," he said, satisfied. "Where to now?"

"To the Dragonfly!" She cried.

"To the Dragonfly!" He repeated.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory bit her lip as they prepared to enter the diner.

"Ace, are we going to enter? Or are we going to just sit here and stare at that guy in there eating food off of other people's plates?" Logan asked. Rory smiled as she watched Kirk being Kirk.

"Okay," she said, "let's go." She opened the door and sat at the counter. Logan sat down next to her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan sat down next to Rory on a bar stool. A surely man wearing a blue baseball hat and flannel shirt came up to them.

"Rory!" He cried, "When did you get back into town?" Rory smiled at him.

"Luke didn't mom tell you this morning?" She asked.

"Nope, we weren't open this morning. I'm a little short handed lately. I put out a help wanted sign, but Kirk here keeps taking it." He said in a deep voice. Logan looked over at the creepy guy who was eating off of people's plates earlier.

"Luke, if you would just hire me all of your troubles would be solved. I have so many ideas for this place, they'll blow your mind," the creepy guy said.

"Kirk!" Luke cried angrily, "Get out!" Kirk sulked out and disappeared around the corner. Luke turned his attention to Logan.

"Who's this?" He asked Rory. Rory shifted in her chair.

"Luke this is Logan," she said, "my… Boyfriend." Luke stared at Logan.

"Oh," he said simply and walked away. Rory exhaled, and turned to Logan.

"He hates you," she said simply. Logan stared at her not sure if he heard right.

"He hates me?" He asked, "He only just met me! I haven't even said one word to him!"

"Doesn't matter he hated you." She said sulking. Luke returned.

"I never took your order," he mumbled. He pointed at Logan. "You must be why the whole town is riled up."

"The whole town's riled up?" Logan asked. Luke pointed to a window that separated the diner from a different store. There were at least fifteen people pressed up against the window, staring at them. Rory gasped.

"Luke, what are they doing?" Rory asked horrified. Luke shrugged.

"They've been acting weird all day, weirder than usual that is." He said simply. "What can I get you?"

"The usual Luke," Rory said simply. Luke turned to Logan expectedly.

"Um, could I see a menu?" Logan asked. Luke stared at him.

"What do you need a menu for?" Luke sneered.

"So I can order," Logan replied. He saw Rory shake her head in the corner of his eye. Luke thrust a menu at Logan. Logan looked through the menu, and after a minute he looked up at Luke.

"How is the burger prepared?" He asked.

"Medium," Luke grunted.

"Could you do it medium rare?" Logan asked hopefully.

"No," Luke grunted.

"Medium it is," Logan sighed. Luke walked away to prepare it.

"Yeah he hates me," he said to Rory.

After dinner they went over to Lorelai's house.

"Up for a movie night?" She asked them when they entered the house.

"Sure mom," Rory replied. They went into the kitchen where Logan saw tons of junk food.

"Are we going to eat all of this?" He asked shocked. Lorelai glared at Rory.

"I thought you said you and him used to have movie nights!" She said to Rory.  
"Yeah but I didn't think he could handle all the food," Rory said.

:"Well there's no time like the present," she said moving into the living room, bringing the junk food with her. They sat down on the couches and prepared to watch "Casablanca."

"So how was meeting Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh," Logan stammered.

"He hated him," Rory replied simply.

"Thanks," Logan said frustrated. He didn't understand what he did to make that guy hate him so much.

"Aw that sucks," Lorelai replied. She turned to Logan, and he noticed she had a mischievous smile on her face. "I know a way to make him like you," She said still wearing the evil grin.

"What?" Rory asked digging into some chips.

"It just crazy enough to work," Lorelai said with an evil laugh, "Moohaha!" Logan gulped.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The next morning Rory, Lorelai, and Logan entered the diner. Luke approached them.

"What can I get you guys?" Luke grunted. Lorelai looked at Rory and they nodded.

"Hey Luke do you still need a waiter?" Lorelai asked. Luke looked at her puzzled.

"Yeah why?" He asked.

"Well I now the perfect person and he has references out the whazzo!" Lorelai said.

"Yeah who?" Luke inquired. Lorelai pointed to Logan.

"No," Luke said flatly, walking away. Lorelai followed him.

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because I don't like him," Luke said. Rory looked at Logan who looked worried.

"Don't worry she'll get him to do it," she told him. Logan looked at her skeptically.

"Luke, if you do this I will love you forever!" Lorelai cried. Luke shook his head. Lorelai dragged him back over to Logan and Rory's table. "Luke c'mon you know you want to, everybody's doing it!"

"NO!" Luke cried frustrated. Just then Kirk entered the diner.

"Luke it's either him or Kirk!" Luke looked at Kirk who was coming towards them. He stared at Logan for a minute surveying him for a moment.

"Fine!" He cried, "But he has to start now!" He flinched as Kirk sat down at the counter. "And he has to deal with Kirk," He added. Luke tossed Logan his apron and Logan put it on.

"Aye, Aye caption," Logan said sarcastically.

"And no pirate slang!" Luke bellowed. Logan sighed and gave Rory a kiss goodbye.

"See you later," he said. There was a crash in the kitchen.

"KIRK!" Luke cried.

"If I survive," Logan added walking off to deal with Kirk. When he was gone Lorelai turned towards Rory.

"Aw, Logan's first job!" She cried. Rory rolled her eyes. "You must be so proud." Rory got up and started to leave. "Hey wait!" Lorelai cried after her, "Who's going to fill the position of Protector Boy?" Rory rolled her eyes as she left the diner. Lorelai followed her. "I'm sure Kirk would love the job!"

"What job?" Kirk cried, running after them.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will have more Stars Hollow characters. Including a special appearance from Rory's past. Who could it be?**


	19. Uncle Luke

**Author's Note: This is a really short chapter sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, because I suck!**

**Chapter 19**

**Uncle Luke**

"The Red Socks are going to beat the pants off the Yankies!" Luke told Logan. The kid had been there for a while and in two weeks he and Rory would be returning to Yale. Logan had really grown on him. He might have seemed lazy and spoiled at the beginning, but he was a good worker. The kid had also convinced him to buy a TV for the diner. That's what they were doing today. They were going to watch the game while they worked.

"Nuh uh," Logan said, "The Yankies are so much better than the Socks!"

"We'll see about that," Luke said Logan smirked at him. He returned to wiping off the tables. Logan was sitting at the counter waiting for the game to start. Luke didn't mind. No one was in the diner now, because the lunch rush was gone. And the dinner crowd wouldn't start coming in until 5:30. It was two minutes until the game started, when Luke remembered he had forgotten to call his supplier about a new shipment of meat.

"Hey Logan I'll be right back!" He said.

"Well hurry up the games going to start soon," he said smugly. Luke shook his head and went up into his apartment to make the call.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

He heard Luke walk up the stairs and he folded his arms. He had thought working for him over the summer was going to be horrible, but it had turned out okay. He would have rather spent it constantly with Rory, but she was in here a lot. His thoughts were interrupted by a ringing sound. Someone had entered the diner. He had dark brown hair, a scruffy face, was about college age, and was carrying a suitcase. Logan thought it was really odd to carry a suitcase into a diner but he ignored it.

"Can I help you?" Logan asked the stranger. The stranger scowled at him and looked around.

"Is Luke here?" He asked. Logan smirked.

"Well considering the diner is called Luke's," Logan started. The stranger rolled his eyes.

"Is he here or not?"

"He'll be down in a minute," Logan replied.

"Great," the stranger said sarcastically. Logan shook his head. He didn't like this guy's attitude.

"What's with the suitcase?" Logan asked.

"What's with the apron?" He replied his voice full of hostility. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Hey just making conversation," Logan said. The stranger put his suitcase down.

"Yeah?" He said, "So am I. Do you work here?"

"Yep," Logan said shortly.

"Didn't know Luke hired pretty boys," the stranger replied. Logan stared at the guy. He was just egging him on.

"Ooh some ones grumpy. Sure you don't want to make fun of my apron again? Or should we just start fighting now?" Logan asked approaching the stranger. He took off his apron. He was inches away from the guys face now.

"Was taking of your apron your way of throwing down the gauntlet?" The stranger asked. Logan laughed. The guy was definitely smaller than him. He didn't know why the guy wanted to fight him but it was amusing. Logan smirked and walked behind the counter. The guy sat down at the counter. "What are you just going to back down now?" Logan smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Life's too good my friend," Logan said smugly. The guy glared at him coldly.

"Wish I could say the same," the guy mumbled. Logan heard foots steps pounding on the stairs.

"Ah," he said sipping his coffee, "there's your guy now." The stranger nodded. Logan resumed his spot in front of the TV. Luke came down the stairs.

"Logan did the game start-"Luke started, but he cut himself off. He just stared at the stranger. Logan turned around to look at Luke.

"Hey Uncle Luke," the stranger said with his arms open, "Did you miss me?" Luke continued to stare at the guy.

"Did he just say Uncle?" Logan asked skeptically. Luke nodded.

"Jess…" Luke said staring at the guy.


	20. Love, Lust, Punch

**Author's Notes: Hey, thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy them, they motivate me to update. I would like more reviews than I'm getting though. I don't care if I sound greedy. I just want some constructive criticism. Some of you always comment, and I like that. Hehe **

**Anyway, here is the latest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own things… I'm poor.**

**Notes: Jess never came to Rory's dorm room, but he did come back and say he loved her. **

**Italics are flashbacks. Like this: **_Italics are flashbacks._

**Déjà vu!**

**Chapter 20**

**Love, Lust, Punch**

_"Logan did the game start-"Luke started, but he cut himself off. He just stared at the stranger. Logan turned around to look at Luke._

"_Hey Uncle Luke," the stranger said with his arms open, "Did you miss me?" Luke continued to stare at the guy._

"_Did he just say Uncle?" Logan asked skeptically. Luke nodded._

"_Jess…" Luke said staring at the guy._

"That's my name," the guy named Jess said. He put his suitcase down and went over to Luke.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a stunned Luke, Jess smiled.

"I came to see you," Jess said. Luke snapped out of his daze, crossed his arms, and gave Jess a "yeah right" look. "Okay, maybe I ran out of money." Jess said sheepishly. Luke smiled and patted Jess on the back.

"You're always welcome here," Luke said. Logan stared at the two, unable to process what was happening. Luke noticed him staring.

"Oh Logan, this is my nephew Jess," Luke explained. "Jess this is…" Luke paused. "Logan." Jess smirked.

"Yeah I got that when you said his name the first time. So Luke since when do you hire pretty boys?" Jess asked, pushing Logan's buttons again. Luke gulped.

"Uh, he's a good worker Jess," Luke said. He turned around and began wiping off the counters again.

"Yeah, but he doesn't look like a good worker Luke. You usually judge by looks first," Jess said.

"Jess," Luke said warning him.

"It's okay," Logan said calmly, "He hired me because a friend recommended me." Jess glared at Logan. Logan glared back.

"Okay, Logan," Luke said trying to break up the tension. "You can leave now, I can handle things." Logan looked at him puzzled.

"What about the game?" Logan asked pointing to the TV. Luke shook his head.

"I'm not going to watch it," Luke sighed, "I'm going to get Jess settled in." Logan smiled and grabbed his jacket.

"Okay Luke, call me if you need anything," Logan said on his way out. Jess turned to Luke.

"Who was that?" Jess asked.

"He's my employee," Luke said simply.

"Why would you hire a guy like that?"

"Jess!"

"His hair is frosted!"

"He's leaving for school in two weeks. Do you think you can refrain from hitting him?" Jess smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not making any promises." Luke shook his head.

"Okay you can take your stuff up to the apartment. Your bed is still up there," Luke said motioning to the doorway that led to his apartment. Jess smiled and headed towards the door.

"Luke," he called behind him. Luke looked up, "Thanks." Luke smiled and Jess headed upstairs. Luke started making some more coffee when he heard the bell on the door jingle. He looked up and saw Rory walking into the diner.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory entered Luke's diner, she wanted to see if Logan was off yet. She walked in and saw Luke looking at her, like he was a deer in the headlights.   
"Luke, are you okay?" She asked, he still hadn't moved. Suddenly he ran towards her and starting pushing her out of the diner. "Ouch Luke, what are you doing?" She asked them when they were outside.

"Diners closed!" He huffed.

"What? It's not even three o'clock!" She cried.

"Well today we're closed," he said shooing her away.

"Where's Logan?" She asked confused.

"He headed towards Doose's Market!" He said shooing her away still.

"Okay!" She said heading towards the market, "What has gotten in to you?" She called behind her.

LULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULuke exhaled and returned to his diner. He came in and saw Jess serving himself coffee.

"Are you all settled?" Luke asked exhausted. Jess smiled.

"Why are you so tired?" Jess asked coyly.

"Just chasing away those damn kids again!" Luke gasped.

"Uh huh," Jess said sipping his coffee, "Well I'm going to head to Doose's to get some supplies." Jess said heading towards the door.

"NO!" Luke cried lunging towards him. Jess raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?" He asked puzzled.

"You can use my supplies!" Luke said quickly.

"Okay then," Jess said freaked out, "I'm just going to take a walk then."

"Just don't go into Doose's Market!" Luke called after him.

"Okay fine," Jess sighed, "I won't go to Doose's Market." He hand his hand on the door when Luke stopped him.

"And leave _her_ alone," Luke said simply. Jess raised his eyebrows.

"Leave _who_ alone?" Jess asked. Luke stared at him.

"You know who I mean."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said leaving the diner. Luke sighed. Keeping Jess from finding out the truth was going to be hard.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory left Doose's market with Logan. Their fingers were laced together and they were heading towards the town's gazebo.

"So Luke just kicked you out?" Logan asked, suppressing a laugh. Rory looked at him and noticed he was smirking at her.

"It's not funny!" She cried. Logan laughed. "He practically threw me out the door!"

"What did you do?" He asked

"I don't know!" She cried, "I think Lukes going crazy!"

"Yeah," Logan said, "It's all those coffee fumes messing up his mind!"

"Do not blame this on coffee!" She said hitting him.

"Don't blame me either," he said grabbing her.

"I don't blame you," she cooed pressing her forehead against his.

"Good," he said kissing her. She kissed back passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke free and looked over his shoulder. Her heart stopped. There sitting on a bench with a book was Jess. He was staring at them with his mouth wide open. Rory pulled away from Logan as tears starting forming in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked confused. Rory said nothing and ran away. She did not want to talk to Jess, and she didn't want to be any where near him. She just kept running towards her mom's house.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ Jess left Luke's and sat down on a bench by the gazebo. He opened up the book he was currently working on and surveyed the town. It hadn't changed a bit since he had last been there. He could see Sookie and Jackson walking around with their new baby. He saw the troubadour Grant, playing a song. Then his gaze focused on Kirk and Taylor arguing outside of the market. Taylor was waving his arms around madly and Kirk was cowering in fear. Jess smiled. He may have hated this town when he lived here, but coming back was so refreshing. This was where his roots were not New York. He was desperately surveying the town hoping to get a glance at the one person he had ever loved, Rory. Rory was the only person in this town, besides Luke, who had ever cared about him. Last time he had seen her he had told he loved her. And then he ran away. But this time, he wasn't going to screw up. He was going to find her and finally hold her in his arms again. He looked over at Doose's Market again. A couple was walking out hand in hand. They were heading towards the gazebo. Jess scowled when he realized the guy in the pair was Logan. He didn't know why but that guy really irked him. When they reached the gazebo they started kissing passionately. Jess' jaw droped as he saw who the jerk was kissing. It was Rory, his Rory. She looked as beautiful as ever, only she now had side swept bangs. Rage filled his body as he watched Logan's hands travel around her body. Jess couldn't move. His body was in shock. Rory looked over the guys shoulder and her eyes grew wide. "_Shit!_" He thought to himself. She must have spotted him, because moments later he saw her running away. Leaving Logan looking utterly confused, Logan turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan asked Him. Jess snapped out of his daze and anger surged through out his entire body. He got up and punched Logan in the face.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan backed up, but balanced himself, and swung a punch at Jim. He dodged it, and swung at Logan again. Logan dodged that one and managed to hit Jess hard in the stomach. Jess keeled over and grasped his stomach. He had knocked the wind out of him. Logan started walking away, when Jess grabbed his leg, which knocked him down. "What the fuck is your problem?" Logan asked.

"YOU!" Jess cried. Logan freed himself from Jess' grasp and started walking away from the pathetic guy. He didn't have time for this, he needed to find Rory. And figure out why that Jess guy made her run faster than he had ever seen her run before.


	21. Words

**Author's Note: Okay I LOVE this chapter. I don't know how you guys will feel about this though…**

**Disclaimer: I own Gilmore Girls. I also am the Queen of England and like coleslaw. Yeah I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Note: Jess and Rory did sleep with each other in "Keg! Max!"**

**Chapter 21**

**Words**

Lorelai entered the house and shook off her soaking wet coat. It had just started raining when she had gotten out of her car and now it was poring. She heard the phone ring, but let it go to the answering room. Just incase it was _him_ calling.

"You've reached the Gilmore's!" She heard herself say on the answering machine. "We're not here right now, or we died." Lorelai smiled at her blunt wit. "So leave your name and number, and maybe we'll call you. Or you can keep dreaming. Bye!" BEEP!

"Rory?" Lorelai frowned as she heard the familiar voice. "It's Chris, please pick up!" Lorelai rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"Chris, stop calling here!" She demanded. There was silence on the other end.

"Lor?"

"Chris you have to stop calling here. She doesn't want to talk to you," she stated simply. She heard Chris sigh over the phone.

"Lorelai you don't understand!" He said hysterically.

"Yes I do Chris," she said munching on a cookie. "You don't like your daughter's boyfriend. It's very simple. A monkey could figure that out after hearing the story of how you freaked out on them."

"Lor, he's going to hurt her!"

"You can't protect her from everything. She has to live her own life, make her own mistakes! Until you can figure that out, stop calling." With that said she slammed the phone down and turned towards the door. She saw Rory standing in the door way soaking wet. But visibly upset.

"Rory hunny, is everything okay?" She asked sympathetically. Rory ran towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. "What's wrong Rory? You're scaring me!" Rory extracted herself from the hug and wiped her tears. "This isn't because of Logan is it?"

"No of course not!" Rory cried.

"Okay sorry hun, I just assumed."

"Jess is back."

"What?" Lorelai asked angrily. Rory's tears started falling.

"He saw me and Logan together and I saw him staring so I ran."

"Where's Logan?"

"Oh god Logan!" Rory cried frantically. She got up and headed towards the door, but there was someone standing in the door way.

"Ace, you okay?" Logan asked, stepping towards her. Rory smiled and hugged Logan, who winced. "What's wrong?"

"Well this guy named Jess was at the diner earlier. And he didn't seem to like me much. After you left her showed me how much he didn't like me. Rory hugged him softly.

"Are you okay?" Logan smiled.

"I'll live." Rory smiled and brought him over to the couch and Lorelai excused herself. "Why did you run away like that?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan looked at her waiting for an answer. She bit her bottom lip, like she always did when she was nervous.

"That guy, Jess, is my ex boyfriend." Logan's heart sank.

"Ah, hence the hitting." He said simply.

"I'm so sorry about that," she said softly.

"It's okay so why did you run?"

"I just didn't want to be around him."

"What did he do to you?"

"Well," Rory started, "Jess and I dated my senior year of high school."

"Uh huh?"

"And it didn't end well…"

"What did he do?"

"One night we were at a party, and he was upset," she started getting teary eyed. Logan grabbed her hand and gave her a little squeeze. She continued. "So he went upstairs into a bedroom, and I followed. He was irritable and I wanted to make him feel better so I kissed him. He pulled me down onto the bed, and things got out of control." Rory choked. "He forced himself on me and afterwards I left the room crying. He followed me and tried to make me stay quiet. That's when we ran into Dean. I told you about Dean right?" Logan nodded. He was getting angry at this Jess guy now. "So anyway, we run into Dean, who notices I'm crying. Jess comes down the stairs after me and Dean punches him. They get into a huge fight, trashing the house. And finally Jess sulks off. A few days later he moved back to New York." She said letting out a small sob.

"And you never saw him again until today?" Logan asked.

"No," Rory stammered, "I saw him last year."

"What did he say?" Logan asked Rory sighed and continued with the story.

"He came into the town. I kept seeing him every where and he would always get up and leave. So the last time I saw him, he didn't leave. So I left. He chased after me and finally caught up with me. When he did he-" Rory cut herself off.

"He what?" Logan asked eagerly, "Rory what did he do?"

"He told me he loved me," she said quietly. Logan stared at her for a while in silence.

"And what did you say?" He asked, he really did not want to know the answer to that.

"Nothing he drove away." She said. Logan examined her, she looked tired and afraid.

"What did you want to say?" Logan asked. Rory bit her lip and exhaled. "Did you love him too?" Rory shook her head.

"No," she said simply. Logan smiled. Not because of her discomfort, but because she hadn't loved that jerk. Logan pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

"I hit him too you know." Rory laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Order up!" Luke called from the kitchen. Logan went over and got the two plates of pancakes. He brought them over to Babbette and Miss Patty.

"Here you are ladies," Logan said placing the dishes in front of them.

"Thank you Logan," Miss Patty said in a husky voice. Logan walked away. "My god that boy has the nicest ass!"

"Lucky Rory!" Babbette added. Miss Patty sighed

"Ah to be young and in love!" Patty cooed.

"What choo talkin' bout? I am young!" Babbette joked batting her eye lashes. She and Miss Patty cackled. Logan headed over to Kirk's table. He was preparing himself for an inevitable battle.   
"What will it be Kirk?" Logan asked with a pad of paper, and a pencil in his hand.

"I'm debating between the pancakes and the eggs, but I'm leaning more towards the eggs." Logan rolled his eyes.

"So pick the eggs Kirk."

"But that's unfair to the pancakes. They both deserve my full attention as I write out a pro con list."

"Then get both."

"I'm not made of money Logan."

"Ah so splurge a little!" Logan said patting Kirk on the back. Kirk flinched.

"But-"He started but Logan cut him off.

"Kirk you don't want to hurt their feeling do you?" Logan said smirking at Kirk.

"Well no…"

"Then it's settled! Eggs and pancakes, boy Kirk you must be made of money." Kirk smiled and Logan gave the order to Luke. Logan's eyes wandered over to the doorway to Luke's apartment, where Jess was coming out of. Logan averted his eyes and continued to work. Jess however followed him.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jess came through the arch way to the diner and spotted Logan talking to Kirk. He smiled. Since yesterday's little fight he had sworn to drive Logan crazy. Logan spotted him and turned around to work. Jess followed him.

"Well if it isn't pretty boy!" Jess called in a sing song voice. He heard Logan moan. "I'm sorry did you say something?" He asked Logan. Logan ignored him and continued to work. Jess saw that he had his teeth bared. "We didn't get to finish our little discussion yesterday."

"What do you want Jess?" Logan sneered. Jess smiled, this was going to be too easy.

"I want to know how long you've been together with Rory," Jess asked.

"Wow you don't beat around the bush, do you?" Logan replied.

"Nope I don't beat bushes, but you didn't answer my question." Logan smiled, and Jess wanted to punch that smirk off of his face.

"Almost nine months," Logan said nonchalant, "Why do you care?"

"I don't care," Jess said shrugging.

"I think you do," Logan said.

"Why do you think that Blondie?" Jess asked.

"Because you and Rory used to date," Logan replied. Jess glared at him. He didn't know he knew that.

"That we did," Jess said darkly.

"You're not getting her back," Logan said simply.

"You don't own her," Jess said teasing him.

"She's with me," Logan stated folding his arms.

"Macho, macho man!" Cried Jess sarcastically. Logan rolled his eyes. "You know," Jess said walking towards Logan. "She was with Dean the last time I got her." Logan frowned.

"What are you insinuating?" Logan asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Is this concept too complex for you to comprehend?" Jess asked mimicking Logan's smirk. Logan stared at him. Jess picked up his coat and left the diner, leaving a worried Logan.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory walked towards the diner and held her breath. She hadn't told Logan, but she was going to talk to Jess. She was going to tell him that she was not interested in him. As she got to the door of the diner she saw Jess walk out. He stopped in his tracks and they stared at each other.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked hopefully. Rory nodded and they walked towards the gazebo. They sat down on the bench where she had seen him yesterday. "Rory I'm sorry about what happened the last time I saw you." Rory nodded.

"You mean when you said I love you and then left?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. She held them back. She was not going to let him affect her. Jess nodded.

"And the time before that," he said staring at her. Rory bit her lip.

"I'm sorry about that too," she said harshly.

"I didn't mean to take off like that. I just I needed to get out of this town. I needed to go somewhere where everyone knew who I was."

"That's not an excuse," Rory said plainly. Jess nodded.

"No it's not," he trailed off.

"So," Rory stammered, "is that all?"

"No," Jess said looking at his hands, "That's not all." Rory held her breath. "I love you Rory," Rory shifted uncomfortably. "And I want you to come back with me." He held Rory's hand.

"Jess…" She said, "I can't do that." The tears she was holding back were now streaming down her face. She didn't like to hurt people.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because Jess, I don't love you!" Rory cried. Jess stared at her, hurt evident in his eyes.

"You told me you did, years ago." He choked. Rory brushed the tears from her eyes.

"I thought I did, but that wasn't love Jess." She looked at him. He was looking down at the ground.

"It's about _him_, isn't it?" He said darkly.

"Partly," she replied.

"Do you love him?" He asked coldly.

"Yes I do, very much."

"How do you know that is truly love?" Rory was taken back by his question.

"Because, I do!" She said defensively. Jess sighed and looked at her. Rory felt uneasy around him and she got up to leave when he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back down and kissed her, hard. Rory pushed him away, but he brought her back in. She pushed him again and looked up. Logan was staring at them looking very angry. His hands were clenched in fists and he was fuming. "Logan," Rory said mystified. Logan shook his head and stormed away. Rory got up, but Jess pulled her back down. "Jess let go of ME!" She cried and he let her go. Rory chased after Logan, hoping he hadn't seen too much.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan was worried when he saw Rory and Jess walking towards the gazebo together. So he decided to follow them. After a few minutes of watching from a distance Logan got closer.

"It's about _him_, isn't it?" He heard Jess say darkly.

"Partly," she replied. Logan cursed himself and muted the rest of their conversation. "_Partly? PARTLY? If he wasn't there would she be running away with this guy now?" _He thought to himself. He went in front of the gazebo to confront them when he saw something that made his heart shatter into a million pieces. Rory and Jess, kissing. He averted his eyes for a moment to stop the tears and looked back up to see Rory staring at him.

"Logan," she said simply, staring at him blankly. Anger surged through his entire body and he took off. He heard Rory chase after him, but he didn't care he had to get out of there. He reached his car and drove to the Dragon Fly and went up to his room. He sat down on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He was frustrated and upset. How could his Ace do such a thing? He didn't think she was capable of doing such a thing. He thought he would have been the one to mess things up between them. Boy was he wrong. He heard the door open but he didn't look up.

"Logan," he heard Rory say timidly.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR\

Rory was worried when she entered the door and Logan didn't look up.

"Logan," she said nervously. He still didn't answer. She bit her lip and sat down beside him. He still didn't look up so she put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. "God Logan, just talk to me!" She said frustrated. Logan stood up abruptly and stared at her. He looked furious.

"What the fuck were you doing?" He asked. Rory was speechless from his anger. "Wait actually, spare me the details. Just go and run away with Jake, that's what you want. I'm not in your way anymore." Rory shook with anger.

"I'm not going to run away with Jess, stop being so dramatic!" She cried.

"Stop being dramatic? You were practically sucking Jess' face off!" Rory scrunched up her nose.

"I was not, he kissed me!" Rory cried. Logan snorted.

"Like you didn't want it!"

"I didn't want it! Didn't you see me try to push him away?"

"Nope, that's not what I saw!"

"Logan why don't you believe me?" Rory said standing up.

"How do I know you weren't about to hop on a bus to New York with him right then?" he asked.

"Because I'm telling you I'm wasn't and I'm not!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you trust me!" Logan didn't say anything. Rory stared at him. "Oh my god, you don't trust me do you?" Logan still didn't say anything.

"I don't trust most people," Logan said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Why don't you trust me?" Rory asked advancing on him. Logan backed up. "Logan, why don't you trust me?" She repeated. She felt like she was talking to a child. Logan didn't say anything. She tried to get closer to him but he backed up again.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"God Logan why won't you let me get close to you?" Rory screamed. Logan looked at her. He hadn't noticed he was backing up.

"Sorry," he muttered, approaching her. This time she backed up. Logan looked at her puzzled. She had started crying and tears were streaking down her face. "What?" He asked confused.

"Why won't you let me get close to you?" She asked again.   
"Sorry I didn't realize I was doing it." He muttered. She shook her head.

"I'm not just talking about that," she choked. Logan looked at her, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You don't let me get close to you. You don't let me get to know you. You keep pushing me away every time something happens. You know everything about me, but I don't know anything about you." She cried. Logan tried to get close to her, but she kept backing up.

"Rory…" He said softly. She was almost at the door now.

"And I just realized," she said tears rolling down her face so fast that she wasn't even bothering to brush them away any more. "I don't trust you either." Her hand was on the door knob.

"Rory please," Logan said.

"And there can be no love, without trust." She turned the door knob and left the room. Logan sat down on the bed and stared at the door she had just shut. She was gone.


	22. White Walls

**Author's Note: Haha, sad chapter I know. I promise you 100 that this is not a Jess Rory fan fiction. In fact, there will be no more Jess for the rest of the story. This is a Rory/Logan story, but they are going to have some obstacles to over come. And this is just the beginning of it. The things they face become more and more complex.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls, sorry.**

**Chapter 22**

**She Won't Even Look At Me**

Logan stared at the closed doors for twenty minutes and felt numb. It hadn't registered in his brain yet that she was gone, that they were through. Logan felt salty tears fall down his cheeks and he didn't even bother to wipe them off. "_She's gone_," he thought to himself. "_But it's not too late!" _Logan stood up quickly and wiped away his tears. He didn't have to cry yet, there was still time. He grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. He got into his car and thought about where she might have gone. He decided to check Lorelai's house first.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory felt the tears running down her face as she got into her car and slammed the door. She wiped them away quickly and tried to figure out where she would go. Logan would look at her mother's place, so she decided to go to her roommate, Hailey's, house. She got out her cell phone and called her mom. She filled her in on what had happened with Logan, and told her where she was staying. She also told her mother not to tell Logan anything, in case he showed up.

Three hours later Rory pulled into the drive way of Hailey's summer house. Hailey and her parents didn't get along, so they bought her a house to spend the summers in. Rory knew that Hailey was spending the summer with her activist friend, Mark. So she hoped Hailey would have enough room for her too. Rory knocked on the door and heard her friend inside.

"Hold on Mark, someone's at the door!" Hailey opened the door and smiled, "Rory!" Her smile faded when she saw that Rory was in tears. "Rory hunny, what's wrong?" Rory lunged forward and embraced Hailey in a hug.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hailey was surprised to see her friend Rory at the door, but she was even more surprised to see her crying. Rory was always the strong one. Whenever she had gotten her heart broken by a boy, Rory was always there to help her wallow. Now it seemed like Rory was the one in need of some wallowing. Hailey extracted herself from Rory's embrace. "What's wrong?" Rory sobbed and tried to wipe away her tears.

"We broke up," She cried. Hailey frowned. She knew that Huntzberger boy was no good.

"Oh honey," Hailey said pulling Rory in for another hug. Just then, Mark skipped up giddily.

"Rory how are yo-" He started, but he cut himself off when he noticed Rory was crying. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked joining the hug.

"Logan and Rory broke up," Hailey said for her.

"That corporation bastard!" Mark mumbled. Rory laughed.

"Can we get you anything Ror?" Hailey asked. Rory shook her head.

"Oh well I'll take you upstairs and get you settled." Mark said offering his hand. "Don't worry Rory, Karma will get him!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan pulled into the Gilmore's driveway and slammed the door to his car. He got up to the porch and rang the bell. Lorelai answered immediately.

"Jesus Christ!" Logan cried, referring to how fast she opened the door.

"She's not here!" Lorelai said sharply. Logan sighed, she knew.

"Please just let me talk to her," Logan pleaded. Lorelai smiled and folded her arms.

"I'm telling you she's not here."

"Then where is she?" Logan demanded.

"Couldn't tell you," Lorelai said smugly.

"She didn't tell you?" Logan asked confused, they told each other everything.

"No, she just told me not to tell you." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Lorelai I really need to talk to her."

"I don't care what you want? What did you do to my daughter?" She demanded angrily. Logan sighed.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Really?" She said not believing him. "Then why did she sound so upset on the phone?"

"Because we got into a fight!"

"A fight? A fight about what?"

"A fight about Jess and trust!"

"Now that doesn't sound like my daughter," Lorelai said firmly glaring at him. Logan knew he was getting no where.

"Lorelai I need to talk to her before I loose her!" Logan pleaded. Lorelai stared at him, he could see a little bit of sympathy in her eyes. She unfolded her arms and softened her tone.

"You really care about my daughter don't you?" Logan nodded.

"More than anything in the world," he said staring in to her eyes. Lorelai nodded and sighed.

"She went to Hailey's summer house, but I don't know if she's sticking around there." Logan smiled and turned around to his car.

"Thank you!" He called behind him. Lorelai watched as he drove away and sighed. She hoped he wouldn't screw this up too badly.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory lay in her bed and cried softly. She had been staring at the white walls for what seemed like hours. Colored dots where now forming on the walls, because she had stared at them for so long. Rory really did love Logan, but she knew she was getting in too deep with him. She needed to escape before things got too complicated. She needed to focus on what was important, school. She hugged her pillow and continued to stare at the walls. She heard the door click open.

"Rory?" She heard a familiar voice say.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan pulled into Hailey's drive way and rang her door bell. She answered the door and looked speechless. Finally she found her words.

"Get out!" She demanded. She looked madder than Logan had ever seen her.

"I just need-"he started, but Hailey cut him off.

"She doesn't want to see you!" She cried. She tried to shut the door on him, but he forced himself in.

"Just five minuets!" He pleaded. Hailey shook her head disgusted.

"NO!" She yelled, "I don't know what you did Huntzberger, but you're not going any where near her." Logan ran past her up the stairs and she followed.

"Get back here you butt faced miscreant!" She cried. Logan got to a door and opened it. He saw Rory lying on the bed motionless.

"Rory?" He asked quietly. She stirred and Logan knew she heard him. "Rory can we please talk?" He pleaded. He had no idea what to say. Their argument had gone a complete 180. First he was mad, and then she was mad. It was very confusing. Rory grunted. Just then Hailey burst into the room and behind her stood a feminine guy with horn rimmed glasses.

"Huntzberger get out!" She shrieked. Logan turned to Rory who was staring at the white walls.

"Rory please!" He pleaded, Rory blinked.

"Hailey," she said not looking away from the wall. "Could you excuse us for a second?" Rory asked flatly. Hailey seemed surprised by her request, but quietly left the room with the feminine guy. When the door was closed Logan started talking.

"Rory, I have no idea what happened," he said quickly. "At one point we were talking about Jess and then we were talking about pushing each other away. What's going on?" He looked at her hopefully, but she said nothing. After a minute she sat up, but still didn't look at him.

"I don't want to be with you anymore Logan," she said quietly. Logan looked at her in disbelief.

"What why?" He asked tears forming in his eyes. Rory sighed.

"You're a distraction, and I need to focus on my future." She said flatly.

"I'm not a distraction!" Logan argued, "And how do you know I'm not part of your future?" Rory sighed and crossed her arms.

"I never should have gotten involved with you in the first place," she said coldly. Logan felt his heart freeze with ever word she uttered. Why was she saying these things? Didn't she love him? "It was a mistake," she added. Logan stood up, rage replaced his sorrow.

"It wasn't a mistake!" He hissed. She continued to avoid eye contact with him. God, why couldn't she just look at him!

"Being in a relationship with you is too much drama, I need to focus on school and the paper," she mumbled. Logan paced the room.

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded. Rory didn't say anything. She just continued to stare at that stupid wall. Then it hit him. She was serious. She didn't want to be with him. Hell she wouldn't even look at him! Did he repulse her that much? Logan headed towards the door and looked back at the woman he loved. She looked emotionless. The relationship obviously meant nothing to her. He had sacrificed so much for her, and this is how she repaid him? Logan shook his head, unable to comprehend what was going on in her mind. He had wasted an entire nine months on her. He would never get that time back. "Fine," he said coldly. "Have a nice life." He slammed the door and his emotions caught up with him. He left Hailey's house with a heavy heart, knowing that the woman he loved, didn't love him back.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Logan slammed the door and Rory sobbed into her pillow. She loved him so much but knew she couldn't hang on anymore. She sat there in the dark for hours and didn't even get up when Hailey and Mark checked up on her. She just continued to stare at the white wall.


	23. Stripped Emotions

**Author's Note: Aw, sorry you guys. I can see that some of you are very upset with Rory and Logan breaking up… Sorry about that! I promise they will get back together. I just like having twists in my story. I have it all written out I just have to type it. By the way, I have almost 30 more chapters left! YIKES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls… But it's on my Christmas List!**

**Chapter 23**

**Stripped Emotions**

"Okay you're all set!" Lorelai cried plopping down Rory's last box into her new dorm room. It was two weeks after the breakup and Rory was moving back in to her dorm with Hailey. Rory rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Mom, you only moved one box in," she said, "Luke moved the rest in." Luke came in and sat down on Rory's couch exhausted.

"Rory how do you have so much stuff?" He asked. Rory shrugged.

"It's mostly books,' she said sheepishly. Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah you have three copies of Pride and Prejudice!" She cackled. Rory glared at her and started to unpack her stuff. Lorelai went over to her and gave her a hug. "We're going to take off now." Rory nodded. "Are you sure you're okay?" Rory rolled her eyes, she was referring to the Logan situation.

"Mom, I'm fine!" Rory cried out in frustration. Lorelai nodded and she and Luke left. Rory sat down on her bed. The truth was she wasn't okay, but she wasn't about to let any one else no that. Suddenly she heard the door open.

"Rory!" She heard Hailey cried. Rory perked up and ran to the door.

"Hailey!" She cried, Mark was there too. "Marky!"

"Hey Ror, darling!" He said in a fake southern accent. Mark was a freshman at Yale, and Rory was sure she was going to see more of him.

"My how you've grown!" Hailey said mimicking Mark's southern drawl. Rory rolled her eyes.

"I just say you last week!" She cried.

"Yeah well you're enormous!" She said. Rory playfully smacked her. "Okay, okay, so are you ready for junior year?" Rory sighed.

"As ready as I'm going to be," she said unenthusiastically. Hailey ignored her negative tone and went to her car to retrieve her things. Mark followed to help. Rory went back to sit on her bed, and let out a good cry. Before Hailey and Mark came back.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Get up!" Finn cried kicking Logan in the stomach. Logan grunted, he didn't feel like getting up. He felt like dying. Logan had returned to his apartment two weeks ago, after Rory had dumped him. And he had barely left since. Colin and Finn occasionally checked up on him. Damn him for letting them know where the spare key was. He was currently lying on his bed, with his head in his pillow.

"You're pathetic!" Colin hissed into his ear. Logan ignored him. He was going to die soon anyway. "The Logan I know would not be sitting here acting depressed. The Logan I know would be out getting laid, or partying!" Logan grunted.

"Hello!" Finn cried knocking on Logan's head. "Where's Logan?" Logan smacked Finn's head away.

"Just let me rot here and die!" Logan cried into a pillow.

"This is just sad!" Colin said. Logan laughed.

"Yeah I'm scum!" Logan said.

"C'mon Mate, we're getting you out of here for some fun!" Finn said enthusiastically.

"No fun," Logan said, "Dying!" Colin and Finn roller their eyes and turned Logan over to face them. He looked horrible.  
"Okay take a shower first," Colin said disgusted by his friend's appearance. Logan moaned and headed towards the bathroom.

"And don't even think about drowning yourself, because we will call 911 mister!" Finn called after him. Colin shook his head.

"He's getting worst," Colin said simply. Finn shrugged.

"I think he's better at least he stopped crying."

"Yeah that was unpleasant," Colin said sighing. "Why would Rory do this to him?"

"I don't know women and crazy," Finn said shaking his head. "But that's why we love them!"

Colin and Finn dragged Logan into Lotta Legs, a strip club in Hartford. Logan shook his head.  
"You guys brought me to a strip club? Now I really feel pathetic!" Logan turned around to leave when Colin and Finn turned him back around.

"Now mate, all you need is to feel a warm body on you. And you'll snap out of this funk your in." Logan shook his head, when a blonde stripper with double Ds strutted up to them.

"Want a dance?" She asked in a husky voice. Logan shook his head, but Colin interrupted.

"He does!" He said pushing Logan towards the blonde.

"Aw," she said running her hands down his chest, "Some bodies nervous." Logan gulped as he sat down in the chair. The girl started giving him a lap dance. Logan tensed up. "Aw sweetie," she said coyly, "What's wrong?" Logan looked down at the ground.

"I miss my girlfriend," he said quietly.   
"Where is she?" Asked a busty brunette girl. Logan bowed his head, and the blonde got off of him interested.

"She broke up with me." A red head came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aw poor baby!" She cried.

"What happened?" Asked the blonde. Logan sighed, he didn't know these girls.

"I don't want to bore you," he said bashfully. The girls all cried out in protest.

"Please," said the redhead. Logan nodded.

"Okay." The girls cheered and he launched into his story. He started at the beginning; when he saved her from the drunk. He continued the story and talked about his father, his brother, Chris, California, Stars Hollow, and Jess. The girls were all fascinated by the tale, and a larger crowd had gathered around. This made some of the men in the club, agitated.

"And then we broke up," he said finishing the story.

"Awwww!" The girls cried in unison.

"You poor baby," cried a pink haired girl. Over at another table Colin and Finn were shaking their heads.

"Even when he's depressed the girls flock to him!" Colin cried. Finn laughed. They watched as a angry man in a wifebeader, and gold chains when up to Logan.

"Hey!" he barked, "Stop amusing the dancers!" Logan nodded and the girls reluctantly dispersed. A blonde one in pigtails turned back to him.

"Hey," she called to him, "I hope you feel better soon." Logan nodded and ordered his fifth beer of the night.

Logan had lost count of how many beers he had had. But there seemed to be twice as many strippers in the club then where he came in. God he was drunk. Colin and Finn came over to him.

"Logan?" Colin said in a worried tone, "Are you alright?" Logan nodded.

"Oh yeah," he slurred, "I'm peachy, I just lost the woman I love. And now I'm in a strip club! Life couldn't get any better!" Logan laid his head on the counter and moaned. "I just want her back so much," he mumbled. Colin gave Finn a worried look.

"Time for plan B," Finn said. Colin nodded and took out his cell phone. He dialed a number and pressed the phone against his ear.

"Hello, Rory?"

Logan felt miserable. He was at a strip club, his head was on the dirty countertop, and he felt like he was going to puke. God why'd he have to love her so much? Logan felt someone sit next to him and looked up. Rory was sitting next to him with a worried look on her face.

"Logan?" She said quietly. Oh crap, now he was hallucinating. Logan banged his head back on the counter top. "Rory" lifted his head up. His eyes focused and he played along with his illusion.

"What do you want?" He grumbled. "Rory" sighed.

"Logan I'm sorry I hurt you," she said staring up at the ceiling. Logan sat up. This wasn't an illusion.   
"Well you did!" He barked. Rory sighed.

"I know."

"So what are you doing here?" He asked hopefully. He stared into her crystal blue eyes, God how he missed those eyes. Rory noticed he was staring and looked at the ground.

"I was hoping we could be friends," she said quietly. Logan gave her a puzzled look. Friends, how could they be friends? Rory noticed his annoyance. "I don't want to be in a relationship right now," she said spilling her heart out, "I want to focus on school, but I don't want to cut you out of my life." Logan continued to stare at her. "You're my best friend Logan." Logan weighed his options. If he said yes, he wouldn't be able to be with Rory. But if he said no, he wouldn't get to see her ever. He decided being friends with her was better than not being with her at all. He didn't answer still and continued to stare into her eyes. How could he be friends with her if he loved her this much?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory held her breath and waited for his answer. Colin and Finn had called her telling her about Logan's condition. And Rory decided Logan needed her in his life. She agreed to come down here and talk to him. She had not intended to befriend him until she had said it. Rory was just as messed up on the inside as Logan appeared on the outside. And despite her wishes, she knew she needed him in her life as well. Logan sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll be your friend," he said taking a sip of his beer. Rory nodded and slid off the seat. She nodded towards Colin and Finn who gave her the thumbs up. She turned around and headed out of the strip club. She smiled for the first time in two weeks. But she couldn't help feeling like she had made a bad decision. How was she going to deal with Logan dating other girls?


	24. Aces

**Author's Note: I haven't updated for a while for two reasons. Number one; I had a butt load of school work that took me forever to do. Number two; I only got three reviews so I had no motivation. I want more reviews people! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Amy Sherman-Palladino, but I'm not. So I don't own Gilmore Girls… sad . **

**Note: Ps: The links for all the costumes in this chapter can be found in my profile.**

**Chapter 24**

**Aces**

"I'm in," Logan said throwing his chips into the poker chip pile. It was a few weeks after the strip club incident, and Logan's life was pretty much back to normal. He was in his apartment and was having a poker game with Colin, Finn, a guy named Robert, and his friend Paul.

"You haven't even looked at your cards!" Paul cried out in frustration. Logan smirked.

"Yeah well I don't need to, I know I'll win," Logan said coyly. Colin rolled his eyes.

"Cocky, you are so cocky," Colin grumbled.

"Cocky or correct?" Logan asked smugly. Finn took a swig of his drink.

"Whatever mates, I raise three," Finn said tossing in three chips. Colin put down his cards, symbolizing his surrender. Logan, Robert, and Paul tossed in three chips each.

"I need a drink," Colin said getting up from the table in search of scotch.

"So are you guys coming to Logan's Halloween party tomorrow?" Finn asked Robert and Paul.

"Of course, Logan's parties are the best!" Paul said simply.

"Yeah and it's his first one he's had since he has been single," Finn said teasing Logan. Logan smirked. Being friends with Rory was working out fine. They talked almost every day, and she was even coming to his party tomorrow night.

"Yeah I get to play the field tomorrow," Logan said. Robert smiled.

"So you and Rory broke up?" Robert asked interested. Logan nodded. "Okay so she's free?" Logan nodded again looking skeptically at Robert.

"Yeah why?" Logan asked. Robert shrugged.

"I don't know, just thought I'd ask her be my date for your party," he said nonchalant. Logan heard Colin break a glass in the background. Logan glared at Robert. He was Colin and Finn's friend, and he couldn't stand him for the most part. Robert also didn't like Logan, and was always looking for ways to push his buttons. Logan shrugged.

"Good luck with that man," Logan sighed. Robert smirked, pleased with himself.

"I raise five," Robert said. Finn and Paul groaned, and threw down their cards. Logan kept his cards, and put on his best poker face. Robert looked at him, expecting him to give in, when Logan threw down five chips.

"I'm in," Logan said. Robert smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. Logan nodded.

"Positive," he said flipping over his cards. "Full house!" He cried, his cards were three aces and two kings. Logan reached out to gather the pot when Robert stopped him.

"Not so fast," he said coyly, "Four of a kind!" Robert flipped over his cards revealing four aces and one king. Logan's smirk faded as Robert pulled the pot towards him.

After Robert and Paul left, Colin and Finn started flipping out about Robert's comment.

"That ass, I can't believe he would say that in front of you!" Colin cried. Logan shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"I don't really care, it's Robert," Logan said disgusted.

"Oh don't act like you don't care," Finn said while pacing the room, "You can't stand the thought of Rory going out with Robert!" Logan shrugged.

"You act like Rory would say yes," Logan said, earning puzzled looks from Colin and Finn. Yeah, he was in denial.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory sipped on her coffee as she read her book inside the student union. The taste tickled her tongue and her throat the whole way down. She looked up as she felt a pair of eyes on her. Standing in front of her was Robert, Logan's "friend."

"Hey Robert," Rory said politely. Robert smiled and swayed.

"Can I sit down?" He asked. Rory nodded and Robert plopped down beside her. He stared at her longingly, Rory was thoroughly confused.

"So what can I help you with?" She asked him. Robert blinked and stopped staring at her.  
"Well I was hoping…. You'd like to go to Logan's Halloween party with me tonight…" He said, giving her a small smile. Rory shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't sure how Logan would handle her going to his party with Robert. Of course, Logan wasn't her boyfriend anymore, and he would be sure to have girls flocking over him tonight. She doubted Logan would even notice her there.

"Sure," she said. Robert's smile grew and he got up to walk away.   
"Can't wait to see your costume, its sixties/seventies themed right?" Robert said with a wink. Rory smiled, pleased to have a date for Logan's party tomorrow night.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory entered Logan's dorm on Robert's arm. He was wearing a hippy costume, which had a light blue peasant shirt, a dark blue vest, and multicolored striped pants. Rory was wearing a short, yellow, go-go dancer dress with white go-go boots, a thick yellow belt, and a thick yellow headband. Rory saw Colin and Finn competing with each other over a girl. Colin was wearing an Austin Powers like blue suit, and Finn was wearing a classic Playboy robe equipped with a pipe. Rory turned her gaze over to Hailey and Mark who were talking to each other by the bar. Hailey was wearing a beige 60's hippie dress with matching headband and white go-go boots. Mark was wearing a classic hippie activist outfit with black bellbottoms and a huge peace sign pendant. Robert led Rory over to the bar where she saw Logan conversing with a tall blonde. He was wearing a Velvet Underground and Nico band-tee and worn out jeans. He looked over at Rory and stared at her with his mouth gaping open. He looked angry, so much for him not noticing her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan was standing by the bar at his party talking to a tall blonde girl, when he saw them walk in. Rory was heading over towards the bar on Robert's arm. Jealousy surged throughout his body. He hid his feelings when he saw that they were coming towards him.

"Hey there Robert," Logan said with a smirk, avoiding Rory's gaze. Robert was taken back with how pleasant Logan was and gave him a half smile.

"Hey Logan…" Robert said uneasy. Logan looked over at Rory who seemed uncomfortable. Logan noticed she looked beautiful.

"_No damn it, stop thinking that!" _ He thought to himself. He shook his head and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"You look nice," he told Rory. She smiled at him nervously and turned to Robert.

"I'm going to go talk to Hailey for a second," Rory said quickly heading towards the blonde. Logan turned towards Robert and let his anger seep through his calm exterior.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked Robert angrily. Robert stepped back and then gained some confidence.

"I told you I was going to ask her," he said smugly. He was enjoying Logan's jealousy. Logan clenched his jaw and had to put his hands in his pocket to keep himself from punching Robert in the face. Logan shook his head, turned around to the bar, got a drink and ignored Robert. Robert smiled and went over to Rory to talk. Logan calmed down and turned back around to see Colin staring at him.

"I guess you weren't as calm about it as you thought you would be," Colin said with a worried look on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Logan said taking a sip from his drink. Colin shook his head and frowned.   
"You're not as over her as you thought," Colin said.

"Colin I don't want to talk about this!" Logan cried. Colin took a step towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're worried about you man," he said sincerely. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I think you should be more worried about Finn right now," Logan said pointing to Finn who was flirting with Amanda George, whose boyfriend, Trevor, was 250 pounds and very strong. Colin gasped and rushed over to help Finn.

"Finn! He cried pulling him away from Amanda, "She has a boyfriend." Finn laughed, he was drunk.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing!" Finn slurred. Trevor was glaring and looked like he was going to kill both Colin and Finn.

"Oh I think he minds," Colin said backing away from Trevor. Trevor was coming towards them with his hands balled up in fists.

"Some one has a tude!" Finn cried. Colin shook his head.

"RUN!" Colin cried, he and Finn ran away from Trevor who chased them. Logan laughed at his friend's antics.

It was a few hours later and Logan had completely forgotten about Rory and Robert. Colin had escaped from Trevor, but Finn had not. Finn was now MIA. Logan was talking to a chipper red head named…. What's her face? She leaned in and kissed him hard. Logan grabbed the back of her head and allowed her to slip her tongue into his mouth. He had missed meaningless kisses.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked. What's her face nodded. Logan sauntered over to the bar and ordered two drinks. He was glad he wasn't letting Rory affect him tonight. He turned his head to survey the room when he felt like his heart had dropped down into his stomach. He saw Rory and Robert in the corner heavily making out. Her hands were in his hair and he was massaging her breast. Logan turned his back on them and felt the room around him spin. He quickly left the apartment and went outside to get some fresh air. Nothing made sense anymore.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory was talking to Robert. He was really boring and kind of a jerk. She glanced around the room and saw Logan. He was talking with a bubbly redhead. Suddenly she grabbed him and shoved her tongue down his throat. Rory's heart fell and she saw Logan grab the back of her head. She guessed Logan was over her. Well he wasn't going to be the only one moving on. Logan turned and headed towards the bar. Rory grabbed the back of Robert's head and plastered a huge kiss on him. Robert complied and slipped his tongue in Rory's mouth. They battled for control, and Robert placed his hand on her breast. She looked in the corner of her eye and saw Logan turn away looking hurt. Rory had thought that would have made her feel better, but it only made her feel worst. Logan left the apartment and Rory pushed Robert away. She felt hot tears run down her face, as she looked at Roberts's confused/agitated face.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking puzzled. Rory said nothing and ran out of the apartment in search of Logan. She didn't care what she had said before. She loved him and only wanted to be with him. She wiped her tears as she thought about all the mistakes she had made in the past two months. She had thrown Logan away like a rag and now she wanted him back. That is if he'd take her back. She got outside and looked frantically around for Logan. He was no where to be seen. Rory broke down and sat down on the curb next to a dumpster. She began to cry.

"What's wrong love?" She jumped when she heard the voice.

"Finn?" She asked looking around. She couldn't see him.

"In here love," he said. Rory looked around and saw Finn poke his head out of the dumpster.

"Finn what are you doing in there?" She asked. Finn shrugged.

"Trevor put me in here. That guy needs to learn to share." Rory snickered, but they quickly turned into sobs. "You miss him don't you?" Rory nodded. "Then go get him!"

"Okay," Rory said running away looking for Logan.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan turned a corner to the coffee cart where he had seen Rory so many times. Rory never kissed guys like that unless it meant something. That meant that she was seriously moving on. Logan decided he needed to move on too. Not just with meaningless people, he wanted another relationship, someone who was completely different from Rory. Logan heard a crash and turned his head to see a tall, drunk, blonde girl. She leaned against the coffee cart and sighed.

"Nice night huh?" She said. Logan sighed.

"Yeah one hell of a night," he said sarcastically. She turned to him and stared into his eyes. She had amazing green eyes that were playfully sparkling.

"I'm Sarah," she said stretching a hand out to him. Logan took her hand and shook it.

"Logan," he mumbled. Sarah smirked and playfully nudged him.

"So why is your night so crumby?" She asked. Logan shook his head.

"Girl stuff," he said. Sarah's smile grew and she leaned in closer to him.

"Do tell." Logan smiled, she was flirting with him.

"Nothing to tell." Sarah smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"That's good to hear." Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips touched and she immediately let him slip his tongue into her mouth. She ran he hands through his hair and moaned.

"Want to go back to my place?" She asked.

"For what, coffee?" He asked playfully. Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"No silly, I hate coffee." Logan smiled. She was definitely different from Rory.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory ran towards the coffee cart and stopped in her tracks. Logan was kissing another random girl. Her heart shattered for a second time that night, and Rory knew it was too late. Logan was back to his playboyish ways. She swallowed and quietly ran off into the night. Her mistakes were haunting her with every step she took….


	25. Crazy Blonde

**Author's Note: its winter vacation and I'm so happy! I got many reviews yesterday, so I'm updating. I hope you are enjoying the story. The drama will get really big, and then calm down, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any TV shows, or basically anything.**

**Chapter 25**

**London Bridge is Falling Down**

Logan took a deep breath as he and Sarah leaned in for another kiss. They had been dating for two weeks now, and Logan felt it was safe to call her his girlfriend. They were in his apartment on his couch on a Friday morning. Sarah broke the kiss off.

"So, what are you doing for Finn's birthday party?" Sarah asked. Logan and Colin were planning a birthday party for Finn, and it was London themed. Logan shrugged.

"All we know basically is its theme and where the location is. Other than that, we're screwed." Logan said. Sarah nodded and got up. "What are you doing?" Logan asked as she picked up his phone.

"Calling Colin," she said simply. Logan raised his eyebrows and got up off the couch.

"Why?"

"Because you guys have tons of work to do and I'm not going to sit here and let you blow it off," she said putting the receiver to her ear. "Colin get your butt over to Logan's apartment! You have a party to plan!" She demanded before slamming the phone down on the station. Logan blinked. He had never seen anyone talk to his friend like that ever; he knew Colin would be steamed. Sarah smirked at Logan and ran into the other room. Logan shook his head and laughed.

CFCFCCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFC

"How the hell did this happen?" Colin cried to Finn, referring to Logan's new choice in a girlfriend. Finn shook his head.

"She haunts my dreams," Finn cried. Colin and Finn hated Logan's new girlfriend, Sarah. She was a manipulative, frigid, bitch and Logan was too blind to see it. Whenever Colin and Finn would come over to Logan's apartment, she would be there. Whenever they went to the pub to see him, she would be there. Whenever they saw Logan around campus, she would be there. She was everywhere. It wouldn't have been as bad, if she didn't command them to do things. She was also always insulting them, and putting them down in front of others.

"Logan thinks he's in love with her," Colin said in frustration. Finn shook his head.

"He's not. He's in love with the idea of love…"

"She's no Rory," Colin Sighed. Finn nodded. "We need to get this bitch out of the picture. Finn jumped up excited.

"Ooh a hit man!" Finn cried. Colin shook his head.

"Nothing illegal."

"Not even slightly?" Finn asked pouting. Colin shook his head again and Finn sat down disappointed.

"We need a way for Logan to realize how horrible a person she is," Colin said rubbing his chin. Finn mimicked his move and they sat there pondering. Then the phone rang. "I'll get it," Colin said slowly moving towards the phone. He picked up the head set. "Hello?" He said casually. Suddenly Finn and Colin could hear Sarah's shrill voice over the phone.

"Colin get your butt over to Logan's apartment! You have a party to plan!" They heard her say. Colin and Finn cringed and Colin held the headset away from his ear.

"Okay fine, jeeze!" Colin cried slamming down the headset before she could yell at him anymore.

"What was that about?" Finn asked. Colin sighed.

"Logan and I are planning a London themed party for your birthday tomorrow and she just ruined the surprise." Colin said annoyed. Finn stood up and clapped.   
"Oy' mates, London is my favorite city!" Finn said. Colin nodded.

"That's why we're having it a London _themed_ party," Colin said. Finn danced around a little bit, while Colin got an idea.

"It's your party, so you get to invite whoever you want right?" Colin asked with an evil glint in his eyes. Finn nodded continuing to dance.

"That's right, which means lots and lots of Sheila's!" Finn cried. Colin clapped his hands in excitement.   
"Right so you want to invite Rory Gilmore!" He cried, getting his coat. Finn stopped dancing and stared at Colin.

"Of course I do, but Logan wont," Finn said simply. Colin nodded.

"Exactly, but it's your party and what you want goes!"

"Whatever you say mate," Finn said resuming his dance then he stopped in realization. "Oh your good mate."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory was working on her article at the Yale Dailey News. Doyle, the editor, was on the rampage so Rory had to finish her article and fast. She was on her last paragraph, when she heard a familiar chuckle. Her head shot up and she saw Logan and the blonde from two weeks ago enter the news room. Doyle saw them come in and immediately became flustered, so he returned to his desk. The girl was giggling madly at something Logan had just said and the two turned towards Rory. Rory averted her eyes back to the computer screen and noticed her computer had crashed.

"Great," she mumbled. Now she had to type in all over again. She scanned the room looking for Doyle when she saw Logan at his desk with the blonde. The blonde was sitting on his lap playing on the computer. Logan watched her and laughed at her antics. Rory scoffed and got up to go to Doyle's desk. Doyle looked up from whatever he was doing to look at Rory.

"Gilmore, what can I do for you?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Rory rolled her eyes.

"My computer crashed so my articles going to be late," she said. Doyle folded his arms.   
"Why didn't you save it?" He asked. Rory shrugged.

"I was about to when something distracting came into the room and pulled me away from my work," she said tilting her head towards Logan's desk. Doyle stood up and looked at Logan who was making out with the blonde.

"Huntzberger this is a news room, not a strip club!" Doyle cried. The two looked over at Doyle and the blonde slid off of Logan's lap.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan stared at Rory, realizing for the first time that she was in there. Had she really just tattled on them? Rory turned back to Doyle and said something and he nodded waving her off. Rory returned to her desk and started up her computer. Logan walked over to his desk, leaving Sarah at his computer.

"Did you just snitch on me?" He asked in a husky tone. Rory looked up at him and nodded.

"I guess you could say that," she said in a cold tone. Logan stepped back, she was obviously angry with him for some reason.

"You could get whacked for that you know." Rory scoffed.

"I'll take my chances." Her eyes returned to her computer screen and Logan pulled up a chair beside her.

"Is something wrong?" He whispered. Rory rolled her eyes.

"No I just have to write this article again, because I was too distracted to save it," she said sarcastically. Logan blinked.

"Distractions?" Rory looked over at Sarah who was spinning around in his chair. "Oh I get it, you're jealous." Rory rolled her eyes.

"I'm not jealous of some bimbo blonde who seems to find computer chairs fascinating." Rory said. Logan smirked.

"No you're jealous because she's with me," Logan said. Rory started typing and ignoring Logan. Logan stared at her determination. "You know you're the one who broke up with me," he said softly. Rory banged her fist on her keyboard and looked up at him with pure hatred. He had said something that seriously irked her. She got up from her chair and left the room in a huff. Logan shook his head in disbelief. She was the one who broke up with him. She had no right to be mad. What was he supposed to do, wait for her to be ready? Logan shook his head and went over to Sarah.

"Ready to go?" He asked her. Sarah nodded.

"Yes, Colin should be over at your apartment any minute to discuss the plans!" She hopped up from her seat and scurried out of the door. Logan looked around and noticed he was getting a lot of evil glares from the people around him. Was it because of Sarah, or because he wasn't with Rory anymore?

"So now all we have to do is decide the guest list," Colin said to Logan. Logan nodded.

"So what are we going to use for invitations?" Sarah asked. Logan noticed Colin looked like he was going to smack her. Colin and Logan were supposed to be planning the party together and Sarah was making it a hundred times harder.

"We don't need invitations we're just going to tell people," Colin said through gritted teeth.

"But then anyone could come in," Sarah whined.

"So?" Colin said.

"So, that means any idiot drunk could mossy in and take all of the booze!" Sarah said pouting at Logan. "I'm right, right Logan?" Logan shrugged and Sarah gave him the evil eye.

"Yeah you're right," Logan said reluctantly. Colin stared at him in disbelief. Colin sighed.

"Fine we'll pass out flyers and you have to have a flyer to come in," he said giving in. Sarah shook her head.  
"No people would just make copies. I say we hire a bouncer and have a list of people. And if your name is not on the list then you don't get in!" She cried. Colin rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said knowing he wouldn't win that fight. "Now all we need is the guest list."

"Okay," Logan said.

"Paul?" Colin asked.

"Yes," Logan said. Colin wrote Paul's name down on a pad of paper.

"You're handwriting sucks let me write!" Sarah said snatching the pad of paper away from Colin. Colin glared at Logan but continued.

"Jordan?"

"Yes."

"Landon?"

"No."

"Amy?"

"No."

"Harry?"

"Yes,"

"Rory?"

"What?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Rory?" Colin asked again looking expectantly at Logan. Logan shook his head.

"No," he said. Colin rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" Colin asked.

"Because I don't want her there!" Logan said. Colin stared at him.

"Why, I thought you two were friends?" Colin asked. Logan shrugged.

"You thought wrong," he said looking down at the table. The truth was Logan had not told Sarah about Rory and he didn't want her to find out anytime soon. He also didn't want to watch Rory shove her tongue down another guys throat again.

"But-," Colin started but Sarah cut him off.

"He said no Colin!"

"Sarah, this is between me and Logan so butt out!" Colin screamed, Sarah pouted and folded her arms. Logan looked from Colin to Sarah.

"That was unnecessary man," Logan said. Colin rolled his eyes.

"Who cares, now the point is Finn would want Rory at this party. And because it's Finn's party what he wants goes. There fore I'm putting my foot down!" Colin said snatching the pad away from Sarah and writing Rory's name down. Sarah glared at him and Logan sighed. He knew Colin was right, it wasn't his party.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory sighed as she entered Logan's apartment with Hailey. Rory was dressed in a red, London style, 60's swinger suite. Hailey was dressed as a female palace guard. They went up to a large man with a pad of paper.

"Hailey and Rory," Hailey told the man. The man nodded and allowed them to enter the party area. "Wow security around here sure has gotten tight!" Hailey cried grabbing two flutes from a woman with a tray of them.

"Yeah, tighter," Rory grumbled. She surveyed the room looking for Logan, so she could avoid him. Hailey stared at her.

"What's eating you?"

"Nothing I'm just not in the mood to party," Rory said crossing her arms. Hailey handed her one of the flutes and tapped Rory.

"There's Robert, go over there and have fun!" Hailey cried pushing her towards Robert. Rory shrugged. She might as well have fun if she had to be in the same room as Logan. Wait that sounded weird.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan was in the corner of the party with Sarah. She was dressed as Madonna and he was dressed as James Bond. They were sitting on a couch surveying the room. Sarah was kissing the back of Logan's neck and was wrapping her arms around him. She was already pretty drunk and the night was young. Logan's eyes jumped to the door where he saw Rory come in with Hailey. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a tight red 60's swinger suite with a red floppy hat and her hair was bone straight. It wasn't how he was used to seeing her, but she still looked amazing. Sarah noticed he was staring and pulled his head towards her.

"Hey I'm over here!" She cried. Logan smiled and kissed Sarah on the lips. She looked good too.

Thirty minutes later Finn and Colin arrived and everyone shouted SURPRIZE! Finn acted surprised and immediately headed for the bar. Logan snickered as he watched a girl try to compete with him in shots. She was no match for Finn's amazing alcohol tolerance. Sarah was still hanging all over Logan, but more people had joined them around the couch. Everyone was now telling stories about each other and Sarah was rambling on about how her last boarding school had kicked her out. Logan had heard the story so he was surveying the room. His eyes fell on Rory again who was talking with Robert. Anger surged through his body again as he watched Robert whisper something in Rory's ear. She laughed and playfully hit him on the arm. Logan got up and went over to the bouncer.

"See that guy over there?" Logan asked pointing towards Robert. "He's not on the list. He needs to be thrown out." The bouncer nodded and headed towards Robert. The truth was Robert was on the list, but he just didn't want him flirting with Rory, wait, why did he care? Logan returned to his seat next to Sarrah and smirked as he saw the confused look on Robert's face, as the bouncer escorted him out of the apartment. Logan laughed to himself and then Rory turned towards him and saw him laughing. She frowned and headed towards him. Logan's smiled faded as she approached.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory was actually having a good time. Finn was making a complete ass out himself and she hadn't had a run in with Logan yet. Colin came up to her.

"Hey Rory!" He cried. Rory ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Colin, how are you?" She yelled over the loud music. Colin smirked and shrugged.

"I'm good, we miss you," he told her. Rory looked down at the ground. She hadn't spent much time with Colin, Finn, since she and Logan had broken up, and she was feeling guilty about it.

"Sorry about that," she said sincerely. Colin nodded.

"Just don't be a stranger," he said offering her a drink. Rory nodded and took the drink.

"So how is everyone?" Rory asked. Colin shrugged.

"Logan has a new girlfriend," Colin said. Rory looked down at the floor. She had suspected that blonde was his new girlfriend.

"Yeah I know…. What's her name?" She asked. Colin laughed.

"Sarah aka the female Satan!" Colin cried. Rory laughed and took a sip of her drink. Colin nodded.

"Well I have to go monitor Finn's drink intake, so I'll see you later!"

"Okay Colin!" Rory called after him.

"We miss you!" Colin called back. Rory smiled and looked around for Hailey. Instead, she found Robert.

"Hey Robert!" She cried. Robert sauntered over to Rory and put his arm around her.

"Hey Gilmore are you having a good time?" He asked. Rory nodded. "So I was thinking maybe, you'd like to go out again sometime." He whispered in her ear Rory frowned, she didn't have the greatest time two weeks ago, and she didn't think Robert was for her. She laughed.

"Uh, I don't think so," she stammered, "I'm not really dating right now." Robert nodded.

"Okay cool, but we can be friends right?" He asked. Rory nodded, she liked Robert. She just didn't want to date him. Rory looked up and noticed the bouncer was heading towards them. He tapped Robert on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but this is a private party," the bouncer boomed. Robert gave him a puzzled look.

"Yeah I know I'm on the list!" Robert cried. The bouncer shook his head.

"Not according to Mr. Huntzberger!" The bouncer said leading Robert out of the apartment. Rory watched as the bouncer escorted Robert off the premises and turned towards Logan. Why the hell did he just do that, then it hit her. It was because he was talking to her. Rory stomped over to Logan and that bimbo blonde who called herself his girlfriend.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rory asked folding her arms in front of Logan. Logan blinked.   
"Why I have no idea what you are talking about," Logan said coyly.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Rory stamped her foot.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Logan!" She cried. Her eyes were shooting daggers at him. "Why did you throw Robert out?" She demanded. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Robert wasn't on the list," Logan lied. Rory saw right through it.

"Yes he was, I saw his name!"

"Yeah well I decided I didn't want him to be here anymore," Logan said raising his voice. Sarah was clutching his shoulder and staring intently at Rory.

"Fuck off bitch!" Sarah cried. Rory glared at Sarah.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked. Logan feared for Sarah's life. Sarah let go of Logan and stood up so she could be eye level with Rory.

"You're just jealous. You were jealous in the newsroom and now you're jealous here," Sarah said smugly. Logan could see Rory's anger rising.

"Jealous of what?" Rory demanded. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Of me and Logan, what we have. You want Logan," Sarah said simply. Rory practically fell over laughing. This attracted the attention of Colin, Finn, Hailey, and the rest of the party.

"Jealous of you and Logan?" She asked. Sarah nodded.

"Yeah you want him and you can't have him!" Sarah said with confidence. Logan shook his head. Sarah was digging her own grave.

"Oh poor, stupid, little, blonde," Rory said sweetly walking towards her. She was now inches away from Sarah, who was looking at her confused. "I had Logan, for almost nine months and then I dumped him. In case you haven't noticed you're his rebound. You actually think you and him are going to last, think again. You are just another one of the many and that's all you'll ever be." Sarah stared at Rory dumbfounded and Rory turned around and left the party. Hailey followed her and Colin and Finn exchanged high fives. Sarah sat down next to Logan stunned.

"Sarah I-" Logan started, but Hailey cut him off.

"You are never to speak to that bitch again. Do you understand?" She commanded. Logan stared at her in disgust.

"What?" He asked.

"As long as you are my boyfriend you are not to speak to her!" She cried. Logan looked at her to see if she was serious.

"Are you serious? Sarah you don't own me!"

"I don't care I don't want you to speak to her!" Logan looked at her and realized he wasn't in love with Sarah. He was in love with the idea of love. His friends were right. He was so caught up with finding someone who was the opposite of Rory that he had overlooked her demanding, possessive, bitchy qualities.

"Okay fine," Logan said, "As long as you're my girlfriend, I won't speak to Rory."

"Okay good," Sarah said happily.

"Which is why I'm breaking up with you," he said simply.

"What?!?!" Sarah asked in disbelief. Logan nodded and Sarah stared at him blankly. He saw Colin and Finn hugging in the background. Sarah glared at him and got up in a huff. "You don't know what you're missing!" She cried.

"Bouncer!" Finn called, "She's not on the list!" Finn said pointing to Sarah. The bouncer picked Sarah up and threw her over his shoulder. Logan, Colin, and Finn laughed as she left kicking and screaming.

"Boy we're good!" Colin whispered to Finn. Finn nodded.

"Yeah," Finn said, "Now let's go get drunk, for we'll be in a load of pain in the morning!" With that said Colin, Finn, and Logan headed towards the bar to have a good time.


	26. The Way to My Aorta

**Author's Note: Okay, I loved the reviews thank you. This might be the last time I post for a couple of days because of Christmas. But maybe I'll update again on Tuesday or Wednesday…. Who knows I may even update again tonight if I can't sleep. This chapter is very dramatic. You will not expect the ending. It's going to have House M.D. characters in it. I know some of you hate the crossovers, but I don't care. That's how my dream happened and I'm sticking to it! This story is full of twists and turns that captivated me. That's why I'm writing it down, I like it. It's not the usual fluffy Rogan stuff (hence the title), but I do throw in some cute Rogan stuff. I promise you, the drama in this chapter will bring our lovers closer together. They couldn't stay away for long now could they. There is some definite sexual tension going on in this chapter by the way (and not between Rory and Logan.) I really enjoyed writing this chapter. The last couple of chapters have been painful to write, because I found them boring. I haven't enjoyed writing a chapter since the O.C. characters. But they had to be done! **

**Disclaimer: Owning House and Gilmore Girls would be sweet, but unfortunately, I don't. Owning Hugh Laurie is my dream. I don't care if he's old, his eyes are dreamy!**

**Chapter 26**

**The Way to My Aorta!**

Logan woke up in his bed the morning after the party and groaned. Rory definitely hated him now. He was glad to get rid of Sarah though. She was not the person he had thought she was. Logan knew now what he had to do; get Rory back. He forced himself out of bed and got ready for the day's events. As he got up he felt dizzy and disoriented. The members of the Yale Dailey News were attending a lecture from a famous doctor. They were going to ask him questions and then one of them would write an article out of it. He wasn't going to go, but after last night's events he needed to talk to Rory. Logan looked over at the clock it was ten thirty. _"Shit!"_ He thought to himself. He was an hour late! He threw on a shirt and practically ran out of the apartment, past the mess from last night's party.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dr. Gregory House was sitting in an empty classroom waiting for the lecture to start. He was impatiently tapping his cane on the ground. His boss, Dr. Cuddy had forced him to do this lecture because he never followed the hospital's protocol. House scoffed as he looked up at the clock and realized that the brats would be filing in at any moment. House didn't need this kind of abuse, he was the best doctor on the east coast. If anyone could figure out a medical mystery, it was him. The last thing he wanted to do was get generic questions from know it all reporters from _Yale_. They didn't even send him to Princeton which was odd, because that was were his hospital was. He could already hear the safe questions being thrown at him

"_Why did you decide to be a doctor?" _

"_What's the best thing about being a doctor?"_

"_Have you always wanted to help people?"_

Dr. House cringed, _help people_? He didn't want to _help people_. The only reason he was a doctor was for the puzzles. He loved to figure out what was wrong with those idiots that called themselves human beings. House heard the door click open and watched as the IV league students casually mosey into the room. One student with curly dark brown hair, and startling blue eyes sat in the very middle of the front row. She seemed eager for the lecture and House was almost sorry he would be disappointing her with his smart-alecky remarks. She was very pretty as well, House wondered if she had slept her way into the school. No, she seemed too innocent for that. House imagined the kind of questions she would ask.

"_What do you wear when you are diagnosing a patient?" _House laughed at his own condescending sexist remark. He returned his attention to the girl who was taking out a notebook, a pencil, and a tape recorder. Why did she need both a notebook and a recorder? House shook his head and got up with the help from his cane. He looked around the room and noticed everyone was staring at him. Even the blue eyed beauty in the front row. They obviously expected him to say something. House took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Hi," he said simply. The students stared at his expectantly, except for the brunette girl who started her tape recorder. "I'm Doctor Gregory House from Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I'm a specialist in diagnostics, any questions? The students stared at him in awe, except for the brunette who was frantically writing away on her pad. The students were expecting him to have a longer lecture. It took a while for someone to raise their hand. "Yes you, with the red hair!" House said pointing to the boy who had raised his hand.

"Bill," the boy corrected. House shrugged, he didn't care who this kid was. "Do the people you work with sometimes get intimidated by your reputation. You're a very well known doctor." House glared at the boy, he didn't like his not so subtle comment.

"No they don't and if they do I kick them!" House said sarcastically, earning him many skeptical stares. House looked at the brunette girl again, she was still frantically scribbling on her pad of paper. A girl with dirty blonde hair rose her hand. "Yes you!" snarled pointing to the girl.

"Why did you decide to be a doctor?" House rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long lecture.

They were almost an hour into the lecture and House had had enough of the stupid questions. The brunette had still not asked anything and House started to wonder if she was paying attention at all. Finally she looked up and him and shot her hand up.

"Yes," House said, bracing himself for the stupid question that awaited him.

"Do you ever find yourself not treating a patient to the best of your ability because of who they are?" The girl asked. House was taken back by her controversial question.

"No, I always treat my patients to the best of my abilities despite my feelings towards them." House said. The girl nodded and opened her mouth to speak again, when the door to the classroom opened. A twenty something blonde boy bowed into the room.

"Sorry," he mumbled, taking a seat next to the brunette girl. She looked annoyed at his tardiness. House found himself annoyed by his lateness as well. Maybe it was because he was smirking as he sat down next to the brunette.

"That's alright," House said sarcastically, "Your only an hour late, don't worry you didn't miss anything. We waited for you, and now that you're here we can start." The brunette chuckled and the blonde shot her a dirty look. She quickly stopped laughing and rose her hand again. "Yes?" House asked her.

"Have you ever considered Doctor assisted suicide?" She asked. House chuckled at her blunt questions.

"No that's for cowards and Doctors who want to take the easy way out," he said. The girl nodded.

"So it would be compromising your morals?" She asked. House laughed again.

"No, I don't care if they kill themselves. It's just less fun to diagnose them if they're dead." The girl smiled and continued to scribble on her notebook. House turned his attention to the blonde boy who wasn't taking notes, he was just staring at the brunette. After another hour it was time to wrap up the seminar. "Okay, so I hope I gave all of you aspiring pulitzer prize winners some answers for your articles," he said in a condescending tone, clapping his hands together. The journalists quickly got up from their seats and left the classroom. The brunette was packing up her stuff and the blonde was waiting outside the door. House approached the brunette. "Your questions were the only ones that were the least bit interesting, thank you," he said. The brunette blushed.

"Thanks, I really enjoyed your lecture. You're a fascinating man," she said timidly. House smiled, which he didn't do often.

"No I'm not it just seemed that way, because everyone was listening to me," he said. The brunette shook her head.

"No I googled you last night, you're brilliant. You went to John Hopkins!" She gushed. House smiled and shook his head.

"I also got kicked out of John Hopkins," he said.

"A minor technicality, you still got a job at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. That's an amazing hospital. And you have a whole team of doctors who work for you and help you figure out amazing and complex cases that no one else can figure out! You're a medical genius!" she rambled. House smirked and looked at the ground. She talked a lot, but it wasn't annoying, it was cute.

"They don't really help me, they usually just screw things up," he said referring to the idiots who worked for him. The brunette smiled.

"I'm Rory," she said stretching out her had. House took it and shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you Rory," he said sincerely. Rory smiled and picked up her stuff.

"Well I have class, it was a pleasure getting to hear your lecture," she said walking towards the door. House watched her walk out the door and his eyes returned to where she had been sitting. She had left her tape recorder. He grabbed it and quickly limped out of the classroom.

"Hey you forgot your-" he started, but he stopped and watched the scene that was taking place before him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan waited for Rory to come out of the classroom before he attempted to talk to her. He wiped sweat from his brow, was it hot in here or was it just him? She came out of the room and stopped in her tracks. She stared at him for a minute before she turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Rory wait!" Logan cried grabbing her arm.

"What do you want?" She barked.

"I wanted to talk to you?" He said in a pitiful tone. Rory glared at him.

"About what?"

"About last night."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said quickly she started to walk again, but Logan stopped her.

"Rory please," he pleaded. Rory crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Okay fine," he yelled back at her.

"Oh by the way, good job being late this morning. Do you understand how embarrassing it is to have someone on our newspaper staff come in late for a lecture with a brilliant doctor?" Logan laughed.

"What do you have a crush on this guy?" Rory blushed and tried to walk away, but Logan stopped her.

"Rory please, five minutes," he pleaded again. He saw her eyes soften and then harder again.   
"No, you've had plenty of time! Go fuck a blonde!" She said walking away. Logan stared at her as she turned the corner. He turned around and noticed the Doctor guy was glaring at him. Suddenly he felt the room start to spin and he couldn't find his footing. The room was unbearably hot and his vision began to blur. The last thing he remembered was his head hitting the ground, hard.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House watched in astonishment as Rory walked away. That blonde guy obviously did something to that sweet girl and he was going to tear him apart for that. The blonde turned around and House glared at him. The boy had a glazed look in his eyes and started swaying back and forth. Then suddenly he tumbled on to the ground and his head hit the ground hard. Blood trickled out of his fractured skull. House sprung in to action and checked the boy's pulse. It was still beating.

"Someone call 911!" he called.

Author's Note: Hahahaha cliffhanger, I know you hate me! I won't update until Tuesday, even though I may type up the chapter. I just like to watch you guys squirm! Expect more House, the characters of Grey's Anatomy, and reconciliation.


	27. The Unidentified Blonde Boy

**Author's Note: Okay as promised I'm updating today. I'm glad that a lot of you like the fact that House is in my story. He'll only be around for a few more chapters though I'm afraid. Just to clarify something, Logan's head injury is not the reason he was taken to the hospital, it was because of what caused him to fall down. Rory did not see Logan falling down, she walked away before it happened. I did a cliffhanger on purpose… Just to be mean :). **

**Disclaimer: Santa did not give me what I wanted for Christmas, so I own nothing. **

**Chapter 27**

**The Unidentified Blonde Boy**

"Why can't anybody find out who this kid is?!" House demanded. He was frustrated for two reasons. One was because his incompetent team of so called doctors couldn't identify the blonde boy who was currently lying unconscious in a hospital bed. The other reason was because he was spending his whole day taking care of this brat, who hadn't even shown up to his lecture on time. Life sucked. "Didn't he have any kind of ID on him?" His team of doctors stared at him. The girl doctor, Cameron, spoke up.

"No," she said ashamed, "he only had a cell phone." House rolled his eyes. The Australian doctor, Chase, spoke next.

"We can't treat him until we figure out his medical records/history," Chase said, pointing out the obvious. The African American doctor, Foreman, rolled his eyes.

"We know that Chase, that's why we are here arguing about this!" Foreman said to Chase. Chase sulked down in his chair.

"Okay you babies," House said in his constant sarcastic tone. He turned around to write on his white board. "We may not be able to treat him, but we can certainly diagnose him." He felt his team's eyes staring at his back. He turned around. "What?"

"All we know about him is that he fell and conked his head on the ground," Chase said. House sighed and picked up his cane.

"Fine, let's go see if Little Miss Sunshine has woken up yet," House said exiting his office. Chase and Foreman followed close behind. Cameron, however, stayed in the room holding the cell phone. When the boys were out of sight she took a cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. She looked through the contact list and selected the first name on the list, "Ace."

"So how was the lecture besides the fainting blonde boy incident" Chase asked. House sighed.   
"It was okay," House said nonchalantly. Foreman and Chase stopped following him. House stopped as well and turned around. "Why is it every time I turn around you two are staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" Foreman blinked.

"Normally you would tell us that it was horrendously boring and you would rather shoot your eyes out than give a lecture to another bunch of bratty college students. Foreman said crossing his arms. Chase mimicked Foreman's move.

"Well if you must know," House said annoyed, "between all the idiotic questions I actually had a girl who actually asked controversial questions." House turned around and started to limp away again, but he sensed that he was not being followed. He stopped again and turned around. "C'mon we have to go see if sleeping beauty is up yet!" Foreman and Chase were smiling at him.

"You have a crush on this reporter girl," Forman said slyly. House's face fell and he began walking away again. Foreman and Chase caught up with him.

"Oh you're right Foreman," Chase said teasing House, "he does have a crush on her."

"I bet you she's a brunette, he seems to have a thing for brunettes," Foreman said continuing the taunting.

"Stop it," House said shortly. Chase and Foreman almost fell over laughing.   
"House and reporter girl sitting in a tree-" Chase started singing, but he stopped because House had turned around and poked him in the chest with his cane.   
"I said stop it," House said seriously. Foreman and Chase stopped and House went into the blonde boy's hospital room. When House was out of ear shot, Chase and Foreman smiled.   
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Chase finished snickering, then they followed House into the room.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory cried out in frustration as she threw her coat down on the chair in her dorm room.

"I hate him!" Rory cried to Hailey. Hailey was on the couch reading a magazine, she looked up in interest.

"You hate who?" She asked.

"Logan," Rory said with distaste evident in her voice.

"Oh," Hailey loosing interest, she returned to her magazine.

"Do you know what he did?" Rory said throwing her hands up in the air.

"What?" Hailey asked with lack of enthusiasm, she didn't even look up from her magazine. Rory didn't notice and continued her rant.

"He showed up and hour late to the lecture!" She said. Hailey rolled her eyes, she knew Rory still loved Logan, and she was getting sick of Rory ranting about him everyday.

"You don't say," she said flipping through the pages of her magazine. Rory finally noticed her tone.

"You're not even listening are you?"

"I'm listening I just don't care," Hailey said flatly. Rory stared at her until her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID, it said Logan. Rory rolled her eyes.

"What?" Rory said sharply.

CameronCameronCameronCameronCameronCameronCameronCameronCameronCamer

Cameron was taken back by the girl's angry tone.

"Um," Cameron said unsure if she should continue, "Is this Ace?" There was silence on the other end, then finally she heard the girl sigh.

"Speaking," the girl said simply, "Who's this?" Cameron took a deep breath.   
"Uh, this is Dr. Allison Cameron from Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," Cameron said, pausing for her reply, but the girl said nothing. "We have an unidentified body here, he looks to be around twenty, he has blonde hair, and he's currently unconscious. We can't treat him unless we have his medical records so we were wondering if-" Cameron stopped because the girl interrupted her.

"Logan?" The girl asked frantically. Cameron blinked.

"Are you sure?" Cameron asked, she was amazed that this girl could already give her a name with that flimsy description.

"Well considering the fact that you are calling from his cell phone, and the fact that he's the only one who calls me Ace. I'm pretty certain the boy lying in that hospital is Logan Huntzberger." Cameron felt stupid for not realizing the girl would recognize the number from her caller ID.

"Uh, thank you for your help Miss," Cameron said uncomfortably. "We are able to treat him now, bye," Cameron almost hung up, when she heard the girl sob on the other end. "Uh is something wrong," she asked. The girl sniffed.

"Is he okay?" The girl asked. Cameron's heart fell, she always had a soft spot for people who were upset.

"Uh, I can't release that info to non family members," Cameron said. There was silence on the other end.

"He's at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital?" The girl asked in a more confident tone. Cameron's eyes grew wide, she wasn't supposed to release that information to just anybody.

"Uh," Cameron stammered.

"Great," the girl said, "I'll be there as soon as I can." Cameron opened her mouth to protest, but she heard dial tone and hung up. She was going to be in big trouble.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House entered the room and saw that the boy was still sleeping, the only thing they were able to do for him was treat his fractured skull and give him pain killers. "Aww," House said sarcastically, "look how pretty he is when he's sleeping!" House poked Chase with his cane again. "Kiss him Prince Charming!" Chase glared at him.

"Go kiss reporter girl!" Chase said with a smile. House glared at him and opened his mouth to retort, when he was interrupted by Forman.

"Look he's waking up!" Forman said. House looked over to the blonde boy and noticed that his eyes were open.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain in his head. His eyes came into focus and he saw that three men were staring at him. One of them was the doctor from the lecture.

"Where the fuck am I?" Logan asked disoriented.

"Good morning to you too sunshine," the doctor from the lecture said. "We've been worried about you, especially Dr. Chase over here." The doctor pointed to the blonde doctor who was apparently Dr. Chase with his cane. Dr. Chase glared at him and then turned his attention back to Logan.  
"You're at a hospital, Dr. House found you outside of a classroom unconscious." Dr. Chase said slowly. "Do you remember who you are?" Logan scowled. The throbbing pain in his head was agitating him.

"Of course I remember who I am," Logan barked. "I'm Logan Huntzberger." Dr. Chase nodded, Dr. House stared at him, the other doctor's mouth hung open.

"As in Mitchum Huntzberger's son?" The other doctor asked. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Logan said sharply, "who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dr. Foreman," the other doctor said before turning towards Dr. House. "This is Mitchum Huntzberger's son, the newspaper mogul. He's worth a couple billion dollars," Dr. Forman said in awe. House shrugged.

"So?" House said flatly. Logan closed his eyes again. He couldn't believe this was happening. The doctors continued to talk like he was there.

"So, that means he certainly has the funds to sue us for malpractice," Foreman hissed.

"Malpractice?" Dr. Chase said, "How can he sue us for malpractice, we didn't know who he was?" Logan felt something jab him in the stomach. He opened his eyes and saw that Dr. House was poking him with his cane.

"Hey stay awake," House yelled. Logan winced. House turned to Chase. "Go get his medical records. We need to start treating him." Chase nodded and hurried out of the room. Then a female doctor entered the room.

"I know who he is," she said to House, out of breath like she had run here. House smiled and shook his head.  
"Too late Sherlock, he woke up," he said pointing to Logan with his cane. The woman's face fell and she closed her eyes. "What was your guess anyway?" House asked. The woman sighed.

"Logan Huntzberger," the woman said. House smiled.

"Ding ding ding, Dr. Cameron you would have been right. Too bad you exceeded the time limit," House said in a game show host voice. He pointed at Logan with his cane. "Tell her what she could have won!" House said enthusiastically. Logan glared at the doctor, why was he being sarcastic at a time like this.

"Why do I have this throbbing pain in my head?" Logan said gritting his teeth.

"You cracked your head on the ground when you fainted," House said keeping up the game show host tone.

"Can I have some drugs for it please?" Logan pleaded. The female doctor, named Cameron, shook her head.

"We've already given you the maximum amount," she said with sympathy in her voice. Logan winced and closed his eyes.   
"Can I call my friends please?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Foreman said, "where's his cell phone?" Foreman asked House. House shrugged.

"In my office?" House guessed. Foreman turned around to leave the room, when Cameron took his cell phone out of her pocket. Logan gave her a skeptical look. Why did she have his phone? The other doctor's gave her a funny look. They seemed to be wondering the same thing. Logan took the phone from Cameron.

"Dr. Cameron," House said in a condescending tone, "why do you have pretty boy's phone?" Cameron shifted uncomfortably. Chase rushed back into the room.

"He's allergic to penicillin and-" Chase said, but he cut himself off when he noticed everyone was staring at Cameron. "What's going on?" He asked puzzled.

"Dr. Cameron was just about to tell us why she had sleeping beauty's phone, and how she found out his secret identity." Everyone stared at Cameron waiting for an answer. Cameron sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I called someone," she said finally.

"We are so getting sued," Forman said taking a seat. House smiled.

"Breaking the rules?" House asked, "I'm so proud!" Cameron scoffed.

"I did it to find out who he was, it was for the patient." Cameron said in a hostile tone.

"Who'd you call?" Logan asked weakly. Cameron was taken back by the question.

"Uh, your girlfriend." She stammered. Logan shook his head and sat up in his bed.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he said.

"Well then I guess it was your ex-girlfriend," Cameron said. Logan groaned.

"Not Sarah!" Logan cried. "She's crazy."

"Well whoever she is she's coming down," Cameron said quietly. Logan groaned again.

"Arg, I just dumped her last night, if she comes down here then I'll never get rid of her," Logan cried out in frustration.

"Only this kid could be upset by a girl coming to visit him," House said to Foreman.

"Uh," Cameron said quickly, "the name wasn't Sarah. I picked the first name in your contact list. It started with an A…" Logan's heart leapt.

"Ace?" He asked hopefully. Cameron nodded. Ace was coming to the hospital to see him, to see if he was okay. Logan's heart fell again. He closed his eyes again, and sunk down onto his bed. "She's not coming," Logan said sadly. Cameron shook her head.

"She said she was coming," she said.

"Yeah well she's not, she's mad at me," Logan said angrily. He cursed himself for getting his hopes up. Rory was mad at him, and would never come down to see him. Just then Logan heard the door fly open. He opened his eyes quickly and saw Rory panting at the doorway. "Ace?" He asked skeptically, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Was this part of the effects of the drugs? He saw Rory twist her face into a smile of relief, there were tears streaming down her face.   
"You're alright!" She cried lunging towards him and embracing him in a hug. Logan looked around at the doctors, who were staring at him. Logan buried his face in Rory's hair and wrapped his arms around her tightly so she wouldn't let go.

"Yeah," he said smiling for what seemed like the first time in months, "I'm okay now."


	28. Wheelies!

**Author's Note: Woot! I hit 50,000 views and 200 reviews. So I decided to update again. This is the only chapter with Grey's Anatomy characters and the last one with House characters. Also I already have gotten 7 reviews and it has only been like an hour! Unfortunately, I can't read them yet… Which is sad. **

**Disclaimor: I don't own House, Grey's Anatomy, or Gilmore Girls… But I'd like to :).**

**Chapter 28**

**Dare Devil**

Logan released Rory and couldn't stop smiling, despite the throbbing pain in his head.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Rory smiled and wiped away her tears.

"I got a call that you were hurt, and I rushed over here." She said. Rory took his hand and held it. Logan smiled and Rory gasped. "What happened to your head?" She asked. Logan felt the top of his head and noticed for the first time that there was a bandage there.

"Uh," Logan stammered. He wasn't sure. Dr. House spoke up and Logan noticed that the Doctors were still in the room.

"He fell after your little fight in the hall," Dr. House said in a grumpy tone, more grumpy than it had been at least.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory hadn't noticed there were doctors in the room. She smiled at Dr. House and opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her.

"We're not sure why he fell, we're still working on that," House said coldly. Rory wasn't sure why he was acting this way, but she was so grateful that Logan was alright that she didn't confront him about it.

"Thank you," she said simply before turning back to Logan. Doctor House nodded and started limping out of the room. He motioned for his team to follow.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Who's that?" Foreman asked when they had left the room.

"She was a girl at the lecture," House said simply. Chase laughed in realization.  
"It was the girl he was crushing on Foreman," Chase said. House glared at Chase, but said nothing.

"Aw," Foreman said, "poor House." Cameron punched Foreman in the arm. "Ouch!" he cried, "What was that for?" Cameron shook her head as the team entered House's office and took their seats.

"So," House said picking up a marker for his white board. "What does this kid have?" His team stared at him blankly.

"We didn't ask him about any symptoms," Cameron said simply. House rolled his eyes.

"Then go get some from him!" He snapped. Cameron obeyed and returned in five minuets.

"He said he was dizzy, had a sore throat, was sensitive to light, and had a splitting head ache." She said, "But that was probably because he cracked his head on the ground. He also currently has a fever" House sat down in a chair and tapped his cane. He was thinking. His team stared at him waiting for an answer. Finally, after five minuets of silence, House spoke up.   
"Have him tested for Syphilis," House said simply.

"Syphilis?" Chase asked skeptically. "How did you get Syphilis from dizziness, sore throat, a sensitivity to light, and a fever?"

"Don't forget a headache," House said simply. Foreman blinked.

"He has a headache, because he cracked his head open on the floor," Foreman said. House scrunched up his face.

"Check him anyway."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When Dr. Cameron left for the second time Logan turned to Rory and smirked at her.

"So, you were worried about me?" He asked slyly. Rory blushed and shifted uncomfortably. Gosh she missed that smile.  
"Yeah I guess," She said shyly. Logan groaned.

"Rory what are you doing here?" Logan asked. Rory blinked.

"I'm here to see if you're okay," she said simply. Logan shook his head.

"What are you really doing here?" He asked. Rory sighed and folded her arms.   
"I," she started. She couldn't find the right words. What did he want her to say? That she missed him and she made a mistake and she wanted him back? Rory stared at Logan who was staring back at her waiting for an answer. Rory looked into his eyes and decided to swallow her pride. "I miss you," she said quietly. Logan closed his eyes.  
"You dumped me Rory," Logan said. Rory closed shook her head.  
"I know I just," She started.

"You what?" Logan said opening his eyes. "Rory you said you didn't trust me, do you suddenly trust me now? Or are you going to be with me for a few more months and then leave again using the same excuse?" Rory sighed and noticed that tears were falling down her face again.   
"I lied," she said. Logan stared at her puzzled.

"You lied about what?" Rory sighed again, and tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat.

"I lied about not trusting you," she said quietly, avoiding eye contact with him. "I trust you. I just made up that excuse to get out of our relationship." She looked up and noticed Logan was staring out of the window. Rory continued, "I thought you would have been a distraction and I wouldn't be able to focus on my school work, on the paper. I thought being with you was taking me off course for my future." She looked up at Logan again, he was staring at her coldly.

"Why is that in past tense?" He asked. Rory looked up at the ceiling trying to search for the right words.

"Because not being with you has turned out to be a bigger distraction," she said she looked down at Logan who was getting out of bed. "Logan sit down, you need to rest." Logan shook his head and cupped her head in his hands.

"Rory," he said softly. Rory sobbed, he was going to turn her down. Why had she poured her soul out to him? She closed her eyes and waited for his words, but they never came. Instead he felt his lips touch hers. She opened her eyes in surprise and then closed them again in happiness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They only parted when they heard the door open. Doctor Chase, Cameron, and Foreman entered the room.

"You're supposed to be resting!" Foreman said scolding him. Logan returned to his bed and Rory sat down in a chair next to him. Chase shook his head.

"We need to check you for an STD," Chase said annoyed. Logan blinked.

"An STD?" Logan asked.

"Yes, a sexually transmitted disease," Foreman started, but Logan waved him off.

"I know what an STD is, I just don't know why you think I have one," he said. Foreman rolled his eyes.   
"House told us to check you," Cameron said. Logan nodded and let them do the tests.

An hour later the doctors returned, only this time House came with them.

"You have secondary Syphilis," Dr. House said with a smile. Logan raised his eyebrows in disbelief.   
"Syphilis?" He asked skeptically. Maybe this was another one of Dr. House's bits.

"Syphilis, also known as the syph, Cupid's disease, the great pox, lues, or the French disease, personally I like the last one." House said sarcastically. Logan glared at him.

"Okay I get it," Logan said coldly, "what do I do about it?" Cameron stepped forward.

"You're allergic to penicillin, so we have to orally give you tetracyclines, 100 mgs twice a day for 14 days. So we are going to move you down to the recovery wing." Cameron said. Logan sighed.

"You may want to contact all of your sexual partners," Chase said.

"The only sexual partner I've had for a few months besides Ace here is…. Damn it Sarah!" Logan said. Rory giggled.

"Rory here obviously doesn't have it," Dr. House said smiling, "but this Sarah most likely gave it to you. What's her phone number?" Logan opened his mouth to answer but House cut him off. "Never mind just give your phone to Cameron, she knows how to use it." Cameron gave House a dirty look and took Logan's phone. She left the room. "Okay time to get you down to the recovery wing," House said poking Logan with his cane. Logan started to get up and Chase came over with a wheelchair.   
"You have got to be kidding me," Logan said annoyed by the fact that he had to use a wheelchair. Chase smiled.

"Sorry hospital policy," Chase said still beaming. Logan could tell he was not sorry and got into the wheelchair. Chase started wheeling him out and Rory followed beside him. Logan looked up at Chase.

"So when can I have sex?" Logan asked looking at Rory. Rory glared at him and hit him playfully.

"Don't answer that," she told Chase flatly.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Dr. Chase rolled Logan down the recovery wing, and Rory couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. The female doctors in the wing would wave and wink at them, but the male doctors would glare at them or walk away. At one point they approached a small scrawny male doctor with like brown messy hair.

"You!" He cried at Logan. Logan smiled.

"Why Georgie O'Malley, didn't you miss me?" Logan asked bluntly. The doctor named George rolled his eyes.

"We haven't seen you for over a year," George said annoyed by Logan's presence. "What did you do this time? Jump off a cliff, swim with sharks, get stabbed by a whore?" Logan laughed.   
"No I slept with someone with Syphilis," Logan said smirking at the doctor.

"Charming," George said simply. He looked up at Dr. Chase and glared at him. "Why are you bringing him here?" He asked. Chase raised his eyebrows at George.   
"Because he has to recover excuse me," Chase said rolling past George into an empty room. George scoffed and walked away in a huff. Rory followed Chase into the room. Chase was getting Logan settled into the room.

"Dr. Bailey should be here soon to take you to get your first dosage of medicine," Chase said. Logan nodded and Dr. Chase left.

"That George guy seemed to really hate you," Rory said smiling at Logan.

"Yeah well, I used to be here every other week before…" He said trailing off at the end.

"Before what?" Rory asked. Logan sighed.

"Before I met you," Logan said avoiding eye contact with her. Rory smiled.

"Logan," she said quietly, "what do you want to do about… Us….?" Logan shook his head.

"I want to…" Logan said trailing off again, "Be with you." Rory smiled.

"I want to be with you too," she said. Logan smiled.

"So, I'm your boyfriend again?" He asked hopefully. Rory nodded. Logan sighed, the smirk not disappearing from his face. "You should go get something to eat, they will be a while." Rory's smiled widened.

"Good I'm starving!" She said skipping towards the door. She heard Logan chuckle. She chuckled as well. Everything was back to normal.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan watched as Rory skipped out of the room and out of sight. His smile widened, everything was back to normal. A few minuets later a short stout woman with short black hair and dark skin entered the room. She smiled at him.

"What are you doing back here Huntzberger?" She asked. Logan smirked at her.   
"I came just to see you Dr. Bailey," Logan said in a flirty tone. All the women in this wing loved him, and all the men hated him. He guessed it was because he always flirted with all of the women. A disgruntled doctor named Alex Karev entered behind Bailey.

"Why's he here?" Alex grumbled.

"He's recovering," Bailey snapped at Alex. Bailey turned to Logan.   
"Alex will be your intern today," She said sweetly. Logan smiled.

"Thanks Dr. Bailey, see you around," Logan said politely. Bailey smiled and left Alex alone with Logan.

"So what did you do this time?" Alex sneered, "Jump into a vat of piranhas?" Logan's smile faded, he couldn't stand Karev.

"Does it look like I jumped into one?" Logan asked sarcastically. "Because piranhas eat flesh, so I would be horribly disfigured." Alex smirked.

"You are horribly disfigured," he said helping him into a wheelchair.

"Oh, I've been snapped!" Logan said. Alex's smirk vanished.

"Just shut up you STD filled punk," he said wheeling Logan out of the room.

"Ooh you read my chart, that's a novel approach," Logan said. They stopped at the nurse's desk where a dirty blonde Doctor named Meredith Grey was talking to a Doctor named Derek Shepard. When they stopped in front of them, Logan smiled and Alex went to go get something.

"Dr. Grey as I live and breathe," Logan said turning on his charm. Grey turned around and saw Logan.

"Why mister Huntzberger, we haven't seen you in months," she said in an equally flirty tone.

"Yeah, I've been behaving, nice to see you Dr. Shepard." Dr. Shepard grunted and walked away.

"Don't mind him he's just grumpy," Grey said. "You look good."

"So do you," Logan said. Alex returned.

"He doesn't look good," Alex mumbled to Grey, "he's ridden with STDs." Meredith gave Logan a bigger smile.

"Have you been getting around?"

"No, just slept with one crazy person." Logan said embarrassed.

"Well we have got to go," Alex said, wheeling Logan away. Logan turned back to Meredith.

"Be sure to visit me okay?" He called back to her. Meredith blushed and nodded. Logan had that kind of effect on people.

"Must you flirt with everything that moves?" Alex hissed to Logan. Logan shook his head.

"I only flirt with every _female_ that moves. I don't do guys Karev, sorry to burst your bubble," Logan said returning to his sarcastic tone that rivaled Dr. House's. Alex shook his head.   
"Jeeze,"

"You're just jealous cause I'm getting laid and your not! Just face it Karev, women like me better."

"I am too getting laid!" Alex cried defensively.

"I bet you don't even have the guts to walk up to a woman and hit on her!" Logan challenged. They walked by the food court and Logan spotted Rory eating and reading there. Alex smiled.

"Oh yeah, just watch," He said walking into the food court, leaving Logan in the hall. Logan's smile grew so wide it hurt. Boy was Alex in for a rude awakening.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory was reading her book and eating horrible hospital food, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked up to see a handsome doctor smiling back at her. She smiled back politely.

"Hi," he said coolly.

"Hi," Rory said shyly. The doctor sat beside Rory.

"Hospital food," he said pointing to her bowl of soup. Rory nodded.

"Yeah it's just wonderful," she said sarcastically. He laughed and Rory watched as he eyed her up and down.

"I'm Dr. Karev," he said slyly. He stretched out his hand for her to shake, she took it and giggled. He was trying to flirt with her.

"Rory Gilmore," she said. She looked over her shoulder and saw Logan in the hall outside of the cafeteria. He was doing wheelies on his wheelchair. Rory stifled a laugh and continued to listen to Dr. Karev.

"That's a pretty name," he said. Rory rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Logan. He was wheeling backwards and ran into an angry looking black doctor. Logan looked like he was being scolded and then the doctor left. Logan turned to Rory and waved. Rory smiled and turned to Dr. Karev, who was babbling on about something.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan was trying to distract Rory from Alex, when he rolled into Dr. Burke. Dr. Burke did not like to be run into apparently. Logan smiled at him sheepishly.

"Sorry Doctor didn't see you there," he said slyly. Dr. Burke frowned at him.

"This is a hospital Mr. Huntzberger, not a playground," Burke said coldly. Logan kept smiling at him.

"I know but you see the Doctor who was wheeling me to my appointment has left me for someone with less testosterone in them," Logan said gesturing towards Alex who was trying to flirt with Rory. Burke smiled at Karev's antics and walked away without a word. Logan sighed and wheeled around. He spotted Dr. O'Malley and smiled.

"Hey Georgie come over here," he said. George rolled his eyes and walked over to Logan.

"What are you doing your supposed to be getting your medication," George hissed. Logan smirked.

"You see, Alex left me to go hit on my girlfriend and now I can't go to my appointment. So could you please wheel me over to them so I can bust his chops," Logan said. George looked at him and considered this. As much as George hated Logan, Logan knew George hated Alex more. George nodded and smiled.

"Fine, but you better embarrass him," he said wheeling Logan into the cafeteria.

"Oh he can do that with or without me," Logan said as they approached the table.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory nodded and pretended to listen to Karev.

"So I was wondering, if you'd like to go out sometime?" Karev said. Rory smiled, not because of Karev's request, but because Logan was being wheeled over.

"Hey Karev, I can't believe you left me in the hall all alone. Now I have abandonment issues. It was cold out there I was sad," Logan said in mock sadness. Karev glared at him. Logan turned to Rory and smirked.

"What cha doing Karev? Flirting on the job? Isn't that against some kind of code?" Logan asked. Rory smirked back at him.

"Why don't you go wheel back into the hall, Karev here was just asking me out," she said brashly. Karev smirked at Logan.

"Is that so?" Logan said in a flirty tone. He wheeled closer to Rory. "Did you tell him you had a boyfriend?" Karev's face fell and Dr. O'Malley started laughing.

"No must have slipped my mind," Rory said sarcastically.

"Maybe this will remind you," he said grabbing the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. She heard Karev get up.

"Great," he said frustrated. Logan broke away from Rory.

"Sorry Karev, I didn't know when I told you to go hit on someone you'd pick my girlfriend," Logan said. Karev walked away in a huff. "Oh c'mon Karev!" Logan said, rolling after him. "I'm sure we could share her!" Logan disappeared through the cafeteria doors. Rory was left alone with Dr. O'Malley.

"That was great," Dr. O'Malley said wiping tears away from his eyes that had formed from all the crying. "I've been waiting years for someone to bust Alex's chops." O'Malley walked away leaving Rory alone to eat. Rory smiled at her boyfriend's antics. That felt good to say her _boyfriend_.

**Author's Note: I Hope you enjoyed the Rogan reconciliation. I'm going to have a time jump in the next chapter. I'm jumping to Logan's graduation and there may be a special surprise at the end! Wink wink!**


	29. Moon River

**Author's Note: Time jump, it's time for Logan's graduation. I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed the House and Grey's Anatomy characters. I loved writing them. The only other show I'm going to put in this Fan Fic is Ugly Betty characters. If you've ever watched the show, you'd notice that the main male lead has the exact same life as Logan. I thought that was weird. The character's name is Daniel Mead and he's a rich playboy whose father owns a publishing company. Weird huh? Those characters won't come in for a while though. Anyway, this fic is going to have around 53 chapters, so I hope you are enjoying it. I already have ideas for other fics that didn't come from my sub conscious mind. I wrote this chapter while watching "Breakfast at Tiffanys," and "Moon River," came on, hence the name of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my dreams…. I think….**

**Chapter 29**

**Moon River**

Rory snapped a million pictures as Logan went up to the stage to except his diploma. It was a bitter sweet moment, because in the morning Logan would be leaving for London and she would be left behind. Yet, she couldn't help but feel happy for him. He had graduation he was finally growing up and he would be entering the work force despite his protests. The only thing that was really bothering Rory was they hadn't defined what would happen to them when Logan left. Would they break up, stay friends, or try the dreaded long distance relationship? Rory had no idea what Logan was thinking and she had been trying to analyze his actions all week. She couldn't decipher what was going on in his head. She thought about asking him, but they were having such a good time being in denial. The months together had flown by so quickly. If only they hadn't wasted those months at the beginning of the year. She looked out from behind her camera lens and saw that Logan was beaming and holding up his diploma. She looked back inside of her camera lens. She liked the view better from in there.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan held his diploma and beamed for the cameras. On the outside he looked ecstatic, but on the inside he was terrified. He was being forced to move to London tomorrow which meant being thrust into a work environment and leaving the woman he loved. It wasn't like this was a spur of the moment decision for his father. This had been planned since Logan was born. Logan had never hesitated about it before, but now there was a complication, Rory. Logan had been weighing his options all week and he had come to a conclusion. He had chosen the adult decision, one that would alter their relationship entirely. He knew he had to do it, because it wasn't fair to Rory that he would be in London and she would be in New Haven wondering about his faithfulness. It was the most logical choice, even if it was hard to do. Logan had a lunch with his family after the ceremony and then afterwards he and Rory were going to dinner. He would do it tonight at dinner. No matter how much it terrified him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory waited until the ceremony was over and she went up to Logan. She tried to read his facial expression to see what he was thinking.

"Hey mister college graduate," she said feebly. Logan gave her a weak smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," he said nervously. He was shaking and wouldn't look Rory in the eye. He turned to his parents and they left, leaving Rory watching him walk away.

"_Oh yeah,"_ Rory thought to herself, _"he's dumping me."_

Rory got into her car and dialed her mother's cell phone.

"Lorelai Gilmore's house of hunky diner men," Lorelai said in a receptionist tone.

"Lorelai stop answering the phone like that!" she heard Luke cry in the background.

"Chill your grill Dr. Phil, it's just Rory," Lorelai said to Luke. "Hey kiddo how was the ceremony?" Rory sighed weakly. She was on the brink of tears.

"Uh fine," she said frailly. There was silence on the other end.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just going to miss him."

"He'll be back," Lorelai said reassuringly.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Rory said laughing nervously.

"What are you worried about?"

"Nothing I just, I'll call you later," Rory said quietly.

"Rory wait," Lorelai said urgently.

"Bye mom," Rory said quickly hanging up on her. She put her hands on the steering wheel and tried to regain composer. If Logan was going to dump her, she wouldn't cry in front of him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan reached her dorm room and knocked nervously. He had made his decision and he was going to stick to it. Hailey opened the door.

"Hello," she said shortly.

"Hello," Logan said raising his eyebrows. He was surprised by her cold tone. Hailey led him into the living room where he sat down on the couch. Hailey sat down on a chair near by.

"She'll be out in a minute," she said. Logan nodded and looked around the room avoiding eye contact with her. He could tell she was glaring at him. He heard a door open and he saw Rory. She was wearing a dark blue, spaghetti strap, cocktail dress. That had a bow tied around the middle and there were rhinestones on the bottom. Logan gave her a feeble smile and stood up. He tried to kiss her but she turned her head, so he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Rory nodded and he took her hand, she seemed to flinch from the contact. Logan stared at her. Did she know what he was going to do tonight? He led her to his car and he got into the drivers seat. They drove towards the restaurant, Casa Mia Ristornate, an expensive Italian restraint in Hartford. They drove in awkward silence. Rory was looking out the window and she looked radiant in the moonlight. God, this would be so much easier if she didn't look so beautiful.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When they got to the restaurant, Logan went up to the hostess.

"Huntzberger table for two 8:30," he said quickly. He squeezed Rory's hand and Rory shot him a glare. Why was he doing this to her, couldn't he just dump her and get it over with? The hostess led them to a table that was secluded. They sat down and the hostess gave them menus.

"Your server will be here shortly," she said sweetly. Rory nodded and opened her menu. She didn't know what to order and wasn't really reading the menu. The table was shaking. Rory put down her menu and looked under the table, Logan was shaking his leg nervously. Rory rolled her eyes and picked up her menu again.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor," she nagged. Logan stopped and looked up. He picked up his menu and they went back to silence. A few minutes later the waitress came and asked them what they wanted to drink.

"Scotch neat," Logan said quickly.

"Uh the house wine please," Rory said.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress asked. Rory looked up at Logan who nodded.

"Yeah, um I'll have the fettucini alfredo." Rory said handing the waitress the menu. They looked towards Logan waiting for his answer, but he seemed distracted. "Uh Logan." Logan looked up startled

"Uh sorry, I'll have what she's having," he mumbled. The waitress nodded and took his menu too. Rory blinked at Logan. Why was he being so distant? This was their last night together, and since he was dumping her the least he could do was be pleasant. Logan reached out and grabbed Rory's hand.

"I love you," he said sheepishly. Rory gave him a weak smile and he squeezed her hand. "You know that right?" Rory stared at him.

"Yeah I do," she said quietly. Her eyes were clouding over with tears, but she held them back. She was not going to cry in front of him. Logan sighed and let go of her hand.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he said. Rory closed her eyes, releasing a tear.

"I'm going to miss you too," she said choking on her words. Logan reached across the table and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry for bringing it up," he said quietly. Rory smiled.

"We had to eventually."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After they finished with the main courses, they ordered desert. The band started playing Henri Mancini's rendition of "Moon River." Logan sighed. He guesses it was now or never. He lent forward towards Rory.

"Rory I want to talk about something with you," he said firmly but quietly. He looked into Rory's eyes and saw pure terror. He hoped she hadn't figured out what he was going to do.

"Uh huh," she said quickly. She was frightened there was no doubt about that.

"As you know I'm going to London tomorrow, possibly for a long time and you're going to be here." Rory nodded so he continued.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"And I feel like doing a long distance relationship would be too hard without some sort of reassurance." He said. Rory clamped her eyes shut, this was it he was going to dump her. She tried to hold in the hot tears that were trying to escape from her eyes. She waited for him to say the words, but he never did. Instead she felt him hold her left hand. She opened her eyes and saw Logan on one knee smiling up at her. This was not a normal breaking up stance.

"Rory Gilmore I love more than any one in the world, and I know this maybe fast but I know this is ultimately where we are heading so I'm skipping some steps. Being without you is going to be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, so I want some reassurance that you are all in." He reached into his pocket and took out a black velvet case with the Huntzberger seal on it. He opened it up and revealed a princess cut, antique, diamond, engagement ring on a silver band. Around the band were a dozen smaller diamonds and on the inside of the band was the Huntzberger family seal. Rory gasped and stared at it stunned. He smiled and continued. "Rory I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope you feel the same way. Rory Gilmore will you marry me?" Rory didn't tear her eyes away from the ring, she barely heard what Logan had said and she didn't say anything. She just continued to stare at that ring. She tore her eyes away from it and looked down at Logan. He looked up at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. Rory opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't form the words.

**Author's Note: I like cliff hangers :). Ps: if you want to see the engagement ring/ Rory's dress go to my blog. The address is on my author's page. **


	30. ProCon Lists

**Author's Note: Hey I'm updating again, I really liked some of your reviews. I actually got some negative reviews too! I thought they were funny, but some of them worried me. The one person spelled horrible and characters wrong…. I just can't take them seriously now. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not affiliated with Gilmore Girls in any way.**

**Chapter 30**

**Pro-Con Lists**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan knelt before Rory and waited for her answer. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he hoped to god she said yes. If she said no, he didn't know what would happen. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Logan's knee started to fall a sleep and the position he was in was extremely uncomfortable, both physically and emotionally. He looked up at her hopefully and she sighed.

"Maybe," she said feebly. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe?" He repeated in disbelief. He bowed his head and refused to look at her. _Maybe, maybe_? What kind of answer was that? Rory reached out to him and tilted his head up by his chin. Logan looked up at her reluctantly. She looked worried and confused.

"Can you just answer some questions for me first please?" She asked hopefully. Logan nodded, stood up, and returned to his seat. The room felt incredibly hot now, this was not how he thought his proposal was going to go. He thought it would be like in the movies where the guy knelt before her on one knee and proposed. The girl would swoon and immediately say yes, and they would both embrace in a hug. He should have known better, this was Rory and she was defiantly out of the mainstream. This wasn't TV. "When did you decide to do this?" she asked him. Logan shrugged.

"This week," he sighed. Rory nodded.

"Are you only doing this because you're moving to London, because that's not a good reason," she said. Logan thought about this, and he shook his head.

"I asked you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said. Rory looked into his eyes and nodded.

"What made you decide that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?" Logan shifted uncomfortably, his answer was embarrassing. Rory noticed how uncomfortable he was.

"What?"

"I made a pro-con list," he mumbled avoiding eye contact with her. Rory giggled.

"I'm rubbing off on you aren't I?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What were the cons?"

"There was only one," he said giving her a faint smile. She nodded expecting his answer.

"What was it?" Logan sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You use my toothbrush and it grosses me out," he said quickly. Rory rolled her eyes.   
"Wow, how long have you been holding that one in?" She asked sarcastically. Logan chuckled.

"Months." Rory nodded again, and she was silent for a minute.

"Can I see it?" She asked. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked thoroughly confused. Rory smiled.

"The ring." Logan nodded and rummaged around in his pockets before he found the black velvet box. He handed it to Rory who opened it and slipped it on her fingers. Logan held his breath as she stared at the ring on her finger, as if making her own pro-con list in her head.

"It'd have to be after I graduate," she said finally after what seemed an hour. Logan stared at her.   
"What?"

"The wedding," she said nonchalantly. Logan's smile grew so wide it felt like it expanded beyond his face.

"Is that a yes?" He asked boldly. Rory nodded and smiled at him playfully. Logan stood up and grabbed Rory's hand. She was eye level with him now and he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a big kiss. When they broke apart, Rory giggled. "What's so funny?" He asked. Rory tilted her head to the side.

"I thought you were going to break up with me tonight," she said happily. Logan shook his head and whispered in her ear.

"Now you know that wasn't even an option in my mind," he said huskily.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory woke up the next morning and the first thing she saw was her engagement ring on her left hand. She smiled and got up out of bed. She was in Logan's apartment. He had left earlier that morning. She had not gone with him because he said he wouldn't have goon on the plane if she had. Rory had reluctantly agreed and she already missed him. She didn't have much time to wallow because she heard the door to her apartment fly open.

"I told you he had a spare key under the door mat Emily," she heard a familiar voice say.

"I never doubted you Shira," she heard another familiar voice say. "My god this place is a mess." Rory panicked. Why was her grandmother and future mother in law in Logan's apartment?

"Oh never mind that Emily, you hoo Rory, where are you?" Shira said. Rory rolled her eyes and went into the living room.

"Grandma, Shira, what are you guys doing here?" She asked unenthusiastically. She was not in the mood to deal with these women. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and watch a sad movie. Plus these women were unusually chipper.

"I see you said yes," Shira said her eyes' darting to Rory's left hand. Rory crossed her arms self-consciously. Emily and Shira were wearing grins that stretched from ear to ear.

"How did you-" Rory started, but she was interrupted by Shira.

"Well Logan had to get that ring from me," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It was mine. It's a Huntzberger family heirloom." Rory mentally flogged herself for not realizing how much of an antique it was. It was obvious because the ring had the Huntzberger family crest engraved on it.

"So why are you here?" Rory asked. Emily and Shira exchanged looks.   
"To plan your wedding of course," Emily said, taking a seat at Logan's kitchen table. Shira mimicked her move. Rory stood her ground.

"Uh, we decided not to get married until after I graduate," Rory said. Shira and Emily laughed.   
"Exactly so we have to work double time," Shira said casually. Rory raised her eyebrows.

"Does it really take that long to plan a wedding? I mean it doesn't have to be that big. We could have a small wedding," Rory rambled. Shira and Emily simultaneously shook their heads.

"No darling, you are marring the heir to the Huntzberger Publishing fortune. It's going to be the social event of the season and there is so much to do and so little time to do it." Rory gulped, she didn't know it was going to be that big of a deal. Emily and Shira began taking out books, they were all wedding planning books.

"We have so much to decide Rory," Emily said flipping through the pages of a wedding dress book. "We need to decide your dress, the locations, the flowers, the invitations, who is invited, the food, the reception, the priest, the music, and so much more. What do you think of this one Shira?" She said showing Shira a page in the wedding dress book. Shira scrunched up her nose.

"I don't think Rory should wear tool, she'll drown in it," Shira said while opening an invitation sample book. Emily nodded and continued to flip through the book.

"Uh, I'm going to go change," Rory said looking down at her current outfit. She was wearing one of Logan's plan white tee-shirt and a pair of his plaid boxers. Emily and Shira nodded not tearing their eyes away from their books. Rory went into Logan's bedroom and selected an outfit. She had been practically living here the past few months and soon she would move the rest of her stuff in here. Logan had insisted she live here while he was gone. Rory would miss living with Hailey, but she had barely lived with her in the past few months anyway. Rory was startled when her ring tone went off.

"Where the streets have no name" by U2 started blaring from her phone. She quickly picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She whispered, she didn't want Shira and Emily to hear her on the phone.

"Why are we whispering?" She heard a familiar voice ask. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Hey mom," she said.

"Did you say yes?" Lorelai asked hopefully. Rory blinked.

"How does everyone know about this?" She asked in frustration.

"Well you see, Logan being the perfect gentleman, was taught to ask for the father's blessing before proposing. But he and Chris no longer speak so he asked little old me!" She said excitedly. Rory scrunched up her face.

"So you knew all along and didn't tell me yesterday when I was freaking out!" Rory said in false anger.

"I tried to tell you kiddo, but you hung up. I don't like being hung up on so I decided to let you suffer!" Lorelai said evilly.

"You're evil!" Rory cried.

"That's my name!" Lorelai cried back. Rory hung up on her and changed into something more suitable for her grandmother and future mother in law. She walked into the kitchen and heard Emily and Shira arguing about whether Rory should wear a veil or a tiara. Rory sighed, what had she gotten herself into?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Three days after Logan had left for London, he was preparing for his first day of work. He was having a very hard time tying his tie. One reason was because he was extremely nervous about his first day, and the other reason was because he was on the phone with Rory.

"So what did they decide, veil or tiara?" Logan asked struggling with his stubborn tie. Rory sighed.

"Veil, thank god. I'm sorry but a tiara is too Princess Brideish," she said obviously exhausted. Logan laughed. "That's not funny your mother and my grandmother are exhausting!" Rory cried. Logan finally got his tie on.

"Listen sorry about leaving you alone with the dynamic duo. I hope they don't tear you to shreds tomorrow." Rory sighed.  
"Don't worry my moms coming tomorrow as well. She'll help plead for my case. I'm determined to have some say in my own wedding!" she said defiantly. Logan chuckled. she was so cute when she was confident. God he missed her.

"Okay go get 'em Ace. Listen I have to go," he said quickly.

"No, I miss you," she said, he could practically hear her pout over the phone.

"Hey don't pout I'll call you later," he said. Rory yawned.

"Preferably at a reasonable time?" She asked sleepily. Logan laughed. It was 7'oclock in London and two o'clock in New Haven.

"I'll try," he said.

"I don't believe you!" she cried.

"Bye Ace," he hung up and slumped down on his bed. This was going to be a long year.

Logan got to the The Sun's office building. He stopped at the receptionist desk, where a pretty petite brunette was sitting and reading a magazine.

"Um excuse me," Logan said quietly. The girl did not look up.

"May I help you sir?" She asked still not looking up. Logan was annoyed by her lack of professional attitude.

"Uh, I'm here to see Mitchum Huntzberger. I'm his son." This got her attention she looked up quickly and smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said in a cheerful tone that was completely different from the one she had a few seconds ago. She was completely fake. She stretched out her hand for him to shake. He shook it politely and also wore a fake smile. "I'll inform Mr. Huntzberger that you are here… Mr. Huntzberger." Logan flashed her his trade mark smile and she blushed. She pressed a button on her phone. "Mr. Huntzberger, your son is here," she said into the receiver.

"Excellent," he heard his father say, "send him up." The receptionist nodded and pressed the button again. She looked up at Logan again. "So he said to go on up," she said coyly. Logan nodded.

"So I heard," Logan said, "It was nice to meet you…"  
"Anna," she said quickly. Logan flashed her another smile and she melted. Logan turned and headed towards the elevator, his smile faded. He was only there for three minuets and he already had girls flirting with him. He had already decided not to tell any one here about his engagement to Rory, because it would be too painful to bring up. He also decided not to get too attached to any of the people here. He was only here temporarily. The elevator doors opened, he entered it, and he pressed the top floor button where his father's office was. He tapped his foot impatiently, and then the elevator doors dinged opened. Logan sighed. He was already ready to go home.


	31. London Bridge is Falling Down

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys liked that Logan made a pro con list. Here's some Rogan fluffyness, cause you guys seem to enjoy that…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, I wouldn't be on here.**

**Chapter 31**

**London Bridge Comes Falling Down**

Logan leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. It was the Monday before Thanksgiving and he had been working like a dog. He closed his eyes and relaxed in his office. Suddenly, the door opened and his stout co-worker and friend Stan entered the room.

"Hey there Huntzberger, tired?" He asked smiling. Logan groaned, Stan was way too cheery in the morning.

"What can I do for you Stan?" Logan asked unenthused. Stan smiled.

"You're very grumpy."

"Yeah well I was up late going over some business transactions." Stan shook his head.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of that man," he said, "If I had come home late again my wife Carol would have had a fit!" Logan smiled. Stan was in his mid thirties and acted like his wife was a big pain in his ass. The truth was Stan loved his wife very much.

"It's no big deal man. It's not like I had anyone to go home to anyway," Logan said. He still had not told anybody about his fiancée, Rory. He felt that keeping his personal life out of work was the best policy. He was very reserved around his co-workers and didn't let them get too close to him. Sure he was chummy with them around the office, but that was the extent of the relationship.

"Hey man," Stan said, "You should come out with me and Dubs tonight. He can hook you up with some hotties." Logan sighed. Mike Dubs was like an older version of his old self. Dubs was a playboy and always had a different woman every night. Logan shook his head.

"I don't think so Stan thanks for asking though." Stan nodded.

"Well we have to get to that meeting, so I'll see you soon." Stan left and Logan got up from his chair. It was time for another meeting with a foreign newspaper.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory got off of the plane in Gatwick Airport. That was the London airport. She was out of school for Thanksgiving vacation and she had decided to pay Logan a surprise visit. She quickly found her bags and got a taxi.

"Where to miss?" The driver asked. Rory smiled.

"Huntzberger Publishing Co," she said confidently. She sat in the car and was getting very impatient. She couldn't wait to see Logan. She was wearing an empire waist, off white colored, lacey top, a black, tweed, mini skirt with opaque black tights. She was also wearing black boots that came up just below her knees. She was wearing her favorite black military blazer and a grey knit cap with matching gloves and a hat. After all it was freezing outside. The cab stopped and Rory quickly got out of the car and looked up at the tall building before her. She took a deep breath and entered through the revolving doors. She approached a desk where a petite brunette woman was filing her nails. She didn't look up as Rory approached. Rory cleared her throat and the woman looked up.

"May I help you?" She asked coldly. The woman looked down at Rory's clothes and scoffed. "I'm sorry miss we're not interested." She continued to file her nails. Rory blinked. This woman was a bitch. Rory leaned against the counter.

"I'm sorry not interested in what?" Rory asked coolly. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Were not interested in what you're offering," she said. Rory gasped in fake astonishment.

"Why I never!" She said in mock surprise. The receptionist glared at her.

"I'm sorry what do you need?" She asked. Rory smiled.

"Um I'm here to see Mr. Huntzberger," Rory said sweetly. She giggled. It sounded so weird to call Logan Mr. Huntzberger.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist sneered. Rory shook her head.

"No, but could you just let me up, he'd like to see me. Also, could you not tell him he has a visitor? I want it to be a surprise," Rory said, turning on her doe eyes. The woman was unfazed by Rory's request and shook her head.

"If you don't have an appointment then you can't go up," she said returning to her nails. Rory frowned.

"Please?" She asked sweetly pouting. The woman shook her head. "Geeze why can't they have male receptionists, I'd be up there by now." The receptionists scoffed.

"I don't doubt that." Rory frowned.   
"Wow, no need to be bitchy," Rory said dropping her sweet attitude. The woman stopped filing and stared at Rory.

"Excuse me?" She asked hotly. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Well you have accused me of being a whore at least three times in our conversation. I'm offended and I would like to talk to your employer about your attitude." The receptionist glared at Rory with pure hatred. She surveyed her to see if she was bluffing, but Rory made sure she showed no emotion. She put on her best poker face.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan walked the newspaper editor from Japan down to the lobby. The man didn't know a word of English, so he hadn't understood the entire meeting. They were getting him a translator for tomorrow and they were going to present their presentation again.

"Good bye Mr. Oh," Logan said politely. Mr. Oh bowed and left through the revolving doors. Logan turned back to the receptionist desk and saw a girl arguing with Anna, the receptionist. She had chestnut brown curls and had a very nice ass. He could hear bits and pieces of their argument.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked in her usual snotty tone. The mystery brunette stamped her foot.

"Well you have accused me of being a whore at least three times in our conversation. I'm offended and I would like to talk to your employer about your attitude." Logan was shocked. Was that who he thought it was? He approached the desk and noticed it was. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Ace what are you doing here?" He asked. Rory spun around in his arms a squealed,

"Logan!" Logan chuckled.

"Were you expecting some one else?" He asked coolly. Rory shook her head and pouted. "What's wrong?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but your stupid, mean, receptionist wouldn't let me up!" Rory cried, glaring at Anna. Anna glared back. She looked steamed. It was either because she had been arguing with Rory or because he was holding Rory in his arms. It was no secret that Anna wanted Logan. Logan had not given her the time of day, but she kept flirting with him. Now she knew why Logan had not been interested. "She called me a whore!" Anna shook with anger

"I did no such thing!" Anna hissed. Rory rolled her eyes.  
"You implied it!' Anna looked like she was going to strangle Rory. Logan sensed the tension.

"Uh, Anna I'm going to go upstairs now, see yah." Logan led Rory to the elevator and waited for the doors to close before pressing his lips against hers. "I missed you," he cooed in her ear. Rory shivered.   
"I missed you too." Logan nipped her neck and Rory giggled. Suddenly the door dinged open and Rory and Logan quickly let go of each other. Mitchum entered the elevator. He was shocked to see Rory.

"Rory," he said surprised, he smiled. "Nice to see you." He entered the elevator and stood between them.

"Nice to see you too," Rory said blushing. Mitchum got off after a couple of floors.

"Be good you two," he said before the doors slid shut. Rory reached out her hand and grasped Logan's.

"Hey," she whispered. Logan squeezed her hand.

"Hey," he whispered back smiling. It was the first time he had smiled in a long time. He was so happy to see her. They got off at his floor and Logan quickly led Rory to his office. As soon as the door was shut they quickly latched onto each other. Logan sat down on his chair and Rory straddled him. Logan was wearing a black business suit, with a light blue shirt and a gray and light blue stripped tie. Rory quickly loosened his tie and ran his hands through his already messy hair. Logan removed her hat, gloves, scarf, and blazer. He moaned. Rory's lips traveled down his neck and moved to his Adam's apple. She sucked on it and moaned. Logan felt himself getting hard and Rory felt it too because she was sitting on him.

"Is the business man horny?" She cooed in his ear. He grunted and began kissing her neck. Rory giggled. "I guess so," she said kissing Logan on the lips. Logan's door opened and Stan entered.

"Logan I-" Stan said, he stopped because he saw Rory sitting on him. "Wow, I'm sorry," he said chuckling. Rory slid off of Logan.

"Can I help you Stan," Logan asked frustrated by the interruption. Stan didn't answer and stared at Rory with his mouth gaping open. "Stan!" Logan said snapping Stan back into reality.

"I forget why I came in here," Stan said slowly back out of the room. "Next time I should knock." Logan nodded.

"Yeah you should," Logan called after him. Rory pulled up a chair and sat beside Logan. "What are you doing?" He asked. Rory put her elbow on Logan's desk and leaned her head against her hand.

"We can't have sex in your office," she said. Logan sighed. She was right.

"I know," he said. Rory moved closer to him.

"Do you know what you should do though?" Rory said biting her bottom lip. Logan wanted to bite that bottom lip for her.

"What?" He asked huskily. Rory leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"You should go get me some coffee!" Rory cried. Logan chuckled.

"You can go get some if you want it's in the break room down the hall," he said. Rory clapped her hands and stood up quickly.

"Score!" She cried exiting his office. Logan shook his head. She hadn't changed.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory walked down the halls towards the break room at the end of the hall. It was abnormally quiet for a newsroom. Rory quickened her pace, because she felt the eyes of many people on her. She finally got to the break room and shut the door. She quickly found the coffee and began to make it. Now all she needed was a cup. She opened a bunch of cupboards before she found one that contained mugs. It was too high up so she got on top of the counter to reach it. She heard the door to the room open.

"I'm telling you Dubs, he was in there with a real live woman," she heard a familiar voice say. Rory looked over and saw Stan from earlier enter the room with a taller younger man with messy brown hair.

"You're hallucinating Stan," the taller man said.

"Dubs, she was hot!" Stan said emphasizing the last word. "Hotter than any girl you've ever gotten." The taller man, apparently named Dubs scoffed.

"So I guess what you're telling me is Huntzberger is not gay," he said in disbelief. Rory sat down on the counter and crossed her arms. They obviously hadn't noticed her.

"That's what I'm saying Dubs," Stan said waving his arms in the air. Rory smirked.

"Well I certainly hope not, or I've been wasting my time," Rory said slyly. The two men jumped at the sound of her voice. They turned towards her and stared. "What?" Dubs' jaw dropped and he gawked at her in disbelief.

"Uh," he said.

"Careful you're drooling," Rory said hopping off the counter. She took her mug and walked over to the coffee maker. She poured herself a cup and walked out of the room, leaving the two men in confusion.

"Told you she was hot," she heard Stan say. She heard a loud smack. "Ouch, what was that for?" Rory walked down the hall and opened the door to Logan's office.

"Hey," she said sweetly. Logan looked up from his computer where he had been typing.

"Hey." Rory walked over to Logan and sat on his lap.

"Oh my gosh, you're actually working! What yah doing?" Logan laughed as Rory took the mouse and starting clicking randomly. He took the wireless mouse from her and held it over her head. Rory reached up to try and get it, but Logan wouldn't let her have it. God she missed him. Planning this wedding without him was torture. Every Tuesday, she, Emily, Shira, and her mother would get together and plan the wedding. There was always arguing and usually Shira and Emily won if they weren't fighting each other. Suddenly Rory's phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D., it was her mom. She got up from Logan's lap and crossed over to the other side of the room and held the phone up to her ear.

"Mom?" She said into the phone.

"Hey, how's London?" Lorelai asked awkwardly. Rory could tell from the shakiness in her voice that there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai sighed.

"Your father called." Rory held her breath and looked over at Logan. He was focused on his computer.

"Oh really?" Rory said in a shaky voice. She hadn't heard from her father since the incident in California.

"Yeah, he had a question for you."

"What was it?"

"He wanted to know if he could pay for the wedding." Rory bit her bottom lip.

"How does he know about the wedding?" Rory asked nervously.

"He read it in the paper, but you know he seemed pretty happy for you over the phone. Maybe you should let him pay and maybe let him walk you down the isle?" Rory sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess…"

"Oh okay," Lorelai said a little skeptical. "Just stay on your toes kid, Chris is always up to something."

"Okay, I promise I'll stay on my toes." Rory hung up the phone and bit her lip again. She walked over to Logan and in the chair next to him. Logan looked over at her and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone. Rory raised her eyebrows.

"How did you know something was wrong?" Logan shrugged.

"You always bite your lip when your worried, upset, or disapprove. Who was on the phone?" Rory bit her lip again but stopped when she realized what she was doing.

"Uh my mom," she said uncomfortably, looking down at the ground.

"And?"

"And Chris wants to pay for the wedding," Rory said quietly. She looked up at Logan who was surveying her face.

"Okay," he said returning to his computer screen. Rory raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" She asked surprised. Logan turned back to her.

"Yeah I mean he's your father. The father of the bride is technically supposed to pay for the wedding and walk you down the isle. Why should Chris be deprived of that experience?" Logan said flatly. Rory let out a big breath that she didn't know she was holding.   
"Okay, thanks for being so understanding about this," she said relieved. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah no problem," Logan said distantly.


	32. Cold Feet?

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Okay some of you were worried about Logan's "distant attitude" maybe distant was the correct adjective. I meant to say… worried. He was worried about seeing Christopher again. That was it. Logan does not have cold feet, I promise! I haven't been updating as profusely lately because of school and I have like 6 other FF, that I'm story mapping out! I most likely won't start posting them until I'm done with this story, but who knows! I'm extremely saddened by the cancellation of the O.C. Last year sucked but this year is sooo much better! It took me forever to write this chapter, extreme writer's block. I expect more reviews people. I may not update again, until I get to 300 reviews… But that would be mean because that's almost 40 reviews…. But I'm a meany head!**

**LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls… Silly!**

**Chapter 32**

**Cold Feet**

Rory sat on the window seat of her childhood home and looked out the window up at the night's sky. The moon shown brightly through the panned windows, Rory felt herself reflecting about the past couple of days, as well as the days to come. Today was June 1st, two days before her extravagant wedding in New York. A wedding that meant all eyes were going to be on her, judging her. The mere thought made her stomach twist and turn into knots. The past week had flown by so fast. First she graduated Yale, first in her class. After that, she moved back home, and then the real torture started. Every hour of every day was all about the wedding. Emily and Shira had latched onto her like leeches and wouldn't let go. She was only alone now, because she had sneaked away when they weren't looking. She was sure they would start looking for her soon. Sure enough Rory heard the sound of high heeled shoes clacking down the hallway towards her room. Rory took one last look up at the sky and wondered if Logan was this nervous. She hadn't seen him since Thanksgiving, because he had had to cancel for Christmas. He would be coming in late tomorrow a few hours before the rehearsal diner. Then they would both go to their respective Bachelor/Bachelorette party. Then they would go to sleep and the next morning would be their wedding day…. That sounded so weird. How was she going to marry a man she hadn't seen in months?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan got off of his father's private jet and let out a sigh. He couldn't have been happier, in less than twenty four hours he would be marrying the woman he loved. He was excited and couldn't help but smile. After the ceremony and honeymoon, they had decided that Rory would move to London with him, temporarily of course. Dubs and Stan followed off the plane.

"That thing was bigger than my house!" Stan cried, snapping photos of the area around them. "My wife would die if she had seen that bathroom!" Stan continued to take pictures of everything until Dubs snatched the camera away from him. Logan laughed.

"Calm down Stan, you're acting like a spaz," Dubs said coolly, looking around him. "So this is America huh?" He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Logan sighed.

"I can't see the Statue of Liberty," Stan said craning his neck to get a better look. Logan chuckled.

"The Statue of Liberty is on an island, we're in Manhattan," Logan said giving his luggage to a driver of a limo. Stan and Dubs mimicked him. Stan stared wide eyed at the limo.

"We're going in that?" He asked shocked. Logan shrugged.  
"What did you expect a ferryboat?" Logan asked sarcastically. Stan quickly scampered into the limo and Dubs shook his head.

"He's excited," Logan said defending Stan. Dubs rolled his eyes.

"Lets hope he doesn't get too excited," Dubs mumbled getting into the car. Logan followed them and directed the driver to drive to the Plaza, where they would be staying, having the rehearsal dinner, and have the reception at.

"Wow, the Plaza!" Stan said in awe, he had somehow gotten the camera back from Dubs and was taking picture inside of the limo. They arrived at the plaza and entered the lobby. Logan immediately spotted a man with curly brown hair standing next to a man with dirty blonde hair, who was standing next to a girl with long dirty blonde hair. On the other side of the man with curly brown hair was a girl with long dark brown hair. Logan's smile widened and he rushed over to the group.

"Seth, Ryan, Marissa, Summer, you came!" Logan said. Seth enveloped him in a hug that lasted a little too long. "Okay, you can let go now Seth!" Logan said gasping for breath.

"Of course we came, we couldn't miss your big day," Summer said lacing fingers with an excited Seth. Logan smiled at their contact. A few months after the summer incident, Seth and Summer had gotten together. Logan had yet to see them together.

"Hey Logan," Marissa said giving him a peck on the cheek. Logan turned to Ryan who had a serious look on his face. Logan wasn't surprised. He knew Ryan blamed Rory for the feud between his father and Chris. Chris had left Newport and had never come back. Their once happy family was divided because of Logan's relationship. This was why Logan was surprised that Ryan gave him a weak smile.

"Congratulations Logan," Ryan said sincerely giving him and hug. Logan smiled and hugged him back.   
"Thanks that means a lot," Logan said.

"Uh hem," Seth said, "Let's not get too sappy. We wouldn't want the bride to get suspicious of you two's secret affair." Ryan punched Seth in the arm and Seth winced. "Now that was uncalled for." Logan laughed.

"Speaking of the bride, have any of you guys seen her?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Yeah we saw her. She was practically being pushed into the hotel by your mother and her grandmother. Following her was a wedding planner and who I'm assuming is her sister, because they looked alike. Logan's face fell as he thought of Rory being attacked by her grandmother and future mother in law.

"No, she doesn't have a sister. That was probably her mother." Logan said.

"Oh," Marissa said uncomfortably, "Well, that's nice."

"So yah nervous?" Seth asked. Logan opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by Stan and Dubs, who had just walked up.

"Oh my gosh Dubs look!" Stan said taking out his camera, "Real live Americans!" Dubs groaned.

"Logan's American, you stupid tourist!" Dubs cried out in frustration. Stan shook his head.   
"He was an American in London, these are Americans in America. It's completely different." Stan said hotly. Stan took the camera out of Stan's head and put into his suitcase. Stan pouted.

"You have officially lost your annoying camera privileges," Dubs said turning to Marissa. "Why hello," he said in his thick British accent taking her hand. "What is your name you gorgeous creature?" Marissa blushed, and Ryan glared at Dubs.

"Oh no, not another one with an accent, I'm no longer special," Logan heard a familiar Australian accent cry. He whipped his head around to see Colin and Finn beaming back at him.

"Hey!" He said running over to them. "I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Colin said giving them each quick hugs. Finn pretended to cry.

"My, my how they grow up so fast, Colin, our little boy is getting married!" Finn said crying onto Colin's shoulder. Colin shook his head.

"You've been dying to say that all day haven't you?" Logan asked in a deadpanned tone. Finn smiled.

"You bet mate!"

"You should have seen him earlier. He was convincing people in the plaza that the wedding taking place tomorrow was for our son." Colin said obviously embarrassed. Logan smiled. He had missed his best friends. "Any way," Colin said changing the subject. "As your best man, I feel it is my duty to tell you your bachelor party will start at promptly nine," Colin said formally. Finn clapped his hands wildly.

"Strippers," he hissed.

"Did someone say strippers?" Dubs said moseying over to their group. Finn nodded.

"Lots and lots of strippers!"

"For me?" Seth asked butting into their conversation, Ryan walked up with him. Colin smiled.

"Hey Cohen, Atwood nice to see you," Colin said. Seth brushed him off.

"No time for that, strippers," Seth said focused. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"You're with Summer Seth," Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah I know, she won't strip for me. I can't wait for the strippers!" Seth said.

"Where are the girls anyway?" Logan asked. Seth sighed.

"That Stan guy is showing them all the pictures he has taken since he has been in America," Seth said. Dubs' eyes grew wide

"Damn it Stan!" Dubs said walking over to Stan, who quickly hid his camera. Logan smiled. He had missed his friends. Unfortunately the person he missed the most, was no where to be seen.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory's head was pounding. Her grandmother and her future mother and law wouldn't leave her alone and it was driving her crazy.

"Rory the flowers haven't come in yet," Emily informed her.

"Rory the Petersons called. They want an extra chair for their table. You need to make a decision," Shira nagged.

"Rory dear," The wedding planner Cecile said in a nasal tone, "I need to get your bridesmaids to go for their final fittings. We don't want someone popping out of their dresses as they walk down the aisle." The three women surrounded her like a swarm of bees and she couldn't escape. Their voices were all blending together, buzzing around her making utter chaos.

"Rory I need."

"Rory I want."

"Rory I can't."

They walked past the lobby and Rory saw a blonde man sitting in an arm chair. "_Logan_," Rory thought to herself. She tried to escape the wedding planning group to go greet him, but she was pulled back into the huddle, like some kind of magnetic force. Rory sighed as the women led her around the Plaza, pointing out every little detail that was wrong.

For the rest of the day, Rory and Logan kept missing each other. It was finally time for their wedding rehearsal and Rory was so nervous to see him. She didn't really know why though. She was standing in the church were they were to be wed tomorrow at three. At three she would be a married woman.

"Okay," Cecile said in her usually annoying nasal voice. "Let's get started." Rory's eyebrows shot up.

"But everyone's not here yet," she protested. Cecile placed her glasses at the end of her nose and stared at Rory.

"Nonsense, everyone we need is here at the _bride's_ rehearsal," Cecile said slowly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rory's heart fell.

"Bride's rehearsal?" Rory asked skeptically.

"Yes the bride's rehearsal Rory," Emily said impatiently. "We would have had a full rehearsal, but there was that delay with the flowers that we had to take care of. The boys did their rehearsal earlier, because they had an appointment for their little bachelor party. I didn't want to keep them."

"What about the rehearsal dinner?" Rory asked. Emily shook her head.   
"Oh that thing," Emily scoffed, "I cancelled it, the food they were preparing was completely inedible. I decided to cancel it instead of going through with the embarrassment." Rory's face fell she had been looking forward to the dinner.

"Oh Rory," Shira said sweetly, "The only thing that is important is the wedding and we sacrificed the dinner for the good of the wedding." Rory slumped down in a near by chair and sulked. Emily and Shira tisked and turned around.

"Hey kiddo, did you start he rehearsal without me?" Rory heard a familiar voice say. Rory turned around and saw her father Christopher behind her.

"Dad!" She cried enveloping him in a hug.

"Hey, nice to see you too," Chris said. Rory let go.

"I'm glad you came," Rory said. She wasn't sure if he was going to show up. Sure he was paying for the wedding, but she still hadn't talked to him since the California incident.

"Of course I came, some one had to walk you down the isle," Chris said beaming.

"Well if you hadn't shown up, her stepfather would have gladly stepped in," Lorelai said from behind him. He turned around met faced to face with her.

"Hi," he said quickly.

"Hi," she said just as quickly. They stared at each other in an awkward silence.

"Uh dad, I want to introduce you to my bridal party… Well the female part of it. This is Hailey, she was my roommate in college, this is Lane you've met her, and this is Mark… He's a bridesmaid as well," Rory said trying to break the awkward silence. Chris raised his eyebrows when she said Mark would be a bridesmaid.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Hayden. I won't be wearing a dress. I don't do drag," Mark said quickly.

"And Mom's the Maid of Honor," Rory added. Chris looked over at Lorelai.

"Really?"

"Yeah and that means that I'm going to have to make out with the best man, who is Colin, so it'll be fun." Lorelai said with a small smile

"Ew Mom, please don't!" Rory cried.

"So are we going to get started?" Asked Rory's childhood friend Lane. Rory nodded and they started the faux ceremony.

"And this would be the point in which the bride and groom kiss," Cecile said. "But he's not here, so I'll just say what I said to him. No tongue, it's distasteful, so just don't do it." Rory nodded.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The guys walked down the streets of Manhattan and found the place they were looking for.

"The Catch Scratch Club," Colin sighed looking up at the sign.

"Finally!" Finn cried shoving his way into the strip club.

"Wait for me!" Seth cried, chasing after him. Stan was in the middle of changing his roll of film, when Logan stopped him.

"I don't think you're allowed to take photos in here Stan," Logan said. Stan looked disappointed but put his camera away anyway.

"Of course when he asks you to put away the camera you do!" Dubs cried out in frustration. Stan glared at him.

"He's getting married tomorrow, I feel bad for him," Stan said as a matter of factly. Dubs laughed.  
"Yeah and he should get used to the word no," Dubs said. Ryan and Stan snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just go!" Logan said going into the club.

"After all it is his last night of freedom," Ryan said as they entered the club. Logan sat down next to Finn and ordered a beer.

"Yeah and I'm going to behave tonight, I'm only ordering one beer," Logan said. "And make sure you guys don't have too much either, since your all in the wedding party."

"We're not," Dubs said motioning to Stan and himself.

"So we will drink and be merry!" Stan said raising his glass to Dubs' who clinked them together. Logan watched as the dancers danced around and he felt lonely. The only girl he wanted to be around was back at the hotel at her own bachelorette party.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Okay so we got the red vines, the chips, the popcorn, the twizlers, the marshmallows, and the assorted candy?" Lorelai asked. For Rory's bachelorette party, she, her mom, Hailey, Mark, and Lane were having a movie night.

"Yep, so what are we starting with Lor?" Lane asked.

"I was thinking "American Gigolo", so we can get a full frontal of Richard Gears' little Richard, "Lorelai said with a devilish grin.

"Amen!" Mark cried. They flipped on the TV and Rory couldn't help but feel lonely. The only person she wanted to see was probably out at some strip club getting unbelievably drunk. She picked up the bowel of popcorn and quickly polished it off. She couldn't help but feel worried about the next day. Was she making a big mistake? She brushed it off as cold feet and enjoyed the movie.

At about three A.M. Rory was lying in her bed trying to sleep, but she couldn't. Her cold feet were getting the best of her and she couldn't get those thoughts out of her head. Then suddenly she heard someone tapping on her paned doors that led to the balcony, which was attached to her room. She looked over and saw Logan waving at her on the balcony. She got out of bed and unlocked the paned doors.

"Well look who it is, I thought maybe you hadn't shown up," Rory said sarcastically.

"Look who's talking, every time I tried to come talk to you, you were surrounded by the vultures," Logan said wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead.

"Miss me?" She asked snuggling close to him.

"Oh you have no idea," he said kissing her lips. He pulled her close and Rory could feel his bulge.

"No!" Rory cried pulling away from Logan. Logan raised his eye brows and stared at her looking thoroughly confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to wait," she said quickly.

"Uh, wait for what?" He asked with a small grin. Rory sighed.

"To have sex," Rory said. Logan raised one eyebrow.

"We already-"

"Not like that, I just don't want to have sex until after we're married, it will make it more… Special." Rory said sincerely. She pouted her lips and knew Logan couldn't resist. She looked into his eyes and could tell he was caving.

"Okay fine, but I'm still spending the night with you," Logan said crawling into the bed. Rory nodded.

"But no funny business mister, I mean it mister, no sex!"

"Yes mom," Logan groaned. Rory laughed.

"I can just imagine your mother saying that. Not about her, but about other girls when she was grounding you. Your punishment would be no sex! And she would enforce that fashioning some type of male chastity belt to you-"

"Okay enough!" Logan cried pulling Rory into bed. He kissed her and she lay in his arms until morning. When there was a knock on the door.

Author's Note:


	33. Run Away Bride

**Author's Note: I know I said I was not going to update until I got 300 reviews, but I got bored… Thanks for the reviews, I hope they keep coming! Enjoy! I had to cut this chapter in half, so I'd have a mean little cliff hanger! Now, if you press that wonderful little review button I'll give you the next half!!!! MOOHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls… How about that for an unoriginal disclaimer?**

**Chapter 33**

**Run Away Bride**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan stirred at the sound of a knock on the door. He was thoroughly enjoying the dream he had and he had no intention of waking up. Just as he was drifting off to sleep again, he felt a pillow hit him in the head.

"URGH!" Logan exclaimed to the offender, before a hand was clamped over his mouth. He opened his eyes and say Rory sitting up next to him.

"Shhh," she hissed, "You need to hide. My grandmother or your mother is at the door."

"Rory?" A muffled voice from outside the door said, "Are you awake?" Logan

recognized this voice as his mother's and quickly sprung up from the bed.

"What do I do?" He hissed to Rory. Rory shrugged as Logan headed towards the balcony.

"Oh this is ridiculous," he heard Emily say from outside of the room, "Rory we're coming in." Logan flinched and quickly dove under the bed. The door swung open moments after Logan's feet were safely under the bed. He heard Rory laugh at his antics.

"What's so funny?" Emily wondered. Rory cleared her throat and shook her head.

"Nothing grandma," Rory said sweetly. Emily and Shira looked at her skeptically before Cecile came bounding into the room.

"Rory dear, we must get started!" Cecile bellowed. Grabbing Rory's hand and leading her out of the hotel room.

"But-" Rory started.

"No buts, we have so much to do and so little time, my dear!" Rory was dragged out of the room and Shira and Emily followed shortly. Logan got up from under the bed and made his way out onto the balcony. He maneuvered himself back into his room and crawled into bed. As soon as he shut his eyes his door was flung open.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" He heard two voices scream. One was with an Australian accent. Logan groaned and rolled over. As soon as he did that he felt two people jump on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw Finn and Seth staring back at him.  
"Wake up you scoundrel!" Finn bellowed pulling on Logan's arm. Logan snatched his arm away and plopped back down on the bed. Seth gasped.

"Now, now Logan, you didn't let us drink last night so you have to deal with our perky non hangover selves," Seth said with a grin.   
"Seriously I would not want to be in his shoes," Finn said dully. Logan threw a pillow at them.

"He's packing heat!" Seth cried.

"Why are you two in here anyway?" Logan asked grumpily. Seth and Finn smiled.

"We were elected to come back you up little miss sunshine," Finn said condescendingly. Logan rolled his eyes.

"That's right Finn," Seth said matching Finn's tone, "We needed to make sure the groom showered and brushed his wittle teeth for his big day!" Logan got up reluctantly and walked towards the bathroom door. "Dead man walking!"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory looked at herself in the full length mirror and stared. She was wearing her wedding dress and everyone had told her she looked radiant. Her dress was simple, but elegant. It was strapless and was smooth. It was completely made out of a silky material and had a train coming off the end. It didn't have ruffles and complemented her complexion. However, as she stared at herself in the mirror, she had an aching feeling that something wasn't right. She heard the door click open and saw her mother enter. Her mom was wearing the bridesmaid dress that they had picked out together. It was sea blue and was a cocktail style. It was simple, just like Rory's dress, and it had two finger width straps. Rory sighed as she saw her walk in.

"Hey mom," Rory said quietly. Lorelai came up to her and hugged her. Rory was surprised at her actions. "What was that for?" Rory asked when she let go. Lorelai shrugged.

"I'm going to miss you kid," Lorelai said sadly. Rory raised her eyebrows.

"I'm getting married, not dropping off the face of the earth," Rory said. Lorelai sighed.

"I know, but after this you're moving to _London_."

"It's not permanent," Rory said defensively. Lorelai gave her a look that said, "_do you really believe that_?" Rory sighed and sat down on a near by chair.

"I mean it's just a little weird," Lorelai said taking a seat next to her, "My little girl is growing up and getting married. It seems like just twenty two years ago you were born." Rory smiled at her mother's sentiment.

"Twenty two and a _half_," Rory stressed. Lorelai laughed and stood up.

"Will he take care of you like you deserve?" Lorelai asked. Rory shrugged.

"I guess I'll find out," Rory said. Lorelai seemed to accept this as an answer because she left, shutting the door on her way out. Rory looked down at her dress, feeling the material between her fingers. She let out as sigh, just as the door opened again. This time it was Christopher who walked in.

"Hey kiddo," he said quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Hi dad," Rory said. Chris stood next to her awkwardly.

"What cha doing in here?" He asked casually. Rory shrugged, still fingering the material of her gown.

"Just… Thinking," she said simply.

"Thinking about what?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't know just… Stuff…"

"Are you having second thoughts?" He asked hopefully. Rory looked up at him and gave him a puzzled look.

"What?!" She asked. Chris sat down beside her.

"Because if you are, it's not too late to back down, I'll help you. You could just slip out the back door. Or if you want to make a scene I can help you run away while you were walking down the isle. I'll be right there with you, walking you down." He said, the eagerness was evident in his voice. Rory looked at him in disbelief.

"Dad I- I thought you were okay with this?" She said hysterically. Rory couldn't believe he was saying these things to him. Now, the day of her wedding, she was wearing her wedding dress! Christopher sighed.

"He's not good enough for you," he said quietly. Rory shook his head.

"Dad, you can't just say this, not now!"

"Well when else am I going to say it?" Chris asked raising his voice and standing up. Rory watched as her father paced the small changing room. She felt tears brimming in her eyes. "Rory, you're going to end up like a housewife! You don't want that! You're too young to get married! You're not going to be able to follow your dreams! You have so much to accomplish, I can't just watch you throw that away on a boy who will get bored of you!" SMACK! Rory's hand collided with her father's face as he said these hurtful words. Chris rubbed the side of his face where she had slapped him.

"I'm only looking out for you," Chris said quietly. Rory nodded.

"I know," she said, tears still streaming down her face. And with that she picked the hem of her dress and ran from the room, her father, and that mirror.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan stood in front of the full length mirror in his dressing room and adjusted his tie. His tux was black with a black vest. His tie was a slate blue and he smiled at himself in the mirror. In less than an hour he would be married. He turned around to see Colin entering the room.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Colin asked, shutting the door behind him. Logan sighed and smiled a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Never better," he said turning to Colin.

"Oh good," Colin said sarcastically, "so no cold feet?" Logan shook his head.

"These feet are as hot as they can be," he said sitting down on a chair.

"Wow, that was a horrible pun," Colin said taking a seat next to him, "You know if someone had told me three years ago that the mighty Logan Huntzberger would be the first one of us to get married. I'd of told them they were crazy." Colin said patting him on the back. Logan sighed.

"Thanks man," Logan said twiddling his thumbs.

"What's wrong?" Colin said.

"What if… I can't give her every thing she deserves?" Colin blinked at his question.

"What do you mean?"

"She's too good me man," Logan said staring at the ground, "I thought she would have figured that out by now…"

"I'm not denying it," Colin said. Logan sighed and stood up. He turned back to Colin who was still sitting down.

"I guess I'll just enjoy the ride until it's over," Logan said exiting the room, leaving Colin alone in the room. Suddenly Finn, Seth, Ryan, Mark, and Hailey burst into the room.

"We can't find Rory," Finn said out of breath.

**Author's Note: I'm holding the next half of this chapter ransom, until you guys give me at least 15 reviews… Maybe more if I'm feeling practicably evil. **


	34. Here Comes the Bride

**Author's Note: So, I guess holding chapters for ransom gets me reviews… Hmmm… I went to go watch House and went to bed and when I came back there were 40 reviews! Hahaha!**

**Ps: Sorry if I have made a lot of grammatical errors… I don't proofread my stuff… Sorry, I'm just not that patient… But I refuse to get a beta, because… I don't want to? Again, I'm sorry if you hate the O.C. crossover… Which a lot of people do, it was part of my dream. I can't help it if my dreams are in love with Adam Brody… This is the last chapter with them in it I think…**

**Chapter 34**

**Here Comes the Bride**

Colin stared at the five idiots who had just barged into the room.

"What do you mean you can't find Rory?" He asked.   
"We mean, Rory has flown the coop. She vanished, disappeared, vamoosed, ran away, disaperated-" Seth said.

"Seth enough!" Colin said pacing the room. "Are you sure about this?" Hailey shrugged.

"Well I guess we could split up and look for her," Hailey suggested nervously. Colin nodded.

"Okay, good idea. Hailey you come with me we'll check this half of the church. Finn and Mark will check the other half. Then Ryan and Seth can check outside. I have my cell phone, Mark has his, and Ryan has his. Call the other phones if you find her. And what ever you do, don't tell Logan. Okay? Break!" All those years of football were finally paying off. Hailey scurried after Colin.

"Colin, what if we can't find her?" She asked frantically. Colin opened a couple of doors and looked inside of them. She sighed as he opened a room that was full of cleaning supplies. Rory was no where in sight.

"That's not an option." Hailey nodded and started opening random door.

FMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMF

"RORY!" Finn cried running down the halls like a mad man. Mark and Seth shook their heads. "Come out come out where ever you are!"

"Finn we are not going to find her like that!" Mark cried, already frustrated with Finn's idiocy.

"Find who?" Finn and Mark turned around to see Stan and Dubs playing with a camera.

"Uhh…" Mark said unsure if he should inform the two of their mission.

"Rory has gone missing, mates," Finn said loudly.

"SHHHHH!" Mark cried. Finn stared at them blankly.

"What? She is!" Mark hit himself in the head.

"We don't want other people to know that!"

"Well why not?" Finn asked flailing his arms around, "They could help."

"Because they don't want Logan to find out," Dubs said solemnly. Mark and Stan nodded.  
"We'll help though," Stan said getting up, "my cameras broken. Dubs stepped on it by accident."   
"Yeah, by accident," Dubs said through gritted teeth.

RSRSRSRSRSRRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Ryan and Seth went through the big wooden doors of the church and started searching around outside. Ryan checked his watch.

"We only have twenty minutes until the wedding starts," Ryan said frowning. Seth shook his head.

"Maybe we should just tell some one before it gets out of hand."

"Why? Maybe Logan's better off with out this girl. Maybe it won't be a big deal if we don't find her. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Yes the bride for the biggest society wedding of the year has gone missing, no big deal," Seth said sarcastically. He hit Ryan in the head. "What's wrong with you, Logan's going to freak if he finds out!" Ryan shook his head.

"I always knew that girl was trouble," he said, keeping an eye out for a girl in a wedding dress.

"Here we go again!" Seth said in frustration. Ryan looked over at him.

"What?" Ryan asked, "She broke up our family Seth!" Seth shook his head.

"She did not. She didn't even know Logan knew her father. She was in love and was blinded by the obvious, so was Logan. If you should blame anyone it should be Chris. He over reacted and broke off his friendship with Mitchum for his daughter who he barely knew, I guess he felt like he had to play the fatherly card some time. So get off of your high horse Ryan, and help me look for Rory, because your _best_ friend loves her." Seth said, walking ahead of Ryan. Ryan stood steadfast for a few minutes before accepting the fact that he needed to find this girl, for his friend's sanity.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCCHHC

"It's no use," Hailey said slumping down onto the floor.

"We can't give up. We still have ten minutes until the wedding starts," Colin said still checking rooms.

"Colin, its no use, we have to tell someone!" Hailey cried. Colin paused to agree, but he heard a strange sound coming from one of the rooms down the hall.

"Do you hear that?" Colin asked distracted by the sound.

"Colin, we don't have time for this," Hailey said pleading for her case. Colin motioned for her to be quiet and followed the sound. He opened a door to the room with the sound and found Rory in her wedding dress watching TV and eating milk duds. The sight would have been very funny if they hadn't been just searching the church high and low for her.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory had been surprised at her father's words. She had actually thought that he was okay with this marriage and then he dropped a bomb on her an hour before the wedding. She decided to hide away from Emily and Shira and relax for a while. She had so many thoughts swimming around her head that she couldn't focus. Was she doing the right thing by marring Logan, or was her father right? Would she never be able to fulfill her dreams of becoming a journalist? She shook all thoughts of doubt from her head. She loved Logan and that's all that mattered. She looked over at the gold plated clock in the corner. She had ten minutes before her wedding. She sighed and began to get up, when the door to the room swung open.

"Oh my god, Rory!" Hailey cried, embracing Rory in a tight hug. Rory looked at her confused.

"Uh Hail, I just saw you like an hour ago," Rory said. Hailey shook her head and looked up at Rory. Rory noticed there were tears brimming in her eyes. "Hailey what's wrong?" Rory asked sympathetically. Hailey shook her head.

"Colin, call the others, we found her," Hailey commanded. Rory looked over Hailey's shoulder and noticed Colin was standing at the door way. He looked relieved and whipped out his phone and started dialing a number.

"Found who?" Rory asked, oblivious to the whole situation.

"You," Hailey said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rory blinked and shook her head.

"Where was I?" She asked. Hailey was making no sense.

"You were running away," Hailey said, "But it's okay, because we found you. Now Rory, whatever doubts are swimming around in that pretty little head of yours are ridiculous. You love Logan and that's all that counts. Just think how he'd of felt if we hadn't found you." Rory blinked and shook her head in realization.

"Uh, no, no, no, Hailey you don't understand," Rory said getting up from her seat. Hailey shook her head.

"No Rory I do understand. Everyone gets cold feet. So I read, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't go through with it. You love Logan and he loves you," Hailey said sweetly. Rory shook her head again.

"I wasn't running Hail," Rory said. Hailey cocked her head to the side.

"Wait what?"

"I wasn't running. I just came down here to think and hide from Emily and Shira. I know I love Logan and he loves me. That's why I'm going to go to the procession. I suggest you come too," Rory said sharply leaving the room. Why was everyone so sure she had run? Was there something she was missing? Should she be worried? All of these thoughts clouded her mind as she made her way to the ceremony.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan stood at the alter in front of his friends, family, and his family's friends. He was so nervous that he couldn't think straight. He was going to have a wife, a WIFE. The thought had never struck him before that very moment. He, Logan Huntzberger, the biggest playboy around was going to be the first one of his friends to have a wife. He gulped as the music started and the procession started making its way down the isle. Logan looked around the church and spotted Hunter, Honor, and Lydia. He was the first one of his siblings to get married too. Just like Colin said, if some one had told him three years ago that he was going to be married, he would have laughed in their face. Logan's heart stared as the music changed to "Here Comes the Bride." A radiant figure clad in all white made its way down the isle. And all of Logan's doubts washed away from his mind. He loved her and that was all that mattered. He was hypnotized by her beauty. Even though she was covered by a veil, Logan could still make out her lovely features. Her hair was down, curly, and framed her porcelain face. He could see her brilliant blue eyes from all the way across the room. Logan knew right there, that he was going to spend the rest of his life in love with that girl. No matter what happened.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory made it to the procession just in time. Some how, Colin and Hailey had made it there before her. She guessed it was because they knew the church so well, because they had been looking for her. She was quickly approached by a frantic Emily.

"Where have you been?" Emily asked. Rory opened her mouth to answer, but Emily scoffed.

"Oh never mind, just get ready," She said making her way into the church to find a seat. Rory found her father and reluctantly linked arms with him.

"It's not too late," he hissed in her ear. "I can still help you, just say the word." Rory looked over at her father and gave him a death stare.

"Just be happy for me dad, and after this we won't have to speak to each other ever again," Rory said through gritted teeth. She put on her best society smile and she and her father entered the church. Her fake smile was quickly replaced by a real one when she saw Logan. He was fumbling around in a tux and he looked adorable nervous. She had to suppress a laugh when he had spotted her and stood completely still. All doubt and worry washed away from Rory's mind as she walked down the isle. As if doing so was stripping her thoughts away and leaving her with a blank slate. Logan smiled back and her and tried to take her hand from Christopher. Christopher wouldn't let go and Logan's face fell. Rory ripped her hand away from her father and joined Logan at the alter. The priest smiled and began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony…."

"With this ring," Logan said shakily, placing the ring on her finger, "I thee wed." Rory smiled. The priest nodded.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," He turned to Logan, "You may kiss the bride." Logan looked hungrily at her and they kissed passionately. They broke apart and stared at each other. They were married. The butterflies were still fluttering around in Rory's stomach. She couldn't believe that she was married to Logan the man she loved. He took her hand and they ran down the isle and out of the church. When they got outside the spotted a limo waiting for them, they quickly got inside and shut the door. They were on their way to their reception. Rory had to change into her other dress. She had two dresses and long fancy one for the ceremony and a shorter one for the reception. She started unbuttoning the buttons in the back of her dress. Logan's lips latched on to her neck before she was able to unhook two buttons. He began sucking on her neck gently. Rory moaned, but snapped out of it when she remembered she wanted to save it for her wedding _night_.

"No Logan," she said pushing him away. He looked disappointed. He was so cute when he was disappointed. "Wait until tonight, until then help me unbutton my dress," Rory said motioning to the buttons that were on her back." Logan smiled.

"I guess I get a show after all," he said flirtatiously. Rory playfully smacked his arm and Logan started unhooking the clasps to her dress. Then all of a sudden, his cell phone rang. Logan stopped fumbling with her dress and answered it.

"Uh hello?" He asked confused. He sighed and turned away from Rory. "Uh can this wait? I sort of just got married like five minutes ago…" Rory shook her head in disbelief. Was this a peak into their future? Was he always going to be busy with work? Rory decided to think about it later as she slipped on her reception dress. It was a white, lacey, strapless, cocktail dress with an empire waist. She turned to Logan, who was still on the phone. "Um, I don't care just take care of it," he hissed into the phone before he hung up and turned back to Rory. His face fell when he saw her. "You changed?" He asked disappointed.

"Yeah," she said smugly, "I guess you missed the show." Logan smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and Rory traced her hand on Logan's jaw. "Hmmm," Rory hummed. Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their breathing became more shallow and their kisses more intense. Logan's cell phone went off again. He grunted as he broke apart from Rory to answer it. _"Oh yeah," _Rory thought bitterly, "_defiantly deja vous."_

**Author's Note: Yeah… I think I'm going to do the ransom thing again… That worked. I want at least 20 reviews misters. So press that pretty little purple button and review away. You know you want to! Everybody's doing it! **


	35. Why Does It Always Rain On Me?

**Author's Note: Don't hate me…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, just remember that.**

**Chapter 35**

**Why Does It Always Rain On Me?**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Six Months Later…

She was leaving, she had to. After six months of marriage she was throwing in the towel. Now it was only a matter of timing. Her bags were packed and she hid them in the closet by the front door. She was leaving tonight. She had already called her mother back in Stars Hollow to inform her of her decision. A decision she should have made over a year ago when Logan had proposed. She knew this would happen. She knew marrying Logan would only end in disaster. Why hadn't she run when her father had told her? It wasn't because she didn't love Logan. God, that wasn't it at all. It was because she was turning into the very thing she hated the most; a housewife. Day after day she would sit and wait for her husband to come home so she could be acknowledged. She had turned into Emily Gilmore. In fact she was worst than Emily Gilmore. At least Emily was _social_. Rory lived in London and knew no one other than Logan. She wasn't following her dreams, she was trapped. Logan was never home. He was always working. The only time she ever saw him was at night. He usually came home around mid-night. They would have sex and then they would talk before they fell asleep. He was usually gone before she woke up. He had no idea this was coming. He had no idea his wife would be leaving him in less than twenty four hours. She would leave while he was sleeping. They were attending an event together. After that they would go home, have one more night together, and then she would leave. Sometimes love just wasn't enough.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan stood in front of his full length mirror and tied his tie. He looked over at the bed and saw his wife, Rory, sitting on the bed. She was slipping on a pair of black stilettos. She smiled weakly at him and stood in front of him facing the mirror. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her close. He sent kisses up her neck and felt her shiver from the contact.

"Hey," he said huskily in her ear.

"Hey," she replied distantly. She extracted herself from his grasp and went over to the other side of the room to grab her purse. "Ready to go?" She asked. Logan nodded and followed her out of the room, smacking her butt in the process. She squealed and ran off. Logan smiled. He couldn't believe he had such a wonderful wife.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Hours later Rory laid in the arms of the man she loved. She tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She gently climbed out of Logan's grasp, so she wouldn't wake him. The last thing she wanted to do was wake him. She didn't want to see his reaction when he found out his wife was leaving him. She quietly got dressed and turned around to look at him. He was lying on his back with his mouth slightly open. The moonlight streamed through the panned window and the light washed over his body. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. God she loved him. Tears formed in her eyes and brushed them away quickly, only to have them replaced by fresh ones. She let them fall freely as she took out the letter she had written him and placed it beside him on his pillow. With the letter, she placed her engagement ring and wedding ring. She quickly kissed Logan on the forehead.

"I love you," she whispered to the sleeping figure. She picked up her suitcase and left their spacious apartment. Outside it was raining and Rory stood on the curb signaling for a taxi. One pulled up and stopped.

"Need a ride miss?" He asked in a thick British accent. Rory nodded and looked up at the apartment building behind her. She noticed her bedroom light was on. Rory quickly got into the taxi and shut the door.

"Where too?" The driver asked.

"The airport," Rory replied weakly. Rory looked to her right and watched the raindrops sliding down the car door window. Rory was glad it was raining, because it meant the driver couldn't tell there were tears streaming down her face. She brushed them away, only to have them replaced by fresh ones. She let them fall freely as she ran away from her past...

**Author's Note: IM SORRY DON"T HATE ME!!!!!!! Please review! Next chapter there will be a HUGE SURPRIZE!**


	36. Never Saw It Coming

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD! I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER EARLIER TODAY!!!! I have sooo many typed up and it was early I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!! This is the right chapter. That other chapter I posted is like 7 years in the future. I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!!!! IM SO SORRY, please forget it completely if you were one of the 300 people who read it! GAH! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, sillies.**

**Chapter 26**

**Never Saw It Coming**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan clutched the letter in his hand and his heart broke more and more with each word. "_Logan, I love you but I can't be with you. I can't continue living like this. I need to follow my dreams. I want you to know that my decision had nothing to do with you. I love you with all my heart. Sometimes love just isn't enough. I'm going home, don't follow me." _Logan crumbled up the paper and threw it across the room. She had been miserable? He thought she had been perfectly happy. And why couldn't she follow her dreams here? What was holding her back? Logan answered his own question in his head. _He_ had been holding her back. Logan leaned forward on his bed and rested his head on his hands. He felt her side of the bed and noticed her side of the bed was still warm. His heart raced and he looked outside his window, down on the street below. He saw Rory on the curb trying to hail a cab. With his adrenaline pumping, he raced down the stairs of the apartment building down to the lobby. He quickly rushed out side through the revolving doors, just as Rory was shutting the door to a cab. Logan motioned to catch the cab, but stopped in his tracks. He was not going to stop her. He watched as the cab drove away, leaving him alone in the rain. He stood there for a while. Staring at the spot where her cab had once been. He breathed heavily, not fully grasping the concept that his life was falling apart right before his eyes.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mitchum was furious. His son had not been to work in a week. In fact, no one had seen him either. He had tried contacting his stupid friends, Colin and Finn, but he had no luck. So he had had to fly all the way to London to get his son off of his lazy butt and into work. He stormed into Logan's apartment building and headed towards the elevator. He didn't even stop to check in with the doorman. Logan's apartment was his after all. Since his son obviously couldn't contribute to society at all. Mitchum exited the elevator as he reached Logan's floor. He found the spare key Logan kept behind a plant near by and opened the door. He was not prepared for what he was about to see. Mitchum stepped into a dump. There were take out containers every where and there were female clothes strewn everywhere. There was also a strong of smell of alcohol. Mitchum shook his head and entered Logan's bedroom. When he entered the room was pitch black. Mitchum flicked on a light. He saw Logan sprawled out on the bed, with his eyes wide open.

"Could you please turn that off," he mumbled. Mitchum folded his arms across his chest.

"Logan, you haven't been to work in a week," Mitchum said sternly. Logan didn't look up.

"Huh, imagine that," he said dully. Mithcum rolled his eyes.

"Get up!" He barked. Logan shook his head.

"I'm good."

"Logan I'm not kidding, get your butt out of bed. Your going to work and your going to explain to your collogues why you have been gone for so long," Mitchum ordered. He looked around the room. "And where's Rory, how is she letting you sit around all day?" Logan flinched at the mention of Rory's name.

"She left," Logan said simply. Mitchum's eyebrows shot up.

"She what?"

"She _left_," Logan said getting annoyed.

"When, how, why?" Mitchum asked throwing his hands up into the air.

"I don't know you're the reporter," Logan said. Mitchum glared at him.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Logan laughed nervously.

"Because she left me a week ago," Logan said bitterly. Mitchum realized why his son had been absent from work. He shifted awkwardly in the room.

"Are you… Okay?" Mithchum asked casually.

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy. I only lost the love of my life, because I "forced" her into becoming a housewife, which I didn't."

"I believe you," Mitchum said. Logan chuckled again, which made Mitchum shiver. There was something off about his son and it wasn't depression.

"Have you?" Mitchum started skeptically. "Are you? Logan, are you high?" Logan nodded vigorously.

"Yep, I think so," Logan said happily. Mitchum rolled his eyes and grabbed his son's arm. "Daaadddd," Logan whined, "I miss the beeeeddddd." Mitchum shoved Logan into the shower fully dressed and turned the shower on; cold. Logan cried out in frustration and quickly jumped out of the shower. "What the fuck was that for?" He asked angrily. Mitchum shook his head.

"YOU ARE NOT A CHILD ANYMORE LOGAN!" Mitchum screamed.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan was taken back by his father's tone.

"Wha- I know," He said looking down at the ground. Tears started flowing again for what seemed like the millionth time in the last week. His father stared at him intently.   
"Breathe," his father ordered.

"Why?"

"BREATHE!" Logan obeyed and breathed in his father's face. Mitchum blinked.

"Great and you've been drinking too," Mitchum said throwing his hands up in the air and pacing the room. "Fuck!" Mithcum cried. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, poor you dad," Logan said sarcastically. Mitchum gave Logan an icy stare.   
"Shut up," he commanded. Logan sat down on the toilette.

"I can't believe this is happening," Logan mumbled.

"I can't believe this is happening either Logan!" Mithcum cried, "She didn't sign a prenup Logan!" Logan scoffed. All his father could think about now was money.

"Well you'll be happy to know I got a bank statement two days ago telling me she had detached herself from our account," Logan said bitterly. Mitchum smiled.

"Well at least that's some good news," he said happily. Logan glared at him.

"I'm glad you take pleasure from my pain." Mitchum looked at him sympathetically.

"We'll get through this Logan," he said sincerely. Logan sighed.

"I know, I just wish it didn't hurt so much," Logan said quietly. Then his father did something he had never done before; he hugged him. Logan was confused by the contact, and wrapped his arms around his father hesitantly.

"It will stop soon, I promise," Mitchum said still holding on to him. Logan nodded. He hoped so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory slumped down on the floor of her childhood bedroom and let the tears fly freely. Her mother was standing at the doorway frowning. Rory looked at the object clenched in her hand.

"What does it say?" Lorelai asked quietly. Rory choked on her tears.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. Lorelai knelt down beside her and embraced her in a hug. Rory held on tight and didn't let go. She was so scared.

"Mom, I don't want to go back," she cried. Lorelai nodded and kneaded circles on Rory's back.

"I know honey," she said hollowly. Rory sniffed and let go of her mother. "So what are you going to do kid?" Rory blinked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean what are you going to do about _it_?" Rory sighed and shook her head.

"Obviously I'm going to keep _it_," she said sadly. She had not expected this at all. This was pushing her farther and farther away from her dream. "Maybe I should just… Go back to Logan," Rory whispered. Lorelai shook her head.

"No honey, you can't do that. You left him, but you know what? We can do this. I'll help you. You'll just need to push back your dream a couple more years and then we'll get you back on track. You won't have to do this alone. I'll help you," Lorelai said sweetly. Rory nodded. That seemed sensible.

"Okay," Rory said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Honey, we'll get you through this." Rory nodded.

"I'm not telling Logan," Rory said quickly. Lorelai's eyes widened.

"Um… Are you sure about that honey?" Lorelai said. Rory nodded vigorously. Lorelai nodded nervously and bit her lip.

"Okay," Lorelai said getting up.

"Mom," Rory said helplessly. Lorelai turned around.

"What?"  
"I love you." Lorelai smiled and left the bathroom. Rory buried her head in her arms and wept freely. How had she gotten into this mess?


	37. Julia

**Author's Note: Hmmmm, okay this is the right chapter 37, just checking. Okay sorry for the mix up earlier. I'm sorry some of you aren't enjoying the story anymore… Uhhhh…. I like it. I never said this was a Rogan fluffyness story. Some of those really bug me. This story is a Rogan, but it's full of angst and drama. I'm working on a lot of different stories now as well; ones that I will start posting after this one. The next couple of chapters are going to be very short, but are necessary. They will have huge time jumps. Sooo…. LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls people…**

**Chapter 37**

**Julia**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan looked up at the ceiling of the psychologist's office. He was counting how many dots there were. He was waiting for the doctor to come in for his weekly appointment. He had been going there for three months now and he was finally beginning to open up to Dr. Crouse. He had started going because it was part of the condition his father had made him agree to. Logan wanted to get out of London and Mitchum agreed as long as he went to therapy and cut back his hours. Logan agreed happily and moved back to New York, where he usually hung out with Colin and Finn. They were helping him get through all of his hard times. That usually included drinking. Logan had been drinking a lot lately, especially alone. Logan was brought back into reality when he heard the door to the office open.

"Good morning," Dr. Crouse said numbly. Logan nodded in his direction. He started twiddling his thumbs as the doctor sat down in the chair across from him. The doctor took out a note pad and lowered his glasses to the tip of his nose. "So Logan how was your week?" Logan sighed.

"Relatively uneventful," Logan said truthfully. The doctor nodded and waited for him to proceed.

"Did Rory send the divorce papers again?" Logan chuckled.

"Yeah she did."

"And you sent them back again?"

"Well yeah," he said with a small smile.

"Explain to me again why you won't divorce her."

"Well you see, she completely detached herself from all of my assets, so it doesn't harm me at all being married to her. I won't give her the satisfaction of getting out of this that easily."

"Don't you think divorcing her would give you closure? Logan shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I don't want closure."

"Why not?"

"Can we change the subject?"

"Okay fine, did you get together with Colin and Finn this week at all?"

"A couple of nights."

"What did you guys do?"

"We… Went to bars."

"I see."  
"You see what?"

"Logan you have been drinking a lot lately," The doctor admitted bluntly. Logan blinked.

"Um, a little bit yeah," he said shamefully.

"Your friends and family seem to think you have a problem," the doctor said nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Logan asked getting a little aggravated.

"Yes, don't you think you have a problem?" Logan shrugged.

"Not really…"

"I see, you can come in now," he said as a bunch of people filed into the room including Colin, Finn, his father, Honor, Lydia, and Hunter. Logan gave them a puzzled look.

"What's going on?" Logan asked defensively.

"Logan," the doctor said calmly, "this is an intervention.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory stared at the little bundle she held in her arms. She was standing on her porch in Stars Hollow and was holding her two week old daughter, Julia. Rory had never felt so needed in her entire life. Julia was completely helpless without her and today, holding her in her arms, she truly felt like a mother. Julia had Rory's eyes, her nose, and her dark hair. She looked completely peaceful dozing off to sleep in her arms. Rory rocked her back and forth and held Julia close. She would never let anything bad happen to her ever. Rory had stuck to her decision on not telling Logan, even if her mother had protested. She didn't care. She didn't want Logan involved in Julia's life. She refused to let her daughter grow up as a spoiled rich kid, who was raised by a nanny. She wanted to raise Julia and watch her grow. She would teach Julia about the joys of books, movies, and coffee. She would save the coffee part until she was a little bit older, but she was determined to raise her child her way. Even if that meant Julia would be without a father. As she was standing there, Lorelai came up behind her.  
"Hey," she said quietly. Rory didn't respond and stroked Julia's face. "He sent them back." Rory sighed and turned around to face her mom.

"He's not going to give up easily is he?" Lorelai shook her head. Rory turned back around and continued to rock Julia back and forth. She forced herself not to cry. She was happy being here. Wasn't she?


	38. AA and Daniel Mead

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, Ugly Betty, or Anything to do with AA. **

**Chapter 37**

**AA and Daniel Mead**

Two years later…..

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Hi, my name is Logan and I'm an Alcoholic," Logan said confidently.

"Hi Logan," a crowd said simultaneously.

"How long have you been sober?" John, the leader of the group, said. Logan sighed and smiled broadly.

"One year today," Logan said proudly. The crowd in front of him broke out in enthusiastic applause. John put his hands up in the air and smiled just as broadly as Logan.

"Okay, okay that is enough people," he said cheerfully, "let's listen to Logan." Logan looked down at the ground, he was embarrassed.

"I don't really have anything else to say," he said bashfully. John shook his head.

"Nonsense, being sober for one year is quite the achievement. Give your fellow alcoholics some advice. Tell them how you got to this point and who helped you through these hard times." Logan nodded.

"Okay uh, after my wife…. Left me I developed a drinking problem that was later pointed out by my friends, family, and psychologist. At first I didn't think I had a problem, but one night I found myself… Trying to kill myself while I was drunk and I realized how much I was scaring my friends, family, and psychologist." He paused for a moment while the group laughed at his joke. After the laughing died down he continued. "I sought out help and wound up in an AA meeting, where I denied my problem at first, but later came to terms with it. The people who helped me get through this were my friends Colin, Finn, and my siblings. My mother and my late father helped me as well." Logan stopped for a moment to recompose for a minute because he was on the verge of tears. He had grown close to his father in the past three years and about three months ago he was diagnosed with terminal liver cancer. There was nothing they could do and they said without Chemo, he would only live another two months. Mitchum chose not to go through Chemo and spent the rest of his life spending time with his family. In a week Logan was going to take over as CEO of the entire Huntzberger Publishing Company. And he was scared to death! Logan stepped down from the podium and the crowd clapped and cheered. Logan knew his father would have been proud of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory sat in the waiting room and bit her lip. She always bit her lip when she was nervous. She was there for a job interview. The job was at Mode Magazine, the most prestigious Fashion Magazine in the world. Rory knew nothing about fashion, but the job was being the assistant to the editor. The editor just happened to be the son of the CEO of Mead Publishing. Mead Publishing owned dozens of magazines and since newspapers were now out of the question (because Huntzberger Publishing Co owned all the decent papers) Rory decided to try magazines on for size. The job she was interviewing for would not be permanent, but it would get her noticed. If she got close to the future CEO of the company, then maybe she would have a shot of getting a writing job someday in the future. Rory wanted to make her way from the bottom to the top. She wanted to earn her position.

"You can go up now Miss Gilmore," the secretary said sweetly. Rory returned the smile and headed for the elevator. She pressed the number 12 and waited for her floor. When the doors opened Rory walked into a funky modern office. Everything was white and there were random splashes of color on some objects. Rory approached a circular desk where a disgruntled blonde secretary was standing.   
"Um, I'm Rory Gilmore I'm here for the assistant job interview," Rory said quietly. The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes.   
"You and twelve other girls," she sneered. Rory was taken back by her rude tone. Why were all secretaries in publishing so snotty?

"Oh well okay," Rory said taking a seat next to an extremely stylish interviewee. "Hi," she said sweetly to the stylish woman.

"Hi," the woman said in a snotty tone. The woman's eyes traveled to Rory's clothes. Rory felt extremely self conscious and the woman sneered at her wardrobe. The woman turned her attention back to her "Cosmo" magazine. Rory was distracted by the cover. There was Logan Huntzberger with his trademark smirk. The head line said "Most Eligible Bachelor in New York." Rory scoffed, Bachelor her foot. She hadn't seen Logan in almost three years and he still refused to divorce her.   
"Um, Miss Gilmore?" A small voice said. Rory looked up to see a plump Hispanic woman standing before her. She had red glasses, thick brown eyebrows, was poorly dressed, and her teeth were covered with metal braces. Rory stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt. The Hispanic woman looked her up and down and sighed.   
"Alright come on in, we'll give you a chance," she said heading towards an office. Rory followed her hesitantly. What did she mean by give her a chance? She entered the room and saw a man rocking in a computer chair. His eyes were closed and he looked frustrated.

"Uh, Daniel?" The woman said softly. The man in the chair, apparently named Daniel, opened his eyes. He quickly shut them again in frustration.

"Betty," he whined, "I told you, I can't have an assistant that I'll end up sleeping with. I want some one like you." The woman named Betty rolled her eyes.   
"Gee thanks," she said sarcastically. Daniel's eyes shot open and he stood up and headed towards Betty. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, that's not what I meant. What I meant to say was I want an assistant who has enough self respect not to sleep with me," he said sincerely. Rory rolled her eyes. This guy was extremely cocky.

"Um, excuse me," Rory said gaining the attention from the two people, who seemed to have forgotten she was here.

"Uh sorry, you can leave now," Daniel said sitting down in his chair. He started flipping through some paper work. Rory looked over towards Betty who shrugged. Rory walked towards Daniel with confidence. She knew how to take care of cocky, stubborn, multi billion dollar heirs. She stood beside him and took the papers out of his hands. He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows.   
"Uh, what are you doing?" He asked completely puzzled. Rory sighed.

"I came here for an interview and I would like to have it," she said in a final tone. Daniel stared at her stunned. Rory could tell no one had ever dared to speak to him like that ever. He shook his head and gestured his hand towards the seat in front of him.

"Okay, sit," he said sounding defeated. Rory sat down and took out her résumé. She handed it to Daniel who placed it beside him without even looking at it. This annoyed Rory.

"Aren't you going to look at it?" She asked. Daniel shook his head.  
"I want to ask you some questions first," he said in a condescending tone. Rory nodded. "First where did you go to school?" He asked robotically.

"Yale," Rory said nonchalantly. Daniel looked up at her and seemed intrigued.

"Yale? That's quite a school," he said. Rory nodded.

"I know, I went there," she said pointing out the obvious. Daniel opened her résumé. He must have decided she was worthy enough to be his assistant.   
"You were journalism major?" He asked. Rory nodded. Daniel sighed and put down the file. "Well… You're extremely over qualified. Rory shook her head.   
"I know, but I want to start with a clean slate. I want to earn any future positions I might acquire. I want to work my way up from the bottom," she said confidently. Daniel gave her a small smile that she had seen some where before.

"Well then, it's not my job to stop you from working you way up from the bottom," he said in a slightly condescending tone. He stretched out his hand for her to shake. "Welcome to the team." Rory took his hand and blinked. Was he serious?

"Really?" She asked amazed.

"Really?" Betty asked thoroughly confused and worried.

"Really," Daniel said flipping through the documents from before. Rory took this as her cue to leave and headed out the door. Betty trailed behind her.   
"Uh could we get you number?" She asked hastily. Rory nodded and wrote down her number. "Okay, you start Monday," Betty said obviously she didn't agree with Daniel's choice. Rory gave her a strange look and headed out of the office, passing the fashionably dressed woman from before. Rory smiled and stopped in front of her. The woman looked up and smiled smugly at her.   
"I got the job," Rory whispered. The woman's face dropped and Rory walked away happily. She was finally following her dream.


	39. Checks and Crushes

**Author's Note: I'm glad some of you think my story hasn't become… "crappy." A Rogan reunion will happen in a bout… Three chapters I think… **

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN GILMORE GIRLS AND UGLY BETTY!**

**Chapter 39**

**Checks and Crushes**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan sat nervously at the table and glanced over at his date. She was pretty. She had platinum blonde hair, big boobs, and a big smile. She smiled at Logan and Logan noticed she had spinach in her teeth. Logan scrunched up his nose. This was a mistake. Logan saw the waiter walking by and grabbed his arm.   
"Could I get the check please?" He asked hopefully. The waiter gave him a funny look. Logan had barely touched his food and obviously the waiter thought he was crazy. "I'm kind of in a hurry," Logan said through gritted teeth. The waiter nodded and went off to get the check. Logan looked back at the blonde who was grinning like an idiot. She was twirling her hair around her finger.

"So," she said seductively, "you want to get out of here?" Logan cringed at the thought.

"Actually I'm kind of beat. I have an early day tomorrow," he lied. The girl looked disappointed but quickly perked up.

"Okay, call me?" She asked. Logan was about to respond when the waiter placed the check down in front of him. Logan smiled at him weakly and place two hundred dollar bills on the table. He turned back to the blonde and shook his head.

"Um, I don't think so," he said. The blonde scowled at him as Logan left the restraint. He was completely sick of serial dating.

Logan came home to find Colin and Finn watching TV in his apartment.   
"Hey I thought you would be getting it on with the lovely blonde at her apartment," Finn said. Logan glared at him.

"Yeah, well she was a complete idiot," Logan said grumpily. He went into the kitchen area and opened the fridge. He was starving. Colin quickly got up from the couch and went over to Logan.

"You have got to stop being so picky!" Colin cried, throwing his arms in the air. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Colin, I can't help it. Those girls you are setting me up with are bimbos. I can't stand bimbos."

"Fine I'll stop setting you up with bimbos!"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop setting me up period," Logan mumbled. He shut the fridge door and started opening cabinets.

"Logan," Colin whined, "It's been three years!" Logan glared at him.

"I know how long it's been Colin. I don't need to be constantly reminded," Logan spat. Colin rolled his eyes.

"You have got to stop comparing every woman to Rory." Logan slammed the cabinet door. The sound made both Colin and Finn jump. Logan leaned against the counter and rested his head on his hand.   
"Don't say that name," he said sadly. An eerie silence filled the room and Colin shifted uncomfortably.   
"Just go on one more date," Colin pleaded, "and don't compare her to _her_." Logan sighed and nodded his head.

"One more date," he said quietly. Colin patted Logan on the back as Logan grabbed a bag of chips and sat down on the couch next to Finn.

"Atta boy!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"_She's beautiful_," Daniel thought to himself as he sat in his office. He was staring out of the circular window that allowed him to stare at her. She was sitting at her desk organizing his appointments today. She was on the phone with a Japanese designer and she smiled briefly. Daniel swooned at her smile, even if it was only for a split second. Daniel licked his lips and played with the pencil in his hand. He was getting absolutely nothing done today, but he didn't care. He had a huge hard on and he was in love with his assistant. He had never met any body who was so outspoken and didn't swoon at his feet. He liked the idea of a challenge. He liked the idea of her. She was pretty, smart, confident, and seemed to anticipate his every need. She hung up and got up from her seat. She started heading towards his office. Daniel panicked and quickly scooted his legs under his desk, so the desk would conceal his boner.

"Rory," Daniel squeaked. He quickly deepened his tone. "What can I do for you?" Rory smiled at him weakly. She held out a stack of papers.

"Here's your confirmed schedule for the day and a list of photographers to approve for the upcoming Versace photo shoot," She said sweetly. Her bright blue eyes were shinning with pride. He just wanted to grab her, throw her down on his desk, and have his way with her right there on the desk.

"Thanks Rory, just set them down on over there," he said pointing to a coffee table three feet away. Rory obeyed and sat them down carefully. She turned around and headed out of the office, when she dropped her pen. She bent down to pick it up and Daniel checked out her perfect apple shaped ass. By this time his pants were so tight he thought his pants were going to bust open. "Uh Rory, could you come back here a second?" He asked. Rory gave him a puzzled look, but obeyed. Daniel stood up and brought Rory to the corner of the office, away from prying eyes. "How long have you been working for me?" Rory looked up at the ceiling and bit her lip, like she was trying to think. Daniel wanted to bite her lip for her.

"Uh about three months," she said finally. Daniel licked his lips. He took a step towards her. He was now inches away from her. He could tell she was out of her comfort zone, because she tried to back up but hit the wall. Daniel pinned her against the wall and pressed up against her. She gasped as Daniel pressed his rock card cock against her.

"Really, because it feels like four," he said seductively. He grabbed the back of her head and forcefully pressed his lips against hers. He quickly traced her lips with the tip of his tongue begging for entrance. She allowed him to enter her mouth and their tongues battled each other for control. Daniel groaned into her mouth. She was an amazing kisser. Suddenly the door open and Rory pushed him away and wiped saliva off of her mouth. A brunette woman, in her early forties late thirties entered the room carrying a little brunette girl. The duo had matching blue eyes that looked vaguely familiar. The little girl smiled and giggled.   
"Mommy!" She cried, wiggling her way out of the woman's grasp and running towards Rory. Rory picked her up and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Hey sweetie," she cooed. Daniel gave Rory a puzzled look and Rory sighed.   
"Daniel, this is my daughter Julia," Rory said with pride.

"_Shit_," Daniel thought to himself. She was a mother? Daniel turned to the woman who had brought the little girl in looking for confirmation. The woman nodded and smiled broadly.

"And I'm her mother Lorelai," she said in an all knowing voice. Daniel's face paled and his dick grew limp. This was defiantly a turn off.


	40. Detective Aussie and Stick Up Ass

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or Ugly Betty. Sorry for breaking your dreams.**

**Chapter 40**

**Detective Aussie and Detective Stick Up Ass**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"I would like to give a toast to Rory Gilmore. She started working here as a lowly assistant to an extremely attractive man, but has now surpassed our expectations and has become the assistant editor. And she's only twenty-eight," Daniel said with a huge grin. Rory rolled her eyes at her boss and friend. He had such a huge ego. The office clapped wildly and Rory felt her face flush and a light shade of pink graced her face. She cupped her face with her hands and laughed. This was so surreal, it was like a dream. T he whole office was celebrating her first day as assistant editor in the lunch room with cake and booze.

"Uh, I don't know what to say," Rory said humbly. Daniel laughed.

"You don't have to say anything, I have the microphone," he said spinning the mic by its cord until it hit something and knocked it over. Rory rolled her eyes playfully. She grabbed the microphone out of his hands.

"I'm going to take this away from you before you hurt yourself." Daniel pouted and handed Rory a drink.

"Here Ror, drink up you deserved it," he said beaming. Rory shook her head.

"As much as I'd like to have a drink at…" She looked up at the clock, "8:15 AM, I have to take Julia to school," Daniel nodded and walked her out of the lunch room. Rory entered her new office where her five year old daughter was reading a book. Julia was wearing her blue seersucker private school uniform. She looked so cute. Rory smiled.

"Hey Jules, you ready to go?" She asked enthusiastically. Julia nodded and jumped up from her chair. She stuck her book into her briefcase, which she used as a book bag.

"We're going to be late," she said stiffly. Rory rolled her eyes. Julia did this last year.

"Julia, we do not need to be an hour early for your class." Julia glared at her.

"How do you know?"

"Because Honey, I used to try that every year on my first day of school too." Julia smirked and it made Rory's heart drop. Her smirk was so familiar. How was it possible for her to have her father's smirk if she had never met him? She thought she had lucked out when Julia had gotten all of her looks. Unfortunately Julia had inherited a lot of her father's traits. A lot of her father's _dangerous_ traits to be exact. Julia wasn't shy. She was extremely outgoing and had the notion that she was invincible. She was a little daredevil and would jump off of high things and try things Rory would never try. This scared Rory half to death. She would have rather had Julia have blonde hair then exude any of his _traits_. She had tried to stifle Julia's wild ways, but it only seemed to make her act out even more. There was no fighting it. No mater how hard she tried, Julia would always have her father's genes. Rory smiled weakly at her adventurous daughter and grabbed her hand. She passed Daniel on her way out and smiled broadly at him. Daniel had been so good to Julia ever since he had found out about her. He had almost been like a father to her. Julia even called him Uncle Daniel for a while, before she started referring to him as Mr. Mead. She called him Mr. Mead, because she thought it was more professional. Everyone thought that was extremely cute. Rory was lucky to have such an adorable kid that behaved. Because Julia was so well behaved, Rory was able to take her to work. Everyone loved Julia and it was as if the whole office was raising her. Just like Stars Hollow had raised her. Daniel was by far the biggest help with taking care of Julia. Daniel was one of Rory's best friends. And ever since the day he found out about Julia he hadn't tried to make anything romantic between them happen. Rory was grateful for that. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she got together with Daniel and then he got bored and left. She couldn't imagine the effect it would have on Julia. Rory finally realized why her mother had never dated while she was younger. Although Daniel was Rory's best friend, he didn't know the true identity of Julia's father. In fact she hadn't even told Julia. The story she stuck to was that Julia was a product of a one night stand. She didn't want any one to know that Rory was the infamous run away wife of Logan Huntzberger. The story had circulated through the entire business world. About how the famous Logan Huntzberger lost his wife, because she was cold hearted and left him. No one knew the true identity of the woman, but everyone felt bad for Logan and hated the wife, who ever she was. Rory had come to Mead Publishing Co. to have a fresh start. She didn't want her past to haunt her.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCFCCFCFCFCFCCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFFCFCFCFCFCFCFC

"Jeeze Colin, will you slow down? My ice cream cone is melting!" Finn cried, following his friend who was walking way to fast for his taste.

"Finn, were going to be late," Colin said rolling his eyes. He didn't have time for this he was going to be late for a meeting at the firm.

"Ah Colin!" Finn cried, stopping in his tracks, "Brain freeze!" Colin turned around to take care of his hopeless friend. Finn was hopping up and down like a mad man. "It hurts Colin make it stop!" Colin stuck his arms out to make Finn stop bouncing.

"Okay Finn, stick your tongue up to the roof of your mouth," Colin instructed calmly. Finn continued to whine.

"How in bloody hell is that going to help?" Finn cried. "Damn this is worst than a hang over!"

"Just try it!" Finn did as he was told and sighed in relief.   
"Hey it works!" Finn cried throwing his hands up in the air. The remains of his ice cream cone flew on to Colin's suite.

"Damn it Finn!" Finn smiled weakly and got out a napkin.

"That's alright Finn I got it," Colin said. He didn't want Finn to make it worse. Finn shook his head.

"That's alright mate I can help! Just stand still," Finn said. Colin tried to dodge Finn's hand and ended up bumping into somebody.

"Oh sorry," Colin said to the woman he bumped into. She turned around briefly.

"It's alright," she said before turning back around, "C'mon Julia, lets go," she said to a small child, who was clutching on to her hand. Colin stared awestruck at the woman as she walked away. He was snapped out of his daze when he felt Finn rubbing a napkin on his chest.   
"Oops," Finn said bashfully, "I seemed to have made it worse." Colin shook his head rapidly.

"Did you know who that was?" Colin screamed. Finn plugged his ears.

"And I thought the brain freeze was bad."

"No Finn, that was Rory," he said pointing to the woman who was practically running up the street.

"Shit it is!" Finn said, finally understanding why Colin was too preoccupied to notice his ruined jacket. "Well let's follow her!" Finn ran up the street and stayed at least five feet away from Rory. Colin followed. Rory turned a corner and stopped in front of a private school. Colin and Finn hid behind a near by bush, so they could hear, but couldn't be seen.

"Look there she is!" Finn hissed. Colin covered Finn's mouth with his hand and listened intently to the conversation was having with the little girl.

"You be good okay?" Rory said to the little girl. The little girl rolled her bright blue eyes.

"Okay," she said flatly.

"And you come to the office right after school alright?"

"Okay Mom I will," the little girl said running towards the school. Colin's heart stopped. Mom? Did that little girl just say mom? Oh holy shit. Rory walked away, but Colin and Finn stayed in the bush.

"Eh Colin, there's a squirrel staring at me!" Finn cried. Colin hit him upside the head.

"Finn shut up, do you know what this means?" Finn blinked at Colin. He was obviously oblivious to the situation.

"No," Finn said casually.

"That little girl was Rory's daughter!" Colin cried. Finn stared at Colin. He still didn't get it.

"That means that that little girl could be Logan's daughter!" Finn finally got it.

"Oh my, mate is not going to be happy about that!" Finn cried. Colin nodded.

"Exactly, that's why we are not going to tell him." Finn cocked his head to the side and gave Colin a confused look.

"Why not?"

"Because it took Logan years to forget about Rory, we don't want him to get back into that mess. He is finally okay. I mean he's engaged to another woman for Christ's sake!" Finn's face turned sour.   
"Oh how I hate her," Finn said referring to Logan's fiancée. Colin shook his head.

"Yeah I know, but she's good for Logan," Colin said getting up from behind the bush. Finn followed Colin back to the street. "Holy shit Finn! What did you do to my shirt?" Finn smirked and ran away. Colin shook his head. He was exhausted and didn't have the energy to scold Finn. And now he had to keep a gigantic secret from Logan. When did life get so complicated?


	41. Daddy Huntzberger

**Author's Note: Okay, this is the infamous accidental chapter 36 from earlier. Hahaha I love this chapter and it's already been seen by 300 people… So I hope the rest of you read and review it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls…. I just don't!**

**Chapter 41**

**Daddy Huntzberger**

Rory pulled Julia through the busy New York City streets. They were going to be late and Rory could not handle that at the moment. She was taking Julia to her private school on the Upper East Side and Julia was staling.

"Mom, if we're late then you can just write me a note," Julia whined. Rory shook her head. She didn't have time to deal with the administration office this morning. She had an appointment and Daniel was counting on her. They finally reached the school and Rory knelt down in front of her daughter.

"You be good okay?" Rory told Julia. Julia rolled her blue eyes and gave Rory that painfully familiar smirk.

"Mom we go over this everyday," Julia said automatically. Rory smiled and stood up.

"You come to the office right after school alright?"

"Yes mom I will," Julia said running towards the school. Rory shook her head and headed towards the office. When she was out of sight Julia came bounding back onto the curb. She had a plan. Julia had always been curious about her father's identity. For a while she thought it had been Daniel, until she found her mother's private journal. The journal was from 2008 and talked about her mother being married to a man for six months. That was a year before she was born. Julia had decided to go snooping around her mother's home office. There she found pictures, unsigned divorce documents, and her birth certificate with his name on it. Julia had brought all of these documents with her as proof, just in case he didn't know about her. They were now safely tucked away in her briefcase, which she used as her book bag. Julia smiled to herself about her brilliance. She hailed a cab and got into the backseat.

"Where to miss?" The foreign taxi driver asked. Julia smirked.

"Huntzberger Publishing Co!" She cried with confidence. The driver nodded and directed the car towards the building.

Julia got out of the car and looked up at the tall building that stood before her. The building was much bigger than Mead Publishing's building. She sighed and entered the building through the revolving doors. She approached a desk where an elderly woman sat.

"Excuse me," Julia said politely. The woman was startled by the sound and looked around wildly trying to identify the voice. Finally her eyes met with Julia's and she smiled.

"Can I help you little girl?" She asked. Julia crinkled her nose. She didn't like to be called "little girl" it was too condescending.

"Yes," Julia said sweetly, "I'm here to see Mr. Huntzberger." The woman tilted her glasses to the end of her nose.

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman asked.

"No," Julia confessed with a sigh. "But could you just humor a little girl and let her meet her idol?" The woman looked her over and spotted her briefcase that contained her documents.

"I'm not a hit man, I'm five," Julia said turning on her doe eyes she had seen her mother use so many times. The woman sighed and nodded.

"Take a seat," she said motioning to the waiting room. Julia smiled.

"Thank you very much," Julia said, skipping over to sit next to a stern old woman. The woman looked at Julia skeptically. Julia noticed she was staring.

"Take a picture it will last longer," Julia said flatly.

"That's a bold statement coming from someone so scrawny," the woman said in a snotty tone that rivaled Emily Gilmore's. Julia smiled weakly. The woman smiled back.

"I'm Shira," she said offering Julia a hand. Julia took it.

"Julia," she replied. Shira turned her body towards Julia and stared again.

"Shouldn't you be at school Julia?" Julia smirked. Shira was taken back by her smile.

"Something wrong Shira?" Julia asked still smiling. Shira did not tear her eyes away from her. She looked pained and worn out.

"No," she stammered, "your smile just reminds me of my son's."

"Well why does that make you sad?" Julia inquired. Shira broke eye contact with her.

"I'm not sad. My son just doesn't smile very much anymore. Anyway, why are you here?"

"I'm here to visit my father. Well he doesn't know he's my father. Jeez that sounds good, _my_ father," Julia rambled giddily. Shira stared at Julia questionably.

"And who's your father?" Shira asked already knowing the answer.

"Mr. Huntzberger," Julia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Shira stared at Julia smugly. "I have documents!" Julia reached for her briefcase, but Shira stoped her.

"No that's alright dear. I'll just go see what's keeping him." Shira got up and casually entered Mr. Huntzberger's office.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Her lips caressed his and she ran her hands through his blonde hair. He knew she would never leave him, but it wasn't because she loved him. It was because of his money and his good looks. He was the most eligible bachelor in New York according to Forbes magazine. It's not like he loved her either, but she was stable, _safe_. He distanced himself from her not wanting to get close to someone again. She was what he had always imagined his first wife to look like. She wasn't his first, but she didn't know that. She was tall, blonde, and sophisticated. Her hair was honey blonde with an old Hollywood style. She was tan, had a huge bright smile, and had seductive brown eyes. She was wearing a tight navy blue cocktail dress that hugged her every curve. Did it really matter that she was a bitch? His hand brushed over her princess cut engagement ring engraved with the Huntzberger seal. Right now they were in Logan's office. He was sitting at his desk in his chair and she was straddling him.

"Is the business man horny?" She asked confidently. Logan grunted and continued to kiss her as his answer. "I guess so," she said ruffling up his hair. Suddenly the door opened and Logan's mother entered the room. The woman on his lap quickly got off and put on a fake smile for her future mother in law. Shira stood in front of the closed door and crossed her arms.

"Mom," Logan hissed, "you're supposed to wait for me to call you in." Shira gave him a death glare.

"I'm your mother," she said hotly, "I don't need to wait."

"You're supposed to," Logan said.

"You're supposed to be in a meeting. That's why I was waiting in the first place," Shira added. Logan sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Shira," the blonde woman said smoothly, "Logan was just-" Shira cut her off.

"Mindy," Shira said in fake sweetness. Mindy smiled. "Shut up." Mindy's smiled faded.

"Mom why are you here?" Logan said adjusting his tie. He was already exhausted from his mother.

"Oh that can wait, there's something much more interesting in the waiting room," she said motioning to the door. Logan's eyebrows shot up in curiosity. "This little girl is claiming to be your daughter." Logan looked at his mom in astonishment.

"Oh that's rich!" Mindy giggled, "Logan we must go see if this is true." Mindy didn't wait for an answer and exited into the waiting room. Shira and Logan followed her. Logan scanned the room and his eyes met with a little brunette girl reading a book. She was wearing a blue seersucker private school uniform and she seemed completely immersed in her book. She was completely oblivious to their presence. Logan stood in front of her and cleared his throat. The girl looked up and made all three of them step back in surprise. The girl had astonishing blue eyes that made his heart feel icy cold. The girl stared blankly at the three of them.

"May I help you?" She asked. Logan was surprised at how articulate she was she couldn't have been over six. Logan squatted down in front of her. She smirked at him and it looked vaguely familiar.

"Someone told me you wanted to talk to me," he said sweetly. She put down her book and sat up straight.

"That depends are you Mr. Huntzberger?" She asked. Logan smiled, this girl had charisma.

"Yes I am," he said humoring the girl. She stuck out her hand and Logan shook it.

"I'm Julia!" She said with blunt confidence. Logan laughed.

"And what brings you here today Julia?"

"Well you," she said changing her tone. She sounded softer more timid.

"Uh huh…"

"You're my father," she said flatly.

"I am? What makes you think that?'

"I have documents!" She cried motioning towards her briefcase. Logan stopped her and laughed.

"What's your last name?"

"Gilmore," Logan's heart froze. That name pierced his heart and brought back painful memories of the girl who had taken him so many years to forget. Logan stared at the girl. His mother's voice broke through the silence.

"It's uncanny isn't it?" Logan bowed his head, "How much she looks like her."

"That's enough mom," Logan said standing up.

"How much she acts like her," Shira continued.

"That's enough mom!" Logan cried in frustration. He paced back and forth analyzing his thoughts.

"Logan," Mindy said quietly, "what's going on?" Logan didn't answer. He continued to pace the room.

"Fuck!" he muttered, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He screamed.

"Profanity will get you nothing," Julia said simply. Logan stopped and stared into her haunting eyes, the eyes that had haunted his dreams for years. He stared at this meek yet confident girl and knew she wasn't lying.

"Can you take me to your mother?" Logan asked exasperated. The little girl jumped up from her seat excited.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" She cried hugging him tightly. She grabbed her stuff and headed towards the door.

"I'll hail a cab!" She cried. When she was out of the door Mindy turned to him.

"You can not be serious," she said. Logan was shocked by his request as well, but he needed to talk to her.

"I am," he said flatly, grabbing his jacket.

"Why do you believe her? Did her last name trigger something?" Mindy asked. Shira scoffed in the background.

"Did I ever tell you I was married?" Logan asked casually. Mindy's jaw dropped and she was speechless. Logan started walking towards the door.

"No you failed to mention that," Mindy said in a shaky voice.

"We'll talk about it when I come back," he said not slowing down. He needed to speak to that woman. He needed to speak to his _wife_.

**Author's Note: Well hello there. See that pretty little lavender button. Hello pretty little lavender button. Could you please press it? It leads to a review, which you should also leave so I'll update faster. C'mon, you know you want to! Everybody's doing it! **


	42. Can't Believe

**Author's Note: Wow, I got like 46 reviews on the last chapter. So, I'm going to clear up some reviews. Rory and Logan are still married. Logan has not signed the papers yet. And Shira was not the secretary she was sitting in the waiting room with Julia. Also, I have a myspace just for FF. If you ask me to be your friend I will most likely say yes. The URL is on my homepage. The site will soon have pictures of the outfits from this story. So I hope you check it out. Sorry it took a while to get this chapter posted. I had finals this week so I was busy. **

**Chapter 42**

**Can't Believe**

Logan allowed himself to be pulled by Julia. He was too busy analyzing his thoughts. Also he was petrified of seeing the woman who had put him through so many sessions of therapy and had given him a drinking problem. He didn't even notice when they entered the Mead Publishing building. They got into the elevator and headed up to the 12th floor where the mode magazine offices were. He looked over at Julia who seemed content. He focused his attention on the floor numbers. 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, ding. Logan held his breath as he entered the mod style offices where _she_ worked. Julia boldly approached the receptionist's desk and slammed her books down to get the woman behind its attention.

"Ehhhhh," the receptionist grumbled as she saw Julia.

"Amanda, contact my mother please," Julia commanded.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Amanda sneered. Julia gave Amanda a death glare and Logan had to suppress a laugh. How could one little girl demand so much attention from an adult woman? "Fine," Amanda sighed. She picked up the microphone headset and pressed a button. "Ms. Gilmore," Amanda sneered into the headset. "Your daughter is here." She paused for a second and continued, "No I don't know how she got here she's here with some dude." Another pause, "Okay bye, bye," She turned around to face Julia. "She'll be out in a second, have a seat." Logan and Julia took a seat on a couch near by. Logan started jiggling his knee nervously. Julia noticed this.

"Are you nervous?" She asked him. Logan nodded.

"How did you find out about this anyway?" He asked her.

"Photos, her journal, birth certificate, and magazines," she said simply. Logan nodded still jiggling his knee.

"So you can read?" Julia gave him a "duh" look.

"I love to read," she said flatly. Logan laughed nervously.

"Figures." Julia stared at his jiggling leg.

"You might want to stop that. You'll wear a hole in the floor." Logan stopped abruptly. Not because of what Julia said, but because he saw _her_. She walked towards them with determination. Logan held his breath as she got closer and closer. Logan noticed that she hadn't changed a bit. Her brunette hair still curled up and her eyes still shined with the same intensity. Logan and Julia stood up and Rory walked right passed him. She hadn't even seen him, figured. She knelt down before Julia and stared into her eyes.

"Honey, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school," she said in a worried tone. Julia smirked at her.

"I know mom."

"Where did you go?'

"I had an appointment."

"Julia, you can't just skip school okay?"

"Yes mom," Julia said robotically. Rory nodded and stood up. She turned towards Logan and her mouth hung open. "Mom you remember Mr. Huntzberger?" Rory didn't say anything. She just stood in front of him with wide eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. "You know..." Julia said trailing off, "my father." Rory blinked and shook her head. Logan put his hands in his pocket and adverted his eyes to the ground. When he looked back up Rory had turned back to Julia.

"Honey, why don't you go to Daniel's office?" Rory said sweetly. Julia nodded slowly.

"Oh I see," she said in an all knowing tone, "you two are going to talk." She winked at them before walking away. Rory turned back towards Logan, who smiled weakly.

"Why Rory Gilmore, as I live and breathe," Logan said sarcastically. Rory scowled at him and stomped away. Logan smirked and followed. She went into an office and slammed the door behind her. Logan opened the door and went in after her. "Someone's in a bad mood." Rory rolled her eyes at him.

"Go away Logan," she said firmly. Her words made him cringe.

"Yeah, I don't think so. You see, I was in my office this morning, just minding my own business, when a little girl informs me that I'm her father. But I know that can't be true because I can't think of a single person who would be so insensitive as to not tell the father of her child that he is indeed a father. And then I learned her last name and it all made sense," Logan said angrily, banging his fist down on her desk. Rory flinched and looked down at the ground.   
"Oh," she said. Logan sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me Rory?" He asked softly. Rory's head snapped up and Logan could see fierceness in her eyes.

"Because I didn't want to!" She cried walking to the other side of the office. Logan balled his hands into a fist and clenched his teeth together. He chuckled softly.

"You're acting like a child," he said shortly. Rory ignored him and started flipping through papers. Logan shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Rory Gilmore. He wasn't giving up. He came here to get answers and that's what he was going to get.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation. She couldn't believe Julia had gone behind her back and sought out _Logan_. God, she felt like her head was going to explode. She looked over at Logan who was just as frustrated.

"You should have told me," he said sternly. Rory shook her head.

"I don't have to do anything-"

:"Yeah, but you should have!" Logan shouted, "You should have told me Rory!"

"I don't know what makes you think you're entitled to-"  
"Rory, she's my daughter!"

"I know that Logan! She's my daughter too and that's why I did what I had to do to protect her!"

"Protect her from what?"

"From you!" Logan's mouth hung opened and he looked both shocked and angry.  
"From me?" Logan asked in disbelief. Rory nodded.

"From you, from society, from nannies, from being a spoiled rotten brat with a trust fund and a closet full of Monolo Blanics," Rory said throwing her hands up in the air. Logan's nostrils flared.

"That's not fair," he said quietly. Rory chuckled.

"I think it's completely fair." Logan paced the room for a minute before stopping in front of her.

"Is _that _why you left?" Logan asked desperately. "Because of _that_," Logan pointed outside of the office, "because of _her_? Rory sighed and shook her head.

"No, I found out about _that _after I left," Rory said quietly. Logan sighed. Silence filled the room for a minute before Logan spoke up again.

"So why did you leave?" Logan asked boldly. Rory scoffed.

"What?" She asked.

"Why did you leave? I mean I woke up and you were gone. You gave me no warnings. I had no idea. I thought we were happy," he said softly. Rory sighed.

"We were happy, I wasn't." Logan rubbed his temples.

"Well now I'm thoroughly confused."  
"I was turning into exactly what I hated; a housewife."

"And whose fault was that?" Logan asked bitterly.

"Yours!"

"Mine?"

"Yes, you needed a wife who would plan parties and bear you children. That's not the way I wanted to live my life. I wanted to follow my dreams."

"Oh yeah, you're really following your dreams," Logan grumbled, "You work at a fashion magazine." Rory shot him an evil look.

"Don't you dare belittle my accomplishments!"

"Don't you dare blame me for you becoming a housewife!"

"Well you did-"

"What? What did I do Rory? Did I forbid you to work? Did I lock you in the house and force you to plan parties? No! You decided to make yourself that not me! You talk about hating those kind of women, well so do I! You could have worked but you didn't! You didn't even come and talk to me about how unhappy you were! So don't you blame me for that! Don't you dare blame me!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Rory laughed out loud at his last statement. He gave her a confused look. How could she be laughing at a time like this?

"What's so funny?" He asked in frustration. Rory held up her index finger, indicating that she needed a minute. She went over to her desk and started rummaging through her desk drawers, until she found a copy of the New York Times. She riffled through the paper until she found the page she was looking for.

"Ah ha!" She cried pointing to a picture in the paper. Logan looked down and saw a picture of himself and Mindy. It was their engagement announcement. "You claim to hate these women and yet you're marrying one!" Logan rubbed his temples. Rory was giving him a serious headache.

"That's different," he said slowly.

"How's that different?" Rory demanded.

"It just is!" Rory rolled her eyes. She pulled a manila folder out of her desk drawer and placed it in front of him.

"I guess since you're getting remarried you can finally sign these!" She cried referring to the folder. Logan looked down and must have realized that the folder contained the divorce papers.

"Oh no, there is no chance in hell that I will sign those!"

"Why not?"

"Because of two reasons," Logan said holding up two fingers "number one being that I want to torture you." Rory's mouth fell open.

"You want to torture me?"

"Yeah, I know you couldn't stand to continue being married to me so I didn't sign the divorce papers to make you angry." Rory put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"And what's the second reason?" Logan sighed. He knew she was not going to happy about the second reason.

"Well I found out the second reason today. You see, by being married to you, I have joint custody with Julia…." Rory stared flabbergasted at him. "Rory?" She was staring off into space.

"What makes you think I'm ever going to allow you to see her again?" Rory cried. Logan clenched his fists again.

"She's my daughter!"

"Only biologically!"

"And legally!"

"Logan you're like a stranger to her!" Logan shook his head. He couldn't believe Rory was being so stubborn. She had left him! She had no reason to hate or resent him!

"That's exactly why I want to spend more time with her!" Rory shook her head violently.

"Uh uh, no, I don't think so," Rory said sitting down at her desk. Logan glared at her.

"That's not for you to decide," he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm her mother!"

"I'm her father!" Rory buried her head in her hands.

"This can't be happening!"

"Well it is, and if you cut me off from her I'll sure for soul custody!"

"Yeah, they are really going to take a five year old away from her mother and give her to her estranged father," Rory said sarcastically. Logan smirked at her ignorance.

"Are you aware that taking a child out of the country away from the father without him knowing is illegal?" Logan asked smugly. Rory's face fell and looked like she was about to rip his head off.

"You wouldn't dare!" Logan frowned. She was not going to fold easily. He had to take action. He started walking towards the door and grabbed the handle. He turned around before he opened the door.

"Watch me!"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Daniel walked into his swanky office and stopped at the sight of a little brunette girl sitting at his desk. She was staring at the computer screen.

"Julia," Daniel said, "aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I had an appointment," Julia said flatly, not taking her eyes away from the computer screen. Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"An appointment?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"You're five," he pointed out.

"Point being?"

"Oh never mind." Daniel laughed at her. She was so much like her mother, yet she was different too. She contained this unfaltering confidence that her mother lacked. Daniel had no idea where she got it from. "Does your mother know you're here?" Julia nodded. She still didn't tear her eyes away from the computer.

"She sent me in here."  
"Why?" Julia shrugged.

"She's in a meeting."

"With who?"

"With Mr. Huntzberger," Julia said simply.

"As in _Logan _Huntzberger?" Julia nodded. Daniel rushed out of the door. Logan Huntzberger was a very important man. He had to make a good impression. He headed towards Rory's office, but stopped right in front of it because there was a huge crowd staring through the window to her office. Daniel stood next to Amanda, the snotty receptionist.   
"What's going on?" Daniel asked her quietly. Amanda laughed and pointed at the window.

"They've been going at it for twenty minutes," she sneered. Daniel focused on what was going on inside the window. Logan and Rory seemed to be screaming at each other. Logan was flailing his arms up in the air and Rory looked like she was going to rip his head off.

"Do they know they have an audience?" Daniel asked, panic evident in his voice. Rory couldn't get on the bad side of Logan Huntzberger, CEO of Huntzberger Publishing Co. He was too influential.

"They have no idea," Amanda said. She was obviously amused. Daniel shook his head and walked to the door of Rory's office to do some damage control. He reached out to grab the door knob, when the door swung open. He was now face to face with the infamous Logan Huntzberger. And boy did he look pissed. Daniel quickly stuck out his hand for Logan to shake. Logan took it firmly.

"Uh, Daniel Mead," Daniel stated mid shake. Logan smirked at him. Daniel raised his eyebrows. There was something familiar about that smirk.

"Logan Huntzberger." Suddenly a glass vase narrowly missed his head and shattered against the wall, but Logan never flinched. Rory appeared by his side moments later and was holding a manila folder. She pushed it towards Logan.

"Sign it!" She demanded. Logan turned towards her and shook his head.

"Not in a million years!"

"Please?" Rory turned towards Daniel and must have just realized he was standing there. "Daniel!"

"What's going on here?" Rory's mouth hung open and she was speechless. Logan smirked. He wrapped his arm around Rory and brought her in close to him.

"Daniel have you met my wife Rory?" Logan asked. Rory's face paled. Daniel's stomach dropped and he cleared his throat.

"Wife?" Daniel asked in disbelief. Rory pushed Logan away.

"Get off!" She hissed. Daniel shook his head.

"I'm sorry; _you're_ the infamous missing Huntzberger wife?" Rory nodded slowly. "You're kidding right?" Rory shook her head and adverted her eyes to the ground.

"Yeah and I'm also Julia's father," Logan said smugly, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Daniel's mouth hung open.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm Julia's father," Logan said slowly.

"No, Rory said Julia's father was a one night stand." Logan laughed out loud and suddenly Daniel wanted to punch him in the face.

"One night stand…. Cute…" Logan said. Logan started walking away but turned briefly. "My lawyer will be contacting you soon." When Logan was out of sight, Daniel turned back to Rory. She was hugging herself tightly. Tears were brimming in her eyes. Daniel reached out to her but she ran back into her office and slammed the door behind her. Daniel sighed and hung his head. He shooed away the spectators and tried to gather his thoughts. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Julia had a father? Rory was married?

Author's Note: Moohaha! I should update soon, but I may not unless you press that pretty little button. If you don't press it and leave a review some dead guy will be standing infront of your bed with a knife at twelve o'clock at night. Yes, I have resorted to the myspace chain mail threat!


	43. Break Downs

**Author's Note: Wow, thanks for the reviews people. I got like… 67 in the last chapter… I'm sorry I have been neglecting typing this up. I just started a new semester at school and I've been distracted. As for Rory and Logan getting back together… Patience is virtue… Same goes for Mindy. Seriously some of you guys are on Rory's side in the last chapter and some of you are on Logan's. That's how I wanted to portray it. I wanted it to be spilt down the middle both of their faults. Because Rory left, gave up on their marriage and hid Julia from Logan, but Logan had consumed himself with work and didn't even realize when his own wife was unhappy. He was completely blinded by love and didn't see the problems in their relationship. Also, he handled to confrontation all wrong in the last chapter. He publicly humiliated Rory, although I think he was completely justified. Anyway, I feel like we need tee-shirts…. Team Logan and Team Rory! Anyway… here's the next installment! **

**Disclaimer: I always forget to say this… I don't own Gilmore Girls**

**Chapter 43**

**Break Downs**

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Daniel sighed and opened the door to Rory's office. He couldn't leave her alone. Not in the condition she was in. He entered the room slowly and saw Rory sitting at her desk with her head in her hands.

"Rory?" He said quietly. Rory didn't lift up her head.

"Go away," she said. Daniel didn't give up.

"Rory, look at me." Rory did nothing. "Rory look at me!" Rory ignored him again, so Daniel forced her to look at him. His heart broke at the sight of her. She had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were red. "Rory," he cooed quietly. Rory sniffed and tried to wipe away her tears, but as soon as she tried to they were replaced by fresh ones. Daniel couldn't believe the state she was in. Rory had always come across as strong and independent. But twenty minutes alone with her ex had turned her into a blubbering mess. "What happened?" Rory choked back a sob.   
"He- He threatened to sue for full custody of Julia," she stammered. Daniel let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding.

"Is that all?" He asked slightly relieved. Rory glared at him.

"What do you mean is that all? That's the worst possible thing he could do!" She cried angrily.   
"Yeah but since you're not married he has almost no chance," Daniel said. Rory adverted his eyes to the ground. She remained silent. "You two are divorced aren't you?" Rory sighed.  
"Define divorced?" Daniel shook his head in disbelief.

"As in legally."

"No," Rory said, "not legally." Daniel sighed this time.

"Well then he does have a very big chance doesn't he?"

"He has an even bigger chance since I took Julia out of the country without him knowing… Apparently that's illegal…"

"You did what?"  
"Well… The thing is Logan just found out about Julia… Today…" Daniel stared at Rory."  
"How did he not know?"

"Well… I found out about Julia after I left him… So I just didn't tell him."

"Oh Rory this isn't good," Daniel said shaking his head. Rory nodded.  
"I know."

"So the appointment Julia had this morning…"

"Was with her father, she told him."

"That girl has guts."

"That girl is my life." Daniel looked into her eyes and for the first time since he had met her, he saw fear. He sympathized for this girl. He had never met anybody who loved their child more than Rory. Julia truly was her life. That was one of the reasons why he loved her. He tried to keep the last part to himself though. Tears started forming in her perfect blue eyes again. Daniel pulled up a seat next to her and embraced her in a hug. She burrowed her head in the crook of his neck and sobbed.

"I can't loose her Daniel, I just can't. He comes here after all these years and just tries to take away everything I've worked for. He can't take her away from me! She's all I have left of…"

"All you have left of what?" Daniel asked quietly. Rory pulled away from Daniel.  
"Nothing."

"Okay… Rory I promise I won't let him take Julia away from you, even if it means hiring the most expensive lawyer in the state!" Rory wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"So he just came in here and threatened to take her away?"

"No, he said he would do that if I didn't let him see her on a regular basis…"

"Well then," Daniel said picking up the phone from Rory's desk, "You know what you have to do." Daniel held the phone up to Rory and she grabbed it sheepishly. She dialed the number.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"So you're still married?" Mindy asked. Logan nodded. He was completely frustrated. He had called his lawyer, Colin, a half an hour ago and he still wasn't here. "When did you plan on getting divorced?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Logan sighed and closed his eyes.

"The day before our wedding," he said quietly. Mindy rolled her eyes.

"That's completely irresponsible."

"Mindy, I think it's quiet time. Your meal ticket appears to have a headache." Shira said from across the room. Mindy glared at her.   
"He is not just a meal ticket, I love him!" Mindy bellowed. Mindy turned back towards Logan and smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!"

"I'm not done with you yet!" Mindy cried. Logan and Shira exchanged looks.

"What do you need?"

"Why are you suing for full custody of that little brat?" Mindy asked. Logan glared at her.  
"She's not a little brat, she's my daughter!" Logan cried. Mindy opened her mouth to retort, but before she could Colin and Finn entered the room.

"Oh great, the idiot brigade is here," Mindy grumbled.

"Nice to see you too love," Finn said sarcastically. Colin placed his briefcase down on Logan's desk and took a seat in his computer chair.

"So what did you do now?" Colin asked, slightly amused. "Steal something, break something, or some one?"

"I have a daughter," Logan said solemnly. Colin's eyes grew wide and his face paled.   
"I see," Colin said quietly. He adverted his eyes to the ground and said nothing more.

"Well it's about time!" Finn cried standing up and giving Logan a tight hug. Logan gave Finn a puzzled look. Why was he acting this way? Colin's head shot up and he had a panicked look in his eye.

"Finn no!" Colin cried.

"What, we've known for months!" Finn said, throwing his hands up in the air.   
"Finn SHUT UP!" Colin screamed. Logan shook his head in confusion. He could hear Mindy cackling in the background.  
"You two buffoons have known for _months_?" Mindy gasped between laughs. She caught her breath and put on a stern face. "That's just rich…" Logan glared at his supposedly _best_ friends.

"How could you have kept this from me?!" Logan screamed, advancing on Colin. Colin sat up from Logan's chair and backed into the wall. Logan was inches away from his face and looked like he was going to kill him. Behind him Shira and Finn were wearing extremely worried faces, while Mindy looked like she was going to bust out in laughter again.

"I-" Colin stammered. Logan was hoping Colin had a good explanation for all of this. "I didn't tell you because you were in a good place and this would just mess you up even more." Logan gritted his teeth, so much for good explanations.

Logan sat back down in his computer chair and buried his head in his arms.

"This has been such a wonderful day," he said sarcastically. Shira rolled her eyes and walked over to Logan. She put her hand on his back and started rubbing soothing circles into him.

"Logan, you're approaching this all wrong. Everything will turn out fine. Rory will back down and allow you to see this child. Everything is not as bad as it seems to be. You'll get through this without lawyers and without too much more confrontation." Logan raised his head and looked into the eyes of his mother. How could a person who had been so distant during his childhood seem to be making him feel the best right now.

"How do you know?" He asked feebly. As soon as he asked Shira pointed to the phone and it started ringing. Logan checked the caller ID, it read Mead Publishing Co. Shira smiled and walked back over to her seat.

"Magic," she said quietly. Logan returned his attention to the ringing phone and picked it up.

"Hello," he croaked. His heart was pumping so fast, he had no idea what she was going to say to him. That's why he was surprised when a man's voice answered.

"Hello Logan Huntzberger?" The man on the phone asked.  
"Yes," Logan said weakly. Why couldn't she just call him herself? Why did she need this guy to do it?

"This is Daniel Mead calling on the behalf of Rory Gilmore," Logan's blood boiled as he said these words. He didn't know what came over him, but he was suddenly furious that Rory didn't even have the guts to talk to him herself.

"Why can't Rory talk to me herself?" Logan asked, with harshness in his voice.

"Because Rory's a little preoccupied at the moment, we have a proposition for you." Logan gritted his teeth.  
"I'm listening."

"Everyday, after school from 3:15 to 5:00," Daniel said quickly, too quickly in fact. Logan didn't even have enough time to process what he had just said. He just remained silent. "Mr. Huntzberger?" Logan snapped out of his daze and his anger returned.

"What?" He snapped.

"We are giving you a proposition. Do you want to have Julia every day after school from 3:15 to 5:00?" Logan sighed. He knew he had to take the high road and accept the deal.  
"Fine, put Rory on the phone for a minute," Logan commanded.   
"Umm, I don't think-"  
"Tell Rory to get on the phone or else the deal is off and I'll continue with my original plan!" Daniel quickly gave Rory the phone.  
"What?" She asked.

"Don't think for a second that this is over. You lied to me for 6 years. You are not getting away with just a slap on the wrist! Just because you wanted to be like your mother and be a single parent did not mean that I didn't have a right to know about Julia!" Logan hissed. There was a silence on the other end. Logan held his breath, hoping she hadn't hung up. He let out a breath of air when he heard her rhythmic breathing. God, even her breathing sounded beautiful. Logan mentally flogged himself for thinking those things. He was mad at her, no he hated her! She had lied to him and stomped on his heart! She was the most selfish, cruelest human being who had ever walked the planet and yet… He still wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her senseless. It was a feeling he couldn't explain. Despite all the bad she had done, despite everything thing she did, he still loved her as much as he had during their first years together, maybe even more… Logan waited patiently for her answer.

"Fine, Julia will see you tomorrow," she said stiffly. She slammed the phone down on the receiver and the dial tone started ringing in his ear. He gently placed the phone down. He looked up to see four pairs of eyes staring back at him.

"So?" Colin asked expectantly. Logan smiled and leaned back in his chair.  
"I got her."


	44. Snooping

**Author's Note: Ha, I'm now getting reviews about what team everyone is on… So funny! Sorry I haven't updated for a while… But I lost the folder that contained my story… It's still missing so I have to write all these chapters over again from memory, which sucks.**

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what… I don't own Gilmore Girls! I know a shocker!**

**Chapter 44**

**Awkward and Snooping**

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"And you know how to get there?" Her mother asked her frantically while dragging her through the busy New York streets. Julia pulled out of her mother's grasp and sighed.

"Of course I know how to get there mom, I've been there before," Julia said shortly. She had no patience for her mother at the moment. They were going to be late for school. She had reassured her mother dozens of times that she knew the plan and knew how to get there. She couldn't understand why her mother was being so nervous about this.

"Well you might have forgotten," Her mother said while pouting.

"Mom, I was there two days ago." They arrived outside of the school and her mother knelt down in front of her.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Julia rolled her eyes and gave her mother a reassuring smile.

"Mom, I want this, I want to get to know my father. You know the one you kept me away from for my entire life." Julia regretted those last words as she saw the pained look on her mother's face. "Of course I understand you were doing it for my well being." Her mom didn't respond and stood up. "Mom?"

"Daniel will be there at five to pick you up," she said distantly. Julia gave her a puzzled look.

"Aren't you going to pick me up?" Julia asked hopefully. Her mother shook her head slowly.

"No, I don't think so honey." Julia sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get any where with her mother. That woman was so stubborn. She hugged her mom and ran off towards the school entrance.

"Bye mom, I love you." Her mother waved faintly back.

"I love you too."

Julia got out of the cab and looked up at the tall building where she would soon enter for the second time. Hopefully, she would be entering it many more times to come. She took a big breath and entered through the revolving doors. She instinctively walked towards the receptionist's desk like before. The receptionist tilted her glasses to the end of her nose at smiled. Julia smiled back.

"Well look who it is," the receptionist said sweetly.

"It's me," Julia said mimicking her sweetness.  
"Well we weren't formally introduced the other day, I'm Mrs. Jones," the receptionist said sticking out her hand for Julia to shake. Julia shook it.

"Julia."

"Well that's quite a hand shake Julia."

"First impressions are everything." Mrs. Jones chuckled and pressed a button on the telephone receiver.

"Mr. Huntzberger your daughter is here."

"Oh… Send her in," she heard her father's voice say on the other end. Mrs. Jones nodded and pressed another button on the telephone receiver, obviously turning it off.

"You can go in."

"So I heard." Julia picked up her briefcase/backpack and made her way into Mr. Huntzberger's office. She opened the door and was astounded at how large it was. She gasped, which made Mr. Huntzberger look up. He smiled at her weakly.

"Hey there," he said faintly. Julia smiled, happiness overwhelming her.

"Hi."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan looked up from his work to see a little girl in a seersucker uniform standing before him. His heart started doing flip-flops and he smiled at her weakly.

"Hey there."

"Hi." Julia looked around the room and her mouth gaped open.

"What?" He asked. Julia shook her head in disbelief.

"Your office is huge!" Logan chuckled at the little girl's response and walked over towards her. He knelt down before her like he had done two days ago.

"So… What do you want to do?" Julia furrowed her brow in concentration and finally smiled.

"My homework," she said proudly. Logan smiled back at her.   
"You're homework?"

"Yeah, might as well get it over with." She picked up her briefcase and started riffling through it. Logan returned to his desk as Julia sat on the floor doing her homework. After fifteen minutes, Logan could no longer stand the silence.

"So… You're five?" Logan asked out of curiosity.

"Yep," Julia said flatly, not taking her eyes away from her spelling list.

"So, you are in kinder garden?" Julia shook her head.

"No, I'm in first grade, I skipped a year." Logan smiled. He was glad his daughter was smart. Well he knew she was smart, he knew that when she had figured out about him. She was no ordinary five year old.  
"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Do you need some help?"  
"Nope almost finished." Julia folded up her school work and stuffed it back into her briefcase. She walked over to Logan's desk and stood next to him. "What cha doing?"

"I'm working on my budgets," Logan said. He didn't expect Julia to be interested it that. Obviously he was wrong, because Julia's eyes grew wide.

"Can I watch?" She asked in excitement. Logan gave her a puzzled look

"You want to watch me do budgets?" Julia nodded and Logan sighed.  
"Okay, pull up a chair kiddo." Julia clapped excitedly and pulled up a seat.

"Thank you Mr. Huntzberger," she said. Logan smiled. She was certainly an easy girl to please… Wait, did she just call him Mr. Huntzberger?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mindy opened the doors to Logan's walk in closet in their pent house apartment on the Upper East Side. She furrowed her brows in concentration as she searched the closet for any thing. Logan had kept his marriage a secret so who knew what else he was hiding from her. He was at work now with the brat so this was a perfect time to do some snooping. She had been looking all over the apartment all day looking for something about this woman. A photo or card, just something! So far she had found absolutely nothing. She couldn't believe this was happening. Seventy two hours ago she was getting married to the most eligible bachelor in New York and now she was snooping around his apartment looking for remnants from his estranged wife. Oh how the mighty have fallen. She slumped down on the floor of the closet and closed her eyes. She needed a martini. She opened her eyes and a wooden trunk behind his dress shirts caught her attention. She moved the trunk closer to her. On top of the trunk on the lid, the name Rory was carved into it. Her heart raced and anger surged through her entire body. She picked up the trunk and stumbled into Logan's room. She heaved the trunk onto the bed and turned it upside down making the contents spill out. She plopped down on the bed and started going through the things. The first thing she picked up was a jewelry box that contained a silver wedding band. She narrowed her eyes as she read the inscription, _Rory Gilmore Huntzberger. _She scoffed and threw the ring over her shoulder. The next thing she picked up was a picture. In the picture were two extremely happy looking people on their wedding day. Mindy recognized one of the people as Logan and the other she assumed was the infamous Rory. Mindy instantly hated her. She looked beautiful in her white wedding gown, which was much more extravagant than the one she would be wearing for her own wedding in four months. She also noticed that Logan was smiling in the picture. Everyone knew Logan Huntzberger didn't _smile_, he smirked. Mindy ripped the picture to shreds and picked up an envelope that had Logan's name scrawled on it. She read the contents and threw the letter down in frustration. The letter informed her that Rory had been the one to dump Logan. That meant that Logan might still want her. She was not going to let that skinny brunette girl take him back. He was _hers'_; no one was going to change that, not even that little brat Julia. In fact, when she and Logan did get married she had a sure fired plan to get rid of that little brat once and for all. Julia picked up another picture of Logan and Rory kissing and swept all of the contents into the box again and threw a temper tantrum. Every servant in the two story penthouse could hear her shrieks and everyone of them rolled their eyes in annoyance. That woman was messed up.

Author's Note: Okay… It's time to press the little lavender button again… Please he's lonely. So please push the pretty little button and leave a lengthy review. Do it for button!


	45. Understandings and Gloria

**Author's Note: Well hello there again! Okay I seriously miss my magical folder of knowledge, because I meant to put something in the last chapter but I forgot so it's going into the beginning of this chapter…. Folder, if you're reading this you are severely missed! If you come back to me, I promise to never throw you across the room in frustration ever again. **

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Gilmore Girls… Sorry to disappoint!**

**Chapter 45**

**Understandings and Gloria **

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The rest of the afternoon went down without a hitch. Julia watched him work and when she got bored of that she read her book. Logan was very pleased at his first day of being a father. He was however, very nervous to see Rory again. He wondered how she would act towards him. He hoped she would be at least civilized to him. He got more and more nervous when it got closer to 5. It was now 4:58 and Rory would be there any moment. He jumped at a ringing sound that was coming from his office phone. Julia looked over at him.

"I think that's your phone," she said sweetly. Logan nodded and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" He said in a shaky voice.  
"Mr. Huntzberger there is someone here to pick up Julia," Mrs. Jones said on the other line. Logan tried to swallow a lump in his throat and nodded. Then he realized Mrs. Jones couldn't see him nod over the phone.

"Alright," he said with his voice cracking. He cleared his throat, "We'll be there in a second." He hung up the phone and stood up. "Uh Julia?" Julia looked up from her book. "I think your mom is here to pick you up." Julia smiled and gathered up her stuff. "Do you uh…. Have all of your stuff?" Julia smiled at him.

"You're starting to sound like my mom." Julia said playfully. Logan laughed nervously.   
"Yeah, imagine that." Logan opened the door to his office and prepared himself for the confrontation that surely awaited him. He clamped his eyes shut and as he entered the waiting room he pried his eyes open. "_Okay that person is definitely not Rory_," Logan thought to himself. He let out a breath of air he didn't know he had been holding. The person standing by the receptionist's desk was no one other than Daniel Mead. His relief was quickly changed to anger as he realized Rory had yet again avoided him. He and Julia walked towards Daniel, who smiled at Julia. Logan wanted to punch that smile right off of his face.

"Hey there Julia, ready to go?" He asked sweetly. Julia nodded. Daniel was about to grab Julia's hand to go when Logan stopped him.

"So, why isn't Rory here to pick Julia up?" Logan asked in a passive aggressive manner. Daniel tensed up and immediately went into defense mode.

"She was busy," Daniel said grabbing Julia's hand and guiding her out of the office building. Logan quickly stood in front of Daniel's way, blocking his way to the exit.

"She's too busy to pick up her kid?"

"Yes, now please move." Daniel went to move again but Logan stopped him.

"Yeah I don't think I can let my daughter leave with a stranger. I'll just take her back myself." Logan went to grab her hand, but Daniel stopped him.   
"No, and I'm not a stranger. I've known her much longer than you have," Daniel said hotly. Logan clenched his fists and used every ounce of control to stop himself from punching this guy in the face.   
"Yeah, and who's fault is that?" Daniel's smug face fell and was left speechless. Logan grabbed Julia's hand and headed out of the office. Leaving a flabbergasted Daniel to stew in his own thoughts

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory was in her office nervously awaiting the return of Daniel with her daughter. She started jiggling her leg nervously and jumped at the sound of her door clicking open. She turned around in her seat and frowned at what she saw.   
"What are you doing here?" She asked Logan who had just entered the room with her daughter.

"Well you never came to pick up your daughter so I decided to just drop her off." Logan said, with anger evident in his voice. Rory furrowed her brow.

"But I sent-"

"Daniel? Yeah I know, but you see that's not how this is going to work!" Logan said sharply. Julia shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm going to go talk to Amanda, bye!" Julia said quickly, leaving the room before Rory could protest. She looked back over to Logan and saw fierceness in his eyes.

"What did I do now?" She asked pitifully.

"We need to be civilized to each other Rory." Rory gave Logan a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Yeah, for the sake of our child, we need to be nice to each other and we can't avoid each other." Rory starred at him speechless and Logan rolled his eyes.  
"Fine." Logan headed for the door. Panic erupted in Rory's stomach.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said quickly. Logan turned around and stared at Rory. Finally he smiled and nodded.  
"I'm looking forward to it." With that said, he left the room. Rory laid her head on the dead exhausted. It was official; Logan Huntzberger was back in her life.

Three months later….

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take knowing her future husband was out there talking to his ex wife while she was here thinking about it. Mindy hadn't even met this Rory yet. In fact, she hadn't even seen that Julia girl again since the day she had first waltz into their lives. Bile rose up in her throat as she thought about that _Rory_ girl. She had a plan today, she was finally going to meet the infamous Rory and she would have no idea who she was.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory sat at her desk in Mead Publishing and was picking the layout for the new issue when her office phone started ringing. She picked it up and rested in against her shoulder, since her hands were currently busy.

"Hello?"

"Miss Gilmore?" Amanda sneered into the phone. Rory sighed.

"Yes Amanda, who else would it be?"

"There is some reported woman here, should I send her out?" Rory got up and looked outside of her office over to the receptionist desk. She spotted a blonde woman wearing a blue cocktail dress and she looked flawless. Rory recognized her instantly, and curiosity got the best of her.

"Um... No send her in," Rory said.

"Uh… Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Rory hung up the phone and sat back down in her seat and racked her brain for reasons as to why that woman was here. The door opened and the blond woman entered the room.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mindy opened the door to Rory's office and entered quietly. She was sitting at her desk staring at some papers when she approached her. Rory looked up and Mindy was immediately taken a back by her bright blue eyes. Even though she had seen these eyes not only on Julia, but in picture of her, they still freaked her out. Mindy stood speechless for a while before Rory furrowed her brow.

"You could take a picture it would last longer," Rory said playfully. Mindy snapped out of her trance and glared at Rory. It made her angry that Rory still looked the same as she did in Logan's photos. Mindy sat down in a near by chair and put on a fake smile for Rory.

"Hi," she said in her society voice she had been practicing since she got engaged to Logan. "I'm Gloria Jacobs, I work for the Times." Mindy held out a hand for Rory to shake but Rory ignore it.   
"You work for the time?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice. Mindy nodded. "I know everyone at the Times and I've never heard of you. Mindy's smile faded slightly but she quickly revamped it.

"Oh, I'm new," she said quickly. Rory looked her over for a minute but finally broke the silence with a sigh.

"Okay what can I help you with?" She asked formally. Mindy mentally patted herself on the back for her deception.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"I'm writing an article about up and coming big time Magazine journalists and editors." Gloria aka Mindy said brightly. Rory thought she sounded like an idiot. Did she just say big time magazine? She found it funny that she had even used a fake name. She decided to humor her.   
"Okay…"

"So can I interview you?"

"I guess…"

"Great! My first question is; have you ever been married?" Mindy asked quickly. Rory cocked her head at Mindy's bluntness. She didn't like to beat around the bush did she?

"Uh yes," she stammered. Mindy's smile seemed to get tighter on her face.

"That's just great," she said shortly. "Did it not work out?" Rory sighed.

"No it didn't…  
"Where you having an affair?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes or no?"  
"No!"

"Okay… Was he having an affair?"

"No…"

"Oh… Are you a lesbian?"  
"Okay, I think it's time for you to leave." Rory said getting up from her chair. Mindy pouted.

"But I have more questions!"

"I think you have enough," Rory said pushing her out of the door. Mindy opened her mouth to talk but Rory slammed the door in her face. Boy that was weird.

**Author's Note: Okay time to press the purple button… I'm not messing around this time poor button gets lonely. So press him a leave a lovely review… That is all! **


	46. Ding Dong the Witch Is Dead

**Author's Note: Okay, it's time to get rid of Mindy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and I probably never will!  
**

**Chapter 46**

**Ding Dong the Witch Is Dead**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan sat there with Julia on his lap while he typed on the computer. Over the past three months he had really gotten to know his daughter and he was immensely proud of her. He kissed the top of her head and checked his watch. Damn it was almost five. He removed Julia from his lap and stood up.

"Is it five, Dad?" Julia asked. Logan nodded solemnly. "Aw shucks!" Julia hopped over to the other side of the room to get her stuff. Logan sighed. He loved that little girl. He watched sadly as Julia headed towards the door. Logan followed her. He always got abnormally depressed when it came time for her to go home. The only thing that kept his spirits up was knowing that he would be seeing her again tomorrow. Logan walked into the waiting room and saw Rory waiting for Julia. He smiled politely at her. They had done a good job of being civil to each other over the months, but being polite was the extent of their relationship. Other than the fact that Logan was still madly in love with her…   
"Hey," Logan said quietly. Rory smiled weakly at him and bent down to hug Julia.

"Hey Julia, could you please wait by Mrs. Jones. I need to talk to your daddy okay?" Julia nodded and scurried over to Mrs. Jones who immediately gave her a lollipop.

"Bye Jules!" Logan called. Logan returned his attention to Rory who was biting her bottom lip. From experience, Logan knew this meant she was nervous. "Something wrong?"

"Uhh…" Rory said, shifting uncomfortably in her spot. "Could I talk to you for a moment?" Logan shrugged.

"Sure." Rory and Logan walked into his office and he sat down behind his desk. Rory sat down in a chair on the other side of the desk.   
"Mindy came by my office today," Rory blurted out, Logan blinked. That was not what he had expected her to say.

"She what?" Rory took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. Logan could tell she was searching for the right words to say.   
"She came by my office today. Pretending to be a reporter named Gloria. She asked me if I had ever been married, if I had cheated on my husband, if he had cheated on me, and if I was a lesbian." Logan cocked his head to the side.   
"Are you sure?"  
"Uh… Blonde, leggy, well dressed, wearing the same engagement ring I used to have?" Logan banged his fist against the desk.

"Fuck!"

"No need for profanity."

"I'm sorry I just can't believe she would do something so… Weird."

"People do weird things sometimes…"  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay I just thought you would like to know that your fiancée is impersonating a reporter named Gloria from Times Magazine." Rory said playfully. Logan chucked slightly, but in his mind he was furious. Why would Mindy do something so juvenile? He had pinpointed her as very mature. He guessed he really didn't know his future wife as much as he thought. "She asked me if I was a lesbian." Logan snorted. "Well… I'll see you tomorrow." Rory got up to leave and Logan watched her walk out. She shut the door behind her and his heart fell.

It was sad to think that that had been the longest conversation they had had since their big argument at Mode. It was sad to think that the girl he would have done anything for would barely look him in the eye. It disgusted him that that was how they had become. It hurt him so bad to remember how they used to be. It was just something he had to get used to. Something he didn't want to get used to was Mindy's strange behavior. He would definitely be having a talk with her tonight. God, he sounded like his father.

Logan entered his posh apartment in a huff and saw Mindy reading a magazine on the couch. She smiled when she saw him.

"Logan, Honey, how was work?" Anger bubbled up inside of him at Mindy's fakeness.

"Did you go to my ex wife's office today and impersonate a journalist?" He asked. Mindy's smile faded, but only for a second. As soon as it had disappeared it reappeared again as fake as ever.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said pleasantly. Logan shook his head.

"Don't lie to me!" Mindy's smile faded into scowl.

"Why would you think I was lying to you?" She asked, standing up. She crossed her arms and stood her ground. Logan fought the erg to throw her out the window.

"I don't know Gloria, why don't you tell me?" Logan said smugly. Mindy's arms fell to her side and her mouth hung open.

"How?"

"Rory recognized you," Logan said simply, a small smile was playing on his lips from the horrified look on Mindy's face.

"How did she-"

"She saw your picture in the Times for our engagement and you're wearing the engagement ring that used to be hers." Logan pointed out. Mindy's hands returned to her hips and she resumed scowling.

"Why do I have the same engagement ring as her?" She asked hotly. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Because it's a family heirloom and is worth millions of dollars," he said simply. Mindy angrily pulled her engagement ring off and threw it at Logan.

"I don't want to have the same thing as that conniving bitch!" She cried. Logan clenched his fists.

"Don't talk about her that way!" He cried.

"Why?" Mindy asked throwing her hands up in the air "Are you still in love with her Logan?" Logan said nothing and swallowed hard. He adverted his eyes away from her. "You are aren't you?" Again Logan said nothing. Mindy sat back down on the couch. "That's so pathetic. After everything she has done to you, you still want her; you're like a sad little puppy. That's why you won't divorce her. You don't want revenge, you want her. That's why you have that Rory box in the bottom of your closet. You want to be back with her. So why are you marring me Logan? Am I your second choice?" Mindy sighed, she looked satisfied with herself. He picked up her martini glass and took a sip. Logan stared at her in disbelief.

"How do you know about that box?" He asked sternly. Mindy stopped drinking her martini and looked up at Logan in horror.

"What?" She asked quietly. Logan walked over to her. Anger was thrashing around inside of him and he could no longer contain himself. He was inches away from her face and she stood up to get away but he grabbed her arm.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT BOX?" He shouted. Mindy quivered in fear.

"I um…" Mindy studdered.

"YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND FOUND IT DIDN'T YOU?"

"YES!" Mindy screamed, shaking herself from his grasp. She walked away from him and Logan followed.

"Why, why did you do that?"

"I don't know Logan, because my fiancée is still in love with his ex wife?" Mindy shouted. Logan stamped his foot in frustration.

"Will you please get off of that?"

"NO LOGAN I WILL NOT GET OFF OF THAT! My future husband is still married, my future husband is still in love with his "ex wife," my future husband still keeps a box full of their wedding pictures!" Mindy shrieked, getting louder as she ticked off the things on her hand. Logan sighed and collapsed on the couch. He thought for a minute how he was going to fix this and then a thought popped into his head. "Seriously Logan is either me, or your new daughter because I can't take it anymore!" She cried sitting down on the chair and resumed drinking her martini. Logan smiled brightly and leaned in to Mindy.

"Well then I guess you're leaving," he said quietly. Mindy chocked on her martini and looked at Logan with wide eyes.

"You're not serious?"

"As a heart attack," Logan said simply, leaning back in his chair. He sighed and flipped open a near by magazine. Mindy sat there and stared at Logan in disbelief. After about a minute she stood up and threw the biggest temper tantrum Logan had ever seen. She jumped up and down, pulled her hair, kicked things, broke things, ripped apart pillows. By the time she was done there were feathers everywhere. Logan never even looked up from his magazine.

"FINE!" Mindy cried stomping into the bedroom. Logan could hear her banging around in there but he didn't stop her. He just continued reading his magazine, smiling the whole time. Ten minutes later she emerged from the bedroom with a suitcase. She composed herself, fixed her hair, and stood in front of Logan. "I'm going now," she said loudly. Logan nodded and smiled brightly.

"Well don't let the door hit you on the way out," he said brightly. Mindy shrieked once more and walked towards the front door of the apartment. She made sure to scuff the floor with her stiletto heels. She opened the door and turned back to Logan.

"You are making a HUGE mistake!" She cried. Logan waved at her cheerfully. She rolled her eyes and slammed the door on the way out. A puzzled maid stood in front of the front door and turned to Logan. She looked horrified. Logan shrugged and smirked at her.

"_Ding dong the Witch is dead. Which Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong the Wicked Witch is dead_!" Logan sang softly. The maid must have heard him because she clapped her hands excitedly and scurried off to tell the others. With in minutes Logan heard his entire staff singing the wicked witch song and it was music to his ears.

**Author's Note: Alright, now it's time to press the pretty lavender button. He's cold and lonely and a review would warm him up. If you don't press him, he will die. So make a review to save the poor little button's life. You know you want to (sorry button.) **


	47. Stop the Cab

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review. I haven't updated in forever! I lost my stupid note book and was struck with inspiration of an alternate ending to this story that I like better so… I only have a few chapters left in this story. Sorry to disappoint. Hehehehe, some of you may enjoy this chapter . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the thoughts in my own mind. **

**Chapter 47**

**Stop The Cab**

One Month later….

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Were did you find this magazine love?" Finn asked Julia desperately. Julia smiled sheepishly at him. Finn, Julia, Logan, and Colin were all sitting in Logan's office one afternoon, a month after the Mindy debacle had occurred. Logan was at his desk talking to Colin, while Finn and Julia were on the other side of the room in a deep discussion.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," She said brazenly. Finn groaned and squatted down beside her.

"Can I keep it?" Finn asked hopefully. Julia nodded.

"But it will cost you." Finn smiled and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out five dollars, but Julia scrunched up her nose. He pulled out another five and Julia smiled.

"Finnegan, you've got you're self a deal!" Finn snatched the magazine out of Julia's hand and sat down in a near by chair. Julia sat down beside him.

"Oh Cosmo, you are wise beyond you're years!" Finn cried. Julia rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to brush up on your man picking skills?" Finn shook his head widely and pointed to a headline on the cover of the magazine.

"Why Women Should Touch Their Breasts Everyday!" Finn cried, delighted at his find. Julia shook her head.

"You're a pig!" Julia cried, laughing at his antics.

"Yeah, well you sound exactly like your mother!" Finn said, not taking his eyes off of his magazine. Logan shook his head at his daughter and friend and turned his attention back to Colin. Colin was eating a pretzel he had gotten from a vendor in the park.

"So, when are you going to start dating again?" Colin mumbled, with a full mouth. Logan shook his head.

"Not for a very, very long time." Colin groaned.

"Non dating Logan is so depressing," he said, picking at his pretzel. Logan sighed.

"I'm just not in the mood to date." Colin stared at him blankly.

"It's about _her_ isn't it?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

"About who?"  
"Rory," Colin hissed. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Are you seriously back on that?" Colin gave Logan a "yeah right" look. Logan frowned.

"A little." He admitted. The truth was, it was almost all because of Rory. He loved her and he really didn't want to be with anybody else.

"You are so pathetic," Colin said, chuckling. Logan cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"How am I pathetic?" Logan asked defensively. Colin rolled his eyes.

"If you want to be with her just… be with her," Colin said, finishing his pretzel. Logan shook his head.

"It's not that simple."

"Sure it is, you're just making it not so simple. Just go to her and tell her how you feel because frankly, I don't feel like being around sad Logan again. He is very depressing." Logan shook his head again.

"I can't just… go to her." Colin nodded and grabbed Julia's sky blue sweater on a seat near by. He handed it to Logan.

"Julia forgot her sweater, you needed to return it to her," Colin said simply. Logan frowned.

"She's going to see right through that," Logan argued. Colin shrugged.

"So what, seriously man, If you don't get this off your chest soon it's going to kill you. And won't it be nice to actually be a family?" He said looking over to Julia and Finn. Logan looked over at Julia and smiled. It would be nice to actually have a family. Logan nodded and hid Julia's sweater in his desk drawer.

"Fine, I'll do it." Colin smiled brightly and patted Logan on the back.

"Atta boy!" Colin got up and walked over to Finn and Julia. "Finn don't you want to go get a pretzel?" Finn nodded enthusiastically and stood up clutching his magazine. Colin snatched the magazine out of Finn's hand and stared at him.

"Finn why do you have this?" Finn smiled.

"I bought it from Julia for only twelve bucks!" Finn cried, looking very pleased with himself. Colin shook his head.

"Finn they give these out in the waiting room for free," Colin said. Finn glared at Julia.

"I take it back, you're just like your father… Very crafty." Julia smiled coyly as Colin led a disgruntled Finn out of the office to get a pretzel. Logan smiled at his daughter… Being a real family would be nice.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory silently adjusted the papers lying on her desk. She sighed and furrowed her brow in the darkness. It was almost five, but she didn't need to worry. Julia would be visiting Lorelai in Stars Hollow for the weekend, so Lorelai would be picking her up from Logan's. Her heart dropped even thinking about him. She still loved him deeply, but felt so guilty about what she had done to him in the past. She didn't think she could ever get over it.

Her feelings for him had intensified over the past month. Instead of this making her happy, it was making her extremely depressed. The sheer knowledge that she would never be able to be with him ever again broke her heart. She was torn away from her thoughts when she heard the door to her office open. Daniel walked in with a small smile on his lips.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she mumbled. She slumped down in her chair and stared at her desk. The papers she had tried to organize were still strewn across the desk. Daniel pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. He looked at her for a while before sighing.

"Are you okay?" Rory snapped out of her daze and gave Daniel a puzzled look.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Daniel shifted uncomfortably.

"Lately you've seemed…. Distracted." Rory sighed and shook her head.

"No, well yeah, I've just been thinking about somebody a lot lately," Rory said distantly. She looked straight ahead and her body tingled all over at the thought of Logan's touch. A small smile played at her lips. She heard Daniel chuckle.

"It that all?"

"Yeah." Daniel put his hand to the back of Rory's head and turned her so she was facing him. He stared at her intently and his eyes rapidly looked her over. Rory felt uncomfortable with his touch. "I knew you felt the same way." Rory raised her eyebrows in confusion. Daniel swooped forward, crashing his lips onto her's. At first, she was so shocked that she was immobilized. Soon, she realized what had happened and gently pushed him away. Tears were forming in her eyes. She looked up at him and saw disappointment evident on his face.

"Oh no Daniel…" She said softly. Daniel lowered his head.

"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, It's just… I thought this was over Daniel." Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"No, but I waited. I waited for Julia to grow up a little bit. I let her get to know me. I waited for you to be ready, and I thought you were… Until you pushed me away," Daniel said, with his voice cracking slightly. Rory lowered her head. She didn't want to hurt one of her closest friends.

"Daniel, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you. I mean I love you… I'm just not in love with you…" Daniel nodded and stood up slowly. He walked towards the door, but turned around before exiting.

"You still love him don't you?" He said softly. Rory bit her lip and adverted her eyes to the ground. Daniel nodded and sighed. "You are ready… Just not for me." Rory looked up at him and shook her head.   
"Daniel please don't let this affect us, you're my best friend. I don't want to loose you!" Daniel nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Sure, always friends right?" Daniel said with pain in his voice. Rory choked on a sob as Daniel left the room. Rory stared down at the papers she had tried to organize on her desk. They were still strewn across the desk.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan took a deep breath and stood in front of the mahogany door that led to her apartment. He had no idea what he was going to say all he knew was the he needed to say something. He fingered his daughter's sweater in his hands, feeling the soft material. He contemplated knocking, but no matter how much he willed himself to do so he couldn't do it.

All the negative thoughts about her spilled back into his mind, all the pain he had to endure when she had left last time. He couldn't go through with that again. He _wouldn't _go through all of that again. He began to wring Julia's sweater in his hands. She had been so insensitive to him all those years ago. How did he know she wasn't going to leave him again? Then he realized… He didn't know. That was half the fun with this girl.

He went back to fingering the soft material in his hands. He loved her. He couldn't live without her. She was always swimming in his mind. No matter how much he tried to flush her out. He was always comparing her to other women, no one ever compared. He realized that he needed to take this chance.

He needed to try and rekindle what they used to have, even if he failed in the process. He couldn't live with himself anymore knowing what could have been. Having Rory Gilmore rush back into his life was obviously a sign that he was being given a second chance. A second chance for when he let her go all those years ago. When he had seen her get into that taxi and he hadn't stopped her. He had regretted not stopping her everyday of his life. A sudden burst of confidence rushed over Logan. He raised his hand and knocked on her apartment door. He was stopping the cab this time.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory sat in her apartment alone in the dark, sitting on her dark brown leather couch. Daniel's words from earlier kept replaying in her mind.

_'You still love him.' _Rory shut her eyes and tried to stop the feeling that was tugging at her heart. She knew she still loved him. She never stopped loving him. She just knew that it was over between them. He hated her. No matter what Daniel said, she knew Logan's hate over powered whatever love he still possessed for her. Why had she been so stupid all those years ago? Why hadn't she realized that no matter how successful she ever became, it would all be bitter sweet without him.

He had never stifled her work ethic, she had done that herself. She had subconsciously made herself believe that he was everything her father said he would be. That was the real reason she had left him, before he got bored. Her father's words from her wedding day had haunted her those six months of her marriage. She had believed that Logan would some day have affairs like his father. Rory hadn't realized two big differences, Logan was not his father and Rory was not Shira.

Rory realized something now, that she hadn't realized living in London years ago; history was not going to repeat it's self. Logan would never allow himself to become his father. She had realized it when Logan had so easily fit Julia into his everyday life. That was something Mitchum had been unable to do when Logan was growing up. Logan had made sure he had never blown his daughter off.

Rory admired it, and it was also when she realized who was at fault for their crumbled relationship. It wasn't Logan, it wasn't Mitchum, and it wasn't her fear of becoming a housewife. It was the fear of losing Logan. She had removed herself out of the relationship before he got a chance to do it himself. Rory couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She wished she could go back in time and never get back into that cab. She felt a single tear creep down her face. She had royally screwed up her life. There was no way to fix it.

She wiped her eyes and sighed. She refused to feel sorry for herself anymore. She may have messed up her life, but she had also messed up Logan's, he didn't even do anything wrong. She couldn't believe how horrible she had been to him. She had hurt him in the process of protecting herself. She was protecting herself from him when she should have been protecting him from her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. She got up from where she was sitting and made her way over to the door. She opened the door without looking to see who it was. When she saw who was standing in her doorway at ten o'clock at night her heart stopped beating and she couldn't breathe. She could only stare.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan's sudden burst of confidence was crushed when she opened the door and he became face to face with her. His jaw fell open and he could only stare at her. She stared back, confusion evident in her eyes. He tried to swallow a huge lump that had formed in his throat, but he failed. His heart was beating a million miles a minute. He cleared his throat and held up Julia's sweater.

"Uh," he stammered. Rory shifted uncomfortably in her spot. "Julia left her sweater." Logan handed her the sweater and she grabbed it quickly. Logan first thought she was being hostile but he looked closer and noticed that she was blushing. He smiled nervously and she smiled back.

"Uh, she's not here. She's at my mom's, but I'll give this," she held up Julia's sweater," to her on Monday." Logan nodded and they stared at each other for a while longer. Logan started having second thoughts and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He adverted his eyes to the ground and cleared his throat.

"Well I better be going…" He started walking away, but he stopped when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around and saw that Rory was the one clutching onto his arm.

"Please stay," she said quietly. She was looking at him with her big blue eyes and Logan's heart melted. She wanted him to stay. He nodded and walked into the apartment with her. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the door. Logan looked back nervously at her. She motioned towards the couch. "Sit?" Logan nodded and took a seat on the end of the couch. Rory sat down on the opposite end. Logan looked sadly at how much space was between them. Minutes of awkward silence ticked away, when finally Rory spoke up. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked hopefully. Logan shook his head.

"Uh no thanks," he said softly. Rory looked down to the floor.

"Oh," she said. Logan sensed the disappointment in her voice. He looked over at her and saw sadness in her eyes.

"It's just that-" He started. Rory looked up at him with her moony eyes and Logan felt his tie get very tight around his neck. He loosened it. "It's just that, I've been sober for a couple years now and I really don't want to relapse." He smiled slightly and Rory smiled sheepishly back. She looked back down at the ground. Logan loved to see her smile.

"So," she said slowly, "I could get you a soda." Logan nodded.

"A soda would be great." Rory's smile grew bigger as she walked over to the fridge to retrieve two frosty cans. She handed him one and kept the other one for herself. They opened their cans and each took a sip.

Rory resumed to her spot on the other side of the couch. Logan frowned at the space between them. They fell back into the awkward silence. Logan looked back over at her and couldn't help but stare. She was just as beautiful as the first time he had seen her. It was dark in the room, but the lights from outside reflected off of her and highlighted her features.

His heart beat faster and his palms started to sweat. She looked up at him and realized he was staring. Logan sighed. It was either now, or never. "I-" Logan began. She cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to speak. All Logan wanted to do was grab her and kiss her senseless, but first he needed to talk to her. Even then, he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. "I didn't come here to return Julia's sweater." Logan let out a big breath of air and looked down at the ground. He waited for Rory's response, but then realized she probably wanted more of an explanation.

He looked back up at her and noticed she was waiting for him to say more. He quickly adverted his eyes to his hands, which he was wringing. He took a deep breath and continued. "I came here to tell you that I miss you. I miss you so much and I can't live without you. No matter how much you hurt me in the past I can't stop thinking about you I can't stop needing you. I don't want you Rory, I _need_ you. I need you more than anything in the whole entire world. The day you left, I felt a piece of me die inside, but I didn't stop loving you. I haven't stopped loving you Rory." He continued to stare at his hands and waited for her to answer, but she never did.

Panic rushed through his entire body as he realized she wasn't going to say anything. His heart felt like it was tearing in two. He was wrong, she didn't still love him. He was humiliated. He felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him and the only thing he could do was sit there, like an idiot. He got up to leave. He couldn't stay here and talk about this any longer. He had made the mistake of coming here tonight not her. He started walking away. Tears were forming in his eyes. He had his hand on the doorknob, when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, he couldn't face her. Not after what he had just said.

He didn't have a choice apparently because she spun him around. He opened his eyes and saw her standing in front of him. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were clouded over with intensity. Logan frowned at her. She lunged forward and placed her hands on the back of his head. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him forcefully. Happiness rushed over his entire body as soon as her lips crashed onto his. Maybe she did love him. Logan traced her lips with his tongue and she quickly let him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Never, had he been so happy in his entire life, holding her in his arms. Something he had thought he would never get to do ever again. She broke apart from him and stared into his brown eyes. He stared back, her eyes were sparkling, like they used to. She smiled brightly and he pressed his forehead against hers. They both desperately tried to catch their breath. They both didn't know what had just happened but it felt right. Logan scooped her up into his arms and carried her into her bedroom. He shut the door behind him. He didn't let the cab drive away, that's all that mattered….

Author's Note: Okay, review time people. GO GO GO!


	48. Silly for You to Think Like That

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review people… I will be ending this story soon… I will have… around… two or three more chapters… I'm thinking two. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I'm kind of sad it's ending. At some point I'm going to go back and revamp some of my earlier chapters, just not now. I was going to have this chapter up much sooner, but I was seriously distracted and it just made me mad. ARG! **

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now… I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Chapter 48**

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory woke up in a daze and felt someone's arm around her. She felt panic take over her entire body. Had she picked some stranger up last night in her depressive state? She turned around to face the person who the arm belonged to. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized the arm belonged to Logan. She snuggled into his body and listened to his heartbeat steadily. She smiled. She hadn't felt this happy in a long, long time.

She started drifting back to sleep when realized what day it was. Her eyes flew open and she quickly extracted herself from Logan's arms. It was Saturday. Normally Saturday was not a big deal, she usually had the weekends off, but this Saturday was crucial. Today she was supposed to go to that important meeting at twelve with Daniel about the Versace Ads.

She looked around widely for her clock and gasped at the time. It was 11:30; she was going to be late. She quickly got dressed and ran a brush through her hair. She grabbed her coat and briefcase and ran out the door.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan woke up in a strange bed. The memories from last night flowed back into his mind and he smiled. He felt around the bed expecting to feel her warm body next to him, but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes expecting to see chestnut brown curls cascading over the pillow next to him. He was surprised when he saw no one beside him. Where was she? Logan stood up, found his boxers and pulled them on. He went into the kitchen, expecting to see her making coffee, but again she was nowhere. He checked the bathroom, the office, Julia's room, and the entire apartment. She wasn't there. Logan clenched his fists and sat down on a near by chair. He buried his head in his hands and sighed. She had left… she had left again! He felt like such a fool.

"Fuck!" He cried to himself, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Anger filled him. He picked up a near by picture frame and threw it across the room shattering it in pieces. He felt his heart crumble inside of his chest. She left again without saying anything. She was obviously regretting last night and had left him. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, she had done this before. He stood up. He was not going to let her hurt him again. He couldn't go through heartbreak from this woman. He went into the bedroom and got dressed. When he emerged, he headed straight for the door and slammed it behind him. Letting Rory Gilmore back into his life was a mistake, one he did not want to repeat.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory frantically entered the modernized lobby of Mode Magazine. She was running as fast as she could in her three-inch heels. It was 12:30. She was a half an hour late. Daniel could fire her for this. Oh god, she was going to get fired! This was perfect revenge for Daniel, for how she treated him last night. She stopped in front of Daniels office door to catch her breath. She racked her brain for excuses as to why she was so late. Daniel was going to kill her. No, worse than killing her, he was going to fire her! Oh god, she couldn't handle this. She took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the worse. She entered the room and pried her eyes open. She was not prepared for what she saw before her.

Daniel's once cluttered office was now bare. There were no papers scattered across his desk. There were no pictures hung up on the wall. And there were no books on his shelf. He was gone. Rory dropped her briefcase at her feet and stared at the empty room. Why had he left? He was the editor and chief of Mode magazine. Who was going to run the magazine? Rory felt someone place their hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh my god!" She cried, clutching her chest. She was spun and she became face to face with Daniel.

"Rory, Rory! Calm down," Daniel cried, "It's me!" Rory's breathing slowed down and she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What's going on here Daniel?" She asked referring to the bare office around her. Daniel put on a cocky smile and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Nothing," he said still smiling like a fool. Rory smiled back at him.

"What do you mean by nothing?" She said. She had an idea where this was leading.

"By nothing…" Daniel said walking over to Rory, "I mean… My dads stepping down from CEO of Mead Publishing and I'm his replacement!" Daniel cried, throwing his hands up in the air. Rory squealed and jumped up and down for her friend. She knew he hated working at Mode. He knew nothing about fashion. Since the day he walked in here and became the new editor of Mode magazine, he has been ticking off the days for when he would be able to take over for his father. Rory ran up and hugged him. She squeezed him tightly and he squeezed her back. They held on to each other for a little too long and Rory let go awkwardly.

"I'm so happy for you," she said quietly. Daniel nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm happy too." Rory smiled weakly and couldn't help but feel a little sad that Daniel would be leaving this place soon.

"I thought your dad wasn't advocating the thrown for another year?"

"Yeah so did I, but I guess not…" Daniel made his way to the other side of the room and sat down in his chair. He turned around and looked outside his window at the New York World below him. "I'm going to be going to London…" He said after a few minutes. Rory blinked and stood rooted to the spot where she was standing.

"Oh…" Daniel continued to stare outside of the window. After a minute he sighed and spun around in his chair.

"Come with me," he said quickly. Rory's heart stopped. What did he just say? She couldn't speak. She couldn't think. She just stared at him with a blank expression. "Rory?" She heard Daniel say. Rory still didn't reply. Daniel sighed and got up from his chair. He stood in front of Rory and put his hands on her shoulders. "Come with me. I want you to be my second in command." Rory continued to stare at him. Her brain was unable to process what he was saying to her. "Rory?" Rory was snapped out of her trance by the sound of her name. She looked up at Daniel with a puzzled look.

"Why?" Daniel lowered his head briefly. After a few seconds, he looked back up at her and smiled brightly.

"Because I can think of no one better for the job." Rory's head swirled with thoughts. She clutched her head and started to sway on the spot. Daniel balanced her and brought her over to sit in a near by chair. Rory couldn't believe this was happening. Rory stared at Daniel in disbelief.

"Why?" Daniel shook his head in frustration.

"Don't question my mind Rory, just go with it." Rory smiled and lunged at him for another hug.

"Oh my gosh, Daniel, this is amazing! I don't know what to say!" Rory squealed. Daniel smiled into her hair.

"Say yes!" He cried. Rory slowly extracted herself from his embrace. She looked down at the ground to avoid his gaze.

"I… Can't…" Daniel shook his head.

"Why not?" Daniel cried. Rory sighed.

"Because of Julia, because of…" Oh crap, Rory thought. She forgot about Logan. She had left him in her apartment this morning without even leaving a note. She would deal with that later. She had to focus on the task at hand. Daniel was looking at her like she was a crazy person.

"Don't worry about Julia," Daniel cried, "There are plenty of good schools in London." Daniel walked over to his desk and opened his drawers. He pulled out multiple brochures for schools in London. Rory stared at them quizzically. She raised her eyes brows at Daniel.

"Why do you have these?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"I've actually known about my father stepping down for awhile," he said sheepishly. Rory shook her head.

"Daniel I can't go with you." She started walking towards the door, but Daniel stopped in front of her.

"Rory, you have put yourself on hold for Julia for too long. You need to do something for you! You need to follow your dreams! Don't you see that?" Daniel cried, flailing his arms in the air. Rory looked down at the ground.

"I'll think about it," she said quietly. Daniel scratched his head.

"Seriously, what do you have to think about?"

"Daniel!" Rory cried in frustration, "I just have to think about it." Daniel nodded.

"Okay, tell me when you figure out your decision." Rory nodded and bit her lip. She had no idea what she was going to do. Thoughts concerning Logan and Julia were swarming around her mind. She headed for the door.

"Rory," Daniel called after her. Rory looked back at him wearily. "If you do decide to go, I'm leaving tomorrow night at 7 for London. I'm going to introduce myself and my second in command to the staff there." Rory nodded and walked out of the office. She walked straight towards the elevator. She went inside and pressed the lobby button. She watched the numbers decrease as the elevator went down the staff. She forgot about everything, she forgot about Julia, about work, about the Versace ads. All she could think about was what she was going to say to Logan.

The doors to the elevator opened and she walked out into the lobby. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed her home phone, hoping Logan would pick up. She had no such luck. She sighed and pocketed her phone. What was she going to do? What was she going to say? What was going to happen with her and Logan?   
LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan paced his penthouse apartment. What was he going to say to her? He had already decided that he was not going to just take what she did to him lying down. He was going to talk to her about it. He was not going to just let her walk away for a second time without any consequences. He sighed and sat down on a near by chair and stared at the front door. He was going to be calm when he talked to her. He was going to be mature. Suddenly he heard a click in the lock of his door. His head perked up as he watched the door intently. The door opened slowly and he saw _her_ there opening his door.

Anger rushed through his entire body and everything he had been planning to say flew out the window.

"You slut!" He cried standing up and pointing at her, so much for being calm and mature. She stared at him, flabbergasted for what he had just said.

"What?!" She cried, not moving from her spot at the doorframe. Logan could feel tears brimming in his eyes and he could feel his face growing red, but he didn't care. What she had done was unacceptable. He couldn't help but feel a little bit remorseful at his words when he saw the hurt look in her eyes, but that feeling was quickly replaced with more anger. How dare she make him feel guilty about being angry at her. Rory placed her hands on her hips and stared at him waiting for an answer. Logan swallowed and tried to regain his momentum.

"I woke up this morning and you were gone!" He cried. Rory sighed and softened her face. She placed her purse down on a near by coffee table and moved towards him.

"Oh about that I-." Logan put up his hand, motioning for her to stop. He was going to talk this time not her.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses! You left Rory, again! What were you using me for sex? Is that it, because that's just sad even for you Rory!" He cried. Rory stood there, stunned at what he had just said. He could see the anger searing in her eyes.

"I was late for work and I didn't have time to wake you up or leave you a note!" Rory seethed. "I did however leave you about a dozen messages on you cell phone, which _you_ turned off!" Logan's face softened. She wasn't leaving him again. He felt embarrassed about calling her a slut and making those rash accusations. Rory sighed and picked up her purse. She looked down at the ground and shifted uncomfortably.

"It looks like I don't have a decision to make after all," she said quietly. Logan looked up, curious about her last statement.

"What decision?" He asked quickly. Rory looked up at him and Logan noticed there were tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm moving to London." She turned around and headed for the door. When Rory's words processed, Logan leapt forward and stood in front of the door so Rory couldn't leave. He laughed nervously.

"What do you mean you're moving to London?" He asked frantically. This couldn't be happening. She was kidding right? Rory blew the bangs out of her eyes and took Logan's hand in her hand. She looked up at him with her moony eyes. Logan felt the familiar tugging feeling at his heart.

"Daniel is taking over as CEO of Mead Publishing," she said quietly. Logan's heart dropped. He waited for her to continue. "… He wants me to be his second in command." Logan's tightened the grip he had on her hand.

"Well that's great," Logan babbled happily, "I fully support that! I-."

"It's in London," she said quietly. Logan stared at her and dropped her hand.

"Oh," he said harshly. He went back over to his seat on the other side of the room and sat down. He rested his head in his hands. Rory walked towards him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Logan I-." Logan removed her hand from his shoulder and held it in his. He looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Go," he said quietly. Rory stared at him puzzled.

"But-." Logan sighed.

"Rory, I love you. But I can't hold you back again. We've played this game… Go…" Rory let out a small sob and removed her hand from his grasp. She walked towards the door and had her hand on the doorknob again. Logan missed the feeling of her hand in his. She turned back towards him and smiled wearily.

"I leave tomorrow at 7 with Daniel for London." Logan looked up and her and stared. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot. "It's not permanent; it's just for the week. Then I'll be back… for a while." Logan nodded. "Will you watch Julia?" She asked hopefully. Logan nodded again. Rory walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. When Logan was sure she was gone he let his tears fall freely. Last night he had been so happy. Now everything was back to the way it used to be. He knew she had to leave. She was Rory. Being caged up like she had been all those years ago did not suit her. He didn't want to stifle her. He had just hoped that for once he would have been the thing that Rory wanted the most. It was silly for him to think like that.

Author's Note: reviews people reviews… Remember there are only… two more chapters after this one… Oh the pressure builds on the Rogan relationship…. Moohaha!


	49. Cliché

**Author's Note: Well hello again, two more chapters to go. I'm ending it with fifty chapters for good measure. I didn't get many reviews from the last chapter and that makes me sad . So, I want 100 reviews for the next chapter before I update!!! That's right, I'm so mean like that!!!! But it's my last chapter and I want 900 reviews…. In total… So here is the next installment, you won't be disappointed.**

**Chapter 49**

**Cliché**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan sat in his large office and looked up at the ceiling. He had lost her again, and there was nothing he could do to rectify it. Julia was sitting in the corner of the office, reading a book. He looked over at her and smiled. She looked up from her book and smiled back. After she returned to reading, Logan's thoughts traveled from Rory to Julia. What was going to happen to Julia? Naturally, she would be going to London with Rory, but when would he be able to see her? Logan hoped Rory would be civil and would let him have Julia part of the year. Like during the summer.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door to his office opened. He looked over at the door just as Colin and Finn were entering. Colin walked up to Logan, but Finn walked over to Julia so they could have another one of their talks.

"So," Colin said nonchalantly. "How did it go the other night with Rory?" Colin asked beaming. Logan shook his head sadly. Colin's face fell. "What did she do?" Colin asked angrily. Logan pressed his index finger to his lips.

"Shhhh, Colin, I don't want Julia to hear," Logan whispered. Colin took a seat next to Logan and lowered his voice.

"What happened?" Logan sighed.

"We had sex."

"And that's bad how?"

"That's not the bad part."

"Well I would hope not!"

"Colin, seriously!" Colin's face turned serious. "Thank you."

"So what happened?" Logan opened his mouth to answer, but before he could the door to his office opened. In walked his mother, Shira.

"Mom?" Logan cried in surprise. Shira stood in the doorframe and put her hands on her hips. A smile was playing at her lips.

"So," she said shedding her jacket, "Rory's moving to London." It wasn't a question, she knew. Logan stared at his mother in amazement.

"How did you-?" Shira held her hand up signaling for him to stop.

"I have my ways." She walked over to Logan and stood in front of him, with her arms crossed. "I can't believe how stupid you are being," she said coldly. Logan glared at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" He asked hostility obvious in his tone. Shira rolled her eyes.

"You know, I seriously always thought you were the smart one in that relationship of yours, but the truth is, she's the smart one." She turned to Colin, who was also looking at her like she was crazy. "Colin, would you be a dear and give me and my son a moment alone?" Colin nodded and walked over to Julia and Finn on the other side of the room. Shira turned back to Logan and smiled at him slyly.

"Care to elaborate mom?" Logan asked, exhausted from his mother's roundabout ways of explaining things. Shira shook her head.

"I always thought that Rory was the book smart person in your relationship and you were the street smarts. Having street smarts is a lot more useful than book smarts." Shira paused to rearrange something on Logan's desk. Logan was watching his mother intently. Shira picked up a picture frame from on top of Logan's desk and fingered it lovingly. She turned it around for Logan to see it. It was a picture of Julia he had taken months before. Logan really wished that his mother would say what she had come to say. "This child had street smarts," she said putting the picture back down on the desk. Logan shook his head.

"Mom, why did you come here?" Shira sighed.

"I'm getting there dear. Anyway, street smarts is a much better thing to possess…" Logan groaned.

"Mom, get on with it!" Shira glared at Logan.

"No I will not get on with it Logan, because you are an idiot!" Shira cried harshly. Logan was taken aback by her sudden change in tone. He sat back in his chair and let his mother talk. "Rory is clearly asking you to stop her from going to London and you are just letting her go!" Logan gritted his teeth. Anger rose inside of him and he stood up, earning worried glances from Julia, Colin, and Finn.

"If it's what she wants, it's what she gets!" Shira rolled her eyes.

"Do you actually belief that she wants this more than she wants you?"

"Yes!"

"Well wake up Logan, because she wants you!" Did you even try to ask her not to go to London?"

"I couldn't do that to her!"

"And why not?"

"Because she's her own person!"

"Sometimes people need to have a reason to stay Logan and unless you gave her that reason she is not going to admit that after all these years the thing she wants the most isn't success, isn't promotions, and isn't what she thought she wanted, it's you!"

"You're crazy!" Logan cried sitting back down in his chair. Shira sighed.

"Rory's stubborn. She's not going to admit that she made a mistake all those years ago-."

"You're right she won't!"

"There fore, you're just going to have to swallow your pride, go to that airport, and tell her not to go!" Logan chuckled.

"Mom, that's so cliché, Rory is not going to go for that." Shira put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Well sometimes, even the most independent women need a little cliché in their lives." Logan sighed. He looked down at his desk. He was not going to do this. It would be humiliating and cheep. He looked back up and saw a pair of watery blue eyes staring back at him. His heart dropped.

"Julia," he sighed. Julia bit her lip and put her hands on her hips, mimicking her grandmother.

"If you don't go after her, I will never forgive you," Julia said seriously. Logan stared at his daughter in astonishment. He realized right there and then that this was his last chance to actually have a complete family. This was bigger than his love for Rory and what she wanted, whether it be him or work, this was for Julia too. He leapt up from his chair and ran out of the room, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The rest of the people in the room smiled slyly as Logan rushed out of the room. Julia's grin was by far the biggest. She turned to Colin and Finn and gave them a thumbs up. They smiled and walked over to the rest of the group.

"Well that worked out nicely, didn't it boys?" Julia asked. Colin and Finn nodded.

"Just like we planned it love."

"Shira, may I say that your last minute addition really helped." Colin said smugly. Shira waved them off.

"Oh please it was nothing!"

"I'm glad we got mom and dad back together." Julia added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And let's all give a round of applause to Colin, for formulating this plans months ago when we first say Julia walking the streets with Rory!" Finn cried. Julia smiled. The time Finn was referring to was the time she had first met Colin and Finn. She had discovered Finn in a bush outside of her school. He was hiding from a very violent squirrel. She had rescued him and that was when Colin had pulled her aside. He had asked her if she had ever wondered who her father was. She had answered truthfully saying no. He gave her his card and told her to research the name Logan Huntzberger.

Curiosity had gotten the best of her and even though she knew it would be dangerous and stupid, she had contacted Colin a week later. Colin had instructed her to look around her mother's office for diaries, documents, and anything else that related to the time her mother was married. After Julia had successfully discovered that Logan Huntzberger was indeed her father, she, Colin, and Finn had formulated a plan to get them back together.

Now, everything was falling into place. The London thing had been unexpected, but Shira had helped them pull it off. It was only a matter of time before they were all one big happy family.

Julia knew she could never be credited for the reconciliation between her parents, but she also knew that they were both too proud to repair their relationship by their selves. All they needed was a little push to path things up.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan rushed through the halls of John F. Kennedy International Airport. He quickly found the area that led to the metal detectors that everyone had to pass through, even if you were taking a private jet.

He spotted Daniel quickly and tapped him on the shoulder. Daniel turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want?" Daniel asked sharply. Logan leaned forward and tired to catch his breath. When he finally caught his breath, he looked back up and noticed that Daniel had ignored him and was now entering the metal detectors. Logan ran up to him and pulled his shoulder back, Logan was stopped sharply by a large bodyguard. Daniel passed through the metal detectors and turned around to look at him. "Again, what do you want?"

"Where's Rory?" He asked loudly. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Logan shook his head. He looked around and noticed that many people were staring at him, but he didn't care.

"No joke, I love her and I can't let her go!" Daniel sighed and shook his head.

"You really love her don't you?" Logan nodded quickly. Daniel shrugged. "She's not here." It took a minute for Logan to process what he was saying.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Daniel sighed again.

"I mean what I said, she's not here. She turned down the job," Daniel said sadly. Logan's heart raced and he ran away toward the exit of the airport. Maybe Rory wasn't as stubborn as everyone thought she was.

"Thank you!" Logan called back to Daniel. Daniel watched him run away sadly. He wished that he had been the one that Rory chose, but unfortunately, he knew that her heart belonged to someone else. He walked away towards his private jet, where he would be flying away to his destiny… Alone… He hoped Huntzberger would treat her right.

**Author's Note: Okay, this was not a very long chapter, and Rory wasn't in it at all, but I still want 100 review or else I am not updating!!! You heard me, I'm holding the next chapter ransom!!!! **


	50. Out of the Ordinary

**Author's Note: Ha ha, I always intended to update today. Asking for 100 reviews is egotistical and butt-headed. I just wanted to see if you guys were up for the challenge… Guess what? You failed, but you still get the prize. Here's the much awaited ending to 'Out of the Ordinary.' I really liked writing this story. I'm really sad that it's ending, but I'm also really happy. I think I'm developing carpool tunnel! Never ever again will I write a story this long, it drained me. I loved getting all of your reviews. They motivated me to not procrastinate and type up the chapters. We've been through all the bad times, like when I lost that stupid note book (still MIA by the way.) I have other stories I'm working on, but none of them will be nearly as long as this one was. My one story, 'That Girl,' is all planed out and it has 19 chapters…. That's not even half of this story, but that one is going to have longer chapters too… So anyway, I'm rambling, here's the ending, enjoy!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls…. You'd think after 50 chapters you would all understand that!**

**Chapter 50**

**Out of the Ordinary**

RRR

Rory waited silently in Logan's dark apartment for what seemed like forever. She was sitting in a chair in the foyer, twiddling her thumbs. Julia was there, but she had quickly excused herself to her room Logan had given her.

She hadn't taken the job. It would have been meaningless without him. If there was one thing she had learned throughout the years it was that no matter how successful you may think you are, you're never truly happy without the one that makes you a better person, the one that is your other half, the one that you love. Logan completed her.

Daniel's offer may have seemed like a once in a life time opportunity, but the truth was there would be other jobs, there wouldn't be other Logans.

Working at Mode Magazine wasn't permanent, but other jobs would along. She had to be patient, something she wasn't doing a good job of doing right now. She looked up at the clock and wondered where Logan could be.

She jiggled her leg impatiently and stared down at the floor. What if he wasn't coming? What if he hadn't even gone to the airport? What if he really was letting her go a second time? She knew it sounded cliché and pathetic, but she really wished that for once, Logan would chase after her. She continued jiggling her leg up and down, staring at the marble floor that was reflecting moonlight.

"You might want to stop that, you'll wear a hole in the floor," she hear a familiar cocky voice say distantly. Rory stopped shaking her leg abruptly and looked up to see Logan standing in the doorway smirking madly. Normally the smirk he was wearing would have annoyed her to no ends, but now she couldn't have been happier to see it. She smiled brightly at him, he was here. She opened her mouth to speak, but found it more difficult than expected. Finally she mustered up the strength.

"I," she stammered, "I didn't take the job…" Logan looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"I know."

LLL

During the cab ride back from the airport, Logan had racked his brain for all the places he could find Rory at. She could have been at her office, his office, her apartment, the museum, a coffee shop, anywhere. Suddenly a location popped into his brain and he knew there could be no other place she would be at; his place. After all, if she hadn't accepted the job, she was obviously waiting for him.

His heart raced as the cab driver approached his apartment complex. They were stopped at a red light a block away now. Logan could no longer contain himself. He opened the door quickly. The gritty cab driver cursed at him, but Logan threw him some cash that would more than generously cover the bill.

Logan ran as fast as he could to the apartment building and pushed open the revolving doors. He didn't stop to say hello to the doorman, to his neighbors, or to anyone else, he just ran, using the stairs. He couldn't wait for the elevator. Adrenaline was pumping throughout his entire body, and was the only thing keeping him from passing out. As he entered the hallway to his apartment, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He walked up to the door to his apartment and stared.

What if he was making a mistake jumping back into a relationship with Rory? He shook all thoughts of doubt from his mind and smiled. This was Rory,_ his_ Rory. He would never let her get away again. He took a deep breath and quietly pushed open the door.

The sight before him mesmerized him. Rory was sitting in a chair, in the dark, in his apartment, jiggling her leg up and down nervously while biting her lip like she always did when she was nervous. A memory popped into his mind from months ago, the day he had first found out he had a daughter and the day Rory had waltzed back into his life again.

"You might want to stop that, you'll wear a hole in the floor," he said in a cocky tone, smirking all the while. Rory looked up at him with her gorgeous blue eyes and beamed up at him. She stopped jiggling her leg.

"I didn't take the job."

"I know."

They stared at each other for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, not taking their eyes off each other for a minute, fearing that if they looked away, all of this would be revealed as a dream.

Suddenly Rory stood up, her breathing became erratic. Logan's breathing also quickened. They both lunged forward and caught each other in a tight embrace. Logan's lips quickly found her lip. He pressed down hard. He held her tight, not wanting to ever let go, fearing if he loosened his grip, she would run away like before. This time he wasn't letting her go…

JJJ

Julia heard the sound of her father's voice. She quickly turned off her computer and rushed over to her door. She cracked it open so she could stare at the scene before her. Her parents were standing on opposite sides of the room just staring at each other. Julia rolled her eyes. Why didn't they just get it over with?

She waited impatiently for what seemed like an hour. She had to resist the constant urge to scream at them to get on with it. Eventually her mother stood up. They stared at each other for a while more, and Julia couldn't see why she had rushed to watch this.

Suddenly, her parents lunged forward and caught each other in a tight hug. They started kissing each other feverishly. Julia couldn't help but feel disgusted. Eventually they parted, for air she assumed. They pressed their foreheads together and slightly swayed in each other's arms. Julia smiled despite the mushiness, and gave herself a mental pat on the back. Without her help, these idiots wouldn't have been able to swallow their pride and be together like they both wanted. She closed the door and sat back down in her computer chair. She turned her computer back on and opened the document she had been working on. It was her notes for her experiment, "How to Get You Mommy and Daddy Back Together," she planned to publish it on the web.

RRR

Rory felt safe in his arms once more, she had never felt happier. She felt even happier than she had felt a few nights ago, when they had slept together, because now she knew it was real. This was it, she knew he wasn't letting go. She knew she didn't deserve this kind of happiness after how she had treated him all of those years ago. But some how she knew, punishing herself would only punish him more. She swayed slightly in his arms and buried her head into his chest. He held on to her tighter, if that was even possible, and kissed the top of her head. Tears of happiness spilled down her cheek. She couldn't believe this was happening.

LLL

Logan held on to his wife tighter, if that was even possible, and vowed to never let anything bad happen to her. Rory Gilmore was irreplaceable. She wasn't the kind of girl you tossed aside. He had known that ever since the first time he had laid eyes on her in that dark ally way all those years ago. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that that small frightened girl he had saved from a drunken lunatic back in college would be in his arms years later. He knew it shouldn't surprise him though. Rory Gilmore was special, unique, she was…

Out of the Ordinary.

**Author's Note: Yeah I know, short ending,,, But I like it. I hope you did to. Check out my other stories… I like them as well wink wink! **


End file.
